Darkness Reign
by Rose Mistress
Summary: When Yugi finds out he's the Xiaolin Dragon of Light, he trained with the others but soon learns of the legend of demons that seeks the Shen Gong Wu for one person only. He betrays them and now makes it a battle for the Shen Gong Wu and the world.
1. Freeing the Xiaolin Dragons of Darkness

Zypher: Well, as usual, I should be working on the next chapter to one of my stories but currently I can't get one plot bunny that I had for a while to go away so I minus well start with it before continuing. So I hope you enjoy this crazy crossover I have this time with Xiaolin Showdown. Why you ask? You'll find out hopefully in this chapter (more or less likely in the summary).

Summary: Yugi has been surprisingly chosen to become a Xiaolin monk-in-training along with the other monks who were already in their Wudai Warrior class. After learning about the Shen Gong Wu, the Rio Reverso in particular, he becomes a little more devious after a dream he had and runs away with the Longi Kite, heading to the resting place for two of the most notorious demons of the world who are only ashes of now but with the Rio Reverso, they plan to come back.

With their powers of darkness, they won't turn to world into darkness with the Shen Gong Wu but use them to make it for the one that has freed them. In turn, they plan to makes Yugi's stay with them a lot more enjoyable.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or Xiaolin Showdown so no sue or I will take your soul.

Warnings: With the ways this may be going because of the evil plot bunny that now sits next to me, expect surprise lemon scenes throughout the story if not lime scenes(because I'm lazy sometimes). If you don't like then leave and never come back for your sanity.

Note: I may have this really mixed up from the series but since its AU, it wouldn't matter but please, don't mention anything about it cause I already know.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 1

0

Yugi was currently at home, reading a book while he stood at the counter. He was bored and his friends were out doing some errands so he didn't want to bother them. There weren't many customers so he didn't need to tend to then right now until they came up if they had anything to purchase but since business was going slow, he wasn't expecting much.

The book he was reading was about an ancient legend that told about two demons that lived long ago. The interesting thing that he read was the fact that at certain occasions, they would tend to certain needs with whomever they chosen to stay beside with, mostly someone who has the knowledge of the magical Shen Gong Wu.

He was very intrigued with that info, something that usually never occurs to him but for some reason, caught his attention greatly. The bell to the shop rang and he looked up, seeing the new customer. "Yes, is there something you need help with?" he asked. "Yes, are you Yugi Motou?" the young boy asked. He looked to the shorter male and nodded.

"Yes, I'm him. What do you need?"

The boy smiled and ran over to him. "You're the person we're looking for! You must come with me immediately!" The boy cheered. "Whoa, wait a minute. First off, I don't know who you are and second, I can't leave the shop." Yugi said, still looking to him. "Ah Yugi. This is Omi and you must go with him. This is very important. I'll watch over the shop." His grandfather said as he walked in.

Yugi turned to him. "Are you sure? What's so important that I need to go with him?" he asked. "You will find out in due time, just go with him and you'll be told on the way." Sugoroku spoke and he nodded.

"Well, should I pack some things?" He asked Omi as he came from behind the counter. "No need. Everything that you need has been sent to the temple already, I just have to come and get you." Omi said as he walked out, Yugi following behind him, still utterly confused. "This may surprise you but I assure you, this will be a safe travel." Omi said as he took out a golden claw. "What's that." he asked.

"This is called the Golden Tiger Claws and this will get us to the temple quickly." Omi explained. "Golden Tiger Claws!" he shouted and slashed the air with the claws, making a rip appear out of nowhere. Yugi was awed at seeing this.

"Come on, then. Master Fung is waiting to see you." Omi said as he jumped through. Yugi followed as well and the portal closed. Sugoroku watched quietly before sighing. _'I hope you do well, Yugi.'_ he thought.

0

When they reached the temple, Omi immediately took Yugi to where Master Fung was. "Master Fung! I have found Yugi!" Omi said as the older monk stood and turned. "Good, Omi. Now will you leave us so I can talk to him privately." Master Fung asked and he nodded as he left. "So, why was I brought here?" Yugi asked. "Well, you have been brought here because you are finally ready to become a Xiaolin Monk." Fung spoke, getting another confused look from Yugi.

"May I ask what that is?" Yugi questioned. "A Xiaolin monk is a person who protects the magical Shen Gong Wu from the Heylin. Wuya and Chase Young are the only ones left that I know of. You are the rare Xiaolin Dragon of Light who would help us greatly with this mission." Fung said.

"But why me? And how do you know about all this and not me?" Yugi questioned again.

"Because, you had this power sealed within you but it couldn't be released until you were of age and ready to come here. That's why I sent Omi to look for you." Fung said as he pulled out a robe that was the same as the others with a black belt.

"Here, put these on and I'll take you to the Shen Gong Wu vault to get your starting Shen Gong Wu along with explaining some others that you may use." he said and Yugi nodded, watching as he left him alone and he donned himself into his Xiaolin monk outfit. He folded his other outfit and soon met with Master Fung outside.

"So, what do I get for a Shen Gong Wu?" Yugi asked as they headed for the vault. "You will start off with the Star Hanabi. Once you master that, you can use any other in the vault as long as you know how to control it." Fung said.

He nodded and followed him down the hidden stairs. Once they came to the drawer that held the Shen Gong Wu, he opened it and handed him the Wu. "Why don't you go and look for Omi. He should be with the others and you can meet with them." Fung spoke and Yugi nodded as he left.

0

"I'm sure you will like him. He may not look like much but I'm sure with him having such a rare Xiaolin Dragon power, he will be great." Omi said just as Yugi appeared. "Hey, Omi." he said. "Ah, I was just telling them about you. Yugi, this is Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko. Everyone, this is Yugi." Omi introduced.

"Great to meet you, Yugi." Clay said as he pat his shoulder. "Yeah, hopefully he won't be so much trouble with him being a monk-in-training while we're already Wudai Warriors." Raimundo murmured and gave an 'oof!' when Kimiko elbowed him in the gut.

"Don't listen to him Yugi. I think you'll do great while you're on the team." Kimiko said. "Thanks." Yugi said. "Since he's new here, how about we do a little training with him." Clay said. "Oh, that would be most helpful for him." Omi replied. "No time for that, another Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself and we need to get going." Dojo said as he came out, holding the scroll.

"Which on is it this time?" Kimiko asked. He unrolled the scroll and a picture showed up. "It seems we have the Heart of Jong showing this time." Dojo said. "And what does it do?" Raimundo asked. "It brings inanimate objects to life and as legend states, if this is combined with the Third Arm Sash, Helmet of Jong, Two Ton Tunic, Fist of Tebigong, Eye of Dashi and Jet Bootsu, you can create Mala Mala Jong, a demonic warrior that could destroy everything." Dojo explained, closing the scroll once more and looked to them.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Who knows if Jack might have already gotten there." Omi said and Dojo nodded as he became a larger form of himself and they all climbed onto his back. "I guess I should stay here, shouldn't I?" Yugi questioned. "No, you can come with us. You may be in training but that doesn't mean you have to be left out." Kimiko said.

"She is right, if you want to know how everything goes, it's best that you see it first-hand." Omi said and he nodded as he climbed onto Dojo's back and he was soon off.

0

Wuya's eyes glowed, revealing the Heart of Jong. "Ah, Jack. Another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself." she whispered. Jack was currently working with another one of his Jack bots when she was speaking and looked over to her. "Really, which one and what does it do?" he asked.

"It's the Heart of Jong and it can bring inanimate objects to life. With this, it will be the key component to creating the ultimate warrior." Wuya said. "Really, that sounds great! Come Jack-bots! We have a Shen Gong Wu to go after." Jack called as he activated his helipack and left, a few of his robots following behind him along with Wuya.

0

In a remote area, Chase was meditating when he felt the power of the Wu. _'So, the Heart of Jong has revealed itself. This may prove to be interesting if not already knowing that the Xiaolin Dragon of Light has finally shown himself. Now I wonder if he would actually do what the legend has called?'_ he thought as he continued to meditate.

0

They finally reached the location of the Wu and Yugi spotted it. "There it is!" he called and they looked down to where it was. "Great job, Yugi! Would you like to get it?" Kimiko asked. "No! Don't let him go after it! Who knows if he would mess it up!" Raimundo hissed and got another hit from Kimiko.

"Will you shut it! It's his first time so he may mess up but that doesn't mean make him feel bad about it. Remember what Master Fung told us." Kimiko growled and he grumbled as Dojo landed. "Well, go ahead and let's see how you do." Dojo urged and he nodded as he jumped off and ran towards the where the Wu sat.

"Stop right there! This Wu is ours!" Jack said. "Jack-bots, attack!" he shouted and the robots that came with him went after Yugi. He stopped and looked up to them, now worrying. "Don't worry, Yugi! We got them for you!" Kimiko said as they too jumped off Dojo's back and went after the Jack-bots.

He nodded and continued to make his way over to the tree where the Wu sat but before he could grab it, Jack also touched it and the Wu started to glow. "Well, seeing as you're new to this, I'll make it easier for you. I call a Xiaolin Showdown and the challenge will be a race to the Heart of Jong. I'll wager my Wings of Tinabi for whatever Shen Gong Wu you have." Jack said.

"Fine, I'll accept."

"Good. I'll make sure your loss isn't too horrible."

"Hopefully I'll leave you in my dust." Yugi growled, glaring at him.

"Gong-Yi-Tan Pai!" They both called and soon, the terrain around them started to shift and change until only a strip of land was left as the race track. "Ready to lose?" Jack asked. "Only if I beat you there first." Yugi replied.

"Whatever. Wings of Tinabi!" he said, pulling out the Wu. It sprouted wings and soon, he was off. "This may turn out bad." Yugi whispered to himself as he started to run, hoping to catch up with him.

0

"I told you we shouldn't have let him go after the Wu. He will lose and we'll lose the key component to making the ultimate Dark Warrior to the Heylin!" Raimundo hissed. "Will you just give the little guy a chance? You never know, he may just win somehow." Clay said.

"We'll see about that though. Hopefully he will even with little knowledge of the Shen Gong Wu and the challenges." Omi said before he felt a dark power rush past them and towards where Yugi was.

"Oh no, something is most definitely wrong! Something dark is going after Yugi!" Omi shouted. "What! What could it possibly be?" Kimiko asked, worried for him. "I don't know but it feels like something that has been long dead. What do you think, Dojo?" he asked, turning to the dragon who was currently cowering beneath Clay's hat.

"This is really bad! This is no ordinary dark power! This is the power of the sealed demons!" he cried. "Great! What now?" Raimundo asked, annoyed. "Well, we can't let something happen to Yugi but we can't interfere with a Xiaolin Showdown unless it was a Showdown Trio, Showdown Tsunami, an 8-way showdown, or a Cosmic Clash Showdown." Kimiko whispered. "So, basically, you're saying his fate has been sealed?" Omi asked.

"You mean "He's doomed", right?" Clay asked.

"Yes, that too."

"As much as we want to say no, I think you're right Omi." Kimiko whispered.

0

Yugi continued to run behind Jack, trying to hit him with the power of the Star Hanabi but with its random path, it was hard to hit him. "See kid? You will never beat me!" Jack said, laughing evilly as he continued on the trail to the Wu._ 'Great, now I'm going to lose my first Xiaolin Showdown and I might make everyone hate me.'_ Yugi thought. He felt a rush of wind fly by him and he looked around. "Who's there?" he asked.

No one responded but he felt a gentle caress of wind curling around him before lifting him up gently and flew quickly towards where Jack was. He was close to grabbing the Wu but when whatever that was carrying Yugi rushed past him, the resounding wind blew him away and he lost his route with his Wu and plummeted towards the ground. He screamed as he hit the track face first and looked up, seeing Yugi holding the Wu and for some reason, a larger shadow standing behind him, glowing crimson eyes staring him down and tail curled around him, almost protectively and possessively.

Everything turned back to normal and everyone ran over to Yugi who was now holding the Star Hanabi, Heart of Jong and Wings of Tinabi. The shadow that was behind him left just as silently as it came. "Yugi! What happened?" Kimiko asked worriedly. "I don't know. I was really behind in the race but something came and helped me reach the Wu before Jack could." Yugi explained.

"That was the shadow of a demon that was sealed long ago but why would he had helped you is beyond me." Dojo murmured. "Wait, wasn't there a story Master Fung told us about a while ago about two demons that lived long ago that wanted to use the Shen Gong Wu for something?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, he did but I don't remember anything about it." Raimundo replied. "Me either. I say we head back now and find about this mystery." Omi added and they all nodded as Dojo came from under Clay's hat, shifted and flew off quickly once the others were on board before something else could happen.

Wuya came over to where Jack was currently cowering. "You buffoon! You lost the Wu!" she hissed with anger. "I know but it wasn't my fault! Didn't you see the shadow too!" Jack cried.

"What shadow?" she asked.

"I was getting closer to the Wu before that kid rush by me really fast! When I finally looked up, I saw him holding the Wu but there was also this huge shadow with crimson eyes right behind him and it seemed he didn't notice it was there!" Jack whined, sucking on his thumb as usual.

"Huge shadow? Crimson eyes? Hmm, this may come in handy. I think something may happen soon and we better be ready for it." Wuya murmured as she floated away. "What? What will happen? Please tell me!" Jack said but she didn't say anything. He looked around once more before screaming again and ran after her. "Wait! Don't leave me here for shadow food!" he shouted as he followed her.

0

When they got back to the temple, they quickly made their way to the scroll vault and looked around for the scroll that held the legend. "Ah! Here it is." Dojo said in triumph as he unrolled the scroll.

"This is a legend about two demons that once had many dark powers to elude even the Xiaolin Monks. They were tough to beat and they seem to always show up where the location of the Shen Gong Wu was before anyone else and take it. Some said they were going to use the power of the Shen Gong Wu to enact the end of the world but it seemed they collected it for a more personal matter.

"They were to slightly obey whoever they can trust and in turn, they plan to use the Wu to make the world for that person. But if that person was to turn on them, whether to join the Heylin side or the Monks' side, they would do something that couldn't be written to that person. It was also said that they would put more trust into the one that held the light. It was also written that they were known as the Xiaolin Dragons of Darkness." Dojo read.

"Xiaolin Dragons of Darkness? But how could two so evil be a Xiaolin dragon?" Omi asked. "I don't know but the power of their Wudai Pluto - Darkness is a force to be reckoned with. It's only so rare that they dare us this power so they stick with their Wudai Darkness Shield, Morph Attacker or Shadow Strike. It took a lot to seal them inside the temple. By this time they should be done for but how their shadows could show up may mean something will happen soon." Dojo said.

"But what could possibly happen? It's not like they could be reborn by someone and even if they were, how would they do anything without a way of getting out?" Raimundo questioned. Kimiko hit him again. "Duh! Whoever goes after them will free them from their prison, Rai! Isn't it obvious?" Kimiko exclaimed, seething at his cluelessness.

"Sorry." he whimpered. "That's true but the person that sealed them made it, at first, for any access but after one accident, the person made access to the temple so only the person of light could enter and the chances of that may be impossible since they didn't know who they meant so it wasn't written." Dojo said.

"But what about Yugi? He may be the one since the shadow of one of the demons helped him win the challenge and in the scroll, it said they will put more trust in the one that holds the light." Clay said. "He could be most right. The shadow did help him." Omi said before turning to him. "What do you think?" he asked Yugi.

Yugi, who was so into the story that he read so many times before, snapped out of it when Omi asked him the question. "Huh? Oh yeah, that. I don't know. Clay could be right but I wouldn't count on it much since I would never go to that temple to free them." Yugi said, even though his inner thoughts knew it was a big lie.

"Well, even if you did, which we know you wouldn't, you will need a special Shen Gong Wu to bring them back." Master Fung spoke as he walked in. "And which one would that be, Master Fung?" Kimiko asked.

"It's called the Rio Reverso and it will turn anything back into it original state. Using the power of that would definitely bring the demons back to life." Fung said. "Does anyone else know of this legend other than the monks that sealed away the demons, Master Fung?" Omi asked.

"The Heylin clan also knows of this and if they know that for some reason the demons are trying to come back, they will try to recruit them onto their side. Until we learn more of this phenomenon, I suggest you all start training." They nodded in response.

"We'll get on it right away, Master Fung." Omi said as they all left out. "And Yugi," he called and he turned back to him. "If you need to, you may go ahead and use any other Wu you wish to use to help you for this upcoming threat." he said and he nodded.

0

"Ok, we shall issue you some new Wu like Master Fung said." Omi told him as they all headed to the vault. "Other than the Star Hanabi, I think you should also get the Shard of Lightning, Tongue of Saiping and Silk Spitter." he said as he took said Wu out from their containers and handed them to him.

"Thanks, Omi." He said. "Well, let's get on with training then. If we're going to deal with this kind of force, then we best be ready for it." Raimundo said. "Besides, I really don't want my butt kicked by some demon." he continued as he left the vault.

"I think we all don't want our butt kicked by the demons, Raimundo." Clay said as he followed. Omi followed as well and Kimiko turned to Yugi. "Are you ready for this, Yugi? This may be the biggest battle that you would ever have to deal with. Especially since you only had so little training done." she said.

"I'm sure I can handle it, Kimiko." Yugi said. She smiled and ruffled his hair a bit. "I'm sure you will. Let's get going before the boys wonder where we are." she said and he nodded as they both left the vault.

0

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Jack asked. "We're looking for some way to resurrect the demons from the temple and ask them to join our side." Wuya said. "But didn't you just say earlier that the demons hate both the monks and the Heylin clan?" Jack questioned.

Wuya flew up in his face, glaring at him. "I know that but this may be the only chance. I just have to make sure they buy what I'm planning to tell them once we get them alive and walking again." she said before leaving him once more.

"And what would that be?" he asked as he went back to work on one of his Jack-bots. "It was said the monks sealed them away in a temple that can only be opened with the one who holds light and since you surely don't hold light, I'm going to see if there's a way how we can get inside and have them believe me that you are the one that holds light. If they do, they will listen to most of your commands." Wuya said.

"And if they did, I could command them to look for all the Shen Gong Wu for us!" Jack added.

"Yes! And once we get the Shen Gong Wu I need, I'll be able to get my body back along with my powers."

"Well then what are we waiting for. There some demons that needs to be resurrected!" Jack exclaimed. "Wait just a minute! First we need to get the right Shen Gong Wu to even bring them back." Wuya said. "And which one would that be?" he asked.

"It's the Rio Reverso. We need that in order to bring back the demons that may be ashes by now." Wuya said. "Great, now we'll have to wait until it's revealed to go after it. I bet those lousy monks know about it as well so its best I get an entire army of Jack-bots ready to keep those Xiaolin dorks away from the Wu when it comes to reveal itself. Oh I just can't wait!" Jack exclaimed as he went back to working, giddy as a child who just had hit the jackpot with a hoard of candy.

"Sheesh, and it makes me wonder what would happen when he sees them. He may be giddy now but his fear will come back to him like before when he only saw a shadow to one of them." Wuya muttered to herself, a sweat drop forming.

0

"Ready to try out your new Shen Gong Wu, Yugi?" Omi asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready." he answered. "Alright then, there's your target. Try using the Silk Spitter." Omi said and he nodded.

He took out the Wu and aimed it at the target. "Silk Spitter!" he shouted and the item glowed before a stream of sticky silk shot out and towards the target. It soon wrapped around the target, binding its arms and legs.

"Great job, Yugi!" Kimiko said. "Yes, that was most impressive. You almost did better than Kimiko when she was trying to control the Tangle Web Comb." Omi said. "Don't remind me, Omi." Kimiko growled, eyes flaring with the fire she was.

He shrunk away, not wanting to face her wrath. Yugi laughed softly before placing the Silk Spitter away. "What next?" he asked. "How about the Tongue of Saiping. I still remember Omi having a problem with a stubborn donkey that wouldn't listen to him." Clay said. "Hey! I thought no one knew of that except for Master Fung!" Omi said.

"Omi, you know we all had problems with our Wu at some point. Some funnier than others." Kimiko said. Clay nodded and turned to Yugi. "So, why don't we try out the Tongue of Saiping?" Clay said and he nodded, looking over to a small bird that sat in a tree. He walked over to the bird and looked up.

"Tongue of Saiping!" he said and started to speak with the bird who spoke back calmly before flying down and landing on his shoulder. "Well, that was easier than I thought." Yugi whispered, petting the bird lightly.

"Man, Yugi. You're better at this than we thought. Maybe we will have a chance at defeating those demons for good with your help." Raimundo said. "Yeah, we would be most powerful with your help." Omi added in.

"Yeah, we will." he said before looking down. _'I just hope that nothing would happen. I'm the only one that can open the temple and after hearing so many stories about these two demons makes me want to free them myself but I can't or else I'll be betraying them.'_ he thought.

"Well, we only have one to go. Now let's try the Shard of Lightning. A good chase should do the trick." Clay said as he took out the Lasso Boa Boa. "Ready Yugi?" he asked and he nodded. "Alright then, let's see if you can dodge this. Lasso Boa Boa!" he called and let the Wu fly, ready to snare Yugi in a tight grip.

"Shard of Lightning!" he said and moved out of the way just in time. "Good but not good enough. Now let's see if you can dodge this. Lotus Twister!" Raimundo called as he stretched out his arm to grab Yugi. He moved out the way once more, doing an amazing backflip to dodge another snare from Clay's Lasso Boa Boa.

"He's doing pretty well. Now let see if you can handle three. Tangle Web Comb!" Kimiko said as she shot out a stream of hair at Yugi. Once again, he dodged Clay's Lasso Boa Boa and when he was aligned where Raimundo was standing, he jumped up into the air, missing his grab and the stream of hair that was coming after him. The hair wrapped around him and he fell to the ground.

"Wow, he's good." Raimundo said. "Yes, very good." Omi added. "I think we're ready for those demons if someone does release them." Kimiko said as she helped Raimundo from the grip the hair had around him.

"And you guys are in luck, the Rio Reverso has just revealed itself and we need to get there quickly if we want to beat Jack there." Dojo said as he came out from the temple, shifting into his larger dragon form.

"Let's get a move on then!" Omi spoke and they all climbed onto Dojo's back and he was off.

0

"We're almost there and there it is!" Jack cried, pointing to where the Rio Reverso sat. "Well, don't just sit there, get it before the monks get here!" Wuya shouted at the other.

"Right. Third Arm Sash!" The sash around his waist came to life and stretched down to grab the Wu.

"Got it now." Jack said and laughed but it was short-lived when it was taken from his hands. "Hey! Where did it go?" he wondered, looking around before looking up and saw Dojo flying overhead with Raimundo holding the Wu.

"Now who has it?" Raimundo questioned mockingly. "Not for long. Jack-bots attack!" he commanded and they all flew towards where they were.

Dojo landed before he could get hit and they all jumped off. "Alright, time to take out the garbage." Omi said. "Trash Omi, trash." Raimundo corrected. "Oh, right." he whispered, sweat-drop forming before he got back into position. "Water!" he shouted and soon went after a few of them, taking them out quickly.

"Don't forget about me. Fire!" Kimiko said, taking out another bunch. "Go after the Wu, you buckets of bolts!" Jack shouted.

"Well, you're the one who created them." Wuya spoke, floating by him nonchalantly.

"Don't rub it in." he growled back.

They all started heading for Raimundo and he looked around. "Here, Clay! Catch!" he said, throwing it over to him before fighting them off. Clay caught it before seeing another hoard of them coming towards him.

"Yugi? Here!" he called, throwing it over to him before taking out a rope and lassoing one of the Jack-bots and swinging it around, causing it to hit the others around it before he let go and the other crashed into Jack.

Yugi caught the Wu and pulled out the Silk Spitter. "Silk Spitter!" he shouted and a stream of silk came out, wrapping around the last few Jack-bots and threw them towards the ground, demolishing them. "Let's get going now!" Omi called and they all ran over towards Dojo and climbed on. He flew off quickly before Jack could call reinforcements.

He spat out the dirt that got into his mouth and glared up at where they were. "And we almost had it too." He said, pouting. Wuya only rolled her eyes. "Get up you lazy thing and come on. We have work to do. We have to get that Wu back from them." Wuya muttered and he nodded as he flew off once more. They were both unaware of the shadow that watched the entire battle before it flew off and followed Dojo.

0

"There, now we have to only thing that could bring those demons back. Should we lock it up somewhere so no one can find it?" Kimiko asked. "That would be the best thing but right now, it too late to do anything. We need to rest now so we'll just lock it up in the vault for now." Dojo said.

"Alright then. I'll put it away. Why don't you show him to his room, Clay?" Omi asked and he nodded. "Sure, little partner. Come on, Yugi, and I'll show you to your new room." Clay said and he nodded. Everyone else headed to their rooms as well, Omi walking off to the vault with the Rio Reverso, not noticing the shadow following behind him.

0

"Well, here's your room. You did pretty well out there. Hopefully those demons won't show up anytime soon." Clay said. "I know but even if they did, we can take them down." Yugi said. He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you're right there. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow partner." he said before leaving. He sighed softly before climbing into the bed and fell asleep rather quickly.

0

After placing the Rio Reverso in a safe spot, Omi left out the vault and locked it before leaving. When he was gone, the shadow left from the other shadows that were in the room and disappeared down into the vault.

When it got to where Omi placed the Rio Reverso and took it along with the Longi Kite and left out the vault silently. He headed over to where Yugi was sleeping and left the Wu next to him before disappearing. _'Come to us, little one. We have waited a long time for someone like you.'_ The shadow thought.

Yugi turned in his sleep. A dream occurring that would change everything.

-Dream-

Yugi found himself inside a temple. One that was completely different from the Xiaolin Temple. "Where am I?" he wondered before he spotted something. He came closer and saw it was something like a sarcophagus. It was gold in color and had many jewels encrusting it. There was another right beside it and he wonder what could be inside of them.

He jumped back when they rattled a bit and the top of them came off. He watched in awe as two very gorgeous demons came out from the sarcophagi. _'So, that's how they look.'_ he thought and gasped when one looked over to him.

"So, you are the one that has freed us." The demon spoke as he climbed out. He walked over to him and gently caressed his face. "You are very beautiful, just like the light you contain. We'll make sure this world will be just as beautiful for you." The demon spoke in a sultry voice.

"Really? You would actually do that?" he asked. The demon nodded. "Yes, you know of the legend and we plan to make that world perfect for you using the Shen Gong Wu. No monks, no Heylin clan. Nothing but us and anyone that you wish to stay on the world with you." he said and Yugi nodded.

"But of course, we can't do this without you. You must free us for real. Go to Egypt. There is a temple there and in this very room, in these sarcophagi, are our ashes. A Shen Gong Wu called the Ruby of Ramses should be in the room as well. Look for it so you can lift the lids up then use the Rio Reverso and bring us back to life. If you can do that for us, we make sure that we will indulge in many acts of pleasure whenever you wish." he purred.

Yugi blushed lightly and nodded. "But wait, what would my friends think?" he asked. "Don't worry about that. You got what you need. Your power has been freed and you got some Shen Gong Wu that will help you against them. You know their tricks. Their Wudai powers. They don't know of your own other than the fact that you are the Dragon of Light and we'll be the only ones to know your true powers once we train you." The other demon said. He nodded. "Alright. I'll do it. I don't know why but I have a feeling it will be a great adventure." Yugi said, giving them a small smirk.

They smirked as well before they left to lie back down in the sarcophagi. "Then wake up, take the Longi Kite that I left for you and make your way there before they find out." The first said. He nodded once more and before the lids could be placed over them once more, Yugi ran over and looked to the first demon. "Before I go, what are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Yami and the other is Aqua. Come and free us, little one." Yami whispered before the lids sealed them inside again and everything flashed a brilliant white, obscuring Yugi's view of the place he will soon visit.

-End Dream-

Yugi woke up and seeing said Wu beside him, he took them and left from the room. When he was outside, he looked back to the temple. _'I may have been there for only one day and made some new friends, Yami and Aqua are counting on me. Sorry, guys, but I'll have to betray you...just as I felt I would...'_ he thought. "Longi Kite!" he called and placed it on his back and he was soon off towards Egypt.

0

Omi woke up and looked around. _'Something is wrong.'_ he thought got up before heading to the others' room and woke them up as well. When he didn't see Yugi in his, he thought of the worse. "Everyone, I know it's late but I feel that something is wrong." Omi said.

"What could possibly be wrong that would cause you to wake us up so late?" Raimundo asked. "Yugi is gone from his room and I can only guess he left." Omi said. "But why? You don't think he would betray us and free the demons?" Kimiko asked.

"He could have but there is only so many way how to get to their temple. Using the Golden Tiger Claws, the Wings of Tinabi, or the Longi Kite. All of them are locked away in the vault along with the Rio Reverso and I have the key." Omi said, holding up the key. "Then how could he possibly have gotten inside?" Clay asked.

"Everyone! There's a dark power floating about the vault! The same one from earlier when Yugi was in the showdown with Jack for the Heart of Jong!" Dojo announced as he skidded to a stop before them. "The shadow of the demon! He may have followed us and took the Rio Reverso along with something for transport and gave them to Yugi!" Omi explained. "But still, what would cause Yugi to go and revive them? He said so himself the he wouldn't even think about going after them." Kimiko questioned.

"I don't know but we best go and stop him before he does. He already has a head start." Clay whispered and they nodded.

0

It wasn't long before Yugi reached the temple and he landed, the Longi Kite tucked under his arm. He walked over to the looming entrance and it seemed as soon as he stepped up, the doors sensed his light and opened silently. He walked inside until he reached the familiar room with the two jewel-encrusted sarcophagi.

He looked around until he spotted the Ruby of Ramses, which stood out from all the jewels around it and used it to lift the lids off. _'I hope this works.'_ he thought. "Rio Reverso!" he shouted and a glowing light engulfed the ashes that were sitting inside the sarcophagi and soon, they started to build up until it became the demons once again.

When the process was done, he looked to them and seeing cerise eyes looking to him, he smiled. Yami sat up and got out of the sarcophagus. "You finally came. I was starting to worry you wouldn't come." Yami murmured. "No need. I knew that after reading more of the legend that was a lot more informative than that book I have, I was going to come and help you two out." Yugi answered softly.

He smirked and brought Yugi over to him, kissing him softly before looking over to Aqua. "Alright, Aqua. We're finally back and we have ourselves a new partner. Now we got some hunting to do." Yami spoke and he nodded.

Yami let go of Yugi and he went over to pick up the Longi Kite and Ruby of Ramses. "Let's get going before the monks come. They may have already noticed that something is wrong and will come here." Yugi said and he nodded as he let Yugi onto his back and they were soon out of the temple and heading towards Yami and Aqua's old home.

0

Chase opened his eyes and smirked. _'The demons are finally free. Now let's see just what I can do to get them to join on the Heylin side.'_ he thought as he stood and he left out of his hideout, a few of his big cats following behind him.

0

Wuya's eyes glowed brightly and Jack turned to her. "What is it? Is it another Shen Gong Wu?" he asked. "No, the demons are back now. We must hurry and see if we can find them." Wuya said and he nodded as he called for more Jack-bots and they left his so called evil lair.

0

In the air, Dojo twitched violently. "They're back now and their power is stronger compared to the last time. We got ourselves a big mess on our hands." Dojo mumbled. "We will have to do our best. We must either convince Yugi to ask them to join our side and help us hunt for the Shen Gong Wu or beat them before they could get to them." Omi muttered.

"We'll see, Omi. This may be hard if they could sense it before us." Kimiko replied.

"I know but we must try."

0

Zypher: And that will be all for this chapter. I finally had the gall to make Yugi not so innocent. Anyways, I hope you had enjoyed this chapter and will review. See you in the next chapter.

Info on Yami and Aqua: Time to switch it up a little. Yami's demon form will be that of a Necro Demon (hopefully, if I ever get a scanner, I'll have a pic of him drawn as one) which is basically demons that takes a form of whatever it chooses (for example, Yami will be his usual dragon demon form only he has a shorter snout, his hair matted down instead of spiked up and his scales can become like blades which can injure a person big time if he rushes past them) but it will be a lot stronger. **Note: I will now have his form in this story mixed with his updated demon form which you can find at my DeviantART account in my bio under Demon Yami - Improved Version.**

Aqua will be the same Demonic Dragon but he will have his broad collar on at all time that will glow and the large jewel in the center will show the Shen Gong Wu and its location a lot quicker than Wuya and Dojo can sense it. But it can have its flaws sometimes if there is more than one at a time.

Their history is like the legend said. When they have a partner, they will help them collect Shen Gong Wu in order to make the world for them but if they happen to join the Heylin clan or Xiaolin Monks while they're still with them, they will kill them brutally before looking for another, taking the Shen Gong Wu they gather with them.

If they were to die, their Shen Gong Wu will be teleported to another location which they will forget after a period of time being dead. When they are reborn by magical means or with the Rio Reverso, they will be a lot more powerful than before and so will their Xiaolin Dragon power which is why they never use their Wudai power unless it's really needed.

Many still don't know why they hate the Heylin clan and Xiaolin Monks but that will be revealed later in the story.

Note: Their demon forms are also the same for Dark Prison, just slightly different and they are without the Xiaolin Dragon power and other powers that are in here. Also from the next chapter on, I will be placing down the Shen Gong Wu and what they do for those that haven't watched the show before and don't know some of them or can't remember in general what they do.


	2. Second Xiaolin Showdown: Yugi vs Jack

Zypher: Hey everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Darkness Reign. I'm so happy that you all liked this story so far. Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 2

0

It wasn't long before they reached Yami and Aqua's old home which was in a giant oasis, complete with waterfall. They landed and Yugi looked around in awe. "How were you able to find such a home?" Yugi asked. "Easy, we made it." Yami replied and Yugi nodded. "Well, you have very good taste then." he spoke as he slid off his back and walked around.

"Yes, we do. Not only in decor but in partners are well." Aqua murmured, walking over to him and nuzzling him lightly. Yugi stroked his snout lightly before heading into the small home that was there.

Yami and Aqua followed behind him, placing up a shield so they wouldn't be found so easily.

0

"Can you find them anywhere, Dojo?" Kimiko asked. "No, they went back into hiding again so this will make it harder." Dojo said. "Is there any way to find them?" Raimundo asked. "No, unless we had some way to lead them out of hiding or have a Shen Gong Wu to find theirs but the only one that could do that is the Glove of Jisaku." he spoke as he flew over Egypt. "That's a bummer. We'll never find them at this rate." Raimundo mumbled.

"We can't give up, though. We have to free Yugi from their clutches before something happens."

"Omi's right. We can't let him be used by those dreadful demons."

"Let's land here, it may be best we go on foot."

"Here? Right in the middle of the desert. Are you nuts, Omi?" Dojo asked in shock, looking to him. "No, I'm guessing if they're hiding, we may have a better chance of finding them if we're on the ground so they won't be expecting us." Omi explained. "The little guy has a point there." Clay said.

"Hey, I'm not little! I'm small boned!" Omi groused. "Ok then, don't ask me when you guys faint from hydration." Dojo said as he landed and they climbed off his back. "Don't worry about that, I brought the Shen Gong Roo with us so this shouldn't be a problem." Omi said as he brought out said Wu. "Shen Gong Roo!" he shouted and soon, the Wu became a large kangaroo pouch with legs and they got inside its pouch, soon off across the desert.

0

"Do you see them anywhere, Wuya?" Jack asked as they flew overhead as well. "If I did, don't you think I would have pointed that out?" Wuya grumbled. "Oh yeah, good point." Jack muttered before sighing. "This is hopeless, we would never find them unless we had some way of finding out the best place they would be hiding."

"Maybe you should've used those dog-bots you created when we had to go look for Katnappe." Wuya pointed out and Jack pouted. "You know, why didn't I think of that?"

"Maybe cause you are a lousy evil boy genius." She muttered to herself.

"I heard that!"

0

Unlike Jack and the monks, Chase didn't take long to find their hidden home and got rid of the shield with ease. He walked inside and before he could even reached their small home, Aqua came out and glared at him. "What do you want?" he asked. "Only to ask if you wish to join the Heylin side. I promise you that it wouldn't be as bad as you and Yami think." Chase said.

"Hmm, let me think about it. Um...no. We had enough with both the monks and the Heylin." Aqua hissed. "But I promise you, if you join me, I'll help make that world you want to make for your new partner." Chase said.

"No, we can take care of it ourselves. Now if you don't mind, why don't you go and do something useful that doesn't involve us." he growled before leaving once more. _'Hmm, this may be harder than I thought. But, of course, there is only one way how to get them on the dark side and that to get their partner on that side first.'_ Chase thought before leaving once more, deliberately leaving their shield down.

0

They continued to travel over the desert, still spotting no sign of where the demons could be. Dojo started to twitch violently again. Omi looked to him. "What is it, Dojo? Is there a Shen Gong Wu around?" he asked. "No, the demons are nearby. Right there!" he said, pointing towards the oasis. "Let's step on it then!" Raimundo said.

0

"Ah, I finally sense them. There are nearby." Wuya said. "Really! Where? Where!" Jack chirped, looking around quickly. "Right down there, in that oasis." she confirmed, pointing towards it. He looked down as well before he spotted the monks.

"Great, those Xiaolin dorks are coming as well." Jack hissed with a pout. "Then speed it up, then! We need to get there before them!" she snarled and he nodded. "Fine. First off, Jack-bots, attack them and make sure they don't get any closer!" Jack commanded and they flew down to attack.

0

"Watch it, we got bots coming!" Dojo called. "Alright! Let's get out of here and take care of them." Raimundo said as they all left out of the Shen Gong Roo and prepared for battle.

0

Yugi looked out of the window and saw them. "Great, they already came after me. Thanks to Dojo and that ghost, they found us." Yugi murmured as he left the window. "No need to worry. They won't be here for long." Aqua said but before they could do anything, his collar started to glow and a Shen Gong Wu started to show in the jewel.

"Even better, we have ourselves a Wu. The Shroud of Shadows." he spoke. "Ah, a great chance of getting one of the best Wu to help us with collecting them all." Yami whispered, smirking.

"Really?" Yugi asked and he nodded.

"Yes, really. Come on, let's get going before they find out." he said as they left out. They flew off while Yugi used the Longi Kite.

0

They even didn't see them leave, only got ready to fight. "Stop!" Dojo cried. "What is it, Dojo?" Clay asked. "Another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself. The Shroud of Shadows." he said. "Well, looks like we have to cut this battle short." Raimundo mumbled.

"No, not really. Jack-bots, continue with the attack. We'll go for the Wu and hopefully, encounter those demons." Jack cackled as he flew off. "This shouldn't be too hard. Ready guys?" Omi asked and they nodded as they got into position.

"Dragon X-Kumei Formation!"

0

"Hmm, now where is it?" Aqua said to himself as he looked around. "Wait, I think I see something glowing down there." Yugi said, pointing to a pond filled with koi fish. "I do believe that's our Wu." Yami said as they landed.

"For some reason, getting from Egypt to China isn't long with this Wu." Yugi murmured as he walked over to the pond and jumped onto a large lily pad, looking through the waters for it. Yami and Aqua watched the skies, making sure no one was coming. "Hold it right there, pipsqueak! That Wu is ours!" Jack claimed.

Yami only sighed. "Pathetic." he said before flying up quickly and snapped the propellers off of his helipack. "Have a nice fall." he said and Jack gulped as he plummeted towards the ground. When he hit the ground, there was an implant where he impacted. He climbed out of the hole and glared to him. "That was a cheap shot." he said.

"Yeah, and so is this. Star Hanabi!" he said, pointing the Wu at him and a laser beam shot down at him. He screamed and ducked back into the hole but still got hit. Yami landed and looked over to where Yugi was. "Did you find it yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet. The water is too dark to see." Yugi said, still searching. "Keep searching then, we'll keep him busy." Yami said, looking back over to where Jack was supposed to be but did see him. "Hey, where'd that little brat go?" he wondered, looking around.

Jack was hiding behind the nearest tree, trying to avoid their sight as they looked for him. "Whew, that was close. Wuya, what am I supposed to do?" Jack asked, looking to her. "Sneak by them? Can you at least do that right?" Wuya questioned.

"I have no idea but I'll try but if I get killed, I'm blaming you." Jack said as he hid behind trees until he reached the pond. "Alright. Fork over the Wu, kid." he called as he dived inside the pond, searching as well.

"Hey! No fair!" Yugi sneered, diving in as well. Yami and Aqua turned back and ran over, looking for any sign of them and saw Yugi come up from the water, holding the Shroud of Shadows. They smiled and helped him out of the pond but Jack was clinging onto the other end.

"Not again. Fine, Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. The game is to see who can knock who off the pillar and into the water." Yugi said.

"Alright then, I bet my Monkey Staff."

"Ok, I'll bet the Silk Spitter. Ready for defeat?" Yugi asked.

"Not unless I beat you first."

"Gong-Yi-Tan-Pai!" They both shouted and the terrain started to shift until a large pillar sat in the center of the now enlarged pond. The koi fish that were inside the pond were now huge and swimming around the pillar calmly. Yami and Aqua stood on a formation of rocks right beside them while Wuya was on another.

"Sorry, Jack, but I won't be defeated too easily. Silk Spitter!" Yugi shouted and a stream of silk shot out and towards Jack. "Oh crud. Monkey Staff!" Jack said and flipped over it with monkey grace. "As long as I have this, you won't be able to catch me." Jack said, howling like a monkey afterwards. "We'll see about that. Silk Spitter!" he said once more, this time aiming for the Monkey Staff.

Not seeing this move, he wasn't able to move the staff in time and it was caught. "Hey, give it back!" He whined. "Nope. Sorry." Yugi said as he tugged it out of his hands and grabbed it before using the Silk Spitter to encase him. Yugi walked over to him casually looked to him. "Now who's the monkey?" he said with a cheeky grin before pushing him off the pillar.

As he fell, everything changed back to normal and Yugi stood on a large lily pad, watching as Jack fell into the water. "Sorry your defeat had to be so humiliating, Jack, but I couldn't help it." Yugi said with a laugh.

"Let's get going, little one. We have many Wu to collect tonight." Yami whispered as he flew over and picked him up before leaving, Aqua following behind them.

0

After the Jack-bots were defeated, they quickly made their way over to where the Wu was supposed to be but only saw Jack tied up still, struggling to at least stand up. "Well, it's seems Yugi has already gotten here." Kimiko said. "Yeah, and got Jack pretty good too." Raimundo added. "Hey! Don't sit there and talk about me! Help me out!" Jack whined, pouting.

"Should we?" Omi asked.

"Nah, let's leave him here. We need to get back and see what we can do about Yugi." Raimundo said. They nodded and climbed onto Dojo's back once more.

"Wait! Don't leave me here! I think I may know what they are up to!" Jack cried out and Omi looked back to him. "Are you trying to pull my arm?" Omi asked. "It's 'leg', Omi." Raimundo muttered with a sigh. "No, I have a feeling that they're going to use the Shroud of Shadows to sneak into the temple." Jack said.

Kimiko gasped. "Oh no, he may actually be right!"

"He does have a point there and if they get all our Wu, we'll be defenseless as a mouse cornered by a cat against them." Clay said. "Then we better hurry and get back to Egypt to see if they're still there."

They nodded and soon left. "Hey! What about me?" he shouted but they didn't even give a glance back. "Man, that's just cold." he mumbled. "I blame you, Jack." Wuya whispered. It was silent before Jack growled out, "Shut up and stop messing with me!"

0

They landed back at the oasis and headed inside. "That was very impressive of you, Yugi." Yami murmured. "I know. When they gloat, they would only make their defeat quicker. Besides, that was my revenge for taunting me in that last showdown I had with him before you helped out." Yugi said as he lied down on the huge pillow that was in the room.

"Ah, that explains everything. Then I should feel happy that I was at least able to find you and help you even though I wasn't truly there." Yami said, lying down beside him and kissing him softly on the cheek. Aqua moved around, lighting up torches around their home.

"That's what I have been wondering. If you was only a shadow, how were you able to touch me when your actual body, or ashes I should say, was farther away?" Yugi asked. "That happens to be a mystery even to myself. It's seems that every time we get killed, our shadows leave from our bodies and search for the one that we can deem trustworthy. Our shadow then helps that person until they're finally ready come here by some means and at least have the Rio Reverso or some sort of resurrecting magic to bring us back." Yami said.

"So, your shadow sensed that every time I read your legend, it knew I was ready to come even after reading of the legend for only one day when I joined with the monks?" Yugi asked. "I'm guessing so. Besides, I could tell even when I'm dead that you were most interested by our legend and what we do for the person who brings us back." Yami purred, sitting up and pinned Yugi down to the pillow.

He giggled softly and raised his head enough so he could kiss Yami lightly. He continued to purr as he kissed him back, claws gently trailing over his robes. He broke the kiss for a second, looking down to the robes.

"We need you get you some new clothing soon. I hate looking at the Xiaolin robes." Yami murmured and that brought a question to Yugi. "That reminds me, why do you and Aqua hate the Heylin and Xiaolin monks?" he asked.

"We'll tell you in due time but not right now." he whispered, kissing him once more. Yugi moaned softly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. He purred once more, probing his tongue against Yugi's lips, asking for entrance which he gladly gave.

He let his tongue explore the sweet recesses of Yugi's mouth, his claws pulling away at the belt holding his robe close. He pulled it away and threw it somewhere and parted his robe, feeling the soft skin beneath.

He broke the kiss and moved his head down to nuzzle him under his chin lightly, his tongue flicking out to taste him every now and then. Yugi moaned once more, closing his eyes gently. Yami then started to trail kisses down his chest and to his stomach, leaving small nips here and there.

Yugi only continued to moan, tangling his fingers into Yami's wild mane of hair and pulled gently. He growled lightly and nipped at his stomach once more before lifting his head he looked down to Yugi's sweating and panting form. He licked his jaw in appreciation.

"You are so beautiful, Yugi. I'm glad at least my shadow found a partner that I can trust will not join the Heylin or Xiaolin side." he said, pulling his robe off and threw it somewhere in the room as well.

"Don't worry. I knew that freeing you two will mean I have to betray the monks but who cares. I'm with you two and that's all I need now." Yugi whispered softly. He only nodded and was about to go farther but his ears twitched, hearing something and he growled, looking over to the window. "Aqua, do you see anything?" Yami asked. Aqua looked outside and nodded. "Yes, those monks are back." he hissed, turning to them.

He snarled and looked back down to Yugi. "Sorry, but we'll have to cut this short for now." he spoke and Yugi nodded as he sat up. "Aqua, get the Shroud of Shadows and the other Wu, I have an idea." Aqua nodded as he went to do so.

Yugi was about to reach for his robe and belt but Yami pulled him back lightly. "Don't worry about that, Yugi. I think I know of something that may just work and keep those monks off our tail for a while." Yami muttered as he picked up the robe and made little tears in it, showing it to Yugi. Seeing what he had planned, he nodded.

Yami picked him up and when Aqua came back with the Wu and the Shroud of Shadows, he took it from him. "Alright, we need to stay quiet." Yami whispered, dropping the robe on the floor, and they nodded. "Shroud of Shadows!" he said and covered them with it, making them invisible.

0

When Dojo landed, Omi jumped off and ran over to the house, opening the door silently. "Yugi, are you in here?" he called before pushing the door open completely. The others followed behind him and looked around as well.

"I don't see him. You don't think they already went to the temple?" Kimiko questioned. "I don't think they would but knowing the demons and how fast they could get to the location of Wu and back, they may have." Omi said.

"Hey you guys, I found Yugi's robe." Raimundo said, picking up the article of tattered clothing. "You don't think...?" Clay started. "The demons eating him already? Who knows? They're unpredictable enough as it is." Kimiko whispered with fear.

"It would be most saddening if they did. Yugi was only with us for a day and already he has been betrayed by the demons." Omi murmured. "Well, even if they did, we best be heading back to the temple and see if we can catch them before they get to our Wu. We can't let them at least do that." Raimundo said.

They nodded and left, leaving the robe behind. When they were gone, Yami removed the shroud off of them and Yugi started to laugh. "I can't believe they bought that. How did you know, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I know that with all the stories they heard about us, they would have believed that you have already been 'devoured' by us just by seeing your clothing there and knowing that would keep them off our tail for a while as long as their little lizard doesn't sense our aura and tell them where we are." Yami said.

"Good idea. Luckily enough they bought that without more evidence like blood or something."

"Like we would shed your own blood. We would never dare go that far unless we somehow injure you by accident and the chances of that will be pretty rare." Aqua said. He nodded and placed the robe back on. "Well, should we be heading to the temple ourselves?" Yugi asked and they nodded.

"Yes, let just hide these so Jack won't find them and we can leave." Yami said, taking the Longi Kite, Monkey Staff, Shard of Lightning, Star Hanabi, Tongue of Saiping, Ruby of Ramses and Rio Reverso with him to a hidden compartment under the rug before closing it. He covered it up once more and they left out of their home and towards the Xiaolin Temple.

0

"Well, all the Wu is still there so I'm guessing they haven't come yet." Dojo said as he came out from the vault. "Then what could've happened then?" Kimiko asked. "Either one of two things. A: They devoured Yugi earlier and hid themselves with the Shroud of Shadows so we wouldn't find them or B: Yugi isn't dead and he hid with them." Raimundo said.

"I think Raimundo may have something there. If Yugi isn't truly there them they're setting us up and might come after the Wu while we're not watching it." Clay said. "So, what are you suggesting?" Dojo asked.

"Easy, we all watch the vault for a while and switch when one of us is getting tired."

"Alright, that sounds like a great idea. Who's going to take first shift?" Kimiko asked. "I will. Maybe if I do and Yugi is still much alive, maybe I could talk with him about having him join back with us along with the demons." Omi said.

"Alright but be careful little partner." Clay said as they all left him alone.

0

It didn't take them long to reach the temple and Yugi climbed off Yami's back. "So, what's the plan? Omi is there watching over the vault." Yugi said. "You take the Shroud of Shadows and sneak in. We'll take care of Omi. Since it's already night, we can trick him easily since darkness is our specialty." Yami said and he nodded. Yami gave him a short kiss before he and Aqua ran off into the temple.

0

Omi continued to guard the vault, no matter how tired he was starting to become. He looked up when he saw a shadow and held out the Orb of Tornami. "If you're one of the demons, you better come out now!" Omi called but didn't get a response.

He left the vault, trying to spot the shadow once more and saw it rush behind another corner and followed it. Yugi, using the Shroud of Shadows, snuck over to the vault and opened the door. He looked around before slipping inside and closing the door behind him.

"That was easier than I thought." Yugi said before he tapped the floor and the stairs appeared, leading down into the vault. He walked down and with the bag he was given, he took the Lasso Boa Boa, Lotus Twister, Thorn of Thunderbolt, Golden Tiger Claws, Heart of Jong, Falcon's Eye, Mantis Flip Coin, Eye of Dashi and Two Ton Tunic.

"Stealing may be bad but it feels so good. Especially if I'm doing this to let Yami and Aqua do what they want to do just for me." he whispered as he left back out.

He looked around to make sure no was around before running out of the vault and towards the entrance of the temple gates.

0

When Yami and Aqua sensed Yugi was outside the gates, they left just as quickly as they came. Omi looked around once more and not seeing them anywhere, he headed back to the vault and saw the door ajar.

"Great, left it for a while and they already got the Wu. Oh everyone would be most displeased at my failure." Omi whimpered as he walked inside and went to see just what Wu went missing. "Well, it seems they didn't take too many necessary ones. We're lucky for that but I know they will come back and when they do, we will be prepared."

0

They flew back to their home and examined when Yugi gotten. "Very nice, Yugi. Some of these we can use." Yami said. "I felt generous and left them a few." Yugi muttered, placing the Shroud of Shadows in their hiding compartment.

"That was nice of you but it doesn't matter, we'll get the rest of it from them soon enough." Aqua spoke as he took the bag of Wu and placed it in the compartment as well. "So, what will we do now?" Yugi asked. "We could do either one of two things. A: Sleep or B: Have a little fun." Yami purred as he walked over to him.

Yugi smirked and kissed him softly. "I go with option B." Yami growled in agreement and soon pounced on him.

0

"Now explain this to us again. You said you saw the demons and went after them, without _calling _for help and left the vault _alone_?" Dojo said.

"Yes."

"And when you got back, you found the vault open and the Two Ton Tunic, Lasso Boa Boa, Lotus Twister, Heart of Jong, Mantis Flip Coin, Falcon's Eye, Thorn of Thunderbolt _and_ the Golden Tiger Claws **_missing_**!" he said once more.

"Yes."

"Omi, are you **_insane_**! Not only did they get some important Wu, they also got the Golden Tigers Claws! With those, they would be at the location of the Wu and back before we can even leave the temple!" Dojo shouted.

"I'm sorry. I rather have gone after the demons and at least tried to stop them. If they weren't going after the Wu, they would have gladly come after us and just think of what could've happen if they did?"

"Hmm, he does strike a point there but either way, we have to get that Wu back before another one reveals itself." Dojo said. "Can we do this all tomorrow? It's getting really late and we'll be tired by the time we get there." Clay said. "Fine. Like I said, just hope that another Wu doesn't reveal itself overnight." Dojo yawned before leaving.

"This is getting harder and harder as it goes. Maybe one of these days, there will be a Wu that can fix this mess." Kimiko said. "Yeah, I hope so too." Omi added as they all headed to their rooms.

0

After a while of struggling, Jack finally got himself free. "Now the problem will be getting back to my lair. Thanks to that demon, I have no way of getting back! And it's dark! I hate the dark!" Jack whined.

"Maybe I can help but only if you do something for me." Chase said, appearing out of nowhere. "Oh of course! I'll do anything for you, Chase!" Jack said, bowing down repeatedly on his knees before him like he was a king.

"Good, what I want you to do is get the boy that the demons have taken in and bring him to me. I have a little matter that I want to speak with him about. But I will only tell you this once, if you don't be careful, you will get yourself into some major trouble." Chase said as he snapped his fingers and Jack disappeared along with Wuya.

_'He better do this right. Since I lost Omi, I have only one more method of getting what I want. And that's having the boy and his demons agree to become part of the Heylin Clan.'_ Chase thought before he left as well.

0

Zypher: And that all for today's chapter. I'm starting to have fun writing this. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this very much and will leave me a good review. So I'll see you all in the next chapter.

Shen Gong Wu used/mentioned for this chapter:

Shroud of Shadows - turns wearer invisible

Golden Tiger Claws - teleports user anywhere they wish to go

Monkey Staff -turns user into a monkey-like being (including a tail) with increased agility, strength, and acrobatic techniques

Eye of Dashi - shoots an unlimited supply of electrical energy

Two Ton Tunic - turns into a two ton piece of armor that protects the wearer but will also weigh the user down

Mantis Flip Coin - gives incredible jumping abilities to user

Orb of Tornami - releases an unlimited supply of water

Lotus Twister - allows user to stretch limbs

Heart of Jong - brings inanimate objects to life (is also used to summon Mala Mala Jong)

Thorn of Thunderbolt - shoots thunderbolts

Lasso Boa Boa - traps and constricts enemies within its hold

Falcon's Eye - allows user to see through any object (can also perform as a telescope)

Glove of Jisaku - attracts other Shen Gong Wu towards it

Star Hanabi - can shoot lasers, can illuminate, and can be thrown like a shuriken (it will return to the user after thrown)

Longi Kite - allows user to fly by its wings

Silk Spitter - shoots out sticky silk

Ruby of Ramses - can move objects telekinetically

Shen Gong Roo - transforms into a vehicle that leaps

Shard of Lightning - allows user to move at the speed of light for a short time (user will be in a sort of time-warp zone where everyone is moving extremely slow to the point of almost not even moving)

Tongue of Saiping - allows user to communicate with animals (the animals will not necessarily obey the user)


	3. Search for the Hidoku Mouse: Yami vs Rai

Zypher: Hi! I'm so happy you all are starting to enjoy this story more and more. I'm just having fun writing it. So I hope you all will like this chapter.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 3

0

The next day, the monks started to train more as Master Fung suggested, knowing they were having more problems with the demons. "Hopefully everything we're doing now will help us against the demons." Kimiko said. "I am sure that with all the training we are doing, we'll be able to defeat those demons." Omi said.

They continued to train until Dojo came out. "We're in luck. We finally got ourselves a Shen Gong Wu that will fix everything." Dojo claimed as he unrolled the scroll. "So, what do we have, Dojo?" Raimundo asked.

"The Hidoku Mouse. This handy Shen Gong Wu will help us fix this mess and we will only have Chase and Jack to worry about." Dojo explained and they nodded. "Well, let's hurry then before Yugi can get there." Kimiko said and he nodded as he shifted and sped off towards the location of the Wu.

0

Yugi woke up when he saw the faint glow of Aqua's collar. "Hey, another Shen Gong Wu revealed itself." Yugi murmured, waking up Yami and Aqua. He looked down and snarled when he saw which one it was. Yugi started to worry as he got up and walked over to him.

"What's wrong? Which Shen Gong Wu is it?" Yugi asked. "The Hidoku Mouse. This Shen Gong Wu can reverse a mistake made and if those monks get it and come here, they will use it and we'll be nothing but ashes again." Aqua growled.

"But I can always use the Rio Reverso to bring you both back." Yugi said. "I know but we don't want you to have to keep using the Rio Reverso to bring us back every time they keep destroying us." Yami said as he went over to their compartment and took out the Golden Tiger Claws. "I'll be back. I'm not letting them get the Wu." Yami said as he used the claws and transported himself to the location of the Wu.

0

"Jack, another Wu has revealed itself. We should get going." Wuya said. "Not now. Remember, we have more important things to do." Jack said. Wuya sighed and floated about him, seeing what he was up to. "So, what are you trying to plan now?" she asked. "I'm trying to think of some way how we can get to the kid without the demons tearing me to shreds." Jack said.

"Well, it should be too complicated. Why don't you make that Chameleon-bot you had the last time and put in a program to make it look like the boy and lead them away?" Wuya said. Jack huffed. "I hate it when you come up with plans before me. Why do you taunt me!" he whined. "Hey, you're the evil genius. You're supposed to remember past experiments that may help you in the future." Wuya said.

He snorted once more and got to work with the Chameleon-bot.

0

Yami arrived at the location of the Hidoku Mouse and grabbed it. "This thing has been the bane of our existence ever since we were first created and those monks found out this way the only way how to defeat us." he snarled but smirked.

"But not anymore." he said once more and was about to make a portal that led to the center of the earth but Dojo came in and Omi jumped off his back to land in front of him.

"Alright demon. Spoon over the Wu and we won't do any harm." Omi said. "First off, shouldn't it be 'Fork over the Wu' and second, do you think I'm stupid?" Yami questioned. "No but you know that what Yugi did was unacceptable and you shouldn't be living again." Omi said.

"Hah! And what makes you think I care? What Yugi did for us was acceptable to_ us _and I know he doesn't regret doing this at all. You should be regretting the fact that you let him read the legend about us and sending the book about it to his grandfather." Yami said with a short laugh.

"You're being stubborn. Just give us the Wu and there won't be any problems." Raimundo said. "If only it were that easy but I'm not dumb nor am I'm letting this Wu fall into the wrong hands. You'll have to fight me if you want it." Yami said. "Fine! I got this one. Wind!" Raimundo shouted and went to attack Yami.

"Wait! Raimundo! Be careful of his...!" Omi shouted but it was too late. "Oh please. Morph Attacker, Wind!" Yami said, throwing the Hidoku Mouse above his head and countered Raimundo's attack with a more powerful one that was the same. He slid back towards where the others were and looked up, dazed. "What just happened?" he asked.

"One of their most deadly attacks is their Morph Attacker which copies their opponent's attack and makes it even stronger." Omi explained. "What about a team up?" Clay asked. "There's no record of it when the monks fought against them so go for it." Dojo said and they nodded.

"Alright, show me what you puny monks have." Yami said, grabbing the Hidoku Mouse when it fell back down to him.

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Wind!"

They charged for him and he only yawned. "Pathetic. Don't you know I'm much stronger than before and only your little pet know about that strength. Morph Attacker, Water, Wind, Fire and Earth counter!" Yami growled. Without them knowing, streams of Fire, Water, Wind and Earth came at them.

They were thrown back and he laughed once more. "This is too easy. Makes me wonder what happen if you were to challenge me in a showdown." Yami purred as he prepared to throw the Hidoku Mouse into the center of the earth.

Before he could do so, Raimundo jumped up and came for him, touching the Wu just in time before he could use the Golden Tiger Claws. "I call a Xiaolin Showdown, your Golden Tiger Claws for my Sword of the Storm. I call a mud-wrestling match. First to find the Wu wins." Raimundo said. "Fine, I accept but you will be done before you can even find it." Yami said. "We'll see about that."

"Gong-Yi-Tan-Pai!"

Once the terrain was shifted, Raimundo charged for Yami but he only dodged and started searching for the Hidoku Mouse. "Nice try. Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo called and started making a tornado that mixed up with the mud and sent it after Yami. "Golden Tiger Claws!" he said and slashed a portal, ducking in just in time to dodge the tornado.

"Crud, where did he go?" he wondered, looking around. Yami appeared behind him and tackled him down, grabbing the Sword of the Storm while he wasn't coordinated. He flipped off of him, smirking, and looked down to him.

"I told you that you were going to be done before you have the chance of finding the Hidoku Mouse and I plan to keep true to my promise." Yami said as he flew up into the air. "Sword of the Storm!" he said, twirling the sword around until a tunnel of wind appeared and sucked the mud up, taking Raimundo with it.

"This is bad. How is it we always get the bad end of this deal?" Kimiko whispered. "Do not fret. Raimundo may just have a chance." Omi said, hoping for the best though. Yami glanced around and finally spotted the Hidoku Mouse.

"This is the end for you. Golden Tiger Claws!" he said, jumping through and appearing next to the Wu and picked it up. Once he had it in his hands, everything changed back to normal and he moved out of the way as Raimundo, flailing and shouting, hit the ground.

"Now, time to dispose of this Wu for a long time. Golden Tiger Claws!" he said and made a portal to the core of the earth. It was almost as if they were watching in slow motion as he threw the Hidoku Mouse into the portal.

Once the portal closed, he glanced back over to them. "Sorry for your loss but I would only care if it wasn't for the fact I hate Xiaolin monks." Yami simpered and let out another laugh as he used the claws to get back home.

"This is most depressing." Omi murmured. "Yeah, we got beaten by a demon and we lost the Hidoku Mouse, the only way of fixing this whole entire mess." Raimundo said, still rubbing his head. "And not only that, I bet that was only a taste of their power, who know how stronger they could be." Kimiko said.

"Then we'll just have to train harder. Back home, there was no bull I couldn't wrangle and they are no exception here." Clay said. "Alright, enough mourning, we best get back now." Dojo said and they all left.

0

When Yami finally arrived back, Yugi ran over to him. "I'm so happy you're back. What happened?" Yugi asked. "The monks showed up but I gave them a taste of my power and sent the Hidoku Mouse to the core of the earth which they couldn't possibly reach unless they had the Golden Tiger Claws back and the Black Beetle." Yami said.

Yugi didn't both asking more questions and gave him a lingering kiss. "Thanks for getting rid of that Wu. I don't know what I would have done if they tried to turn you back into ashes." Yugi whispered.

"Chances are you would have done something before they could." Aqua said as he walked over and nuzzled him. Yugi stroked his snout, eliciting a purr from him. "Yeah, you're right. I would have done something cause no matter what, I'm not letting them take you away from me." Yugi said. "And they won't take you away from us." Yami added.

0

"Finally, it's done! Now to set up the bait." Jack said gleefully as they Chameleon-bot transformed into Yugi and he took a hold of it, flying off to Egypt once more. "Hopefully this will work out as planned." Wuya said to herself as she followed behind him.

0

Later in the day, Yugi went to a nearby town to get some supplies of food so Yami and Aqua used this time to rest until he got back. When Jack got there, he looked through the window. "This couldn't be any better. The kid's gone and they're asleep so they won't realize a thing." Jack said before looking to the Chameleon-bot. "Alright Chameleon-bot, you know what to do." He said and it nodded.

"Yami! Aqua! Help me! Jack has captured me and won't let me go!" the Chameleon-bot cried, projecting its voice perfectly as Yugi's. That woke them up quickly and they snarled as they ran out and glared at him. "Alright Jack, hand him over and I promise we won't hurt you." Aqua growled.

"Nope, I will only give him back if you agree to my terms." Jack said. They snarled and would've attack if they weren't worry for "Yugi's" safety. "Fine, what do you want?" Yami asked.

"For his safety, I want you to join me and help me collect the Shen Gong Wu." Jack claimed. "Please, do as he says, Yami!" "Yugi" cried. Yami looked up to "Yugi" and finally spotted something wrong. _'Wait, that mischievous spark in his eyes isn't there. That's not Yugi.'_ Yami thought and glanced up at Jack. "Alright, we'll agree, only if you prove one thing to me. And you have to tell us yourselves, not with the help of that ghost of yours." Yami murmured.

Jack glanced to Wuya and she only shrugged. "Fine, what is it?" he asked. "Tell me, how were you able to find our dear partner and when you did, what Shen Gong Wu did he have with him?"

"Uh...um..." Jack stuttered, knowing he was in a bind. "I knew it, that Yugi is a fake. Another one of your little tricks." Yami said. Aqua snarled. "Yeah and a low one too. You dare try and trick us by using a copy of our lover and tried to get us to join you. We should just kill you here and now." Aqua hissed. He screamed and backed away. "No! Wait! You don't want to do that! I'm not ready to die!" Jack shouted.

"Why shouldn't we? You look perfectly ready to kick the bucket here." Yami said as he stepped forward. "Alright! Alright! I'll leave if you won't kill me!" Jack squeaked. "Sure and we better not catch you snooping around here either or we won't hesitate." Aqua growled and he was off, the Chameleon-bot shifting into a bird and flew off. "He better be happy that he really didn't have Yugi or he wouldn't be escaping alive." He muttered as they walked back inside.

"Chances are Yugi would've beaten him up severely before he could get caught anyway unless he somehow got the Sphere of Yun before us. Jack is wimpy and he can't do much unless he uses tricks anyway." Yami said. Aqua nodded and they soon fell back asleep.

0

Omi sat in the Meditation Chamber, still thinking about their dilemma. "What are we going to do? We have no way of defeating the demons now and the chances are if we asked Chase Young, he would or would not help us." Omi said. Master Fung walked and stood beside him. "What troubles you young monk?" he asked.

"We are having so many problems with the demons and we lost the only thing that could help us." Omi said. "Just because you lost the Hidoku Mouse doesn't mean you can't defeat the demons. They may be strong but with your combined power, they will fall."

"But still, how are we to beat them? They can counter our attacks and if they are threatened enough, they may just use the Wudai power." Omi said. "I'm sure you can think of something, Omi." Master Fung said before walking off.

_'Maybe he's right but we must do the most important and that is to collect the Shen Gong Wu before they do.'_ he thought.

0

Yugi finally arrived back and he smiled as he saw they were asleep. _'Maybe I can have some fun with Aqua now.'_ he thought with a grin as he placed his things down and walked over to his sleeping form. "So peaceful when around me you both are and yet so deadly when fighting for me." Yugi murmured, sitting beside Aqua and stroking his side, causing him to purr.

"Wake up, Aqua. I want to play." he whispered and he cracked open an eye. "Oh really now? Well, I'm guess I'm in the mood as well knowing you are, little one." he said with a smirk as he sat up and pulled Yugi close to him, kissing him softly.

**_-Start of lemon scene. Don't like then either skip or leave. For those that like, keep reading.-_**

He moaned softly as he kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. After a while, he broke the kiss and started to nip down his chin and to his neck, pulling away the Xiaolin robe and throwing it somewhere in the room.

Yugi continued to moan and mewl softly, tangling his hands in Aqua's soft mane of spikes. He laid Yugi down on the pillow and continued to nip down his chest, leaving little red marks in some places. When he finally reached down to his pants, he saw the slight bulge.

"Ah, I see someone excited." Aqua said deeply, nudging the bulge with his snout, causing Yugi to moan out loud. "And of course, you being excited makes me just as excited." Aqua purred as he gripped Yugi's pants with his teeth and pulled them down, revealing his swollen erection.

He threw the pants away and looked down to his prize. His licked his jaws in satisfaction and gently flicked the tip with his tongue, gaining a whimper from him. "Please, Aqua...don't tease." Yugi panted. "Aw, but that's only half of the fun." Aqua purred as he licked the tip of his erection once more before bringing it whole and sucked on it.

Yugi mewled, gripping Aqua's spikes as he tried to move but his tail held him down. He continued with his actions, relishing in Yugi's mewls of pleasure that he was getting from him. When he felt Yugi was about to release with the tensing of his small body, he let go and lifted his head, smirking down at him as he looked back up to him with wide eyes, his hands lying beside him.

"No fair! Don't leave me like this!" Yugi whined. "Don't worry, I won't be for long." Aqua said as he stood up and removed his own pants, revealing his own impressive erection.

Yugi blushed lightly and turned his head away but Aqua only brought him back to face him. "Shy little one?" he asked and he nodded. "No need to be. I can understand this being your first time but no need to be shy about it." He replied, kissing him softly before leaving him to get back to preparing for what was to come.

Yugi watched him calmly, wondering what he was up to. With care, he spread Yugi's legs and licked at the puckered entrance before letting his tongue slip inside, caressing the inner walls. He squealed in pleasure, gripping the pillow underneath him.

Aqua continued with what he was doing, coating in saliva until the tip of his tongue touched his little pleasure spot and he saw stars in his eyes as he gave off another moan. "What...was that?" Yugi asked breathlessly. Once he believes he was thoroughly prepared, he let his tongue slip out from his entrance and he looked to him.

"Only the spot that will make this feel like your wildest dreams." Aqua whispered as he prepared himself before coming back over to Yugi and got ready. "Are you ready, little one?" he asked and he nodded.

He nodded as well and with care, slipped inside of him, causing the younger boy to moan out quite loud but luckily, Yami was far in a deep sleep so he didn't notice much of what was going on. When he was fully inside of Yugi, he stopped and waited for him to adjust to his size.

Yugi, wanting more from the demon above him, thrust his hips up, causing Aqua to hiss softly in pleasure and reacted to his movement. "You really want to release, don't you?" he purred as he thrust inside of the younger boy.

"Hey, you can't blame me. This is the best thing I felt in my whole life." Yugi murmured, wrapping his arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss, not at all interrupting Aqua's pace.

But of course, he wasn't satisfied with the slow pace and begged him to go faster which he complied with in a heartbeat. "Don't hold back Aqua." Yugi said. "Don't worry, I'm not." he said, kissing him once more before leaving a large hickey on his neck.

He soon moved his tail and started to stroke his neglected erection in time with his thrusts, getting an even louder reaction from Yugi as he did so. It was long before Yugi cried out his name in elated pleasure and released. That cry also triggered his own and he snarled lowly as he released his load inside of him.

**_-End of scene. Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed it-_**

Once they calmed down enough, Aqua slipped out of him and laid down next to him. Yugi snuggled up next to him and kissed him softly. "Thanks, Aqua." Yugi murmured. "No problem. Now, get some rest, if we don't have to worry about any Wu revealing themselves, we can start training you after we get you something new to wear." Aqua said and he nodded as he buried his face into his chest and fell asleep quietly.

Aqua ran his claws through his hair lightly, smiling down at him. _'You will be forever ours little one.'_ he thought before he too fell asleep.

0

Zypher: There. Sorry for the lemon scene if it felt short to you. Started to finish this early in the morning and I still want some sleep but anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it and will leave a nice review. I'll see you all in the next chapter.

Shen Going Wu used/mentioned:

Sword of the Storm - creates a storm or a tornado

Sphere of Yun - traps an enemy in a force field (all powers and possessions from that victim now belong to the user)

Black Beetle - protects user from heat and fire

Hidoku Mouse - allows user to right a previous wrong


	4. Snowboard Trio: Aqua vs Omi vs Jack

Zypher: Hey everybody and welcome to the next chapter of Darkness Reign. I thank those that enjoyed the last chapter and hope you will enjoy this one.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 4

0

The monks were still training, trying to think of ways to defeat the demons._ 'But how? How are we going to do something that seems too impossible as of now? Without any way to get to the core of the earth without getting burned to a crisp, we will never stop them.'_ Omi thought.

Kimiko saw him concentrating hard and walked over to him. "Omi, is everything alright?" she asked. "No, not really. I'm still thinking of how we are supposed to beat those demons without the Hidoku Mouse." Omi said.

"I'm sure we'll find out something soon but don't ponder on it so much. We're strong and I know there will be a way to defeat them somehow." Kimiko said. "I do hope you're right about this Kimiko." Omi said before he started to concentrate on his training once more.

0

Yami woke up silently and yawned slightly before looking to Aqua and Yugi who were curled up together, still sleeping. He smiled lightly before getting up quietly to head over to the bag of food Yugi brought and took out a piece of seasoned meat and started to eat silently.

He looked up though when he saw Aqua's collar start to glow and he walked over, seeing what Shen Gong Wu was being revealed this time. "Hmm, the Ring of the Nine Dragons. How interesting. Can't say I'm pleased with the location." Yami said before waking them up. "Mmm, what is it, Yami?" Yugi asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"We have ourselves another Shen Gong Wu. The Ring of the Nine Dragons. Able to make up to nine copies of yourself." he explained. "That sounds helpful. Will we be taking the easy way or at least give those monks a chance to get there?" Yugi asked as he got himself dressed in the temporary clothing he brought when he was gone.

"Let's give them a chance and see what they can do. If they can actually beat us there and get out on time then we'll start using the Golden Tiger Claws more often." Yami said as he picked up the Star Hanabi, Eye of Dashi and the Lotus Twister from the compartment.

"Let's get moving." he said as Yugi climbed onto Aqua's back.

0

After Dojo told them of the Wu, they were already on their way there, although now prepared for the cold weather. "Whoo-boy. Who knew we were coming after a Shen Gong Wu in the ice cold area?" Clay said. "Yeah, who knew? I'm more of a sunny person. Not a freeze my tucas off kind of guy." Raimundo said.

"Get used to it. At least you're not the ones getting a Shen Gong Wu rash. Speaking of which, I think I found it. Hold on kiddies, we're going down." Dojo said as he spiraled down to the ground before landing.

They climbed and looked around before Omi spotted the Wu. "Ah, there it is." he said, running towards it. "Yeah and with no sign of Yugi or his little demon pals." Raimundo said, still peeved that he lost the Hidoku Mouse to Yami.

"Maybe not him but you still have me to worry about." Jack said as he came from above. "Jack-bots, take care of them." he commanded and they nodded as they went after them. He started for the Wu before Omi could get to it but was electrocuted before he could get there.

"Sorry, but that Wu is ours for the taking." Yugi said as they landed and he ran for it, using the Eye of Dashi on Omi. "Alright. I got those demons!" Raimundo said. "Always the first to rush in, huh Rai?" Kimiko said as she watched him before she and Clay started taking out the Jack-bots.

Aqua only sighed and smacked him away with his tail harmlessly before looking back towards Yugi and ran after him, seeing that he might not make it to the Wu in time.

"I got this for you, little one." Aqua said as he ran past him and touched the Wu along with Jack and Omi, who miraculously got back up after being hit by the Eye of Dashi's power and ran for the Wu as well.

"Alright, I'm calling this one. I call a Xiaolin Trio. First to snowboard down the mountain gets the Wu. I'm betting the Jet Bootsu." Jack said. "Ok then, I'll bet the Eye of Dashi." Aqua said. And I'll bet my Orb of Tornami." Omi said. "Alright them, prepare to lose."

"Gong-Yi-Tan-Pai!" They shouted and the terrain shifted until a large mountain stood in the center of an endless snow field. Two smaller mountains came up around the sides, one holding Yami and Yugi while the other held the monks in their Wudai attire. "Come on, Aqua! Show them what you got!" Yugi called from the sidelines. Aqua looked over and gave him a thumbs-up. "Don't worry. I will." he said.

Jack only snorted. "Pfft, I'll wear fuzzy pink bunny pajamas if a demon could actually win much lest snowboard." Jack said. "Oh? Then be prepared to hold up on that little wager." Aqua said with a smirk. "Enough of this talk. Are we ready to go?" Omi asked, looking to them both.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

When they were given the signal by Dojo, they started heading down the mountain. Jack was ahead with Aqua right behind him. Omi, sadly, was coming up behind them. "I can't lose this. Orb of Tornami!" he said as a stream of water came out towards them.

Aqua heard it coming and moved out of the way just in time. It hit Jack's snowboard and, because of the frigid condition of the showdown, the water froze and he went flying. Aqua slipped past him and gave a mock salute. "Hope your death won't be in vain there, Jack." he preened.

He growled and tried to aim for him as he landed. "Not this time!" Jack growled as he landed on his back. He snarled and tried to get him off but he held on tight around his neck. "Persistent little runt aren't you?" he hissed as he tried to pull him off. "Only when it comes to claiming the Shen Gong Wu." Jack said.

Because of his struggling which cause him to flare his wings out at some points, he was starting to slow down and Omi ran by them in a flash, using the Orb of Tornami to make a path of ice to help him. They watched dumbstruck before looking to each other. "Truce?" Aqua asked. "For now." Jack said and they stopped struggling so Aqua could catch up with Omi.

"Well, this was unexpected." Yugi said. "Yes it is but it gives me an idea. Especially since that hag of a ghost isn't even here." Yami said, watching Jack. "What do you mean, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"He wants to get all of the Shen Gong Wu, right? Maybe if he offers his services to us, he may get what he wants depending on what it is and it also depends if he's not planning to serve his loyalty to the Heylin witch or Chase Young after he joins us." he said and Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I see what you mean now. We do need a touch of technology around." Yugi said as they continued to watch.

"Go Omi! You can win this!" Kimiko cheered. They others cheered as well, gaining glares from Jack and Aqua. "Alright time to speed this up a bit. Jack I need you to get ready to use the Jet Bootsu." Aqua said and he nodded. "Ready?" he asked.

"Born ready." He said as Aqua moved to the edge of the track and jumped off. "Alright now jump off and run down the wall. When I land, jump onto my back or you can run the rest of the way down." Aqua said as he unfurled his wings to slow his descent.

Jack did as he said, running down the wall using the Jet Bootsu. "Yeah but it was nice while it lasted but I have more important things to do and that's getting the Wu." he said as he ran past Aqua. He growled and brought in his wings, falling past Jack quickly before flipping over and landed harshly on the path once more but was back on his way down, now ahead of Omi.

"Hey, no fair!" He shouted from above and aimed the Orb of Tornami at him. "Prepare to be an ice statue." he said. "Orb of Tornami!"

"Well, let's see how you like to be covered in snow. Eye of Dashi!" Aqua said, pointing the Eye of Dashi towards the path Omi was on and made a large gap in the path. "Uh oh. Orb of Tornami!" Omi cried, pointing the orb at the gap in the path and iced over the gap before he could fall through. Aqua laughed at him before continuing on his way down.

From another part of the mountain, Jack was rushing down quickly, getting closer to the Wu._ 'Soon, I'll have the Ring of the Nine Dragons which should make my job a lot easier.'_ he thought as he got closer and closer.

Before he could grab it though, Aqua came past him and grabbed it off the protruding rock. The terrain shifted back once more and Aqua held the Orb of Tornami, Jet Bootsu and Ring of the Nine Dragons. "Well, looks like you'll be wearing those pink bunny pajamas aren't you?" Aqua said, smirking down at him.

Yami and Yugi came down and looked to him. "Maybe not, depending if he's plans to take our proposal." Yami said. Jack looked up to them silently. "What proposal?" he asked, fearing the worse.

"As you can see, that Heylin hag of yours has left you and if you like, we'll be willing to take you in if you swear to us that you won't try to join back on their side or else you will have to deal with the consequences." Yami said.

"Wait, Jack. As much as we despise you, joining their side might mean bad things for you." Kimiko said. Jack stood up and looked to them. "And when did I start listening to the Xiaolin Slowpokes? Maybe I'll finally do something good in life with them on my side." Jack said. "Other way, beandip." Aqua said haughtily.

"Right."

"Still Spicer, what good will come out of joining them? They already humiliated you, what, twice?" Raimundo said. "Yeah and you four did it just about who knows how many times." Jack said before turning back to them. "Sure, I'll join you as long as there is some good coming out of it." he said.

"Sure, don't worry, if we all the Shen Gong Wu like we intended, you'll have maybe one-third of the world in your favor if you don't go and screw up your stay with us." Yami said as Yugi climbed onto his back once more and they were off.

"Yeah but if you act up or try to communicate with the hag or reptile boy..." Aqua said, slicing a claw over his throat before flying off. Jack gulped before flying off behind them. "Well, this is a bummer. Jack joins their side even with the consequences of going to Chase or Wuya and we can't do squat about it without getting ourselves beat down." Raimundo said.

"Maybe but there could be a possible chance that we can trick them. What do you think, Dojo?" Clay asked. Dojo appeared from under his hat and thought about it. "Chances are we can but we will have to deceive them and they are pretty hard to deceive. One of you guys will have to act that you're not part of the Xiaolin Temple in order to actually get near them." Dojo said.

"I vote for Kimiko." Raimundo said. "Me too." Omi said. "Clay?" he asked. "Uh, I guess I'll go for Kimiko as well." Clay said, shrugging his shoulder. "Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" she asked. "Nope, majority wins. Besides, you were the only person who was friendly to Yugi when he came so chances are they may take you in faster than they would Omi or Raimundo. As for Clay, we'll never know what they would think but it may be the same, just a little more reluctant." Dojo said as he jumped out from his hat and became his larger form.

"Come on, its best we try and plan this out flawlessly so they won't suspect anything." Dojo said and they nodded as they climbed onto his back and they were off back to the temple.

0

They landed at Jack's home so he could get what he needs. "Pack what you need for now and we'll come back to get the rest." Yami said. "Does that include my evil lair?" he asked. "If we have time. Chances are we'll just make you a new one if you don't act up." Aqua said.

He nodded and went through everything, bringing only the necessary tools he needed to at least make changes and new robots. "Alright, I'm ready." Jack said and they nodded as they left once more.

0

"Hmm, with your absence, Jack was able to join up with the demons. Who knew?" Chase said as he watched. "Well, this is an odd turn of events. What should we do then, Chase? You heard what he said, if he communicates with any of us then he's pretty much dead and he's our only ticket to getting near those demons and to get them on our side." Wuya said.

"Well, I don't know about you but I think I'll have a chance with talking to Jack without them knowing. You just stay here and if I happen to find the Reversing Mirror and Serpent's Tail on my way, I'll return you back to your old self." Chase said as he got up, some of his big cats following as he disappeared out of sight.

0

Zypher: And that shall be all for this chapter. I have a feeling I might have a Jack/Chase pairing in here after reading it for the first time. But anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and will leave a review. See you all in the next chapter.

Shen Gong Wu used/mentioned:

Jet Bootsu - allows user to defy gravity by floating or by walking vertically/upside-down

Ring of the Nine Dragons - makes up to 9 users in total (maturity, potential, and brains are lowered though in each entity)

Serpent's Tail - allows the user to move through any object (does not protect against energy attacks such as lightning)

Reversing Mirror - reverses the effect of another Shen Gong Wu or anything else that can be reversed (such as an attack or a direction something is going)


	5. Shadow of Fear Alliance: Kimiko vs Rai

Zypher: Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Darkness Reign. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and I hoped you'll enjoy this chapter like all others.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 5

0

Like they promised, somewhat, Yami and Aqua made Jack a new evil lair so he could have a place to work. "I can't thank you two enough. Is there anything you wish for me to do?" Jack asked. "Yes, actually there is. We need to head to another country to get some better clothing for Yugi so you stay here and watch over the Shen Gong Wu. Lose any of it and we'll set your head on a pike." Yami said calmly although the threat was heard from the comment alone. He gulped and nodded and watched as they left.

"Well, looks like I have the place to myself for now." Jack said as he ordered his remaining Jack-bots to watch over the small home and to attack anything that comes towards the home or isn't Yami, Yugi and Aqua. Basically the Xiaolin monks.

What he wasn't aware was that Chase was behind him with his cats and when he turned to head into his new lair, he crashed into his chest and screamed like a little girl. "Uh, Chase? What are you doing here? You're not allowed to be in here ya know." Jack whimpered, backing away slightly when one of Chase's tigers growled at him.

"Only to have a little talk with you. I have watched your last showdown and seeing that they have you under their wing makes me want to help you as much as I can." Chase said. "Uh, what do you mean? You practically don't like me. Especially before the demons came, I'm always groveling at your feet." Jack said.

"Yes, the groveling." He said, eyes becoming half lidded before he returned his attention to Jack. "But that doesn't matter as of now. They may say you can't see me but they never said I can't see you so for now on, until I get the necessary Wu I need, I will come to, check up on you I could say." Chase said.

"Why? I don't need you protection. It's not like the demons will do anything to me as long as I do as they say." Jack muttered once more with a huff, crossing his arms. "Then I'll make sure you will. You may just be helpful with your new-found alliance." Chase before snapping his fingers and the tiger that was growling at him from earlier stood up and walked over to his side.

"And my tiger will make sure no trouble comes to you." he said before leaving as silent as he came. Jack looked to the tiger before sighing. _'Great, now Chase wants me as his apprentice or whatever.'_ he thought.

"Alright. Since you're now my personal watch cat, its best you go find someplace to stay hidden. The last thing I need is to become demon food because you're around." Jack grumbled and the tiger left quietly, growling lightly. "Hopefully I won't get busted if they noticed Chase's body scent." he mumbled pitifully before heading down into his secret lair.

0

The monks were still continuing with their training, trying to prepare for what's to come. Kimiko was with Dojo, discussing the plan. "Alright, here's how we're going to do this. As long as there's no Wu revealing themselves during this, we should be fine. What we need you to do is say that you renounce your devotion to the Xiaolin monks and that should get Yami and Aqua to believe you with reassurance from Yugi." Dojo said.

"But what if they don't believe me?" she asked. "Then just ask them if there's some way how you can make them believe you. You have to make sure they're not suspicious about it. Especially with Jack there, he may figure out something is going on. But anyways, when you get inside, try to see if you can figure out where they keep their Wu and grab the Golden Tiger Claws. I will try to get back here around midnight to take you back before they can do something." Dojo said and she nodded.

"Ok then, I'm all ready for this then." she said and he nodded as he shifted and she climbed onto his back. The others paused in their training to bid her good luck. "You better not mess this up Kimiko. This is all depending on you." Raimundo said.

"I think I know that, Rai." she said, rolling her eyes. "Good luck, Kimiko, and come back in one piece." Clay said. "Yes, we don't need to lose anyone else at this point." Omi added. She nodded and Dojo was soon off.

"You think she'll make it?" Clay asked. "Let's just hope for the best and that those demons won't figure out the ploy so quickly." Omi murmured.

0

Yami, Yugi and Aqua made it back at soon as it was getting close to six and entered their home. "Jack, where are you?" Yami called and he popped his head out from the doorway leading down to his lair. "Right here." he said as he came out.

"Here. We felt generous for you and got you some new tools and parts for your robots." Yugi said as he handed him the bag with everything in it. "Hey thanks." Jack said. "It's nothing. We might as well let you continue on with what you're doing as long as these robots do what they need to around here." Aqua said.

"Don't worry, they will. They may be easily beaten but at least it provides a distraction to those Xiaolin dorks." Jack said. "Yeah, yeah. But right now, go ahead and go on with whatever you were doing. We have a guest of ours coming over before the day's done." Yami said as he went to lie down on the pillow. Yugi joined him while Aqua left to stand outside to wait for their friend. Jack only nodded and headed back downstairs to see about his new tools.

Yami sniffed the air lightly and snarled lowly. "Something smells foul in here. Jack better not have had anyone in here when we were gone." Yami growled. Yugi looked up to him and caressed his snout lightly, making him purr. Yugi smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Don't worry about that, Yami. You know that you and Aqua pretty much frightened him into listening to your rules in order to stay here so chances are, whoever came in here he sent out with no difficulties." Yugi said. "Yes you may be right. As long as nothing went missing then he's fine." he said.

0

A red dragon was flying through the air without a care in the world as she headed towards Egypt. She felt the dark energies of her two demon friends floating through the air and she knew someone was willing to bring them back from the dead. She herself never did like the Xiaolin monks either even though she used to be one a long time ago.

_'Hopefully whoever brought them back isn't a selfish jerk like the last one 3000 years ago.'_ she thought as the memory came back to her.

-Flashback-

"Finally, we almost have all the Wu we need." Yami said as he looked down to their partner. The man smirked lightly and nodded. "Yes and with all of this Wu, not only will I get the world but have the people under my command but of course, that's not all I'm going to do with it." Kentos said.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked as he looked down to him as well. "First, I want to use this Wu to bring you two under my control. You may have helped me this far but you two can be used for more than just that." he said as he pulled out the Zing Zom Bone.

"Zing Zom Bone!" he said as the Wu activated and both Yami and Aqua's eyes dulled, not prepared for the sudden attack on them. The red dragon, or Keara, landed and gasped seeing them under the control of Kentos.

"What are you doing to them?" she asked. "What else. I may get the world as my own with their help but they can do so much more than just that. I want all the riches of the world before it becomes mine. Not only that but I want the people to know whose king around here." Kentos said as he commanded them to do just that.

"But that's selfish and crazy! Shen Gong Wu power, after all, only lasts so long on them so once they figure out what you're up to, they will kill you for using them. After everything they gave you, even their love and you do this to them." Keara hissed.

"Yeah, the fooling around was fun and watching those monks get beaten at their own game but it was all just an act until I can see if there was the perfect Shen Gong Wu to bring them under my commands." Kentos said and she gasped.

"How dare you say that! They give you their hearts and this is how you treat them after you got what you wanted? You're a selfish, conceited brat!" she snarled. He only smirked and watched as Yami and Aqua came back with all the riches from half the world already and placed then in front of him. "And I'm supposed to care? Like I told you before..." he started, not seeing that the power of the Zing Zom Bone was started to wear off from Yami and Aqua.

"I don't care about them at all. They were only mere puppets in my plan to rule over the world. Coming upon their tomb was only a coincidence that gave me demons that would help me bring this world to its rightful controller! They may have given me their hearts but it means nothing to me!" Kentos said. Keara only sighed, seeing Yami and Aqua's anger increasing.

"If only you knew how much you meant to them. You broke their hearts and that will only lead to your downfall. They did all this for you and this is how you repay their services. Only few found the tomb and even fewer meets with their shadows that lead them there without any problems. But you, you dare defile their tomb and them as well. You're nothing but a common thief and a liar. Well let me tell you this, prepare to meet the end of your life." she said before flying off, carrying the riches with her to return them back to their places.

Kentos was wondering what she meant when he heard snarling from behind him and Yami grabbed him roughly before he could turn to them.

"You dare ruin our emotions and use the Zing Zom Bone on us to do your dirty work. Like Keara said, you are selfish and conceited and you're nothing less than those monks that come after us. You're lucky you didn't join with them or else your death would've been earlier but right now, for your defiance and using the Wu against us _and_ breaking the bond we used to share, your death will be slow and painful to let you know..." Yami started as he brought him closer to his face and said in a deadly whisper.

"That we don't take kindly to _traitors_." he hissed before snapping the man's back. The monks from the temple came just as the body fell to the ground. One raised the Hidoku Mouse and reversed the effects of the Rio Reverso. They screamed in pain and Aqua glared at them.

"We'll be back and when we are, the monks will be nothing but a distant memory! There will be no Heylin or Xiaolin and this world will be for the one that hold the true powers of the Xiaolin Dragon of Light!" Aqua roared as he and Yami turned to ashes.

When Keara arrived back, she only sighed at their loss. "You were so close and yet your partner had to be unfeeling. You don't deserve that but I know soon that the Dragon of Light will come and bring you out of the darkness. All I know..." she started, tears coming to her eyes.

"Is that I hope you two won't end up with your hearts broken again." she said as she summoned two spheres to hold their ashes and took them back to their tomb to put them back in their rightful places. The Shen Gong Wu they gather soon disappeared from their hidden compartment and to another location of the world.

-End Flashback-

"I know one thing, whoever it is better not use Yami and Aqua again or I'll gouge their eyes out myself." she growled as she soon passed over Egypt and started making her way towards their home.

0

Dojo and Kimiko finally arrived a few yards away from the small home of the demons and Kimiko climbed off his back. "Remember. Go for the Golden Tiger Claws and try to keep yourself incognito around them." he said and she nodded before he flew off once more. She walked over to the house and saw Aqua standing outside.

He looked up when he heard her come and his eyes narrowed. "Alright monk, why are you here?" he snarled. "I came here to join your side." Kimiko said. "Hah! And what makes you think I'm falling for that so easily?" he questioned.

"Fine, if you don't believe me, what do I need to do to prove that I won't do anything?" she asked. He thought about it, unaware that his collar was starting to glow. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, but why is your collar glowing?"

"Hmm," he mumbled before looking down. "Oh, another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself." he said before looking back to her. "Alright, I have something for you. If you can get this Wu then you can stay with us but one slip up and you're gone." Aqua said. She sighed in relief. "So, you're not going to kill me instead?" she asked as she climbed onto his back.

"No, we may not have been alive when Yugi was with the Xiaolin monks but you were the only one that opened up to him when he did his first showdown. Same with the cowboy." he said as he opened the door and told them about what was going on.

"Alright then, take the Lotus Twister with you." Yugi said as he got up and walked over to the hidden compartment, taking out said Wu. Kimiko watched quietly and memorized the location of their hiding spot. Aqua took the Wu from Yugi and kissed his cheek lightly before flying off.

0

The others were already there but they didn't go near the Wu yet. "Why are we just standing here for? Forget the plan and let's just get the Wu." Raimundo said. "No, Raimundo. We need for the demons to win the showdown so Kimiko can claim the Wu. When she does and gets the Golden Tiger Claws with some other necessary Wu, we'll be one step closer to getting everything back in order." Omi said. He only sighed and nodded. "Fine but this better work. I already had enough with loosing Wu to these demons so easily." Raimundo grumbled.

"We all have but it's no reason to go crazy as a bucking bronco over it." Clay said. He rolled his eyes and watched for their arrival.

When they finally got there, Kimiko climbed off his back. "You know what to do, grab the Wu and get back over here. Fail and its back with the monks you go with no chances of coming back." Aqua said and she nodded as she started making her way towards the pillar that held the Shadow of Fear.

"Alright, I'm going in." Raimundo said. "Remember, lose the showdown and make it look good." Dojo said and he nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I know already." he said. Aqua watched as Raimundo went after the Shen Gong Wu.

_'Hmm, he has potential. Too bad he seems like the only who's true to the way his future will turn out. But I can sense a hidden fear in him. His inner-self may come in handy but of course, we can't reach it without the Shadow of Fear.'_ Aqua thought.

They ran up the stairs of the pillar and touched the Wu at the same time. "Alright Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. A game of shadow tag. Whoever tags the other's shadow loses." Raimundo said. She nodded. "Fine with me. I'll bet the Lotus Twister." Kimiko said.

"And I'll bet the Fist of Tebigong." Raimundo said.

"Fine with me."

"Gong-Yi-Tan-Pai!" They both said and once everything was in order, they started to game. With a series of flips, ducks and dashes, Kimiko and Raimundo played the game with one thing in mind. When he was getting tired and knew he would have to let Kimiko win sooner or later, he stopped and Kimiko tapped his shadow using the Lotus Twister.

The Shadow of Fear appeared from out of Raimundo's shadow and she grabbed it as the terrain shifted back. "Remember the plan, Kimiko." Raimundo whispered and she nodded as she walked back over to Aqua.

"Good, you passed. Now come on, let's get back cause I have some plans to do later on tonight." Aqua said and she nodded as she climbed onto his back and he was off once more. "Well, so far they seem to have not figured out anything. Are you sure they won't notice she's only joining them to get the Golden Tiger Claws?" Omi asked. "We can only hope. They may believe her now but if they catch her stealing it, she will get killed by them." Dojo said.

0

When they got back, they were greeted by Keara who came while they were gone. Aqua smiled and hugged her. "It's nice to see you again after three thousand years."

"Yes, it is." Keara said before looking to Kimiko. "And who are you?" she asked. "I'm Kimiko and who are you?" she questioned.

"I'm Keara." she said before leaning down to Aqua's ear. "I'd keep my eye on her. There's something about her that doesn't sit well with me." she whispered and he nodded as they broke from the hug and he plucked the Shadow of Fear from her hands.

"I'll need this. Find a place to relax for now." Aqua said as he walked over to Yami and discussed his idea with him.

Kimiko went to sit down in a chair, fidgeting under Keara's stare. _'I hope she didn't figure me out already.'_ she thought as she looked out the window.

0

That night, when everyone was asleep, Kimiko made sure they were deep in their dreams before getting up and walking over to the compartment. She opened it quietly and dug inside for the Golden Tiger Claws, taking the Mantis Flip Coin, Falcon's Eye and the Ring of the Nine Dragons and tucked them in her robe.

She closed the compartment again and was about to leave when Aqua woke up and looked to her. His eyes narrowed as he got up. "So, I was right in my assumptions and so was Keara. Alright, hand over the Golden Tiger Claws or I won't hesitate to kill you even with how much Yugi cares for you." he snarled.

She sighed and nodded as she gave them back to him. Aqua placed them on and with a swift hit of his other fist, she was out cold. He picked her up and used the Golden Tiger Claws to transport them to the temple. He left her at the gate and walked towards Raimundo's room.

When he got there, he smirked, seeing him asleep peacefully. "Shadow of Fear!" he said as the Wu glowed, letting him enter into his mind to see his deepest fear. He looked around before seeing his inner-self cowering in fear in front of a giant jellyfish. "Oh come on now, a jellyfish is what he's scared of?" Aqua murmured, a sweat-drop forming.

"Well, no time to worry about that." he said once more as he walked over to the younger version of Raimundo who looked up to him. "Who are you?" he asked quietly, holding his little bear close to him. "I'm the one who's going to help you from this monster. Come over here." he said, holding his arms out and the younger boy ran into them.

Aqua picked him up and with a snap of his fingers, the giant monster was gone. Rai's inner-self watched in awe as looked back up to him with a smile. "Thank you." he said and Aqua nodded. "It was nothing. Now do you wish to leave with me?" Aqua asked. "But how? I'm Rai's inner-self, I can't possibly leave." he said.

"I can wield magic that you would never know possible until you see it for yourself. Raimundo will still have his fear of jellyfish but he will know what to do if he does ever feel fear again, whether its jellyfish or something else." Aqua said.

Little Rai thought about this before nodding. "Ok, I'll go with you." he said and Aqua nodded. "Now, go to sleep and we'll be out of here in no time." he said and Rai nodded as he snuggled up to Aqua's chest.

_'Good. Now that we have him on our side, when the Wudai weapons are revealed, we will at least have one to use while the other three will have to be wield when we change Wudai powers but of course, that means we'll have to take them from those monks. And that shouldn't be too hard.'_ Aqua thought as he appeared back outside with Raimundo's inner-self still curled up in his arms.

0

Zypher: And that's a wrap for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter very much. For those that haven't watch Xiaolin Showdown before, Raimundo's inner-self is like a younger version of himself that is afraid of his deepest fear. Raimundo himself always suppressed the fear until the episode when his fear came alive out in the real world every time he falls asleep thanks to Hannibal Bean using the Moby Morpher and the Sapphire Dragon. While he was dreaming, he had to team up with him, using their double Wudai wind power just so he could defeat Hannibal Bean and remove him from his own mind to get rid of the Sapphire Dragon that posed as his fear.

But anyways, I hope you all will leave me a nice review and I'll see you all in the next chapter.

Shen Gong Wu mentioned/used:

Fist of Tebigong - can punch through anything

Sapphire Dragon -transforms into a dragon that can turn others (enemies and allies) into sapphire that can be used for its bidding (this Shen Gong Wu can only be stopped by soot)

Zing Zom Bone - turns enemies into mindless servants

Moby Morpher - allows user to morph into any living thing (from animals to people to dragons)

Shadow of Fear - allows user to see the nightmares of others and can even make those nightmares real


	6. Ocean Voyage: Team Dark vs Team Xiaolin

Zypher: Hello and I welcome you all to the next chapter of Darkness Reign. I loved all of your reviews and I hope you will love this chapter.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 6

0

When Aqua made it back to their home, he saw there was a definite change in its style along with the oasis around it. _'Only Keara's doing but at least we don't have to worry about a small home with limited space.'_ Aqua thought as he opened the door. He walked inside and walked up the steps leading to the rooms. He met up with Keara in the halls and he told her about Rai's innerself as she led him to a spare room. Once he was tucked in his bed, she then led him to his shared room. He opened the door and looked inside.

"Ok, do I need to ask why Yami's passed out on the floor and drooling a river?" Aqua asked, looking to her. She laughed sheepishly and twiddled her thumbs. "Uh, well, while you were gone and Yami wasn't in the room, I asked Yugi if he wished to be able to pleasure you two more than just with his looks and cuteness. He agreed so I made his aura more seductive and enhanced his looks so much that when Yami walked back into the room, unaware, he fainted. More or less likely in a fantasy daze right now." Keara said.

"How nice. Where is Yugi now?" he asked as he walked into the room with her. "He told me he went to get a bucket of cold water to see if he can snap Yami out of it but from this angle, it looks like he's having a grand time with whatever fantasy he's in." Keara said. He nodded and they soon heard someone step through the door and they turned around.

"Hi Yugi." Keara said but Aqua was stunned silent as he looked over Yugi's form. The clothing that he was wearing before changed into a leather ensemble that showed off his petit yet slightly muscular form.

His amethyst eyes glowed with an innocent yet mischievous light and were slightly narrowed than before to almost resemble the way Yami's eyes were shaped. Like Keara said, Aqua could feel the change in his aura and since it was so strong, he can see why Yami fainted and he was about to do the same. "Oh, hi Aqua. When did you get back?" he asked, his voice bringing Aqua into more of a daze. "Uhhhh..." was all he said, his tongue tied enough.

"Yugi, he just got back and he brought Raimundo's innerself with him so when the Wudai weapons reveal themselves and we get them, we will have at least one we can use until Yami and Aqua take part of the Wudai power and use it as their own." Keara explained. He nodded and went to splash the water on Yami. That didn't work. "Hmm, normally that works." Yugi murmured.

"Try kissing him. Might make him think whatever fantasy is real." Keara suggested. Yugi only shrugged his shoulder and knelt down, pulling a towel from gods knows where and wiped the drool away from Yami's mouth before kissing him lightly.

Keara watched for a second before seeing Yami respond and nodded to Yugi who broke the kiss lightly. "I see you're awake now." Yugi said cutely. Yami blinked slightly before looking to him. He finally realized what happened. "Yugi, you're getting too cute and seductive for your own good." Yami said as he stood up. "Sorry, didn't know I was going to make you faint and make you have god knows what kind of fantasies that involve me in them." Yugi said, looking at him. He only sweatdropped and turned away, facing Aqua who was still in a daze.

He waved a hand in front of him, no reaction. He snapped his fingers. Still no reaction. He then resort to the only thing he could think of, slapped him over the back of his head and he winced, shocked out of his daze. "What the hell was that for?" Aqua shouted, rubbing the back of his head while glaring at him. "Only way that I can think of to wake you up." Yami said. Yugi giggled from behind him while Keara was busting out laughing. "Oh, you should've seen your face!" she said, still laughing.

He snorted before hitting Yami lightly in his arm. "Alright, that's enough fun for tonight. We need sleep cause the last thing we need is for some sort of Wu to reveal itself and we're not prepared to take on those monks in a showdown. The last thing we need is to fall asleep or fall into a fantasy filled daze." Aqua said, looking pointedly at Yami. They nodded, Yami sticking his tongue out at Aqua. Keara was still laughing slightly as she left the room, closing the door behind her. They climbed into the large bed and Yugi stroked Aqua's snout, making him purr.

"Now, now. Don't be mad at Yami alright? He did the only thing he could think of at the time. If it was me, I would be kissing you senseless." Yugi said. Aqua smiled and nuzzled him. "Alright, I'll forgive him for now." he said. Yami snorted once more and lied down. Yugi watched him before getting an evil idea. He motioned for Aqua to lower his head.

"Why don't we set up something for him? Think of it as payback for getting you." Yugi said. Aqua grinned and nodded. "Sure, let's wait til tomorrow though." Aqua said, giving Yugi a light kiss.

0

The next day, Yugi woke up early and seeing that Yami was still asleep, he gently woke Aqua up. He looked up to him curiously and Yugi reminded him of their plan. He was then wide awake with a smirk plastered on his face. "Come on then before he wakes up." Aqua whispered and he nodded as they both snuck out of the room quietly.

When they were in the living room, Yugi told him of their little trick. "Ah, the old tar and feather trick, but better. Who knew you would think so evilly, Yugi?" Aqua said as he made a bucket of the item they needed. Yugi only smiled sweetly but Aqua knew there was a hidden meaning behind it. "Came with the spell deal Keara used on me." he said. They headed up to the room once more and Aqua opened the door a little to place the bucket there. Once it was steady, he brought another bucket from behind him and had the hallway set up for him.

They laughed softly before Yugi started the plan. "Oh Yami, Aqua said another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself. You better hurry or the monks will get it." Yugi called.

0

Yami woke up and looked to the door. "Really?" he called back. "Yes now hurry or we'll leave without you." he said. Yami got out of the bed and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he was hit with the bucket and growled. "Aqua, this better not be your doing." Yami growled as he removed the bucket. Aqua laughed and looked to him from behind the corner he and Yugi was hiding behind.

"Oh of course not. Jack planned this all along to piss you off." Aqua said sarcastically.

He only snorted and tasted the substance that was in the bucket. "Nope, it was you. And I bet Yugi helped you cause Jack wouldn't dare think of pelting me with chocolate." Yami said as he walked towards them. Aqua and Yugi were still laughing, seeing Yami doesn't know what he was walking into. When his foot caught onto the string, the other bucket fell on him. Whipped cream poured out from the bucket and both Yugi and Aqua were on the floor, laughing. He removed the other bucket and glared at them both. "You're both lucky I'm covered in chocolate and whipped cream or else I'll be chasing you around the palace right now." He grumbled as he headed towards the room to wash up.

They stopped laughing and Yugi stood up. "Why don't I'll help him clean up and you start breakfast." Yugi said and he nodded as he got up and left towards the stairs. Yugi watched him leave before heading back to their room. 'I'm going to have fun with this.' he thought mischievously.

0

Aqua started setting the table when Jack came up from his evil lair. "Morning Aqua." he said. Aqua only gave him a nod of his head as he gave him a plate. "Get your fill and no more than that. Keara, Rai and Yugi need to get their plates before we take the rest." Aqua said and he nodded, wondering why they would bring Raimundo here out of all things but he didn't dare question his thoughts. He fixed his plate before sitting down at the table and eating quietly. After Aqua was done setting the table for Yugi, Yami, Keara and Rai, he looked to Jack. "Stay down here and if anyone tried to come in here, you better send them out." he said and he nodded.

He left back upstairs. When he was gone, Chase's tiger came into the kitchen and Jack gulped. "What are you doing here? You should be staying hidden." Jack hissed lightly. The tiger only glared at him and looked to the food that was on the table. "Wait, you can't eat what's on the table!" he squeaked and the tiger looked at him.

"Uh, I really don't want to get in any trouble with Yami and Aqua for eating more than I need." Jack muttered before eating a little more from his plate before giving the tiger the remains. The tiger took the plate and left to head back outside.

Jack got up and headed into the living area and sat on the couch, now bored out of his mind. He didn't feel someone sitting next to him until he looked up and screamed, jumping up. "Chase! What are you doing here? Again?" Jack squeaked. "To check on you like I said. Anything happen yet?" he asked. "No, not as much as I know but I did hear that Aqua brought Raimundo here but I don't know why. I thought he and Yami hated the monks." Jack said.

"Hm, this is interesting but it may come in handy, especially when the Wudai weapons show themselves. Keep an eye on Raimundo and tell me what you know. If you don't, I'll have my tiger use you as a ragdoll." Chase spoke as he stood up and left. Jack was glad enough that he left just as Aqua came down with Keara and what seemed to be a younger version a Raimundo. "Um, Aqua, if you don't mind me asking, where did here come from?" Jack asked, pointing to Rai.

"If you need to know, I used the Shadow of Fear to enter Raimundo's mind and took him away. He always says he doesn't have anything to fear but he holds a deep fear inside that he doesn't want anyone to know about. So what's the point of him keeping his innerself locked away in his mind if he doesn't have anyone to 'fear'?" Aqua explained as he led them into the kitchen.

Jack took this idea into thought and grinned at the thought of learning all of the monks' hidden fears. 'This would be fun but of course, I would have to ask Yami or Aqua if it's alright.' Jack thought as he got up and headed back down into his evil lair.

0

It wasn't long before Yugi and Yami came downstairs. Yugi had a satisfying grin on his face while Yami was silent, his eyes glazed over slightly and dressed in another pairs of clothes since his other pair was still covered in chocolate and whipped cream. Keara looked up and smiled. "It looks like whatever happened earlier you had fun, Yugi." Keara said.

"Yes, yes I did and I do it all over again if I had the time." Yugi said, looking back to Yami. He got rid of the glazed look and smiled down at him. "I know you would little one. Now go ahead and eat before the food gets cold." Yami said and he nodded as he walked over to the table and sat down, fixing his plate.

Yami and Aqua took the rest while he, Keara and Rai were eating. As they were getting done, Aqua's collar started to glow and he looked down to see which Shen Gong Wu was showing. "Ah, the Mind Reader Conch. This should be fun. Yami and I did always love to play mind games with those monks." Aqua said.

"Then let's get going then. Should we invite Jack this time?" Yugi asked. "I guess he can come. Our Wu is hidden in the palace that is easy for us to find but if those monks were to come to try and get any, they wouldn't be able to find the vault." Yami said as he went to said vault to get the Sword of the Storm, Ruby of Ramses, Orb of Tornami, Silk Spitter, Thorn of Thunderbolt and the Tongue of Saiping.

He handed them out to them before calling Jack up. "Is there something you need?" he asked meekly. He handed him the Thorn of Thunderbolt. "We're going for a Shen Gong Wu hunt and you can come to keep those monks off our backs." Yami said and he nodded. They were soon off towards the location of the Wu.

0

"Ahh, this is my kind of place. Blue skies, the wide open ocean and the beach." Raimundo said happily. "Enough daydreaming, Raimundo, and help us look for the Wu before the demons get here." Kimiko said. He huffed and started searching around the sand for the Mind Reader Conch. "I found it!" Omi said as he held up the Wu. "Great job, Omi, now let's get out of here before those demons get here." Dojo said but saw the shadows of something flying overhead towards Omi.

"You're so kind for finding this for us." Yami said as he swooped down to grab the Wu.

Omi ducked in time and Yami growled as he landed. Jack and Aqua landed beside him and he gulped. "Either hand it over or be electrocuted." Jack said. Omi looked towards him. "I rather be fish food." Omi said. He didn't see Aqua right beside him, touching the Wu.

"I can make an arrangement on that. I challenge you and someone else to a Shen Yi Bu Dare. We're going to have a little diving trip and I'm bringing our dear new friend with me." Aqua said as Rai climbed off his back. "Alright, is this supposed to be some sort of joke?" Raimundo asked.

"If you think the joke is looking at your innerself then be my guest and laugh." Aqua said. "Dojo, you have any clue on this one?" Clay asked. "Well, I can only guess that Aqua snuck into the temple last night and took Raimundo's innerself from him using the Shadow of Fear. Remember, the Shadow of Fear can show your deepest fear so he used that to his advantage to bring Raimundo's innerself from his mind using his magic." Dojo said. "And the dragon win a prize but guess what, I don't have anything to give little lizard like dragons." he said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm not some lizard!" Dojo snarled. "Whatever. Anyways, Omi, choose someone." Aqua said. He looked towards his friends and Raimundo finally stepped up. "I'll take it from here. Come on, Omi. Let's show these guys that we're not going to be beaten so easily again." Raimundo said.

"Fine, we'll bet the Sword of the Storm and the Tongue of Saiping." Rai said, glaring at his older self. "We'll bet the Tangle Web Comb and the Ring of the Nine Dragons." Omi said. "Ok then, let's get this started."

"Gong-Yi-Tan-Pai!"

The terrain shifted until it was nothing but a large ocean, two pillars holding the monks and the others up. Two smaller pillars were where Raimundo, Omi, Aqua and Rai stood. Rai climbed onto Aqua's back and he looked over to them. "Ready?" he asked.

"Born ready." Raimundo said. "Alright then, meet you when we win to rub it in your faces. Don't worry about holding your breath either." Aqua said as he dived down into the water. Both Omi and Raimundo followed behind them and couldn't see them after a while. "Where'd they go?" Omi asked.

"I don't know but we don't need to worry about them. We need to find that Wu before them." Raimundo said as they started swimming towards the bottom of the ocean.

0

Aqua looked up and saw the coming closer. "Hmm, they catch on fast but not fast enough. Rai, would you like to do the honors?" Aqua asked. He nodded and jumped away from Aqua's back and pointed the Sword of the Storm at them. "Sword of the Storm!" he called and started to make an underwater twister aiming at Omi and Raimundo.

"Keep them busy and I'll have the Mind Reader Conch in no time." Aqua said. "Tongue of Saiping!" he said and started talking with the underwater animals. Two sharks nodded and started swimming below to search the sand. He followed them and started looking somewhere else.

0

Omi looked towards the bottom and saw a twister coming at them. "Raimundo, watch out!" he said as he started to swim away. Raimundo looked down as well and groaned. "This is not cool." he said and started to follow Omi. The raging twister started getting closer and they were soon engulfed. From above, the others watched and seeing the twister coming up, Yugi and the others knew what happened. "Rai is smart for that idea." Yugi said. Yami, Jack and Keara nodded. The monk watched as Omi and Raimundo were flung out from the twister and landed back on the platform they started on.

"Ok, that hurt." Raimundo said as he rubbed his head. "I have an idea. Ring of the Nine Dragons!" Omi said and made another four copies of himself. They dived back into the water and started swimming towards where they last saw the twister come from. Raimundo followed behind him, determined to win against Aqua and his innerself.

0

Rai saw them coming and swam towards Aqua. "Aqua, they're coming back." Rai said. He looked up and nodded. "I got them, you keep searching." Aqua told him and he nodded. Aqua called for a shark and grabbed onto its fin as it swam up towards the five Omis and Raimundo. "Call any other sharks if you can and keep them at bay. We should find the Mind Reader Conch soon." Aqua spoke through the Wu and the shark nodded as it called for more and continued on.

Aqua swam back down and looked around once more. "This would've been a whole lot easier if we had the Falcon's Eye." He muttered as he continued to sift through the sand.

0

The five Omis and Raimundo started to fight with the sharks, mostly dodging their attacks as they tried to get to the bottom. "Omi! Make more copies of yourself! I'll get down there and get the Wu." Raimundo called, wrapping another shark with the Tangle Web Comb. He nodded as he made another four copies to fend off the sharks, even though one was looking so dizzy that he couldn't fight one of the sharks well.

Raimundo continued to swim down until he saw a shark with the Mind Reader Conch in its mouth swimming towards Aqua. "Oh no you don't." he said as he started to swim for the shark.

0

Aqua watched as he followed the shark and sighed. "He's so determined, too bad I hate determination sometimes. Go on ahead Rai and blow him away." he murmured and he nodded. "Sword of the Storm." he said and started to make another twister. The shark moved out the way in time and Raimundo, not having enough time to catch up with the shark and snare it in the Tangle Web Comb, was hit and was blown away once again.

The shark came up to them and it dropped the conch into Aqua's hands and the terrain shifted back into the beach. Raimundo along with Omi fell to the ground in a pile. "Sorry we had to beat you once again but it's almost impossible to beat us, whether teamed up or not. You would have to have an elaborate plan in order to win a Xiaolin Showdown against us." Aqua said. Omi said up and looked to them. "We will win one of these days and when we do, consider yourself done and over." Omi claimed.

"You mean down and out, right? And get off of me!" Raimundo growled and Omi quickly climbed off of him. "Well, if you actually have a plan then be my guest and try. It won't work and we know it won't. Yami and Aqua are smarter than to fall for some lame trick." Yugi said. "At least when it's not too easy to find." he murmured as an afterthought as he climbed onto Yami's back while Rai climbed onto Aqua's and they were off once more.

"There has to be some way how we can trick them. The last time, it almost worked but they have good hearing so chances of that won't help." Kimiko said.

"I think I may know of a way but that mean enlisting the help of our worst enemy." Omi murmured. "You don't mean that snake in the grass Jack, right?" Clay asked. "No, I mean Chase Young. I know this isn't right but he may be the only one to help us out with this." he said, looking to them. "Omi may have an idea. It's risky but Chase can be the only one to think along the same lines as Yami and Aqua." Dojo said.

"Well, if that's the only possible reason we have, then let's get going." Raimundo said.

0

Zypher: And that's all for this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon cause I'm eager to write more now. I'll see you all in the next chapter.

Note: To lessen confusion as the story goes, Rai is Raimundo's innerself and Raimundo is Raimundo. If I have Kimiko call him Rai then that's his little nickname.

Note 2: I'm think about writing a one-shot or at least three to five chapter Christmas story. If you have any ideas, please tell me and maybe I can have it finish before Christmas.


	7. Water Cave: Team Dragon vs Team Xiaolin

Zypher: Welcome all. I thank you all for reviewing the last chapter of Darkness Reign. I love all of the reviews I get from you wonderful reviewers and I always pay them with another chapter so here you go and enjoy. Sorry for the long and agonizing wait though.

Note: Possible heavy lime and maybe a lemon. Don't know for sure if the lime will go into a lemon though.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 7

0

The monks were up ever since the crack of dawn, much to the complaining of Raimundo, training hard to prepare for any more battles with the demons, knowing they are getting stronger with each Shen Gong Wu they gained and with the help of Yugi, the monks' chances are growing thin. Omi has been trying to think of a plan of how they could at least get a Shen Gong Wu that will help them now that the Hidoku Mouse was lost to them.

_'There has to be a way and somehow, someway, I'll find it out.'_ Omi thought as he got back to his training.

0

With no sign of Shen Gong Wu for most of the day, Yugi relaxed in bed with Yami and Aqua while Keara made sure that the Shen Gong Wu they had was safely sealed away and only one of them could open the compartment where they're hidden.

Yugi sat up lightly so as to not jar Yami or Aqua from their peaceful doze and slipped out of bed before heading downstairs. Keara looked up when she heard him come downstairs and smiled. "Good afternoon, Yugi." she said. "Good afternoon to you too, Keara." Yugi greeted as he walked over to the fridge to get something to drink.

"I'm glad you made these changes to Yami and Aqua's old home. I know they enjoy the palace as much as I do but at least you kept a modern kitchen." Yugi said with a small laugh and she smiled. "No problem, Yugi. But my gifts don't stop there. I have something for Yami and Aqua but I'll wait for them to wake up first. I also have a few gifts for you." she said. "Really, what do you have for me?" Yugi asked.

"For starters, I'm giving you this." she said and a staff topped with a blade that was covered appeared in her hands. It was decorated with intricate pattern of silver and gold and the staff itself was pearl white in color.

"This is no ordinary naginata. It's a special naginata that has the ability to bring anything using just a spark of light to your control. I can see that it will become helpful to you with your struggle with those monks." Keara said and he nodded.

"My next gift which will come into effect once your powers are up to snuff is that when you go into battle, your powers as the Xiaolin Dragon of Light will be even powerful than to monks Wudai power so you should have any problem battling them hand to hand if needed." she said once more and he nodded again.

She then knelt down and whispered into his ear. "And while I'm at it. I'll give you this little gift which should turn out becoming much more for the three of you. Since I'm so happy that you have taken care of them so well compared to their last partner who only wanted to use them to get what he wanted, I'm granting you along with them to ability to use your power to control bodily functions. I think this will prove to be quite the experience for the three of you." Keara said with a smile.

"I think it will and I'm sure that Yami and Aqua will enjoy this gift a lot. Thanks for them all, Keara." Yugi said as he gave her a hug before heading back upstairs.

She watched him go with a smile once more before she went back to washing up some dishes before she left out the kitchen to relax a bit.

0

Yugi walked back into his shared room and looked over to the still dozing demons. He had a wicked smile on his face as he placed the naginata into a corner and walked over to the bed. _'Now, let's see what I can do.'_ he thought to himself as he let the power of his Xiaolin dragon wash through him like a gentle breeze.

He then looked over to Aqua first and raised his arm and saw him doing the same. _'That's good for a start.'_ he thought once more before he let his power do what he wanted and Aqua started to gently, and unknowingly, caress the underside of his neck, making him purr in his sleep.

He whispered Yugi's name lightly and Yugi smiled before looking to Yami and had him caress his chest with his claw tips. He watched them quietly, simply amazed of the many things he could do now but saw that they were waking up and placed his hands back down, breaking the control he had on them. Yami sat up and looked over to him. "Yugi, what time of day is it?" he asked. "It's the afternoon now, Yami." Yugi said as he walked over to his bedside and climbed up, snuggling into his lap.

Yami smiled softly and cupped his cheek within his hand. "Were you the one caressing me earlier?" he asked, tail wrapping around his waist. "I was going to keep it a surprise but I guess I can tell you. Keara granted me and you two some new powers and she wanted to enhance the intimate time we have together so she gave us the gift to control body functions in the midst of it. I wanted to try before you two woke up and see what it could do." Yugi said with a sheepish smile. Yami gave him a sinister smirk.

**_-Start of heavy lime and maybe a full lemon. You have been warned.-_**

"Really. I should thank her for granting us these powers. This would make our time together much more enjoyable. And I'm feeling that it has been a while since we did have an intimate moment because of the Shen Gong Wu and those lousy monks trying to change your mind about the choice you made." Yami said as he nuzzled him before licking his cheek.

Yugi smiled. "Like that'll ever happen. I was interested in your story of your life when my grandfather first received the book. I could never stop reading it and I always hoped that one day, I would be the one to free you from your eternal torment and I guess I got my wish." Yugi said before he started to moan softly.

Aqua was quietly using his power to have Yugi caress himself and smiled. "Are you in the mood to spend some time with us Yugi? We could really use it since we never get much of a chance when Shen Gong Wu pops up while we're in the middle of it." Aqua purred.

"Ohhh, of course we can. If another shows up, we can get Jack or maybe Keara to go for it." Yugi moaned. They had Yugi lay back on the bed, Yugi still caressing himself and they got to work taking off the leather shirt he wore.

Once it was off, Yami leaned down and licked the expanse of Yugi's pale chest, making him moan even louder. "Two can play at this game." Yugi said before using his power to have his tail caress his neck and chest, his hands pulling away his shirt.

He moaned as he backed up slightly, being distracted for the moment and Aqua took his place, nuzzling Yugi's chest before he stopped his movement and removed his pants for him, showing off his half hardened arousal. "Do I dare let you torture yourself or should I get you fully aroused?" he questioned, making it look as if it would be a difficult decision.

"Do what you wish. Remember, I'm always yours." Yugi whispered. He smirked and nodded. "Of course we know that. We won't let anyone take you away from us and anyone that dares to try will be killed." Aqua said before he leaned down and gently licked at the tip of his arousal, gaining a pleased moan from the younger.

Yugi tangled his hands into Aqua's spines, fisting them into his hands as he continued to moan for the increasing pleasure of Aqua's ministrations. He freed Yami from his controlling power for the moment and he panted slightly before looking down to him.

"You are a mischievous little monk aren't you? But that's what we love about you." Yami purred as he leaned down to kiss him softly and Yugi deepened the kiss. Aqua continued with his ministrations before he lifted up his head before he could cause the younger an early release.

Yugi removed his hands and wrapped them around Yami's neck, still deep in the kiss. He soon broke the kiss and had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I have a great idea for one of you and I'm choosing you Aqua." Yugi said as he sat up, Yami moving out the way, and crawled over to him.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked. Yugi ran his hands over the demon's chest, making him purr before he slipped off his shirt and threw it to the floor before he worked on his pants. Aqua watched him, seeing what he was up to. Yugi then removed his pants and looked up to him. "You'll love this. I'm sure." he said before sitting back and called upon his dragon powers.

His tail moved lightly before it raised up and moved over to his puckered entrance and trace around it lightly before slipping inside, making him snarl softly in elated pleasure. "Oh, I see, you're trying to make me feel what it's like to be the uke, aren't you." Aqua purred, leaning back against the end headboard of the bed.

"Yep and I know you'll enjoy yourself for the time being." Yugi said with a smile before he yipped in surprise as Yami's tail curled around his waist and pulled him towards the other demon. "And while he's occupied pleasuring himself, I'll have you." Yami said and he nodded.

"Fine with me." Yugi whispered as he was laid back down, his head nestled upon the pillows and Yami removed the last of his clothing. He then reached over to the side table and grabbed a jar of oil and placed it beside him, not ready to use it just yet.

He instead started to gently caress Yugi's body with his tail and the tips of his claws, leaving a tingling sensation on his soft skin. Yugi begged and pleaded now, the pleasure and carnal desire now engulfing him in its embrace.

Yami smirked as he removed his hands only to gently nip and suck at his neck, teeth grazing the skin softly, throwing him into another wave of pleasure and desire. "Please, enough teasing, Yami." Yugi said breathlessly, what part of his mind not clouded by the effects of their lovemaking still keeping up with the self-pleasuring of Aqua.

"Alright then. I'll stop for now but that doesn't mean you will." he said and soon, Yugi's hands were working on their own accord, aiming for every sensitive spot on the boy, making his squirm even more. Yami took the jar and took off the lid, dipping his fingers, claws retracted, into the jar and coating them with the oil before placing the jar onto the side table.

He spread Yugi's legs and sat in between them, looking down to the sweating and panting child beneath him. "You just don't know how irresistible you look now. So submissive and panting with want and need." Yami whispered.

He traced around the entrance of his small and gentle lover before slipping a finger inside of him and gently moved the digit inside of him, preparing him for what's to come. Yugi purred and moaned, those sounds of pleased ecstasy being music to his ears. "Sing, my love. Keep singing the sweet sounds of pleasured ecstasy that you feel." Yami said as he added a second finger to stretch his little one up even more.

Aqua roared as he came upon his release, seed splattering onto the sheets and his chest. His tail finally removed itself and moved over his chest lightly, leaving a trail and tickling the underside of his snout, making him purr softly before the tip of his tail slipped into his partially open mouth, making him taste his own seed.

Yugi looked over to him the best he could before releasing him from his control once more after letting him curl up at the end of the bed. "Relax now, Aqua." he whispered, still out of breath before he cried out when Yami hit that one spot within him that made him see explosions of white.

When he believed his was ready, he removed his fingers and coated his own cock in the oil. He kissed Yugi once again, slipping inside of him gently and Yugi moaned at the feeling of being filled.

Yami waited shortly and once Yugi moved up against him to tell him to do the same, he quietly moved out of him before slamming back inside, wanting the friction he always dreamed of having with the young dragon of light.

Yugi moaned and squirmed within his grasp, arms wrapped around his neck once more and fingers digging into his back, causing the larger demon to growl.

His thrusts unknowingly sped up as Yugi continued to squirm underneath him before he arched up with a cry, feeling the spot within him being hit once more. Yami smirked, seeing that he found exactly what he wanted.

Yugi felt nothing but bliss, pressure building up deep within him and his breath feeling like it left him in this moment of pure erotic pleasure. Pulling on Yami's neck, he brought him down close enough without disturbing his work and kissed him deeply.

Tongues intertwined within their kiss as Yami continued on, knowing that soon, that little mental thread that held everything back will snap. The rising point soon came, the mental thread snapping and Yami roared in completion, Yugi's cry joining his in a melody of fulfillment.

Yami's now exhausted body slumped over Yugi's, sweat and seed mingling with his own and Yami smiled softly, resting his head underneath Yugi's and hands cupping his cheek. The three Xiaolin dragons fell into a bliss induced trance now, the feeling of completion settling deep within their shared souls.

**_-And that's the end. Hoped you have enjoy it.-_**

0

While the monks were still training, Dojo came out, scroll in hand. "Guys, enough training for the moment. We have another Shen Gong Wu on our hands!" he said. They all stopped and walked over to him. "What do we have?" Raimundo asked.

"We have the Reversing Mirror. A Wu that can reverse the effects of any other Wu that's aimed at the user. This could become pretty helpful to us." Dojo said as he placed the scroll away and grew into a larger dragon, letting the monks climb onto his back before shooting off into the air to reach the location before the demons could.

Back at the palace, Keara quietly opened the door to their room and looked inside. She smiled when she saw them resting peacefully, seeing that there was much activity going on from earlier. _'I knew it wouldn't be long before they break out their new gift.'_ she thought before she saw Aqua's collar glowing and she walked over to him, turning him over gently and looked into the jewel to see what Shen Gong Wu was revealing itself.

"The Reversing Mirror huh? Can't let those monks get a hold of it. Looks like it's my turn to take care of them since they're still resting." Keara murmured as she placed Aqua back into his original position and left out the room, heading over to the vault holding their gathered Shen Gong Wu.

She took the Ruby of Ramses and the Silk Spitter before heading downstairs and went down into Jack's secret lair. He was working on another robot when she came down. "Alright Jack. Come on, we have another Shen Gong Wu to go after." she said.

He looked up and snorted. "Why should I go? I only come if Yami and Aqua need me for something like a decoy." Jack said. "Well, I'm going to need you now since Yugi, Yami and Aqua aren't coming this time so I'm in charge." Keara said and he grumbled but took the Monkey Staff and followed her out.

She shifted into her half dragon form and flew off, Jack following behind her with his helipack.

0

The monks soon made it to the cave where that Reversing Mirror was and they climbed off Dojo's back. "Come on. We better hurry before those demons get here." Kimiko said, still ashamed that she lost the Golden Tiger Claws before she could get back to the temple. They all headed inside, looking for the location of the Wu when they heard someone coming in as well.

"Great, they're already here." Raimundo said. "But we're farther than them. Let's hurry if we want to get the Shen Gong Wu before they can reach us." Omi said and they nodded as they went farther into the cavern.

Keara and Jack were already behind them and once they came upon the pillar where the Wu sat, gleaming softly, Keara unfurled her wings and flew up while Clay was jumping from rock to rock to reach it. They both arrived at the same time and Keara glared at him, smirking.

"Fine, have it your way. I'll call a Shen Yi Bu Dare. My Silk Spitter and Jack's Monkey Staff for your Manchurian Muska and Omi's Mantis Flip Coin. First one to get out of this cave before it fills up with water wins." Keara said. "Fine by me." Clay agreed.

"Gong-Yi-Tan-Pai!" They both shouted and the terrain shifted, the pillar with the Reversing Mirror rising up to the top of the now heightening cavern. "Manchurian Muska!" Clay said and he soon became a fly, flying up to the top quickly.

Keara unfurled her wings once more and followed him. "See you at the top, loser!" Jack said before using his Monkey Staff and started climbing up the wall using the small rock ledges.

"Not if I can get up there first." Omi said, using the Mantis Flip Coin and started flipping off wall after wall. Soon, spouts of water came through the walls and started filling up the cavern.

"Hmm, there's something odd going on." Kimiko murmured. "What do you mean?" Raimundo asked. "Well, normally Yugi would be here with the demons but instead, there's no sight of them and Jack with that girl comes instead. Do you think something happened?" she questioned.

"Why should we worry about it? Yugi betrayed us and unleashed the demons onto the world and us. Who knows how long it will be before we can get rid of them. And I had enough with being defeated by them as it is!" Raimundo exclaimed, being whacked upside the head by her.

"But he's still considered a friend to us or at least to me and Clay and we worry about him." Kimiko hissed. "Well, we should forget about it. There's no way how we can get him to join back with the monks again and even if we did, he would be betraying them and they would kill him. Or at least I think so if they don't think about killing us for making him return." Raimundo muttered. She sighed and watched as the showdown commenced. _'Could it really be a lost cause for us now?'_ she thought.

"Since you're a fly cowboy, I think this will attract your attention like a moth to a flame." she said, using a spell that left a disgusting smell on a protruding rock beneath her and like she predicted, he went after it, his fly instincts making him attracted to the sudden smell. She laughed as she continued her flight upward, missing Omi as he came at her, kicking her straight out of the air.

Jack continued to climb up, looking down to make sure Clay was still out of the way. She growled and threw Omi off her, regaining air and looked down to him. "So you want to be the hero huh? Let's just see you dodge this." She said before using the Silk Spitter, hitting her target and Omi was stuck on the wall.

She smirked before continuing her flight. "Clay! Get off your tucas and follow them before they reach the Wu!" Raimundo shouted and he got out of his daze.

"Oh. Right. I'm on it!" he said in a high pitched voice before flying off once more. Omi tried to get the sticky web off of him but just got himself even more tangled in it and saw the water getting close to where he was.

Keara looked back down and saw Clay coming towards them once more. "Jack, you go and get the Wu. I got the flying cowboy." she said before flying back down and he nodded as he continued on his way up.

Keara looked for him, seeing as he now was trying to avoid her sight and when she finally got him in her gaze, she used the Silk Spitter once more, getting him stuck to the wall.

"Hope you two can hold your breath for a while underwater." she said with a laugh before flying up and ahead of Jack just to get the showdown over with.

Clay struggled in the sticky web as well, knowing it was probably useless since he was a fly. Omi finally ripped off the web and looked to Clay. "Forget about me, just go after them!" he said and Omi nodded before using the Mantis Flip Coin to ascend.

But it was too late as she landed on the top cliff and grabbed the mirror. The terrain shifted back and Clay fell to the ground, Omi landing on top of him. "Sorry monks, but we weren't going to let you get this one. Yami and Aqua wouldn't be pleased by it at all." Keara said. "I want to know, where are they?" Kimiko said.

"They're resting. From what is what you don't need to know." she said before motioning to Jack and they left the cavern. They watched as they left before they climbed back onto Dojo's back and decided it was probably time to go and ask Chase for help.

0

They reached his secret lair and Omi walked in first, seeing as he was the only one that could possibly get something out of Chase. He was currently meditating, his cats lounging around. Some looked up towards him, growling slightly and catching Chase's attention.

He opened his eyes and looked to him. "So, you decided to come." he said as he stood up. "Yes, we are in much trouble with the demons and we think that it would be wise to ask of your help." Omi said.

"And what would I get out of helping you? You have already broken any chances of you joining the dark side." Chase said. "Is there anything you want that is not destructive or life threatening?" Omi asked.

"No, not really since destructive and life threatening is my main purposes but I _would_ like it if you can find the secret to those demons' power. Learn of their story and tell me how they became demons and the Xiaolin Dragons of Darkness." Chase said. "That sounds a bit much but we'll try. So will you help us?" he asked and Chase nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. You and your little friends just head back to your temple and train more. If you can't defeat me then chances are you would never be able to beat someone with twice my strength in both this and my reptilian form." Chase and Omi nodded, bowing before leaving.

_'I think it's time for me to check up on Jack and his progress.'_ he thought before disappearing out of the room.

0

Zypher: My gosh that was a long chapter, with an even longer lime/lemon. I thank Red Dragon of Egypt for her idea of what I shall name the YingYang body function hypnotism. Now she got me into the hypno fetish -laughs-. But it doesn't matter, I like it cause it give me a way to make these lemon scenes longer. I seem to be making them short most of the time. Oh well. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and for those that have waited a while for this chapter has enjoyed this just as much. Really sorry for the long wait but I'm slow like that XP. Well, I'll be seeing you all later.

Shen Gong Wu used/mentioned:

Manchurian Muska - transforms the user into a fly


	8. Icy Plains: Yami vs Raimundo

Zypher: Well, since I have more ideas for this chapter, I decided to get started on it. I thank all those that reviewed the last chapter and even more thanks to Red Dragon for giving me ideas. You always help me get out of tight binds with your ideas. Enjoy.

**_Warning_**: Probably another dosage of heavy lime. Not for sure so keep an eye out for any warnings.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 8

0

When they woke up later that night, they washed up before heading downstairs to eat. Keara looked up and smiled. "Hey guys. Did you have a good rest?" she asked. "Yes. Did anything happen while we were asleep?" Yugi asked as he started to prepare dinner.

"Yeah, another Shen Gong Wu revealed itself earlier so me and Jack went to go get it and it was pretty easy seeing as those monks underestimated me." Keara said.

"That should show them. A chance of them ever defeating us is highly unlikely. We're not leaving this time no matter what." Yami said as he sat down at the table. Keara went over to help Yugi with dinner and Aqua looked to the door leading down to Jack's lair. "Maybe I should check on the runt. Make sure he's not up to anything." Aqua murmured as he walked over to the door and opened it, walking down the stairs.

0

Jack was continuing working on his robots, unaware of who was standing behind him again. He turned around and yelped in shock when he saw Chase standing there. "Will you quit doing that! One of these days I will get a heart attack from you appearing out of nowhere." Jack whined.

"Forget about that. Have you learned anything of importance from the demons?" he asked. "No and if I did, what makes you think I would tell you? I have a new alliance and to keep my life, I'm sticking with it." Jack said.

Chase growled and without warning, changed into his reptilian form and grabbed him. "Your life may be in the hands of the demons but it's in mine as well. Now you will do as I say. Find anything that the demons keep hidden or else. I may have a certain interest in you but that doesn't mean I won't go easy on you." he snarled, dropping him when he heard footsteps coming downstairs. He shifted back and looked down to him. "Remember what I told you, Jack." he whispered before leaving. Aqua walked down and looked to him.

"Why are you on the floor?" he questioned. "Oh! Uh, I was about to look at some parts beneath my robots. That's all." Jack replied quickly. He snorted lightly. "Fine, whatever you say. Dinner will be ready in a few so I'll come back down with your plate." Aqua said before heading back upstairs.

Jack sighed, relieved that at least he didn't noticed anything. _'But how will I get Chase of my tail now? I surely can't ask them for help or they'll rip me apart for just talking with him.'_ Jack thought and sighed once more.

_'This couldn't possibly get any worse on my part.'_

0

The monks met up with Master Fung when he called for them and each wondered what he could possibly tell them. "Master Fung, whatever you could possibly tell us?" Omi asked. "I know that you are having many problems with the demons but there can only be one possible solution to beat them at their own game."

"How?" Kimiko asked. "The demons only care for one thing now and that's Yugi. There's a way that you can possibly change the way they think by using only one Shen Gong Wu. The Moby Morpher." Master Fung said.

"But how will that help?" Raimundo asked. "The Moby Morpher is a Wu that can change the form of the user. That alone should give you an idea. This is a big mission for you all and you may not be prepared for it but I know you can do something to stop it or at least change the destiny that has been bestowed onto you, young monks." Master Fung said before walking off.

They watched him go before looking to one another. "Anyone knows what's he getting at?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko now had a stress mark upon her forehead as she looked over to Raimundo.

"Don't you get it? What he's trying to tell us is if we get the Moby Morpher, one of us can switch into Yugi and tell the demons to not continue with what they are doing and since we'll be looking and probably speaking perfectly like Yugi, we won't have any problem with them finding out who we are." Kimiko said. Raimundo gave a smug look. "Yeah, I knew that." he said, smiling sheepishly. "Of course you did." Kimiko muttered, rolling her eyes at Raimundo's stupidity.

"Well, if this is true, then we must find that Shen Gong Wu. That can be the only way to stop this even if we can't get rid of the demons themselves." spoke Omi with determination.

0

Once dinner was done and Keara, Yugi and Rai were given their portions of the meal, Aqua took some onto a plate and headed back downstairs to give it to Jack before coming back and ate what remained with Yami. Once they were done with their meals, Keara took Yugi out to the back to train him a bit in martial arts. While in the midst of his training, Keara look over to him.

"Hey, Yugi, do you want me to teach you some traditional dances that I know you would enjoy doing?" she asked. He nodded. "How come I have that odd feeling this will also please Yami and Aqua also?" Yugi questioned and she smiled.

"How could you ever guess?" she said with an even wider smile. "I just knew that you have something else planned." Yugi quipped and she laughed. "You can read me like a book, can't you?" she questioned and he nodded once more. "Alright then. Let's get start while we have time." she continued and started teaching him the basics of what he needed to know.

0

When they walked back in, they came in to the sight of Aqua relaxing on the couch, listening as Yami read a book to Rai who was curled up to his side. "That's so sweet. What are you reading?" Yugi asked as he walked over to sit on his other side.

"Just a fairytale that was written in ancient Egyptian. I was able to scrounge up the book after looking in some of our old compartments that Keara still kept around when she made the modifications to our home." Yami replied.

"Sounds nice. What's it about?"

"It's about a prince that wanted to find true love and ran away to another kingdom in hopes of doing so and came across another prince that wanted to find the same. They had to go through many hardships since both kingdoms were against each other and he was just getting to the part where both kingdoms were about to wage war upon one another just to break up the two princes." Rai said.

"Sounds great now. Do you mind if I listen?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not." Yami said as he continued to read the story to them.

0

The next day, everyone woke up and went to have breakfast, courtesy of Keara before they started with training. Aqua trained with Rai while Yami started helping Yugi with strengthening his dragon powers along with Keara helping out. "Aqua, will I ever be stronger than Raimundo with your help?" Rai asked as he continued with following what Aqua was doing.

"But of course. We're known to be the strongest enemy to the Xiaolin Monks so chances of them ever defeating us are a slim chance unless they are able to do something to trick us which is highly unlikely." Aqua replied.

Rai nodded and continued to follow him. Yugi himself was starting to learn some of the things needed to become a Wudai warrior while also training with his Celestial Naginata. Keara also gave Yami and Aqua the Shadow Serpent Scimitars to train with as well so along with training him to become a skilled Wudai warrior, they were also sparring with one another.

"You're doing pretty well, Yugi. With our help, you could defeat those monks just with your martial arts alone." Yami said as he blocked another attack from Yugi's naginata. "I know but I have you training me and Keara helping me with granting me with new powers that far surpass those of the monks. I know that I could beat them easily." Yugi said and he smiled before making another attack.

Soon, Aqua's gem glowed and he sighed. "What could it be this time?" he said as Rai looked to the gem. "It says that the Shen Gong Wu that revealed themselves is the Ying Yoyo and Yang Yoyo. Both of them are in different locations and pretty far away from each other." Rai said.

"Hmm, so they are. We should be going then. We'll let those monks get a hold of one of these Shen Gong Wu but not both." Aqua said and Rai climbed onto his back. Yugi did the same and both Yami and Aqua were off with Keara following behind them.

0

Omi grabbed the Yang Yoyo from its resting place before climbing back onto Dojo's back and they were off to attempt to try and get the Ying Yoyo while they have the upper advantage. "Are you sure you think we'll make it before those demons do?" Raimundo asked. "Chances are we might not but we can always try." Dojo said.

They soon reached the location of the Ying Yoyo but saw it was already gone. "Well, they got here before us and took the Ying Yoyo with them." Kimiko said. "Well, we best get going then. Who knows what chances they might just show up again to use the Ying Yoyo on us and that could prove to be bad on us." Dojo said as they headed back to the temple. "What does these Shen Gong Wu do anyway? Seeing as we didn't have time to look at the scrolls." Kimiko asked.

"Using either one on your opponent or yourself will send them into the YingYang world and while there, it will take your dominant chi so if you're good, you will become evil and vice versa. That's why legends say you need both in order to get back out of the YingYang world with both chi intact." Dojo said.

"Knowing this, will it become helpful to us in any way?" Omi asked. "It could. Don't really know since the monks of the past never tried it on the demons but you never know the possibilities." Dojo said.

They thought about what he said and planned a notion of attack. _'Now the problem is getting to them.'_ Was their receding thought.

0

When they got back with the Wu, Yami gave it to Yugi, knowing it will be safe with him. "Thank you Yami." he said as he pocketed the Wu. He smiled and nodded. "Come, let's take the rest of the day off. Aqua and Keara should do fine with training Rai and I heard that Jack was modifying his robots to protect our home more." Yami said and he nodded as they headed upstairs to their shared room.

Once they entered, Yugi went to sit on the bed while Yami shut the door. He smirked softly and walked over, sitting beside him and curling his tail around his waist. Yugi sighed happily, moving to rest his head upon his shoulder.

"I never thought freeing such wonderful demons such as you and Aqua would bring me so much happiness. And to think, I thought I was to help the monks with their mission to stop the Heylin clan." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't and decided to come to us when we called. Throughout our life, we never had someone such as yourself. I could never think of having a life without you by my side and I can say the same for Aqua." Yami said as he caressed his stomach with the tip of his tail, making the smaller boy laugh softly.

Yami purred softly, nuzzling him before invoking some of his power and now had Yugi under a quiet daze. "I know Keara has been teaching you some more things that would please me and Aqua my little angel. Why don't you show me what you learned?" Yami whispered and he let go of him and Yugi stood up to do as he pleased.

**_-Heavy lime warning. My I am simply having fun with these now. Enjoy but if you don't like, why are you reading this story in the first place-_**

With a snap of his fingers, soft yet sensual music played through the room and Yugi, even in his hypnotism, listened well and started to dance like the best of harem dancers in a pharaoh's palace. Each step seemed to be like a calling, a want for attention and Yami was eager to comply but didn't want to stop him yet. Yugi continued to quietly dance, moving fluently with the beat of the music. To heat up the moment, Yugi started to silently strip to the music, making Yami's breath hitch.

Even as the song was still playing, Yami commanded him to come back to his side and Yugi did so, climbing up into the bed beside him. When he was beside him, he pulled him onto his lap and kissed him.

"That was wonderful my sweet treat but your dance has left little to my imagination. Seeing you disrobe to such music had a desired effect on me." Yami purred as he kissed him once more. Still leaving him to speak his thoughts, Yugi looked up to him.

"I agree but even as I did so, it felt like you were disrobing me instead and it left a desired effect on me as well."

"And so it has but I shall take care of it easily." Yugi moved to lie down on the bed, head nestled upon the downy feathered pillows and Yami straddled him eyes gleaming with love, passion and desire for the young boy. And they both knew that such would never diminish until the day that they died and that wasn't going to be soon.

Yami kissed him once more and Yugi tangled one of his hands into his hair, the other being led by Yami's command to caress his growing arousal, causing him to moan within Yami's mouth. He broke the kiss, giving his bottom lip a small nip before starting a row of kisses down his throat to his chest, licking and nipping lightly to gain more reactions from him.

He soon stopped and smirked down at him, releasing him from his hypnotism. "I know you wish to please me now so do your best." Yami said and he nodded and when Yami sat up, he did the same and tackled him down onto the bed, removing his shirt in the process.

"I know I may not know all of your sweet spots, my lovely demon, but I do know you have them in mind. So why not show me." he said, letting his powers engulf Yami like he did to him and had him in his control.

Like he asked, Yami caressed each spot that brought him the most pleasure when in such an intimate act, moaning as each spot was caressed. Yugi smiled as he watched and while he was dealing with one spot, Yugi rained kisses on another, heightening the feeling of it all to the demon.

As the heat of love and passion increased, so did their pets, caresses and kisses. In the midst of it, Yugi broke his control off Yami and he took over once more. "Now, how about I finish you off now? I wish not want to engage in strenuous activity now after the time we had the night before. That is, unless, you wish it though." Yami said as he gazed deep into his eyes.

"I would love it and I know you would as well but we do need to be aware of more Shen Gong Wu and I don't trust the monks if I let Aqua go alone, even if Keara and Rai is there with him. Chances are they may try to use the Yang Yoyo on him to make him lose his dark chi and make him good and who knows what they will try if that happens." Yugi replied and he nodded.

"You do strike a good point there. Then let's continue on and you can rest. I'll wake you if another Shen Gong Wu appears." Yami said and he nodded. He nuzzled him lightly before moving down, placing kisses down his chest and stomach as he progressed.

Soon, he reached his weeping cock and gently licked the tip, gaining a gasp from him. He licked the tip once more before engulfing his arousal into his mouth, tongue licking at the expanse of the hardened flesh, making Yugi scream with rising desire.

Sweat already dripping down their bodies, Yami continued his ministrations, hands keeping Yugi from bucking, knowing how much he wanted to. Yugi whined and moaned, feeling himself already about to come just from his expert ministrations alone.

Feeling his cock pulse and twitch within his mouth, he started to suck harder, bringing Yugi down farther into the pool of pure erotic pleasures that has overwhelmed the both of them. It wasn't long before Yugi cried out, his body arching up as he release came to him in strong waves.

Yami greedily drank all that was offered to him, purring in delight as he lifted his head. He licked his lips and he gazed down at the heavily panting teen. "Everything is sweet about you. You're like the ambrosia of the gods and I can't get enough of you. You're perfect in every way and like I said before, I'm glad that our shadows have chosen you to free us." Yami said as he kissed him, letting Yugi taste himself upon his lips. When Yami broke the kiss, he looked up to him, raising a hand to cup his cheek.

"And I'm glad to be here with you. I could never wish for anything better." Yugi said and he smiled as he kissed Yugi's pert nose lightly. Using what strength he had left, Yugi pushed Yami back once more. "Now, how about I take care of you." Yugi purred and he nodded.

**_-End heavy lime. Hoped you like.-_**

0

Keara and Aqua were training with Rai, teaching him more with his wind power than what Raimundo knew. Jack watched from the side, wishing he could do something but he didn't have any elemental power of any kind so he was pretty useless. Once they got done, they took a break and Aqua looked over to Jack.

"Hey, Jack." he called and he perked up. "Yes, what is it?" he asked. "Get us something to drink since you're not doing anything." Aqua said and he grumbled as he stood. "Is there anything in particular you want?" he questioned.

"I want some juice." Rai quipped as he clambered onto Aqua's back, making him laugh softly. "I'll have some tea." Keara spoke. "And in the reserves next to the kitchen, there are some bottles of blood that Keara made for us. Get one of them for me." Aqua said and he nodded.

He left back into the house and they sat down on the plush grasses that now accommodate their desert home. "So, do you like being here with us, Rai?" Aqua asked as he looked to Raimundo's once inner self.

"Yes, it was better than being locked away inside Raimundo's mind just because he wanted to look strong in front of others." Rai said, keeping his arms wrapped around Aqua's neck. Keara nodded. "I am glad he used his time to come save you. Even if you want to be brave, there are some times where your fear will show and your inner-self can help calm that fear. Keeping you locked away is like keeping a part of yourself locked away." she said and he nodded.

Jack came back with said drinks on a tray and gave each drink to them before sitting down beside them. "So, what are we planning to do about those Xiaolin dorks? As long as I know them, other than their goal to get rid of the Heylin clan and lock Wuya back into the magic puzzle box, they are pretty persistent with their goals and knowing Omi, he will try to bring Yugi back onto their side." Jack said.

Aqua took a swig of his drink and looked to him. "Easy, we'll defeat them. We'll even be daring as to kill them off except for Kimiko and Clay because they care for Yugi like a brother. They too want him back cause they worry about him but they also want him to go with the choices he makes. We'll think about sparing them once we collect all the Wu and give the world to Yugi _if_ they don't try anything to make that chance a lost cause for them." Aqua said.

"What about me? You'll spare me right?" Jack questioned, giving him the puppy eyes. "That all depends. I have smelled a foul stench around you. A foul stench of Heylin and its familiar. You haven't be running off to see Chase have you?" he asked, looking him straight in the eye.

He lost the look and shook his hands in defense. "No! Never! I would never see that reptilian dork anytime in my life! He's a lost cause now! You can easily beat him with your powers!" he babbled. Aqua smirked.

"You are right about that but you know that if I do catch you speaking with him, your life is in my hands and I'm not merciful unless you're planning to do a lot of begging and service to regain my trust." he sneered and Jack nodded once more.

_'Chase is going to get me in trouble with these guys and they're not a force to play around with. Must take cautious steps.'_ he thought before he saw them getting back up after finishing their drinks and went back to training.

0

The monks were doing the same, preparing themselves for the next Shen Gong Wu that would reveal itself and it be luck that Dojo came to tell him that the Woozy Shooter was activated. "Come on, we better get leaving before the early bird catches the worm before us." Clay said as they jumped onto Dojo's back and he was off.

0

Aqua looked down to the jewel, feeling the next Wu activate. "We better get going before those monks get there." Aqua said. "Should I get Yami and Yugi?" Keara asked. "Knowing them, they probably were doing something _exciting_ so they both may be asleep but you can go see if they would like to come. Me, Jack and Rai will be going now before the monks get there." Aqua said. She nodded and they left while she went to go see if Yami and Yugi were still awake.

0

They made their way towards the Wu, Dojo flying as quick as he could from one direction and Aqua gliding through the air with grace from another, Jack stumbling behind him. They both reached the location at the same time and Aqua's eyes narrowed. "Once again we meet. I have a feeling this will lead into another showdown." he hissed.

"I think so as well and you better hope you're not going against me. I'm sure that I will win." Raimundo said. "You can't beat Aqua. I know he'll win against you." Rai said, glaring at his older counterpart.

They stared each other down, waiting for one to make the first move. Raimundo, always being the first to jump into things, jumped off Dojo's back, diving down for the Wu. Rai did the same while Aqua made an attack towards the monks. Dojo quickly squirmed out of the way before landing and the others got off his back.

Aqua landed as well and smirked at them. "So, what are you going to do? You know your attacks are useless against me."

"Our elemental power yes but our martial arts won't." Omi said before charging in.

Aqua only yawned and got into stance, waiting for Omi to come.

Above, Rai and Raimundo still dived for the pillar that had the Woozy Shooter but soon, Raimundo grabbed it and landed and jumped off the pillar before Rai could land. Rai watched him before looking towards Aqua. "Aqua! He has the Wu!" he called and Aqua looked up to him before nodding, whacking Omi and Kimiko away with his tail before flying up.

Raimundo gasped and twisted out of the way before he could be grabbed and stuck his tongue out at him before he realized the Wu was gone from his hands.

Aqua smirked, his tail holding the Wu as he flew up to grab Rai. "You're not getting away that easily." Omi said as he jumped from one rock pillar to another but before he could grab him, Yami came out of nowhere, tackling him back down to the ground before jumping off.

He smirked, looking to them. "I haven't had a good fight in a while. This should prove to be interesting." Yami spoke as Yugi slid of his back and ran over to Aqua once he came back down with Rai.

"Do you have the Wu?" he asked and Aqua nodded, holding it up. "Yeah, I have it but I don't want to leave just yet. You hold it for the moment." he answered and Yugi nodded as he took the Wu from him and Aqua went to join Yami. "So, you ready for another beating?" Yami questioned, eyes narrowed. "No but we'll be glad to take that Shen Gong Wu off your hands." Raimundo said.

"Just try to." Aqua hissed and they charged in along with Omi, Raimundo and Clay. While they fought, Kimiko snuck past them, holding the Tangle Web Come in hand. "I'm sorry, Yugi." she whispered before use her Wu to trap him when he was unaware. "Hey!" he said, dropping the Woozy Shooter.

She ran for it, trapping Rai as well and Yami looked back. "You." he grounded out as he lunged for the Wu before she could grab it. When they both landed, they both had their hand on it. He growled. "Fine, I'll call a Xiaolin Showdown but instead of going against you, I'll go against Raimundo. His Yang Yoyo for my Orb of Tornami. We'll have to race across a plain of ice to the Woozy Shooter." Yami said.

Raimundo stood forward. "Fine by me." he said. "Xiaolin Showdown!" They both called and the plan shifted, now being covered in ice and the Woozy Shooter sitting on a pillar on the other side. Yami looked to him and smirked. "See you there." he said before unfurling his wings and flew off.

Raimundo growled and followed behind him. He slipped a few times because of the ice but was still keeping up with Yami. Without warning, pillars of ice starting shooting up making them have to watch where they were going. Since their uprising is random, they had many close encounters with crashing into them.

Yami smirked and he turned to look behind him, seeing Raimundo way behind, unaware of the pillar that came up in front of him. "Yami! Watch out!" Yugi cried. "Watch out? Watch out for wh-" he started and ran smack dab into the pillar. He was dazed now as he slid down the pillar and to the ground.

Yugi, Aqua, Keara and Rai winced. "That has got to hurt." Aqua said and they nodded. Raimundo laughed as he slipped by him and Yami growled as he shook his head to get rid of the dizziness. He pulled away from the pillar and started to come after him again.

Raimundo waited for the right moment, having a trick up his sleeve. When he felt Yami close in, he turned around quickly, holding the Yang Yoyo in hand. "Oh no." he gasped and tried to brake in mid-flight. "Sorry." Raimundo said with a grin and used the Yang Yoyo, making a portal and Yami went right into it.

"No! Yami!" Yugi cried. Raimundo looked to him. "Don't worry, you'll get him back." he said and Yugi growled. "Bring him back now!" he growled. "Not until I win this showdown." Raimundo said cheerfully as he stopped in front of the pillar and grabbed the Wu, making everything change back to normal. He then used the Yang Yoyo again to bring Yami back but he was different, a lot different.

His scales, once an obsidian black, was now pristine while and his clothing changed drastically. Yugi, Aqua, Keara and Rai climbed down to go see him. He opened his eyes, which didn't hold that deadly gleam and looked up to them. "Oh my, what happened?" he asked.

"You were sent into the Ying Yang world and your dark side was lost in there. So now, you're good." Aqua explained. "My that does pose a problem. Oh well." he said as he got up, dusting his clothes off. "We better be getting back home now. The monks did win fair and square so no need to bother them anymore." he murmured before flying off. They watched him go before Yugi looked up to Aqua.

"Remind me to never trust them with the Yang Yoyo. It's surprising to see Yami acting this nice." Yugi spoke and he nodded. "Don't worry, we'll have both soon enough but for now, we need to get him back to normal." Aqua said as they all left.

0

Zypher: And that's all for today. Don't have much to write here but I do hope that you enjoyed my latest lime scene. See you all soon.

Shen Gong Wu mentioned/used:

Woozy Shooter - shoots a gas at enemies that confuses them and causes them to act goofy

Ying Yoyo - transports user to the Ying Yang World (the user will lose their dominant chi unless also using the Yang Yoyo)

Yang Yoyo - transports user to the Ying Yang World (the user will lose their dominant chi unless also using the Ying Yoyo)

Moby Morpher - allows user to morph into any living thing (from animals to people to dragons)


	9. Shen Gong Wu Feast: Aqua vs Dojo

Zypher: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Darkness Reign. I thank all of you for reviewing and Red Dragon for giving me more ideas to continue on with chapters where my ideas blank out on me. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 9

0

When they got back, Yami started to whine about some of the palace and started to clean it, much to the disturbance of Yugi, Keara and Aqua. "I'm going to fix this. Let me go get the Ying Yoyo." Yugi said and was about to leave but Keara grasped his shoulder.

"Wait, I have a better idea. This idea will work a whole lot better than using some measly Shen Gong Wu that would still make Yami have a good side that can be accessible if those stupid monks try a move like that again." Keara said.

"What do you have in mind then?" he questioned.

"Just this." she said and with a snap of her fingers, the Shadow Serpent Scimitars strapped to his side glow with a dark light and a large shadowy serpent came out, hissing. It stared down at his master and seeing the problem, before anyone could react, lunged down and swallowed him. Yugi gasped and looked to her.

"What are you doing!" he exclaimed. "Just watch." she whispered and he looked back to where the serpent was once more. It was a while but they soon started to see the serpent disappear in wisps of smoke, being absorbed in by Yami.

Piercing cerise eyes opened and he let out a mighty roar, his regular side reigning control once more and he had more strength than before. Not only that but his form also changed his natural looks, giving him a more deadly yet devilish aura around him.

Yugi would've collapsed in dazed shock if Aqua, who too was transformed as wisps from the shadow serpent curled around his form as well so he wouldn't be caught up in a situation likes Yami's, wasn't holding him up.

"Now Yugi, don't go falling out now. Remember, you did the exact thing to us when you got yourself a wardrobe change." Aqua purred and he only nodded. Yami sighed, glad to be back and not having a good side controlling him, or being part of him in general.

"I feel a lot better now. Thank you, Keara, for doing this for me and also helping me be immune to the effects of the Yang Yoyo." Yami said, looking to her. She smiled and nodded. "No problem. Saves time and no Shen Gong Wu has to be used." she replied.

"But for now, I'll have to get to work on something before that phase comes along again." Keara reminded and Yami hissed lightly. "You know we hate that." he murmured. "But you know it's for your own good." she retorted. "I know." he grumbled before turning back to Yugi who now looked curious.

"What did she mean? What phase?" he asked.

"Well, every time when we get reborn, we go through what we call a withdrawal stage. Like Dojo, we will go through a phase where we have a craving for Wu and other things that won't be mentioned and while finding Wu in various locations, we will devour anyone who stands in our way except for those that we already have a familiar scent on so we know who to target and who not to target.

"The only difference between Dojo's phase and ours is that his happens every 1500 years while ours happens every time when we are reborn. Just not on the same day and time that the last phase happened." Aqua explained.

"Really? I never knew that. Did you ever learn why that happens?" Yugi asked once more as they went to head into the kitchen for a snack.

"Not really but we believe it relates to our past which we will tell you soon." he continued as he placed a kettle onto the stove to heat up some water and brought out a tea bag from a container on the counter. Yugi sat down on a stool and watched him.

"I really would like to learn of yours and Yami's past. I have wanted to know for quite a while so when will you tell me?" Yugi asked. "In due time. We won't leave you in the dark for long little one." Aqua said, walking over to his side and kissed his cheek lightly before reaching up to grab a mug.

0

The monks were now back at the temple, glad to have at least been able to gain a Wu from the demons without being mercilessly beaten by them. "Great job with that little stunt, Raimundo. Who knew he would actually fall for it?" Clay said.

"Yeah. But hey, I've seen this been used a million times. Chances are it always works." Raimundo said smugly. "We are glad for your victory, Raimundo, but this could lead to problem. Once Yami's back to normal, the next showdown won't be easy for you or us since he will want revenge for falling for such an easy stunt such as that." Omi addressed.

"Well, then we need to be prepared for it. I'm not going to lose to them ever again." Raimundo answered. "Yeah but keep reminding yourself, Raimundo, they're not easy to beat and they're even harder to get rid of." Kimiko said.

_'If only we could get through to Yugi and tell him they're not all they made him believe.'_ she thought before they placed their newly gained Wu into the vault before they decided to train more to prepare for the next grueling showdown between them and the demons.

0

Back at his lair, Chase, who discreetly left a roaming sensor in Jack's lair during his last visit that will show him everything wherever he goes, watched as Jack continued to work on his robots. _'If he doesn't want to help, I'll learn on my own. Those demons won't keep everything hidden from me for long and once I learn their secrets, their weaknesses and the source of their powers, I'll soon have them on the Heylin side.'_ he thought with a wicked grin. Wuya flew to his side, now frantic with worry. "Chase, we must do something! Tomorrow will be a horrible day!" Wuya wailed.

Chase didn't bother to glance up at her. "And why would that be?" he questioned. "Because, not only is tomorrow the day of Dojo's phase when he craves for Wu, that's also the same day the demons are going into their own withdrawal stage! We're all in danger!" she said, floating around in fear.

"Don't worry. We won't have to worry about either of them because they won't come this far for there is no Shen Gong Wu located around here. But we will watch the festivities at seeing what will happen." Chase said.

0

The next day, the well-rested monks came out from their rooms and walked outside only to see Dojo building a small cage that looked like a small house. "Hey, Dojo, what are you up to?" Kimiko asked. "It's that time again for him. Every 1500 years he goes through a stage where he craves for Wu." Master Fung said as he stood beside them.

"And if I don't stay in the little containment for 24 hours, it will be trouble." he said as he placed the last finishing touches onto the cage. He entered inside and closed it, the lock locking itself.

"Now, of course, someone will have to stay here to watch over me cause there's another Shen Gong Wu revealing itself and it's a good one." Dojo said, peeking through the bars. They look to each other before pointing to Raimundo.

"Hey! I'm not staying here to watch him." Raimundo growled. "And you won't be. Omi will." Master Fung said. "But why me, master? They might need me." Omi said. "But the responsibilities of a Xiaolin Dragon are important and doing something as simple as watching over Dojo is an honorable thing." Master Fung replied.

"Besides, if no one watches him and he gets free he will be evil for a short period of time and he would bring a thousand years of darkness." he continued.

"Why a thousand?" Kimiko asked.

"It's actually 962, but a thousand sounds more ominous." he joked and they only gave him a blank look. (1)

"Fine, I shall stay but please my friends, don't lose this Shen Gong Wu, whatever it may be." Omi said and they nodded. "Guess we'll be taking the Shen Gong Roo for this one." Clay said and they nodded as Dojo made a quick sketch of the location and handed it to them.

They left and so did Master Fung. "Now Omi, whatever you do, don't listen to a word I say. I happen to be very convincing with things like this...now will you let me out?" he questioned and Omi did so.

"No! You weren't supposed to! That was a test!" Dojo exclaimed. "Oh, I am most sorry." Omi murmured as he locked him back into the little cage. "Thank you. Now do you mind letting me out? I want some egg rolls." he said once more.

Omi shook his head. "Not this time." he said, looking down to the dragon. "Come on! The test is over! I'm hungry!" he said. "I'm not listening anymore." he said, placing his fingers in his ears to block out his whining.

0

"Alright you two, in you go." Keara said, holding open the door to a large metal cage. Yami pouted before he and Aqua walked in. She shut the door and Yugi looked to them. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon. We'll get this Wu quickly and then we'll be back." Yugi said as he walked over to the bars.

Yami knelt down and brought him close as he could through the bars. "Come back soon, little one." he said, looking to him. He nodded and kissed him shortly through the bars before he was picked up by Keara and she left.

They watched them go before sitting. "This blows big time. At least we know their scents so they won't have to worry about anything and we'll have more Shen Gong Wu." Aqua said. "I know but we'll figure out a way to get out." Yami said and then thought of something, smirking. "And I have the perfect person in mind." he said, licking his fangs hungrily.

0

Jack, not knowing of the next Shen Gong Wu, was doing the usual, Chase's tiger still keeping an eye on him. /Jack./ A voice whispered and he looked up. "Who's there?" he called but didn't see anyone as he looked around. /Jack./ The voice said, louder this time and he started to shiver in fear. He held up the wrench as his only defense.

/JACK!/ Yami's voice echoed and he jumped. "Please! Don't hurt me!" he cried. /Jack, cool it. We just need your help with something./ Yami told him and he nodded.

"Where are you?" he asked. /We're out in the back. Get your tucas up here. Now./ he hissed lightly and he nodded as he dropped the wrench, on his foot no less, and with a wince, he started to limp up the stairs and out to the back.

When he got there, he gaped, seeing them in the cage. "Why are you two in the cage?" he asked. "Duh, because of a phase we go through but that's none of your concern. Mind letting us out?" Aqua said, looking to him as their features changed lightly due to the effects of going into their withdrawal phase.

"Sure." he said as he opened the lock to the cage and Yami smirked. "Idiot." he said before devouring him. He licked his lips in slight satisfaction and looked to Aqua. "Nothing like a good first meal. Come on, we have some Wu to find and a dragon to deal with since he will become a problem." Yami murmured.

"Hey! This isn't fair! Why'd you eat me for?" he questioned from his stomach which was, gladly, devoid of any sign of stomach fluids throughout the duration of the phase. "Hey, we eat whatever we feel like eating. Now, we have a job to do so stay quiet." Yami said before they flew off. The sensor Chase left following behind them silently.

0

Dojo continued to whine, doing all he could such as switching his form to that of Master Fung, a little girl, Omi's mother, which Omi knew was a waste, and even Omi himself. "Come on! Just one little eggroll." he pleaded, watching as he ate another eggroll from a plate filled with them. "No, I told you I'm not opening that cage."

"Just pass it through the bars then. I'm hungry!" Dojo said and Omi finally gave in. "Fine." he said as he walked over to the cage and looked inside, not seeing him. "Hey, where'd he go?" he questioned as he placed the plate down and unlocked the cage, walking in. Dojo melded into the wall and smirked.

"See you, shrimp." he said as he slid out and closed the door on him, the lock clicking shut. Omi grabbed onto the bars and growled. "Let me out this instant!" he said but Dojo shook his head as he transformed into his larger form.

"No can do. I won't let you trap me in that box again." he said. Soon, a bump form on the side of his neck, growing two eyes before bursting out into a second head. "And now, we'll be going now. Things to do, Shen Gong Wu to eat." The first Dojo head said as he picked up the plate of eggrolls and threw them up, both heads gulping them down before flying off with a cackle. Omi watched as they go before sighing. "This will pose a problem." he muttered.

0

The other finally made it to the snowy mountain where the Tunnel Armadillo was located. "Sweet, we made it on time and no sign of the demons." Raimundo praised as they hopped out of the Shen Gong Roo and went for the Wu but was blasted away. "Sorry but we'll be taking that." Keara said, holding the Star Hanabi. She landed and let Yugi down as they faced the monks.

She glanced over and Raimundo and growled. "And you'll pay for that little stunt from the last showdown and it won't be easy on you." she said. He only huffed. "And what will you do?" he questioned. "Only this." she said, using the Star Hanabi. They dodged once more but realized that the stream of fire was still following them. "Hey! That can't be possible!" Kimiko said.

"Not unless I wasn't controlling it." Yugi said, his naginata glowing as he sent the fire straight at them again.

0

Yami and Aqua, now in larger forms than before, came upon the location of the Gills of Hamachi, Aqua swallowing the Wu before they left once more, finding the Lunar Locket soon after. Yami then sniffed the air as they stood upon a rock formation.

"Another is nearby. The Tunnel Armadillo and our little love is there as well along with those dreaded monks." Yami whispered, licking his fangs once more. "Maybe we should get rid of them while they're gathered there." Aqua suggested and he nodded.

"You read my mind." he answered before they flew off.

0

Dojo already gathered the Helmet of Jong and Serpent's Tail before making his way towards the Tunnel Armadillo as well. As the fighting commenced, they were unaware of the two giant beasts coming their way. At least not until Keara twitched. Yugi looked up to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Yami and Aqua are coming this way." Keara whispered.

"But how? I thought you locked them into the cage?" Yugi questioned. "But we left Jack there and they must've manipulated him or called him to let them out. You know he'll follow their orders just to keep himself alive." she told him as she used the Star Hanabi to attack the warriors once more.

"Will this pose a problem?" he asked. "Don't know, maybe to the monks." she replied. They finally saw them over the horizon and coming in fast. And so was Dojo. They made it over the battlefield and glared at one another. "Oh look, it's the two headed lizard. Do you really think you can stand up to us?" Yami questioned. "Yes. I can handle the both of you easily." Dojo said, both heads growling.

"How did he get out!" Kimiko exclaimed. "Probably cause Omi screwed up." Raimundo muttered. She sighed. "Who knew he would fall for something so easily." she said before they continued to look up at them. "Well, this is our Wu and we're not letting you get it." Aqua hissed and one of the heads snorted.

"Sure you will but I have something else in mind." he said, looking down to the monks, Keara and Yugi. He dove down, aiming for the monks first. They panicked and tried to fend him off but it was useless as he easily gulped them down along with their Wu.

He then glanced at Keara and Yugi before going after them. Yami snarled and tackled him. "Nice try." he hissed and they started to fight. Aqua landed and Yugi looked to him. "Aqua, get the Wu while Dojo's distracted." Yugi told him and he nodded as he picked it up with his tail.

"Let's get going." he said as Yugi clambered onto his back and he flew off. "Come on, Yami! We got what we needed!" Keara called and Yami slammed Dojo down onto the ground before flying off behind her. Dojo hissed as he got up and followed behind them, catching up fast. Aqua looked back and snarled, seeing him coming his way.

"Hold on, Yugi." he said as he dodged out of the way, winging back as Dojo made a sharp turned and came after him once more, aiming for the Wu. "Give it here!" he growled as he grabbed at it again.

Aqua continued to dodge easily before Dojo was able to trick him and grab the Wu but he still had a hold of it. "Alright, I'll call for a showdown. I'm betting the Star Hanabi for whatever you choose." Aqua said, looking him dead in his eyes.

"Fine." he said, trying to hack up a Shen Gong Wu and came up with the Orb of Tornami. "Fine with me." he said. "Now, we'll play a game of who can catch who." Aqua said and he nodded.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" They called and the terrain shifted, now becoming a maze of canyons with lava rivers, oddly enough for a snowy region, coursing at the bottom.

"Gong-Yi-Tan-Pai!" they both called before Dojo made the first move to try and catch him but he moved out of the way before flying off. Dojo followed behind, determined not to lose.

Keara, Yami and Yugi stood on a platform, watching as the showdown commenced. "Do you think he'll win?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sure he will." Keara said, knowing the other has tricks up his sleeve as well. "Well, I hope he does. I want out of here and I'm not taking the other way out!" Jack yelled. "Shut it you." Yami growled, hitting his stomach harshly and making him yelp, feeling the hit.

"I hate you!" he cried. "I know you do." Yami said smugly.

0

A giant golden baby was crossing the mountains, Omi sitting on one of its shoulders while Master Fung sat on the other. Omi held the box, hoping that they will be able to catch Dojo again. "Now do you know the dangers of releasing him?" he asked and Omi nodded. "I'm sorry, Master Fung. I gave in to his pleas and now brought the world into darkness." Omi whispered.

"Not yet you haven't but we must get him back into the cage." Master Fung said. They finally made it to where they were and saw that they came just at the start of the showdown.

"Let's just see what you're capable of, lizard." Aqua said and he snorted. "Stop calling me a lizard!" He hissed before he went after him. Aqua dodged him before flying off through the maze of canyons. Dojo snarled and followed behind him.

Aqua smirked, seeing the dragon was speeding up just to catch him. "Time for some half-baked revenge for the last showdown for Yami." he said quietly as he started heading in the direction of a protruding stalagmite.

Dojo followed, trying to grab him. He took out the Shroud of Shadows which he took from Yugi discreetly and soon covered himself, making him disappear from sight of Dojo and he gaped, flying right at it and got caught at the junction where the two heads split.

They swung around and both heads hit each other, making him dazed. Aqua removed the shroud and smirked. Yugi looked up to Keara. "I thought you can't use more than one Shen Gong Wu in a showdown." Yugi said.

"You can actually. You just got to have it on you and is able to plan a strategy with them." Keara told him and he nodded. Aqua flew away into another canyon, losing Dojo temporarily and saw Omi and Master Fung standing there watching. _'Why not.'_ he thought, licking his snout as he came for them.

"Oh no." Omi said and try to grab a Wu they still had but it was too late as he grabbed Master Fung in his jaws. "Master Fung!" he called. "Don't worry about me. Just capture Dojo." he said before he swallowed him and came back for him.

Omi brought out the Tangle Web Comb and used it but he only batted away the strands. "You can't get me that easily." he said. "But if you do me a favor, I'll take care of Dojo for you." he said as an afterthought. "And what will that be?" he demanded.

"Just hand over the Wu you have." He was tempted to not do so but knowing that he may know of a way to trap Dojo back in his cage. "Fine but you better help me." Omi said as he gave him the Tangle Web Comb, Changing Chopsticks, Sweet Baby Among Us and Dojo's cage.

"Fine with me. But this will be the only nice thing I do for you since we hate challenges for our Wu feast." Aqua mumbled as he went back into the canyon. Dojo continued to look for him and finally seeing him, he growled.

"That was a pathetic move but you'll regret it." Dojo hissed once more as he charged for him. Aqua flew off as well, heading into a cavernous tunnel and Dojo tried to follow but both of his heads got him caught near the entrance and he tried to get free. One of the heads growled. "You won't be getting away that easily." he said before they both breathed out a stream of lava and fire towards him.

He turned and used the Reversing Mirror which miraculously reflected his attack back and shot him from out of the cavern. He made it out before the blast could hit him and once Dojo got unstuck from the cavern, he followed him once more. Aqua landed where he secretly hid an enlarged version of Dojo's cage under the Shroud of Shadows, waiting for him to come.

He finally came and glared down at him. "You will pay for this with your Shen Gong Wu, your little friend and lover." he said with a snarl. "Just try and catch me then." Aqua taunted. He roared and came for him. He stood there, waiting and just at the right moment, he moved out of the way and Dojo got himself curled up into a box inside of his cage.

Aqua pulled off the shroud, revealing his cage with him locked inside. The showdown ended and Aqua held the Orb of Tornami and Tunnel Armadillo. He brought the cage back to normal size with the Changing Chopsticks before taking it and giving it to Omi.

"Don't bother me with thank yous." he said before flying off, the others flying off behind him. Yugi smiled to him from Yami's back. "You did wonderfully, Aqua." Yugi said and he craned his neck over to nuzzle him and he stroked his snout.

"I know. He may be evil for this day but he couldn't put a strategy together without thinking it through." Aqua said, purring before giving him a sultry look. "So, do I get a little present?" he questioned, Yugi easily figuring out what he wanted. "Not until you're back to normal size and give the monks back their master before they come for us." Yugi said playfully, tapping his nose and he pouted.

Yami hacked up Jack halfway home and he grumbled as he activated his helipack, glad that it still worked, and flew behind them.

0

Later on, Dojo finally returned back to normal and spat out the others, Raimundo complaining he never wants to become another meal again. "Stop complaining, Raimundo. At least he remembered to spit us back out." Kimiko said. "Besides, you guys might have not been in there long once I revert back to my normal size anyway." Dojo said.

"So, where's Master Fung?" Clay asked. "We will have to wait. During the showdown with Dojo and Aqua, he was eaten by him before he captured Dojo for me. But I had to offer up the Tangle Web Comb, Changing Chopsticks and Sweet Baby Among Us for it." Omi explained.

"Why'd you do that? You should've never listened to him!" Raimundo shouted. "But he might've had no choice. Dojo was a 40 foot, two headed, Wu craving, person eating dragon. Omi couldn't possibly catch him on his own at least without something like the Changing Chopsticks or Shroud of Shadows, which they have now." Kimiko said.

"And he used them quite well into capturing him. Things will be harder but I know we'll find a way to beat them." Omi said. Soon, a portal came and Master Fung stepped through. "Master Fung! You're alright!" Omi said happily and he nodded.

"Yes, I am fine now but learn from this experience, Omi. Strategizing a plan with the Wu to help you out of tight situations such as that may be the key to defeating them among other ways which you may learn soon." Master Fung said before walking off.

"He may be right. But how can we think of a strategy when they could possibly find a loophole through it as easily?" Omi asked softly. "We'll think of one soon. It can't be that hard. We've gotten through tougher situations and this can't be any harder." Clay stated and they nodded.

"But for now, we need to think of a way to get more Wu. The ones we have will barely scratch the surface in making a plan." Kimiko said and they nodded. _'I still hate to do this. You're my friend Yugi but we can't let the world go to the hands of the demons.'_ she thought sadly.

0

Zypher: And that will be all for this nice long chapter. Hoped you like. This chapter was actually inspired by the Enter the dragon episode of Xiaolin Showdown which would be the only time you see Dojo evil, and in his first showdown no less. Really enjoyed that episode I did so I had to put it in as a chapter. Not only that but you get to know a smidget about their lives before they became demons. Anyways, like a said before, hoped you liked and will be waiting for the next. See you soon.

(1) - This was actually a quote from the episode. See, even Master Fung can joke around at some point. Of course, not much.

Shen Gong Wu mentioned/used:

Gills of Hamachi - allows the user to breathe underwater through the use of gills

Tunnel Armadillo - transforms into a tank-like drill that can dig underground

Lunar Locket - controls the phases of the moon and can move the moon (you can see me getting an idea from this one. Full moon equals frisky Yami and Aqua)

Helmet of Jong - allows user to see behind them

Sweet Baby Among Us - transforms into a large golden baby that throws diapers at the enemy

Changing Chopsticks - shrinks user to the size of a grain of rice (can also be reversed using the Reversing Mirror)


	10. Sapphire Dreams and Moonlit Nights

Zypher: Since I could never stop writing this story, thanking Red Dragon for her creative ideas and giving me more reasons to add lemons XD, here's the next chapter for you all. Thank for the reviews from the last chapter and I hope you'll enjoy this one.

Warning: Lemon. End of that.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 10

0

After their phase was over, they went over the Wu they gathered. "Let's see, we now have the Lunar Locket, Sweet Baby Among Us, the Changing Chopsticks, the Tunnel Armadillo, the Gills of Hamachi, the Orb of Tornami and the Tangle Web Comb. You two sure pulled in a haul." Yugi said, looking to them.

Yami smirked. "Of course, those monks couldn't keep their Wu with them for long anyway. Once we take every single one from them, they will be helpless and then we can take care of them for good." Yami said.

"I like that idea but I have just one request." Yugi said, looking to them. "And what would that be little one?" Aqua asked. "I wish that Kimiko and Clay will be spared from whatever you have planned for the monks once we have all the Shen Gong Wu." Yugi said.

"And why do you wish to spare them still? They still agree with what their master has told them and want to get you away from us before dealing with us." Yami told him.

"I know but before I came to help you two, they were the only ones that believed in me and helped me when I needed it. Even though I was with the monks only for that day, I trust them more than Omi or Raimundo." Yugi said.

"Well, if that's the reason then they will be spared. Is there any other we should know of before we continue to collect Shen Gong Wu and create this world to be your own?" Aqua questioned. "Well, there is my grandfather and my friends. Now that I think about it, I wish to go see them since they must worry about me if they haven't visited my grandfather and was told about where I am now." he said and they nodded. "We can leave at once if you wish to go now." Yami said and he nodded.

"Sure, we can leave now. Let me go and look for Keara and tell her where we're going." Yugi said and they nodded and watched as he left to go find Keara.

0

She was looking through a spell book, humming in thought when she heard Yugi come in. "Ah, nice to see you, Yugi. What do you need?" she questioned, turning to him. "I just came to tell you that me, Yami and Aqua are heading back over to Domino for a while so I can see my grandfather and friends. Will you watch over the palace for us?" Yugi asked.

"But of course. Now go on and have fun. Oh, before you go..." she said as she stood up. "I want you to take this. I have a feeling it will prove to be something fun to use." she said, holding the Lunar Locket.

She placed it around his neck and he smiled. "Thanks, Keara. I better be heading out now. See you later." he said as he left the room and headed back to where Yami and Aqua were waiting. "Ready to go, little one?" Yami asked and he nodded. "Yeah, let's go." Yugi said and they were soon of, heading over to Domino.

0

Sugoroku was standing at the counter of the game shop, tending to a customer when he saw Yugi's friends entering the shop. "Oh, hello there. What brings you all here?" he asked as the customer left and he got up to switch the sign from open to be back soon.

"We wanted to see how Yugi's doing with that monk training you said he went to." Jou said as they all walked into the sitting room. "It isn't going well. I've gotten a message from Master Fung and it said that Yugi has left the side of the Xiaolin and joined up with the demons."

"That's horrible. Did he say how it happened?" Ryou asked. "He said it started after he read the legend about them while he was there. I thought this would never happen but I guess I was wrong." Sugoroku murmured. "How bad can it be? I mean, I know they want to take control of the world using that there Shen Gong Wu but they're not doing it for themselves. How can that be bad?" Jou asked.

"You never know. So many trust the demons and so many times have they came close to succeeding with that goal but the monks were always there to stop them and the demons always has a motive to kill off their partner before being sealed away again. But this time, it may prove to be helpless. They have Yugi now and since he is the Xiaolin Dragon of Light, only so much could stop the demons now with his power joined with theirs." Sugoroku said.

"But it can't be that bad is what he's trying to say. I think that the demons aren't trying to do no more than to just show their affections towards the one that has freed them. Giving the world to them may be a pretty big thing but still, it's just for that person." Diamond said.

"I wish I could but I can't." Sugoroku said, lowering his head. "And why's that?" Malik asked. "Cause I still have the battle scar when I was once part of the Xiaolin Monks." he said, looking back to them. They gasped lightly, never thinking that he was once part of the monks. "Really, you were actually part of the Xiaolin monks Sugoroku?" Topaz asked and he nodded.

"Yes, every one of my ancestral line was once the Xiaolin Dragon of Light but since we didn't want to be known by the demons so they won't try to come after us and have their power become stronger than it already was, we never used the powers of light in battle to collect the Shen Gong Wu. When I was with them, they were in battle with the demons and their current partner while was a person named Kentos.

"He was an evil person and when we battled them before they were sealed away, Yami made to attack a child that was around the field. I came to block it and it would've been a fatal wound if his angle wasn't off." Sugoroku explained.

"But wasn't the last time they were freed 3000 years ago. How did you last that long?" Kaiser asked. "By using the Sands of Time. Once my wound was healed, I decided it wasn't best for me to risk my life and possibly never have the chance to see Yugi in this time so I used that Shen Gong Wu to come here into the future but never said anything about my past until Yugi was ready to go with the monks and became a Xiaolin Warrior." he said and they nodded.

"Well, I better go and see if there's anything in there that you can eat." Sugoroku said as he stood up and left for the kitchen.

When he was gone, they looked to one another. "Do you really think those demons are capable of such evil?" Diamond asked. "Well, they are demons. You never know but with Yugi, I won't put it past them to do something cruel or evil. They hate the monks so the only thing I can think of is that they will try to do something to them and only them." Kaiser said and they nodded. They heard something land outside the game shop and got up to see what it was. They gasped when they saw the demons and Yugi.

"Yugi, you're back! And you look different, a lot different from the last time we saw each other." Diamond said. He slid off Aqua's back and smiled to them. "Yeah, I took a few new changes while I was with them, nothing too serious." he said. "'Nothing too serious'? Not to say this in a loving kind of way but you and the demons look way better than Adonis!" Topaz exclaimed.

"We'll take that as a compliment." Aqua said with a laugh. "So, what brings you back here?" Ryou asked. "Well, I decided I should come and see you guys and also my grandfather." Yugi said.

"I think it's best you don't see him right now." Diamond murmured. "Why not?" he questioned. "From what we can tell, he not all that happy to know you have sided with these guys." Jou said, pointing a thumb over to Yami and Aqua.

"Well, I do respect his decisions but not this time. It was fun being a monk but they gave me more of an adventure and they're risking a lot just giving me one single gift. How could you not love them for that alone?" he said, hugging Yami around the waist and he hugged him back.

"Well, like I said while we were talking with your grandfather, giving someone the world, literally, is a pretty big feat and also a dangerous one. We can trust you to do well, maybe even a lot better, for our world but if they chose someone with a spark of evil in them, it could mean destruction of everyone on this planet." Diamond said.

Aqua walked over to her and nuzzled her head lightly, making her laugh. "No need to worry about that. We learned that lesson millennia ago. When we were sealed away again, Keara made sure to make our tomb only accessible by the Xiaolin Dragon of Light." Aqua said.

They all laughed softly and Sugoroku took that time to walk out and froze when he saw Yami and Aqua. "You." he hissed and they turned to see him standing there.

"Ah, Sugoroku, the last Xiaolin Dragon of Light from 3000 years ago. You're lucky our shadows never found you all those years ago or we could've made the world for you." Yami murmured with a short chuckle as he released his hold on Yugi who was now looking between the two.

"Even if they did, I would've never joined with you." he said lowly. "What's going on? How do you know my grandfather?" Yugi asked, looking to them.

"He was around 3000 years ago as the present Dragon of Light when we were last free. He was a Xiaolin Dragon of Light such as yourself but never revealed it so that what caused our shadows to go and look for someone like Kentos who seemed to be nice until we were close to gaining all of the Shen Gong Wu and he turned on us, using a Shen Gong Wu called the Zing Zom Bone to control us only for a short period of time.

"But during a battle we had with him before that point, I almost attacked a child that wandered onto the battlefield and he thought I was attacking him so he blocked my path and took the hit but he was lucky I tried to back wing before hitting the child so he only took the gash wound around his stomach.

"After that, Keara informed us after our death that he came to the future using the Sands of Time so he could still live on with his life up to this point and make sure his precious grandson once he was born takes the right path." Yami finished, glaring at the elder man as he paced around him.

"So Sugoroku, what lies have you been telling our little one's friends, hmm? That we're deadly demons that shouldn't be tampered with or maybe the old "These demons are an evil force to reckon with because they want the world and they should be dealt with immediately"? Which one is it this time old man?" he hissed.

Sugoroku growled and would've attacked if Yugi didn't step in front of him. "Leave them alone grandpa. Whatever happened then stays like it is. I don't want to hear no more." Yugi said. He was tempted to not listen but not wanting to make matters worse, he stepped back and so did Yami.

Yugi looked to his grandfather, still seeing the hate for Yami and Aqua clear in his eyes. "Now, why did you never tell me that you actually came from the past and was a Xiaolin Dragon of Light?" he asked.

"Because, I was waiting until the day you became a Xiaolin Warrior first and when you came to visit, I would tell you and also warn you about the demons' shadows that search for another to release them, especially the Xiaolin Dragon of Light. But I was too late, seeing as you're now with them." Sugoroku said. "Why won't you accept it as it is, grandpa?" Yugi questioned.

"Because, I can't trust them. No matter how nice you say they are, I can't trust them after what they done years ago. They're demons and more or less likely they corrupted your mind with lies as they brought you to their side." Sugoroku said.

"So that's it, isn't it? Just because I didn't follow the path you thought I would, you're just going to say this and leave it like that? You don't care about me anymore, is that it now that I joined the side of the demons of my own free will?" Yugi growled, looking to him.

"No Yugi, it's not that..." he started but Yugi cut him off. "Then why won't you forget about the past and trust them? They care for me. They gave me a home and they even love me more than life itself. Why can't you accept that at least?" he said before sighing.

"Just forget it. Think what you wish and I'll leave it at that. Don't expect many visits from me unless I know you will at least accept Yami and Aqua even if they are demons." Yugi mumbled before turning to his friends who were quiet during the exchange. "Come on guys, let's head over to the park." he said and left. Yami and Aqua looked to Sugoroku who was silent and snorted lightly before leaving, leading Yugi's friends along as the left.

0

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on your grandfather, Yugi?" Ryou asked. "I guess I was but after learning this and knowing he still won't trust Yami and Aqua makes me mad. Yes they may have done some things that would pin them as cruel beings in the past but they changed from that and I wish he would at least see them for that and not for what happened in the past." Yugi said. "Don't worry, Yugi. It may be a while but I'm sure he'll accept them soon. Just give him time." Diamond said and he nodded.

They talked among one another, enjoying the time they were able to spend with their smaller friend and his two new companions. Before the decided about heading somewhere else, Diamond tapped Yugi's shoulder. "Hey Yugi, I wanted to ask you something?" she said and he looked up to her. "What is it, Diamond?" he asked.

"I was wondering and it's probably not that important but I'm curious about it. Did you ever think that Yami and Aqua could probably be Incubi?" she questioned. "No, never! I never asked what kind of demons they were but I could never think of them as Incubi." he said and was silent for a second.

"But it is an interesting thought if they were." he said and she laughed softly. "Who knew you would actually think that. You certainly have changed over time." she said as she helped Yugi up off the ground and gave him a hug. "But you're still the greatest friend we have." she said and he smiled, hugging her back. "Thanks, Diamond." Yugi said. "I couldn't have any better friends than you guys."

"No need to thank me." she said before pulling away when they heard Jou calling them. "Come on you two! We're heading over to the arcade for a while before we go to Burger World for a bite to eat!" Jou called and they nodded as they caught up with the group, Yami and Aqua taking a more mortal form so as to not attract attention to themselves, although they still did because they retained their improved looks and had women drooling over them as they walked by.

0

_'Man, there is nothing to do nowadays. Those lousy friends of Yugi's are never around most of the time and Yugi himself is gone on some trip from what I heard.'_ Anzu thought as she walked down the street. She was bored and without the normal people she tends to tease and insult was not around, giving her nothing to do.

She came pass the arcade and heard the familiar laughter and look inside, mouth dropping open when she saw Yugi._ 'Is that Yugi? It can't be him. But that shoddy hairstyle confirms it all. Do I dare say it? Do I dare agree that he actually looks wonderfully _**gorgeous**_?'_ she thought before she saw two others that she never saw before walk over to his side and the dragon leaned down to kiss him lightly and she growled.

_'Not only does he look better, he actually got himself someone. I don't know where he went to but I'm going to make sure he goes back empty-handed.'_ she thought as she walked inside.

0

Yugi laughed as he watched Jou and Malik race against each other, Jou becoming steaming mad as he still trailed behind Malik. Once the race was over with Malik the victor, said victor jumped up, cheering. "Hah! I told you I would beat you!" Malik said.

"Don't press your luck, Malik." Jou growled, punching the other lightly in the arm before looking up and groaned. "Watch it, here's come the bane of our existence." he muttered and they took a glance behind them and saw Anzu walking in their direction.

"Great, she's the last person I want to see on my visit back." Yugi said and Yami looked down to him. "What's wrong about her?" Yami asked as they started walking over to another game just to avoid her.

"Before I left to become a Xiaolin Monk, she used to tease and insult me and my friends. She is like a leech and would never go away unless she actually succeeded and 'breaking our will' as she wants to call it." he explained and they watched Diamond mess with Kaiser, hopping up onto the Dance Master's game platform.

He murmured something inaudible before hopping up beside her and placing the quarters into the game to start it up.

"Hmm, sounds like a burden but don't worry, just by your command, we can deal with her. I have a feeling she won't be missed." Yami said. "Thanks but I'll keep to a minimum. If you want, you can ruffle her up a bit but don't do anything too gruesome yet." Yugi said as he brought Yami's head down to kiss him lightly on the cheek. He smirked and nodded. "Anything you wish, we'll do." he said and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, watching as Diamond and Kaiser played the game.

0

Anzu watched them from afar, growling lightly before she decided to make herself known after Diamond and Kaiser stepped off the game platform. "So Yugi, I see you're back from your trip. And you brought some new friends I see." she said. "Yes, yes I have and they're not mere friends, they're my lovers." he replied, glaring up at her. "Oh, so I see." she said, quite darkly.

"What do you want? We were having fun before you came and ruined it." Diamond said. "Oh, just wanted to see Yugi's new friends is all." she said. "More like try to get your clammy claws on them. We know how you are Anzu and anything that interests you, you think about getting for yourself but this new prize won't be so easy to get." Kaiser said.

"So what? I deserve everything that's best in life. Especially if it means I can demean you even more." Anzu preened and Diamond only snorted. "Only in your dreams. Why don't you back off and leave us alone. Your ugliness is making me sick." she said and Anzu became red in the face.

"How dare you say that about me! I'll show you!" she said as she walked over to her and would've slapped her if Yugi didn't grab her arm. "I suggest you leave my friend alone." he hissed, glaring at her. "Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" she demanded.

"How about this. I challenge you to a dance match. If I win, you leave my friends alone after I leave. If you win, which I will humbly but detest for the rest of my life, then you can spend the rest of the day with either Yami or Aqua." Yugi said and she grinned.

"Fine with me. You know I'm the best dancer in school and this match will be the easiest I could win with the best prize in mind." she said, looking over to Yami and Aqua who growled menacingly.

"Just keep thinking that. Yugi has changed compared to the last time you taunted him. He's no pushover to you anymore and he'll prove that to you easily." Yami said. "We'll just see about that." she said as she climbed onto the dance platform.

"Are you sure you should do this Yugi? I trust in you that you can win but what if she tries something to mess you up?" Ryou questioned. "Don't worry. I know what to watch out for." Yugi said, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and Ryou nodded as he went to get up on the platform as well.

"Go Yugi! Show her what you're made of!" Malik cheered. "Don't worry you guys, I will." he said, glaring at her from the corner of his eye before placing the quarters into the machine. He looked through the list of music before choosing Nightwish - Moondance. Anzu chose Challenging Mode, thinking that Yugi would have problems keeping up.

It was slow at first and both Anzu and Yugi kept up with the pace until it suddenly changed speeds along with the variety of steps. Yugi kept in perfect rhythm whilst giving a show with unexpected dance moves.

Anzu, of course, was having problems keeping up with the steps, never thinking her plan would backfire onto her. Once it got back to another slow area of the song, she growled lightly to herself and tried to think of a point where she could probably trick Yugi and mess him up.

She made up a quick plan and once it was getting close to the final bars of the song, she started to move her hips a little more, waiting for the right time. Yami watched with narrowed eyes, knowing she had something planned.

Yugi also watched her as well and when it came to a jumping part in the dance steps, she swept down to try and hit Yugi's legs but he jumped over the sweep easily and swinging an arm out, he hit her in her stomach, making her kneel over. During this, he still kept perfect rhythm without missing a beat or step.

Once the song came to an end, Yugi got a high rating and Anzu's rating was low since she missed the last few steps to the song. She gasped for air and glared up at him. "I demand a rematch! That was a cheap shot!" she snarled but squeaked as she was grabbed by Aqua and looked dead into his angered crimson eyes.

"I think that Yugi won fair and square. It was you who dared tried to mess him up. So I suggest you stick with the agreement and leave now." Aqua hissed and dropped her. She glared over at Yugi once more who was getting praise and compliments from his friends for his wonderful dancing and looked back to Yami and Aqua who was making sure she wasn't planning anything else.

"It won't be long. I'll find a way and I'll have you as my own." Anzu hissed as she stood up and left, yelping with Aqua hit her in the back hard with his tail, leaving a stinging red welt on her back. Yugi came over to them and Aqua turned back to him and knelt down to hug him.

"You did wonderfully, Yugi. She was a fool to dare challenge you at something you're great at." Aqua said and Yugi blushed lightly. "I wasn't that great. I did what came naturally to me." Yugi said. "But you are and never think less of that." Aqua said, kissing his cheek before looked to the others. "How about we go ahead to eat. We be best getting back to our home soon." Aqua said and they nodded.

"Sure, let's get going." Topaz said and they walked out of the arcade.

0

After they finished eating at Burger World, they headed to the park once more to say their goodbyes to Yugi, Yami and Aqua. "It was great seeing you again, Yugi. Will you be coming back soon?" Diamond asked.

"Yeah. It might not be for a while since we're still looking for Shen Gong Wu and we need to keep an eye on those monks and Chase Young but I'm sure we can make time to see each other again." Yugi said, giving her another hug.

Malik ruffled his hair a bit, laughing good-naturedly. "You be careful out there. We may not know what's going on that much but don't you go worrying us about your health." he said and Yugi laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't. Yami and Aqua takes good care of me and they'll make sure I'm not harmed." he told them. He nodded and ruffled his hair once more. "See you soon, Yugi." Kaiser said as Yugi climbed onto Aqua's back.

"I'll see you all soon as well. Take care." he said and Aqua unfurled his wings and flew off, Yami coming up behind him. Yugi's friends waved to them once more, Yugi doing the same until they were out of sight.

"So, what do you two think of my friends?" Yugi asked. "I think they were very nice. We're glad to know you have such caring friends." Yami said. "I know. I'm glad to have them as well. They've done a lot for me in the past and I can't thank them enough." Yugi said.

As they made their way back home, Aqua's collar started to glow and he looked down to see what Shen Gong Wu was revealing itself. "Hmm, the Sapphire Dragon. That can be a dangerous Wu to use but we can handle it." Aqua said.

"Really, what does it do?" Yugi asked. "It's normally covered in soot to seal it but when it is cleaned, it will grow into an actual dragon and turn anyone, ally or enemy into sapphire which it can use for its bidding. But we can tame it so it will only do as we say." he explained and nodded.

"Well then let's go get it before the monks do." Yugi said. They nodded. "Hold on tight, Yugi. It's time we take on a little speed." Aqua said as they flew off quickly towards the open volcano that housed the dangerous Wu.

0

Dojo and the others were already making their way there, hoping to make it before they did. "Do you think we'll make it before they can?" Kimiko asked. "Hopefully. I'm not saying we may because they may have found out way before we did." Dojo said as they got closer to where the Wu was located but as predicted, they were already there and grabbing it out of the volcano.

"But how do they get here so fast?" Raimundo said. "Who knows but we better get that Wu before they leave." Clay said as they jumped off of Dojo's back and landed on the mouth of the volcano.

"Alright you two. Hand over the Wu." Omi said. "Not by a long shot, we have some plans for this Wu." Yami said as they flew out the volcano. They were about to leave but Omi wasn't planning on having them get away that easily and jumped up, grabbing onto Yami's tail and started to climb up.

He growled and swung his tail, trying to dislodge him but he kept a hold of him. "I got the little cheeseball." Aqua said as he aimed for him, jaws open wide. "Aqua, I don't think this is a good..." Yugi started and as he thought, Omi jumped off just before Aqua could bite him, making him bite Yami's tail instead.

He cried out in pain, dropping the Wu and Omi grabbed it before landing beside his friends. "Got it." he said and they ran over to Dojo, climbing on. Aqua growled and once Yami got over the pain in his tail, gave Yugi to him and flew for them. "Watch yourself Dojo!" Omi said.

"I know that!" he said, dodging out of the way as Aqua came for them. He twisted and turned as Aqua tried to grab Omi. Soon, Aqua grabbed him using his tail and with his sudden halt in movement gave him the chance to grab the Wu from Omi and he laughed before he let go and flew off, Yami and Yugi following from behind.

"Man, that was cheap." Raimundo said as they watched them go, knowing there was no reason to follow because they may lose track of them easily. "Well, we tried. Come on, let's get back. This rash isn't going to get any better." Dojo said as he flew back to the temple.

0

When they got back, they saw the new addition to their home and knew it was Keara's doing. They landed and Aqua walked in with the Wu while Yami and Yugi went to go look for Keara. She was out placing the finishing touches on the new outdoor mountain hot spring. "Hey Keara, what are you up to?" Yugi asked and she turned to look at him.

"Oh nothing, just a little something I thought of while you guys were gone. Thought you guys may want to relax a bit so I changed the oasis into a hot spring so you can soothe any aching muscles." Keara said with a smile. "And possibly something else. I know you have something else planned into this." Yami spoke with a smirk.

"You always the observant one, aren't you, Yami?" she said, looking at him with a smirk as well. "But I won't tell, you'll have to try for yourself to see what else I added to your new hot spring." Keara said before she headed off back into the palace, saying she was going to start on dinner for them.

Yugi looked up to Yami and smiled wickedly. "Shall we see what she had in mind for us this time?" Yugi asked. "You read my mind, little one." he said before they shed their clothing and went into the pool of heated water.

They sighed as they relaxed into the water before Yugi swam over to the mountain waterfall that spilled into the small, bowl-like formation underneath it. Yami watched him quietly before speaking. "What are you up to?" he asked. "The waterfall, it's not really a waterfall but a waterfall of massage oil." Yugi said as he placed his hand under the spray. Yami came over to stand beside him.

"I have a feeling there's something special about this oil and I do believe you are still a little tense from what happened with your grandfather." Yami said. "Yeah, you're right about that. Mind massaging me?" he asked sweetly and Yami smiled as he coated his hand in the oil.

"It would be my pleasure and I'll tell you a little secret. When night falls and you use the Lunar Locket on the moon to change it into a full one, I can make our time in here a lot more enjoyable." he whispered as he started to massage his shoulders gently, the tips of his claws kneading away the stiffness of his muscles.

"I like that idea. And I know of the perfect music that can go with this moment." Yugi whispered and using his light magic, the soft melodies of Amethystium's Bassic Seduction started to play.

Yami purred in delight and leaned down to kiss the back of his neck. "I'll make this the best night you ever have." he purred. "Spending time with you or Aqua like this is always the best night." Yugi said, caressing Yami's knee lightly with his fingertips.

0

Aqua was now in an empty room that was used for indoor training and held the now cleaned Sapphire Dragon in his hands. He placed it in the center of the room before bringing out the Lasso Boa Boa and stood a few paces away from it. "Alright, time to be reacquainted. Sapphire Dragon!" he called and soon, the Wu doubled in size until it was a full fledge dragon of sapphire.

It roared and glared down at him, ready to use it sapphire flames to make him into a minion. "Just try it." he taunted and the Sapphire Dragon let loose a wave of flames at him but he dodged it and used the Lasso Boa Boa, catching him around his snout.

The Sapphire Dragon hissed and tried to break free but it was useless. He continued to struggle before Aqua pulled on the rope, bringing him down and facing him. "Alright, it may have been a while but I know you remember me. Now you either cooperate or I'll take you down where you stand." he snarled in draconic tongue, looking directly into its eyes.

The Sapphire Dragon scrutinized him before realizing who he was and stopped struggling, remembering what happened 3000 years ago. Aqua smirked and let him get back up but still kept the rope around his snout.

"Good to know you still remember what happened the last time you disobeyed. Now come, I wish to help Keara with dinner so you be a good Wu and keep quiet." Aqua said and it nodded before following him out of the training room and towards the kitchen.

0

**_-Start of lemon. Don't like then leave now or skip it. Continue on if you want some YYxY action XD-_**

After he gave Yugi a massage and he gave him one in return, it was nightfall and the moon was only half full. Yugi looked up to it and tsked lightly. "Now that just won't do." he said and took the Lunar Locket which was still around his neck and pointed it up at the moon.

"Lunar Locket!" he said and soon, by his will, the moon became a full one. He smiled and then felt Yami pull him close and nuzzled his cheek. "So, taking up on my offer, little one?" he questioned and Yugi nodded as he turned to him.

"You know I always want your times together to be fun for the both of us." he said and Yami chuckled softly before leaning down to kiss him. "It's always fun as long as you're pleased." he said once the kiss ended. Yugi smiled and leaned up to kiss him, his arms wrapping around his neck.

Yami placed his hands on Yugi's waist, returning the kiss before lifting Yugi out of the water and lied him down on the soft sand. He broke the kiss only to start running kisses down his neck, nipping lightly and making the smaller boy moan in pleasure.

Yugi moved his hand up and tangled it into the unruly tresses of his demon lover. Yami purred contentedly once more, nibbling at one spot upon Yugi's neck before biting down slightly, sucking at that patch of skin until a red mark was left in its place.

Yugi gripped onto his hair more, arching up lightly and making their arousals touch lightly in the cool air of the Egyptian night. Yami moaned softly before he stopped his ministrations and lifted a hand to gently caress Yugi's face, claw tips tickling the sensitive skin, making Yugi tremble with excitement.

"You are the most wonderful gift the gods could give us. I am still so happy that we were able to find you before you really became part of the Xiaolin monks." Yami whispered as he continued to caress his cheek. "I know. I am happy as well. It was such a shame to hear of you two being locked away every time those monks found the Hidoku Mouse but I'm glad that we got rid of it before they could use it on you cause I wouldn't have been happy with them for getting rid of such wonderful people like you and Aqua." Yugi said.

"I know and it will stay that way." Yami said before leaning down to kiss him once again, his tail caressing his pale legs and heading up slowly towards his awakened arousal. He lifted his head while his tail did the work for him, gently caressing and wrapping around the hardened flesh, making Yugi squeal and moan with unbridled desire.

He removed the Lunar Locket from around his neck for the time being and kissed down his chest and stomach, using his tongue to tickle the boy's navel, gaining a louder approval from the younger.

The mystic lunar energies from the moon clouded his mind slowly yet surely, causing his pent up passion to become nearly insatiable. He looked back to Yugi's shining amethyst eyes, his own hardened crimson clouded with lust and desire.

"I need you now, little one. The moon brings out the insatiable side within me and can only be sated for the night with me inside that wonderful heat that is your young, glorious form." Yami whispered. "Then what are you waiting for my beautiful demon? I am always ready for you or Aqua." Yugi said.

Yami purred in delight and sat up, lying upon his back and brought Yugi over him. "I have another way of taking you tonight but I wish not to hurt you so would you mind preparing yourself for me, little one?" he asked and Yugi nodded.

"But of course. I'll even give you a little show." Yugi said with a devilish smile as he stood and walked over to the waterfall of oil and let his fingers be coated in the scented oils before sitting upon the ground. Yami watched him quietly, heart pounding at what his little angel was up to.

Yugi brought his hand down to his puckered entrance, tracing it lightly before pushing a finger in, moaning out slightly at the feel of it before gently moving the finger within himself, eyes closed in rapture and soft moans coming from his delicate throat.

Yami clenched his teeth, willing himself to not pounce on the little angel of his life. He buried his claws into the sand as he continued to watch Yugi please himself. He pushed in a second finger and then a third, stretching himself before opening glazed eyes and looked to Yami.

"I'm ready." he whispered, licking his lips seductively and that broke all hold that Yami had on his insatiable instincts.

Yami took no time in wrapping his tail around him and bringing him back over. He lifted Yugi over his arousal before gently bringing him down, hearing the boy moan as he was filled. He smirked and keeping his tail wrapped around his waist, brought him back up until the tip was left inside of him and brought him back down.

He continued this slow pace until Yugi begged for him to go faster and he flipped them over, unraveling his tail from his waist and started to thrust inside of him hard and fast, claws buried into the sand beside Yugi's head. Yugi cried out in elated pleasure, one hand on Yami's neck and the other buried into his hair once more.

Soon, as the pleasure and desire continued to increase to brimming proportions, they both came, Yugi's scream mingling with Yami's roar of completion and once their explosive highs lowered down to a slight buzz, Yami pulled himself out of the warm heat of Yugi's form and lied down beside him.

**_-That's all. Hoped you enjoyed-_**

Yugi turned onto his side and gently wrapped his arms around Yami once more. "I'm too tired to move. Let's just lay here for a while until we get the strength to move back inside." Yugi said softly and Yami nodded.

"Alright. Rest well, my little angel of light." Yami said. "The night is still young and the moon is full. Once we eat, I wouldn't mind locking ourselves up in our room for the night and have you become more acquainted with my insatiable passion and love for you during a full moon." he whispered, kissing his cheek lightly.

Yugi giggled softly and hugged him closer. "If a full moon results into this then I'll keep it full for days to come." he said, nuzzling Yami under his chin. "Fine by me. Your irresistible charms and aura has doubled during nights like these which me and Aqua will enjoy very much. But for now, relax cause if you keep speaking, your angelic voice may cause me to take you here again." Yami said. "Would that really matter?" Yugi asked playfully. "You have a good point there." Yami said as he flipped them over so Yugi was above him and brought him down into a kiss.

0

Zypher: And I'm done with this chapter. Hoped you all enjoyed this entry and before you all get confused about Sugoroku's past (since I nearly confused myself trying to write it out), he was a Xiaolin monk 3000 years ago. Because of that accident that could've nearly been his death, he didn't want to risk his life and have the line of Xiaolin Dragons of Light end there.

So he used the Sands of Time to head a few years into the future, got married and continued the line up to when Yugi was to become the next Dragon of Light and took care of him from that point but never said anything about him being the Dragon of Light until Omi came to pick him up and have the monks teach him what he needed to know.

He hoped that nothing will happen until he became a Xiaolin Warrior so he would tell him more of Yami and Aqua, compared to what was told in the legends about them, and their seeking shadows which now looks for the next Dragon of Light to free them from their tomb.

Hope that didn't confused you more than my explanation in the chapter. But either way, hoped you have enjoyed this chapter and will be eagerly waiting for the next. See you soon.

Shen Gong Wu mentioned/used:

Sands of Time - allows user to travel through time (unknown whether this really affects the future)


	11. First Wudai Weapon and King for a Day

Zypher: Hi all. Sorry for the long wait but I had a shut down on my mind for a short while but I'm back and with a new chapter of Darkness Reign. I thank all of you for reviewing the last chapter and hope you will enjoy this one.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 11

0

The sun shone brightly through the window of the three Xiaolin dragons' shared room. Yugi yawned softly and sat up, stretching lightly. Looking down to the peaceful sleeping form of Yami, he smiled down at him and kissed the tip of his nose softly. _'Sweet dreams, Yami.'_ he thought as he got out of bed softly and walked out of the room.

He headed downstairs and saw Aqua cooking breakfast for them. "Morning, Aqua." Yugi said as he sat down at the table. "Morning, little one. How was your night?" he asked. "It was wonderful and satisfying." he replied as Aqua placed a plate in front of him that had a stack of pancakes, eggs, bacon and waffles on it.

"I can only guess. I saw it was a full moon last night and both you and Yami were gone for quite a while." he said with a small smirk. "Guess you did notice. It was Yami's idea and I could never pass up a moment with him. The same goes for you." Yugi said as he took some blueberries and syrup and placed them onto his pancakes, eating quietly.

"But of course. We would never want you to have a dull night when we could do something to make it satisfying for you." he said, waking over to him and leaned down to kiss him. He returned the kiss before breaking it and held out a strip of bacon which he took gratefully. Soon, Keara came down with a bunch of scrolls in her arms. Aqua turned to look over to her. "Morning, Keara. What's with all the scrolls?" Aqua asked as he started making plates for her, Rai and Jack.

"Trying to think of some locations I can send that dreaded Hidoku Mouse. I went to the monks' temple later that night and read some of their minds with the Mind Reader Conch. They are planning to use the Serpent's Tail to get to the core to grab it." Keara said as she sat down at the table. "That just won't do. We have to stop them before they can get it." Yugi said, not at all planning to lose Yami and Aqua. "Maybe you can remove it completely from the earth. That way, they will never be able to find it." Aqua suggested.

"That's a great idea. And since there's no Shen Gong Wu known in existence that can take them to another world except for the Golden Tiger Claws which we have and will continue to keep, they will never be able to reach it." Keara said. "I'll send it to Terris Thule's domain in Norrath. It's always night there so it will never be found and they'll never know it's there since they never heard of Norrath." she continued. "That will be wonderful. I suggest you get started now before the monks make their move." Aqua said and she nodded. "I'll be right on it. I'll see you all later." she said as she finished up her breakfast and then headed back upstairs to take care of the deed.

0

The monks were preparing to do just that. Omi held the Serpent's Tail, ready to start on the journey to the core of the Earth. "Now, Omi, you might have to hurry. Chances are they may have found out about what we're planning and will try to grab the Wu before you can get there and send it somewhere else." Dojo said and he nodded. "I'm on it. I will have the Hidoku Mouse back once more and we'll defeat those demons once and for all." Omi said before using the Serpent's Tail and headed through the Earth.

It took a few tries but soon, he ended up in the center and jumping from foot to foot, he started hopping his way in search of the Wu, spotting the Hidoku Mouse soon after. He was about to grab it but saw it was being engulfed in a gold light and jumped for it but was too late as it disappeared. "No, I was too late." he whispered and then yelped as he felt himself being burned and left out the core quickly.

0

She grinned as she held the Wu in her hands before she made another portal leading to Terris Thule's domain and threw it inside, the portal closing behind it. "And that takes care of that." she said to herself with a nod before deciding she should go and wake up Yami and Rai so they can eat.

0

Jack walked out from his secret lair and Aqua handed him a plate, giving him the privilege to eat at the table with them. "So, do we have anything planned for today?" he asked, looking over to Yugi. "I don't know, we may train some more and if you be good, I may just get Yami or Aqua to teach you something to help protect yourself more than those bots you have." Yugi said, taking his plate and washing it before setting it with the others. "Really? You mean it!" he asked happily. "Don't push it." he said and Jack deflated before he went back to eating.

Keara came back downstairs with Rai and Yami and Rai ran over to Yugi, giving him a hug. He smiled and pat the younger's head. "Have a good rest, Rai?" he asked and Rai nodded. He pat his head once more and then told him breakfast was waiting for him. Rai went over to the table to eat and Keara walked over to Yugi. "Well, I've taken care of our Hidoku Mouse problem. Those monks will never find it in a million years." she said and Yugi smiled, relieved. "Thanks, Keara. I don't know what I would do if they actually succeeded with that." he murmured.

"I know. I would be devastated myself. Every time I had to witness them be defeated and turned to nothing but ash by those monks. But not this time. I'm here to help and that's how it will stay. I have left them many times alone and without my help, the monks have a chance, especially if their partner wasn't one of light like you are. I felt ashamed of all those times I was never there to help." she said softly, tears coming to her eyes and Yugi went to hug her. "It's alright now, Keara. I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to them again. They don't deserve it and I would feel that same if I couldn't help them." Yugi said and she smiled as she hugged him back.

"Thank you, Yugi. I feel a lot better now. I knew I could trust you just by looking at you. Yami and Aqua trust you more than anyone else they have been with and the bond you share will never be broken. I just hope this time they will succeed without fail." Keara said and Yugi nodded. "Don't worry, this time they will and I'll be by their side the whole entire time." Yugi said and she nodded in agreement. "Now, I have a gift I wish to grant you. How would you like being king for a day?" she asked.

"I would love that but I don't have much knowledge of being one. That has been a thought that has plagued me ever since I freed Yami and Aqua. What if I'm not that great of a person to rule the world?" Yugi said, looking up to her.

"Well, you can start now. I am able to grant you the wish to be king for a day and everything here in Egypt will be under your control. Once that day is over, any other days that you wish to be king, you can get another country to rule over alongside Egypt until you are comfortable with that role and soon, all mankind will be at your feet." she said.

"I guess I can. It will help me for when the time come and I can guess that Yami and Aqua will be devoted to me more than usual while I'm king for a day, right?" he questioned and she nodded. "More than you think. They'll be your devoted bed slaves if need be. I bet you'll like that." she said with a grin and he nodded. "I'll love it. Should we tell them?" he asked and she nodded as she walked over to the table where they were finishing up the last of their meal. She told them about what she wanted to grant Yugi and they agreed with it.

"Well then, why don't we give him his rightful role as king." she said and weaved a spell and soon everything shifted and the palace rose over the city of Cairo. Yugi was dressed in royal Ancient Egyptian clothing sitting upon his throne. Beside him Yami and Aqua laid, dressed in decorated servant clothing. Jack stood off to the side, grumbling softly as he was assigned to be another servant but wasn't high in rank as Yami and Aqua were to Yugi. Keara stood by Yugi's side as well, becoming the royal magician as well as one of his advisers.

She looked over to Yugi and smiled. "So, how do you like it?" she asked. "It's wonderful so far." Yugi said. "Well, there's more than that. Come with me." Keara said and Yugi got up from the throne to follow her and when they came upon the balcony that overlooked the city, people bowed before him.

"See, all these people bow before you. They will grant you anything you wish when you ask and they also put their lives in your hands." she said. "But I really don't know if I'll be able to take care of mankind like this. What if I'm not able to grant what they want?" Yugi questioned, looking up to her.

"That's why I gave you this chance to learn. Once you learn then you will never have any problems and both Yami and Aqua as well as I will be there to help you every step of the way." Keara said and he nodded and they both headed back to the throne room where he sat down. Aqua lifted his head and placed it on his lap, letting Yugi comb through the spines that lined from the top of his head and down his back. "Don't worry, little one. You will become a great ruler. You will take care of these people well." Aqua said and he nodded.

"I hope you're right. I just feel that I will not succeed and I don't want to let the world down." Yugi said as he continued to stroke Aqua's head. Keara watched them before deciding to make some more improvements to their home and left the throne room.

0

As the day went by, Yugi enjoyed being king, Yami and Aqua comforting him when he needed it. He was still worried that he may not be the king that Yami and Aqua thought he would be. They saw his worry and knew they needed to do something to make him feel better. "Come, little one. I do believe Keara has something ready for you." Yami said as he stood along with Aqua. Yugi nodded and went to follow them. He then thought of something and looked to Jack. "Jack, why don't you bring us something to snack on." Yugi said and Jack grumbled once more as he left.

"They could have at least made me a guard or something. I'm capable of being a guard." he grumbled to himself as he left towards the kitchen. Yami smiled as he nuzzled him. "See, now that wasn't so hard. Being commanding is one thing to being a successful king. Sometimes people won't listen and if you don't command them, they will one day overthrow you and you as well as us don't want that." he said and Yugi nodded. "But Jack is easy to control cause he knows if he doesn't listen, you may kill him." he said.

"Well, at least you have attempted and succeeded even if it was Jack." Yami said and they stopped before a room and he opened the door. They led Yugi inside and he gasped when he saw that the room was filled with every game and game console made, a big screen TV hooked up as well as a laptop that sat on a desk beside it so he could play PC games as well. "Wow, this was always something I always dreamed of when I was a little kid." Yugi said as he ran inside, Yami and Aqua smiling to see he was happy.

"I made this room just for you, Yugi. I knew you were feeling sad and a little worried that you wouldn't be a good king so I made this room along with a music room so you can practice your dancing and singing. You can always go to any of those rooms if you just want to relax." Keara said as she walked inside. "Oh thank you, Keara!" he said happily as he started to play one of the games. Keara smiled and she went to go get Rai to train him a little more in magic while Yami and Aqua stayed by Yugi's side, watching as he played his games.

0

Before it got close to dusk, Aqua's collar started to glow and he sighed. "And to think, I was starting to enjoy the day." he muttered and Yugi looked over to him. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Another Shen Gong Wu revealed itself." He said and Yugi crawled over to him to see which one it was. "It says that the one revealed is the Blade of the Nebula." Yugi said. "Blade of the Nebula? Why that's one of the Wudai weapons and the perfect one for Rai." Yami spoke as he got up. "Come on, little one, we have to get that weapon."

Yugi nodded. "I'll get Rai, you two go on ahead." Aqua said. He then turned to Jack. "And you, keep an eye on the palace while we're gone." he hissed and Jack nodded. He left out and Jack did as he was told.

While he was heading towards were Keara and Rai were training, he let out a low hiss and the Sapphire Dragon came up behind him. "We may need your help for once. You're going to be coming with us to get the Blade of the Nebula." he said and the dragon nodded.

0

The monks were making their way there, flying over Texas not so long ago. "Ah, it's nice to be back home." Clay said as they flew overhead. "Now all we need to do is find Rattlesnake Ridge and we'll have the Blade of the Nebula which will be your Wudai weapon, Raimundo." Omi murmured. "But wouldn't that also included Rai since he was once part of Raimundo?" Kimiko questioned.

"Yes and that's why we need to get it before them cause if they get it, using that will double the power that Raimundo may probably get out of using it since the demon are the ones training him and Rai's Wudai power might surpass Raimundo's." Dojo said as they soon flew over an empty valley and saw the glow of the Wu.

He flew down, landed and they jumped from his back, heading over to the Wu which reacted to Raimundo being there. "Come to Papa!" Raimundo called, holding his hand out for the blade. It came out from where it was dug in the protruding rock but it didn't go to him, instead it went to Yugi who was standing a ways from them, Yami standing beside him and snarling. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Yugi questioned tauntingly as he held the Wu. "Give that back!" Raimundo hissed. "How about no. This Wu belongs to Rai." He replied, glaring at them.

"It belongs to Raimundo! He deserves it more than that pipsqueak." Dojo growled and Yami snarled in warning. "Oh, you shouldn't insult Rai. He's a lot more stronger that Raimundo here. Besides, Yami doesn't like that." Yugi said as he pat Yami's side who purred in response. "What did you do? Normally he's the first to do something to us?" Clay said.

"Oh, a close friend gave me as well as the demons to use our Xiaolin powers to control or partially control one another's body functions and I used mine to completely control him and he's a ferocious beast now. One mistake and he might kill you." he said with a smirk.

"That's low." Clay said. "Not only that but a misuse of your Xiaolin power!" Omi shouted. "I know." Yugi said with a smile. Soon, Aqua arrived with the Sapphire Dragon and Rai and they landed. "My, seems you got them in a bind." Aqua murmured as he looked to Yami's snarling form and the monks' frozen position.

"Well, I see they'll have more to worry about now." he said as the Sapphire Dragon came up beside him and lowered his head to nuzzle him. "How is that possible? The Sapphire Dragon should've turned them all to sapphire by now." Omi gasped. "Yes, that would've been true is for not three thousand years ago." Dojo said.

"What happened?" Kimiko asked. "When I was born, my grandfather told me the story of the demons controlling the Sapphire Dragon to obey them. He said it was a long battle but with enough strength, they subdued it and it now obeys every command they make and will never turn an ally of the demons into sapphire, only their enemies." Dojo explained.

"Great, that makes the battle turn in their favor." Raimundo groaned. Yugi handed the Wu to Rai who thanked him before turning back to the monks.

"Now, as much as I would like to stay here, it will be dark soon and a full moon so I need to be getting back soon before that time but I'll leave you a little parting gift. Yami, Sapphire, do what you please but save Kimiko and Clay from your wrath." Yugi said, cracking a whip he held in his hand and they jumped into action, Yami pouncing on Omi and the Sapphire Dragon chasing Dojo. "Come on, Aqua. Let's get going." Yugi said as he climbed onto his back behind Rai and he flew off. "See you later, losers." Rai jeered to the monks.

If they could, they would've done something to stop them if they weren't being attack by a semi-ravenous Yami and Dojo being chased by the Sapphire Dragon.

0

When they got back, Rai went to put his new Wudai weapon into the vault and Yugi went to head to the hot spring with Aqua. He disrobed out of his royal clothing and slipping in with a relaxed sigh, Aqua coming in behind him and pulled him close. "You did well today. Not only with your idea of making Yami a true demon that will mean many problems for those monks but showing who's boss. I'm sure you are ready to be king." He said as he walked over to the waterfall and coated his hands a little in the massage oil before coming back and gently massaging Yugi's muscles.

"I still don't think I am but I'm getting there." Yugi murmured softly, moaning as all the tense muscles were easily kneaded away. "Good to know. We don't want you to feel like you can't be a good king." Aqua whispered softly and then looked up when he heard Yami along with the Sapphire Dragon come back.

Yami had a tattered piece of cloth in his teeth and he smirked lightly. "You didn't make a snack out of one of them, did you?" Aqua asked. "Nah, the little cheeseball dodged before I could sink my teeth into him but he won't be sitting for a while." he said with a laugh.

Aqua laughed as well, holding Yugi close now that he was done with his massage and kissed the top of his head. Yugi was almost asleep in his arms when he felt the feather-light action upon his head and smiled up to him. "Well, I guess we can say all in all today was a good day. We got Rai's Wudai weapon and those monks may be indisposed for the moment." Yugi said as he left out of Aqua's arms and climbed out of the spring. "I think you two will deserve a little gift. And as my devoted, personal bed slaves, I know you'll enjoy it." he said sensually as he caressed Yami's face lightly, making him groan.

"Don't tease us." Yami purred. "Oh, I'm not teasing, just exciting you. I'll meet you up in our bed chambers nice and ready for you." he said as he walked off. "Man, I love him. He twice as better than any other partner we had before." He whispered and Aqua laughed.

"Yes, we have definitely chosen one of true potential and greatness. I just can't think of what we would do without him." Aqua said as he climbed out. "Well, we shouldn't keep him waiting. He is our king and master and he is waiting for our _services_." he purred as he walked off.

"Aqua, don't tempt me more than I need to be." Yami murmured as he followed. "Before we hit rock bottom to our pleasure, what should we do about Chase? I have a feeling that Jack isn't talking to him, but him talking with Jack and trying to force him to learn our secrets so he can tell him." Aqua whispered.

"Don't worry, I have something planned for him. He may be a slimy reptile but he won't be for long once his reptilian side becomes one of us." Yami murmured and Aqua nodded and they walked into the palace and didn't waste time making their way to their chambers where their glorious king awaits them.

Up in the sky, the moon shines brightly upon their palace.

0

Back at the temple, Omi winced as Dojo wrapped the wound of his backside. "That was a low trick. And on my backside no less!" he whined. "Hey, be happy he wasn't able to rip you in two." Raimundo said, his own wounds wrapped up from the damage he received from Yami.

"But of course, the lucky ones were Clay and Kimiko since they weren't at all target by neither of them." he continued, glaring at them. "Well, mind you, at least Yugi still has a place in his heart for us since we treated him a lot nicer than _you_, Raimundo." Kimiko sneered.

"But when they have all the Shen Gong Wu, will it only be you and me that he will spare from the wrath of the demons or do you think we can convince him to spare the others?" Clay questioned. "That's a big risk in itself, Clay. You know Omi is persistent and if he was left along with you and Kimiko, he will still try to rid of the demons so the world will be the way it was and the demons won't appreciate that especially after wasting so many years with partner after partner to try to do the same goal." Dojo said as he finished with wrapping Omi's wound and slithered off.

"But the only thing I want to know is what created them? Why did they decide to make their goal to create the perfect world for one person? There has to be a starting point to all this madness." Raimundo murmured. "There is and I'll be willing to tell you the story." Master Fung spoke and they looked to him. "Please tell us, master." Omi said. He nodded and sat down before them.

0

Zypher: And that will be all for this chapter. If you want to finally learn of Yami and Aqua's past, leave reviews. They make me happy. But for now, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and will be eagerly waiting for the next. See you soon.

Shen Gong Wu mentioned/used:

Blade of the Nebula- only loyal to the Dragon of Wind, moves objects sort of like a whip/nunchaku and can allow the Dragon of the Wind to fly (Wudai Weapon)


	12. Demons' Story and Comfort

Zypher: Hi all and welcome to the next chapter of Darkness Reign. Finally, you'll get to learn of Yami and Aqua's past and how they became the Xiaolin Dragons of Darkness as well as demons. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and I hope you will enjoy this one too.

**_Warning:_** I will not repeat this. Lemon is ahead. If you don't read this then don't go flaming me for this chapter because you can't watch warnings.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 12

0

"So, what's the history of the demons' existence?" Clay asked. "Many, many years ago, the ancestors of Grandmaster Dashi created the temple. When they did, they recruited the ancestors of Master Monk Guan and also two others from Egypt which were Yami and Aqua, the demons that has now plagued every monks' existence.

"They have trained hard up until the appearance of Wuya which led to an intense battle that led to her sealing into the puzzle box. But no sooner after that, Yami and Aqua tampered into powers unknown and was given the abilities of darkness, making them Xiaolin Dragons of Darkness.

"They still stayed with the monks, just never revealed their powers to them. But soon, Hannibal Bean, another evil, showed up and tried to convince them that the monks were trying to betray them, thinking about getting rid of them. Since they were worried about their powers, they listened to him and he sealed their fate by giving them an evil soup that was different from the Lo Mein Long Soup he gave to Chase Young. The soup he gave them was one that would turn them into pure dark beings that were connected to the Shen Gong Wu." he explained.

"So is that why they are able to sense Shen Gong Wu like Dojo?" Omi asked and Master Fung nodded before continuing. "Yes and not only that, since they were still adapted to being part of the Xiaolin Monks, they have also adapted the past Guardian of the Scrolls condition which is having a craving for Wu at a certain time.

"After this transformation was done, they left the monks to join the Heylin side but even then, they felt as if they were being betrayed and when Hannibal was close to succeeding with world domination using their help but granting them nothing in return, Yami banished him and they soon took over. After learning this, the monks decided there was only one way to stop them and that was to kill them and they tried valiantly but the demons were persistent and they used the ultimate attack in their arsenal."

"Their Wudai Pluto - Darkness." Omi whispered and he nodded.

"That attack alone would've been the end of the world as we knew it if they didn't know the attack itself use their life energy to power the attack so the monks were only severely wounded instead of dead. To this day, those moments is what brought the demons to hate both the monks and the Heylin." he finished.

They were all in awe and them Kimiko spoke up. "But if they were to be true beings of darkness, why did they start to look for someone to become their partner and soon after started looking for the person that held light?" she asked.

"Years later after their death, someone brought them back using the Rio Reverso and since they lost their memory except for the betrayal of both Heylin and Monks they decided to partner up with those that brings them back, hoping to find one they could trust with their lives. But since they despised the monks and Heylin, that's why they always dealt punishment to the person if they leave them for one of their sides.

"Three thousand years ago when they were last dealt with, their friend was said to have only made their tomb accessible by the light since the light balances out the darkness inside of them and even though part of them still held their humanity or their good side, they are still overcome with darkness." Fung explained.

"So that explains one of the demons' good sides when Raimundo used the Yang Yoyo on him." Clay said. "That is true but with the right magic, they could lose that good side and the effects of the Ying or Yang Yoyo will never affect them." Fung said once more and they sighed.

"So, is there no way to defeat them? The Hidoku Mouse is gone since I have already tried to look for it and there is no other way how we may be able to defeat them." Omi said. "There is ways but you must learn them on your own." Fung spoke and they nodded, watching as he got up and left.

"Well, this may pose a problem but how will we defeat them?" Raimundo asked, looking to them. "I think I know of a way. It may take a while but if we could get the Sands of Time, one of you can go back into the past and stop them from ever inheriting the dark power." Dojo suggested and with that thought in mind, they agreed.

0

Back at the palace, Yugi sighed happily as he laid in bed in between Yami and Aqua. He couldn't ask for a better night with the two demons and he quietly looked over to Yami. "Hey Yami." he called and he turned to look at him. "Yes, little one?" he questioned. "Will you please tell me of your past? I really want to know what happened from your view." he said as he snuggled closer to the demon. "I guess I can. It happened many years ago. Then, we were actually a part of the Xiaolin Monks." he started.

"Really? How did that happen?" he asked.

"We had pretty good martial art skills for people living in Egypt so they found us to be capable of becoming great Xiaolin Dragons. Anyways, during that time, we helped the monks deal with Wuya when she arrived for the first time and tried to control the world but after that, powers of darkness still roamed freely throughout the world.

"We happen to came across them and after a painful entry, we were given the powers of darkness which made us the Xiaolin Dragons of Darkness. Of course, we didn't want to makes things worse for us so we never mention us having these powers to the monks and everything was fine then.

"But after a while, an evil known as Hannibal Bean came to us, telling us lies and saying the monks were planning to betray us. We didn't want to listen to him but ever since gaining dark powers, the monks seemed to be staying away from us more often and that's when we started to worry." Yami continued before taking a deep breath.

"But soon enough, we believed him and he offered us a soup, an evil soup that made us into demons and connected us with the ancient powers of the Shen Gong Wu. We lost most of our humanity that day but we still held some of it and that could only be accessible by using the Ying or Yang Yoyo on us as you saw when it happened to me.

"After that happened, Hannibal took us under his wing, trained us more and taught us more that we could do with our new powers but we knew something was wrong about it and we finally figured it out once he was close to world domination. We learned he only used us since we were so powerful." Yami said and Yugi gasped.

"How dare he! I would never expect someone would dare use you two to gain something for himself." Yugi growled as he moved to lie on Yami's chest and tucked his head underneath his chin. Yami smiled and stroked his head gently.

"I know, we were just as shocked once we figured it out but he didn't go unpunished. Because of that, we banished him and took over the world ourselves but because of him, the monks got in gear and came to defeat us. They realized who we were but since we had control of the world using the Shen Gong Wu, they knew we were a threat and fought us long and hard. We thought the battle would've been endless but soon, we used the only attack that was a danger in itself. We used our Wudai power." Yami whispered.

"But isn't it dangerous to use your Wudai power?" Yugi asked and he nodded. "What happened?" he asked again and Yami sighed lightly. "When we used Wudai Pluto - Darkness, we killed ourselves since the power was unchecked and it took away our life. If we knew what we were doing, we probably would've destroyed the world but since we didn't, it didn't kill the monks but severely wounded them. After a while, Keara came and found out about what happened and felt bad for us since she knew that demons such as us had a hard life from the beginning and was in grief that she couldn't help in time.

"She took care of our remains, building our temple in Egypt. Then, she had it to be easily accessible except to the monks so we could find someone out there who could trust us and us trust them in return. Every time we were reborn, we still remember our hatred towards the Heylin, for using us and the monks, for betraying us. That why we killed the person that was with us if they ever decided to join sides with one of them." He said and Yugi nodded in realization.

"That's why you killed your partner whenever they switched sides. Since they already knew you and Aqua and had a close bond with you two, if they joined with the monks, they could use him or her to try to bring you two back to the monks' side and at the most try to get rid of your demon sides and the darkness that reigns inside of you. It will also go for the same if they joined with the Heylin but used those powers to destroy the monks and probably still get nothing in return for helping." Yugi murmured.

"Yes and since they both know that and know we are a strong force to mess with, they will continuously try to convince that person who is with us to join with them to bring us to their side as well. When Keara found out about this, she made it a necessity that we need the light to calm us down from the rage we continued to feel each time we were destroyed because of that betrayal."

He then sighed lightly. "We were strong and yet we were powerless without a light to balance the darkness within us. That's where you came in since we never learned of the Xiaolin Dragons of Light until your grandfather's time since none of the other monks that were in the same time period we were released showed they even had the powers of the Dragon of Light." Yami finished, kissing the tips of his hair.

Yugi smiled softly. "Thanks for telling me. And to think, your lives always had to deal with betrayal and the monks destroying you. At least Keara was there to help you even if she couldn't make it in time to save you and Aqua. The thought of her being there satisfies me enough. If she wasn't, I probably would never have met you two and share a bond like this." Yugi said as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck in a loving hug.

"I know, if she didn't watch over the temple, chances are the monks would've done something to rid of our ashes and we would never be seen again." Yami said. "And I don't want that. I'm glad to have freed you two and I will do everything in my power to keep it that way. They won't take you away from me unless they're planning to kill me too." Yugi said, bringing him down to kiss him softly and Yami purred more as he returned the kiss. _'Never leave us, little one. Never leave us.'_ he thought quietly.

0

The next day, they continued to train, Keara teaching Rai some more skills now that he has the Blade of the Nebula. Yugi trained with Yami and Aqua, enhancing his powers and helped do the same for Yami and Aqua, knowing his assistance may be needed more now after hearing their story. _'I will never leave you two. I will quell your rage and quiet your hatred for the monks and Heylin even though it is forever scarred in your minds. This time, your freedom will not be in vain.'_ Yugi thought as he blocked another attack from Yami's scimitars.

They continued to train before they decided to take a break and both Yami and Aqua headed inside to grab some refreshments. Keara walked over to Yugi and he looked up to her. "What do you need, Keara?" he asked. "Just wanted to grant you another gift that can be added to your king for a day gift and maybe any other time you wish it." she said.

"Really? What is it?" he asked. "Just simple one word commands that you can use on Yami and Aqua to truly release their demon and caring sides. Just by saying Youkai, they will become ravenous beasts that can be only tamed by you. Saying Aibou, and I might add to use this term lightly if you wish, they will be drown in pure, euphoric pleasure that just one touch from you or your powers may make them jump you at any time or let you take role as seme." she explained and laughed softly as she watched him blush.

"But it gets even better, just by saying Hikari, from you or them, will trigger the desire to have pure, undisturbed lovemaking all day long." she continued, waving her hands to set the spells and his blush darkened more. "I know that will make them extremely happy but what if Shen Gong Wu appears while we're, indisposed you could say?" Yugi asked.

"That's where me and maybe Jack will come in. More or less likely me. Aqua can remove the collar he wears and give it to me so I can locate the Shen Gong Wu for you three and I'll make sure those monks are at least injured by the time we're done in a showdown if we happen to get ourselves into one." Keara said and he nodded.

"Thanks, I really appreciate the help if we do get into that situation." he said and she smiled. "No problem and as my last gift, if you say Pet, Sapphire will become an obedient one. He probably would've listened to you anyway because he doesn't want to deal with Aqua if he didn't but this will make you have a lot more control of his actions so you can let him use his Sapphire Fire to turn those monks into your willing slaves through his control of their sapphire forms." she said and he nodded. "Thanks, Keara. All your gifts are wonderful to me, Yami and Aqua." Yugi said.

"I know. This time I want them to have a lot of happiness. You are the best thing to them in many millennia and they couldn't deserve anyone better." Keara said and Yugi smiled. Yami and Aqua soon came back out and they took a break from training before they continued on.

0

As it got close to noon, they ended their training for the day and headed back inside. Yami went to go take a shower, Aqua went down to keep an eye on Jack, seeing if they were right in their suspicions of Chase and Yugi sat in the room. He listened as Yami took his shower, images of his form drenched in water plaguing his mind. _'It had been a while since we shared a time together. Who knew I would miss it so much but having demons such as Yami and Aqua sharing your bed every night, who would?'_ he thought.

Soon, the door opened, steam drifting out as Yami came out, a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled over to Yugi and walked over, leaning down to kiss the younger. Yugi returned the kiss, placing a hand upon Yami's cheek and he purred through the kiss. He broke the kiss and looked down to him.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. "Nothing. I'm fine." Yugi replied. He snorted lightly. "That's far from the truth." he whispered and he sat down beside him, tail curling around his waist. "I know you have something on your mind. Why don't you tell me?" he asked.

"Well, it feels like it's been so long since we share some time together. Don't get me wrong, I know our mission is to get the Shen Gong Wu before the monks do but every time we share such passionate nights together and go into a new day, it feels like the last was far away."

"Is that all?" he asked with a small laugh and kissed his cheek. "No need to worry. We are ready and willing anytime you wish. Just say the word and we are yours." Yugi smiled and nodded and them remember the gifts Keara gave to him and knew this would be the perfect time to use them.

Yugi scooted closer to Yami and gently ran a hand down his neck. "Well, tell me, Yami. Does your past still haunt you?" he asked sweetly. Yami looked down, feeling slightly ashamed. "Yes, it does. Back then, we always wish this never happened to us but if it didn't, we probably would've never met you. But still, we were careless and killed ourselves by overexerting our powers when we knew we weren't ready and were to only use is as a last resort. That one simple attack changed everything for me and Aqua." Yami said softly, remembering that point of their past.

-Flashback-

In a barren field, the monks stood off to one side, glaring down their opponents which were Yami and Aqua. They have finally gotten control of the world using the Shen Gong Wu and were planning to rid of the only thing that got in their way now. Both sides took their share of damage but both never backed down yet.

"Yami and Aqua! You dare dishonor the code of the Xiaolin Monks and not only took over the world by using the power of the Shen Gong Wu but left the temple in order to join the Heylin!" Dashi's ancestor said. Yami growled ferally as he glared at them. "But it was _you_ who betrayed us! You left us alone and made us feel as if we weren't wanted! You have treated us well but once we gained the powers of darkness, you started to stray away!" Yami said.

"But we didn't! We were trying to find a spell to rid you two of the darkness! We knew about it and how much you two feared it because you didn't know how to properly control it and didn't want to cause any damage because of it! You thought wrong and because of it, you must pay for it!" Guan's ancestor said. "Never, we would never let you defeat us! From what Hannibal Bean taught us before we got rid of him, we will kill you ourselves." Aqua hissed and they gathered every ounce of power they had.

"Wudai Pluto - Darkness!" They both shouted and soon, dark clouds billowed above them, black thunder crashing before them. The monks felt the power that skyrocketed their own and feared that this attack would destroy the world itself. But then, they saw something was wrong.

Yami roared in pain, lowering his hand and looked down, gasping in horror. His hand was slowly withering away and becoming ashes. "What's going on?" he cried. "The power! The power is sucking away our life!" Aqua shouted as the effects of their power continued to rage on and used their life to power it more.

"But how? Hannibal said we could control them!" Yami hissed. "He must've lied to us! Everyone around us always lies to us! We can't trust anyone anymore!" Aqua snarled as he fell to the ground, becoming weak.

Far off, Keara was making her way to their location, feeling the onslaught of pure dark energy with no light to control it. _'This is wrong and I can tell who set this up. That lousy bean is trying to do everything he can to get his way and is sacrificing the lives of innocent demons that he created with that damned soup.' _she thought, hoping that she could make it in time.

Yami cried out once more, his body slowly becoming ash. "No! I don't want to die! Please, don't let me die!" he screamed but his words only floated away in the wind as the rest of him became ashes and crumbled down. The same happened with Aqua and soon, the dark clouds, after letting one final bolt hit the monks which didn't kill them like it was intended, they disappeared. The monks, battered and bloody but still alive, lied upon the ground just as Keara arrived. She bypassed the fallen monks and went over to the ashes of Yami and Aqua.

"I was too late." she whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she kneeled down next to the ashes of the fallen demons. "I am sorry that I could've come sooner before all of this but I promise with my life that I will protect you from both the Heylin and the monks and help you locate the light that you need to make your souls complete." she said as she gathered the ashes into magical spheres and took them gently into her claws, flying off towards Egypt where she will let their souls rest within a temple that is accessible to those who can find it in the heat and sand.

But she never thought of the mistake she made with letting just anyone who found the temple enter it.

-End Flashback-

Yami had tears coming to his own eyes as the past replayed in his mind but felt Yugi wrap his arms around him to comfort him. "When we were reborn by the first person who ever found our temple, we vowed to never use our Wudai power again. Just the thought of it still haunts me and Aqua and I can't think of what would happen the next time we try." Yami said with a choked sob.

Yugi hugged him tighter, rubbing his back to soothe and relax the distraught demon. "Please, don't cry. I'm here now and I will never your Wudai power kill you two again. My light will help control the darkness of that power and you both will be able to use it the way it should be." Yugi cooed.

Yami still cried but let Yugi's words soothe his broken soul. "Please, Yugi, make me feel better." he whispered. "I will, don't worry." Yugi answered as he whispered the word 'aibou' and with that, Yami calmed down a little more and looked down to him, eyes glazed over with raw passion and desire. Yugi smiled up to him and brought his head down for a lingering kiss. "Now, let me show you my way of comfort." he whispered as he laid him back on the bed.

**_-Lemon scene ahead. Like every other warning, if you don't like, stop reading now. Like it then keep going and bring popcorn!-_**

Yugi straddled Yami's waist and leaned down to give him another kiss which he responded to eagerly. Yugi's hands gently caress his chest and sides, making him moan softly through the kiss. His tongue caressed his lips, asking for entrance which he granted and Yugi explored the sweet taste of his demon lover.

Yami's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him down and letting Yugi know he was aroused and ready for him. He broke the kiss and smiled down at him. "I will help you both forget about you past. I will heal your hearts and mend your souls. I will never betray you like they did and I will give you my word as a Dragon of Light and future king that you nor Aqua will ever be harmed again." Yugi whispered and Yami nodded.

Yugi moved slightly and the friction from the towel onto Yami's arousal brought a keening moan from the demon below him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of that soon." he said, caressing his face lightly which gained a purr from him and he got up from him and the bed, making him whimper. Yugi removed his clothes quickly and grabbed a jar of oil that was always on the nightstand before climbing back onto the bed but sat beside Yami instead. He parted the towel and removed it, revealing Yami's muscular body to him and he caressed his side once more.

"Turn over for me my love and I'll rub you down to relax you more." Yugi said and Yami did so, laying his head upon the soft pillows of the bed and his tail swaying behind him lightly. Yugi moved to sit on his back, dribbling oil down his shoulder blades and spine before placing the oil back on the nightstand and started to gently massaging his back, causing the demon to purr in content. Yami's eyes close as he relaxed in Yugi's gentle ministrations, tail wagging happily like a puppy would. Yugi smiled to see him happy and leaned down to kiss the back of his neck.

"Now, why don't I prepare you for what's to come and then you can do the same for me, my beautiful demon?" he questioned and Yami nodded. Yugi reached over and coated three of his fingers before getting up and let Yami turn onto his back once more. He moved to sit in between his legs and gently circled the puckered entrance with a finger before slipping it inside, hearing the demon moan in pleasure. He gently moved his finger inside of him before adding a second to stretch him out a little more. He brushed across his pleasure spot and Yami growled with want, claws digging into the bed and his tail swishing from side to side.

Yugi left little kisses and nips along his stomach as he continued with preparing him before he stopped. Yugi looked down to him and smirked lightly. "Now, prepare me and I'll make you feel better and rid you of your past." Yugi said and he nodded, watching as Yugi moved back before he sat up, leaning down to engulf the hardened flesh into his mouth. Yugi moaned at feeling the warm breath of the demon around him. Yami licked, nipped and sucked at his cock, coating it well in his saliva.

When he believed he was ready enough, he lifted Yami's head and kissed him once more. "You did well. Now lay back and let me take care of you." he said and Yami nodded once more as he laid back down. Yugi crawled over to him, his cock poking at his entrance and before he could plunge into the sweet heat of his lover, he brushed a sweat soaked bang from Yami's face. "Remember, Yami, I will always be here for you. Your past will be nothing but a distant memory. I will help you and Aqua as much as I can and I will never let you leave me nor will I leave you two." Yugi whispered and he nodded.

"Thank you, little tenshi...your sweet light is all we need. Your presence makes up happy and your given gifts keeps us satisfied and wanting more. We could never wish for anything else in a wonderful being such as yourself. You're like an angel sent by Ra himself to soothe our wounds and we could never ask or dream for more." Yami whispered.

"That's so sweet. You are my yami no tenshi, my luscious demon of the darkness and my soul mate. Nothing will tear me away from you or Aqua. Not my grandfather, not the monks, not even the gods themselves." Yugi said before he slipped inside of him and moaned as he relished in the tight heat of Yami.

He stayed still for a bit, knowing this may probably been the first time Yami was on the receiving end of the passion, lust and desire that intertwined their souls into one but when Yami bucked up, he started to move, bracing his hands on each side of him to keep himself steady as he moved inside of him, his thrusts sweet and slow. Yami moaned and purred, claws balling into the sheets as Yugi continued on. "Please, move faster, sweet tenshi." he begged and Yugi complied. His thrusts soon became hard and demanding, Yami bucking up in rhythm with his thrusts.

Yugi shifted his position slightly and with the resounding roar of pleasure from Yami alerted him that he found what he wanted and continued to hit that spot, bringing them both closer to their climax. Yami panted hard as he gazed up into the loving amethyst eyes of his love before clenching his eyes tight as a roar pierced the silence of the room other than the occasional moans and grunts from the two as his release came, coating his and Yugi's chests with warm semen. Yugi continued on, feeling the passage tightening around his arousal and it wasn't long before he cried out Yami's name in completion and Yami moaned as Yugi's warmth ran through him.

**_-End Lemon. Hoped you all like my dominant yet caring Yugi.-_**

After he milked his release for all it's worth, he slipped out of Yami's exhausted form and crawled up to lay beside him. Yami, after catching his breath, turned to his side and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his neck with a soft purr. "Thank you, little one. Your comfort and sweet love has made me forget all about my past. No one will hold the key to my heart and soul except you. With all your light, please protect me from those that could hurt me again." Yami said softly and Yugi nodded as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I will. You will never be hurt again. You and Aqua are under my protection now and just how you would kill if someone hurt me, I will do the same if someone hurts one of you." Yugi said and kissed his cheek lightly. "Now rest my demon and dream wonderful dreams of the life we will share together." he whispered and Yami nodded as he snuggled closer to him, tucking his head under Yugi's chin as his breathing started to even out.

Yugi continued to stroke his head, a smile gracing his lips now that the past that has haunt him is gone forever. He can truly be the demon he was created to be while being caring and gentle to those that he cared about.

0

Aqua sat within the shadows of Jack's evil lair, watching silently. Jack went on with his work, trying to imaging he wasn't there but even that was hard for him, his thoughts always leading to the fact that Aqua may pounce and kill him. He continued on with his work, never seeing Chase come up behind him silently until he felt him touch his shoulder and thinking it was Aqua ready to seal his fate, screamed and tried to run off. "Jack! Relax, it's only me to come check on your progress." Chase growled.

Jack let out a relieving breath before turning to him. "I'm sorry, Chase, but I told you, I'm not helping you. Can't you see I'm already in hot water with them? Yugi is probably the only person that is keeping those two from killing me off." he said. Chase growled, still unaware that Aqua was watching.

"You will tell me. Under my rule as your superior, you will tell me what you know about them. I may not know naught of what happened and what caused them to be even more powerful that Wuya, myself and those Xiaolin monks combined but I will find out through you." he said in a hiss.

"Not unless I deal with you first." Aqua hissed as he came out from the shadows. Chase turned to him and smirked. "So, I finally meet with you again." he said, dropping Jack who scurried off before he could get himself caught in between the confrontation.

"Yeah and it was a very unwelcoming one. How dare you sneak into our home and fraternize with our new pupil to learn things he shouldn't know about?" Aqua demanded. Chase crossed his arms and looked to him.

"Yes I can see my presence is unwelcome but I assure you, you can trust me. I can see in your eyes that our past could have almost been the same, dealing with the same evil that has transformed us into what we are." Chase said.

"You can never relate to us." he hissed, temper flaring. "Do you really think so? I can see that it was Hannibal Bean that changed you into your demonic form. He has done the same to me, only turned me into a reptile and believed that he could control me." Chase said. He growled before snorting. "So, you at least figured that out but you will never learn more than that. Right here is where you reign as a reptile will end." Aqua said as he gathered the darkness that he has learned to harness over the millennia and it started for Chase.

He growled and started backing away from the approaching tendrils. "Come now, Chase. Don't you want to be free? To be free of what controls you? You will never have to drink the dreaded Lo Mei Long Soup anymore just to suppress your reptilian side." he said as the room started to be engulfed in shadows, making Jack try to run and hide from it, still never knowing what his power could contain dealing with bystanders. Chase growled as he tried to escape, knowing that it won't be long before the darkness comes and rips him apart from his reptilian side.

"You may have won this battle but I will be back and somehow, someway, I will learn of your true past and find out the way to gain you on my side, with or without your new partner's help." Chase hissed as he disappeared and once he was gone, Aqua let the shadows disperse and he growled.

"I like to see you try to get to Yugi." he snarled. Jack appeared from behind the cabinet he was hiding behind and looked to him. "Are you alright, Aqua?" he asked meekly. He let out a breath and nodded. "I'm fine, Jack." he said before turning to him, making him jump a little.

"Jack, come here." he said and he quickly made his way over to the demon. Aqua placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched again, hoping nothing bad will happen. "Jack, you have showed me that you have stood up to Chase no matter what he could've done to you. You have probably done the same every other time he showed himself, am I right?" he questioned and he nodded. "Yeah but it was mostly in fear of what you two would've done to me if I did as Chase asked." Jack mumbled.

"Right. Well, since you have done so and never did anything he said, you have my word that you won't be killed by us even if you did the most stupidest of mistakes. But I warn you, this gift will not be extended if you somehow do something that will cause Yugi to be harmed, taken or hurt, understand?" he growled and he nodded quickly. "And also, since you have proved you can hold out on your own, at some point I should say, I will grant you the use of some magic and I will teach you myself how to fight without the use of your bots to aid you." Aqua said.

Jack's eyes sparkled at the proclamation. "Really, you are actually going to give me magic and teach me how to fight?" he asked and Aqua nodded. He whooped in joy and pranced around happily in his lair. Aqua actually smiled and seeing the young evil genius happy. "Finally! I may just be as strong as those Xiaolin losers and finally get my revenge on them for everything they put me through!" he said as he continued on his little parade. Aqua called to him and he stopped to listen to what he had to say.

"Be upstairs by three and I'll start teaching you the basics." Aqua said and he nodded and watched as he left to head upstairs before he continued to prance around.

0

Around three, they all came back out again to train, Aqua teaching Jack as he promised. As they were in the middle of training, Aqua's collar started to glow once again and he looked down to see what it was. "Hmm, looks like the Moby Morpher has revealed itself." he said. Yugi stopped his sparring with Rai and came over to him.

"What does that Shen Gong Wu do?" he asked. "When used, the user can transform into anything he or she desires. Whether it be another person, an animal or even some sort of mythical creature, they will be able to do so and gain any abilities that the person, animal or creature had but sometimes it's not always effective." Aqua explained.

"Then we should get a move on, we can't let those monks get a hold of it cause I can only think of one thing they will plan to do with if they get a hold of it." Keara said and they nodded as Rai climbed onto Keara's back, Yugi onto Yami's and even Jack was given permission to ride on Aqua's back. They were off, making their way to the location of the Wu.

0

The monks were already on their way, Dojo moving as quick as he possibly could to reach there before the demons. "Come on, Dojo. I know you can do it." Omi said. "I'm going as fast as I can! Give me a break here!" he grumbled. "Sorry, Dojo, but you know this can be a very important Wu. This may be the only ticket we have at getting close to the demons without them realizing it's actually one of us." Raimundo said. "I know that and we're almost there." Coming upon a large, almost mile high protruding rock with the Moby Morpher sitting upon it.

"Get ready to grab it so we can get out of here before the demons get here." Dojo said and Clay nodded, preparing his rope to grab it. When they got close enough, Clay let loose the rope and it wrapped around the Wu and he tugged it back, grabbing it in his hands. "Got it!" Clay announced and Dojo nodded but before they could leave, they arrived.

Rai, Jack and Yugi jumped off onto a flat pillar, Keara landing beside them and Yugi looked up to Yami and Aqua. "Alright, time for us to grab that Wu! Youkai!" Yugi called and in a flash of motion, Yami and Aqua's eyes became feral, glancing over at their prey with drooling maws.

"Ok, my wonderful demons, grab that Wu and remember, don't injure Clay or Kimiko! The cowboy and the girl!" Yugi called to them once more and they nodded, tucking the info away into their hunger driven minds and flew towards them at rapid speed. Dojo just barely had enough time to dodge out the way and everyone held onto him. "What's going on this time!" Raimundo shouted as Dojo moved out of the way from another attack.

"Looks like Yugi was granted the power of one worded commands that will change Yami and Aqua's character and right now, with that youkai command, it looks like we're in for a long chase just to avoid becoming demon food." Dojo said as he flew off, Yami and Aqua following behind him. Yami roared as he flew beside them and glanced at Clay who still held the Wu.

Remembering Yugi's commands, all he did was grab him from Dojo's back and flew back towards the others. Dojo stopped and flew back towards him. "Hey, let go of me!" Clay said, struggling in his grip. He still kept hold of the Wu so for one, he wouldn't be dropped and two, to keep Aqua from grabbing it and leading back to the first reason.

"I got this! Judolette Flip - Fire!" she called as she jumped from Dojo back and did a few airborne flips, sending flames towards Yami who roared in pain and dropped Clay. He shouted as he fell but Aqua came and grab him, continuing their trek back to the pillar where the others were waiting.

Yami turned back to them and sent out shadows to grab Kimiko, gaining a yelp from her and brought her to him, grabbing her and flew off towards the others as well. "No, Kimiko! Clay!" Omi shouted. "Go, you two! We need to get them back!" Dojo said and they both nodded as they jumped off from his back.

"Typhoon Boom - Wind!" Raimundo said and gusts of wind carried him and Omi towards Yami and Aqua. "Alright, Omi! You get Kimiko and I'll get Clay and the Wu!" he said and he nodded. Once they were over Yami, Omi jumped off and landed on his back, gaining a roar from him and he spun around, trying to grab him with his teeth. Omi dodged out of the way and crawled up his back, moving down to his arms and reached for Kimiko. Yami snarled and moved down with lightning speed, engulfing Omi into his mouth.

"No! Omi!" Kimiko screamed and tried to free herself from his grip. Yami smirked but his eyes widened as he felt Omi prying his jaws open. He growled and tried to clench his jaws shut but Omi continued to hold them open. He stopped mid-flight, dealing with the struggle and Kimiko only watched, hoping Omi can escape.

"This is most annoying. Tsunami Strike - Water!" he said and soon, water flooded Yami's mouth and he coughed, spitting out the water and Omi. He grabbed onto Yami's arm once more and grabbed Kimiko, using the time Yami's was coughing up water to get her from his grip and jumped away from him, Dojo flying underneath them and they landed on his back.

"Hurry, Dojo! We need to help Raimundo and Clay!" Omi said. "I'm on it!" he called and flew towards them.

Raimundo soon reached Aqua and jumped off from the gust, landing on his back as well and Aqua snarled as he tried to get him off his back. Raimundo held on tightly and did the same as Omi, climbing over his back and down his arm to reach Clay. Aqua growled and when Raimundo wasn't holding on to his arm, he used his snout to knock him off. Since he was unaware of the attack, he fell but used the wind to bring him back up again. "Typhoon Boom- Wind!" he said and sent a large gust of wind up, throwing Aqua off course and he lost his grip on Clay.

Dojo flew under him and he landed on his back, Raimundo moving to land on his back as well. He zoomed off before they could regain their composure and once they did, they would've went after them if Yugi didn't call them back. They flew over to them and landed, looking defeated. Yugi walked over to them and Aqua brought his head down to nuzzle him. Yugi stroked the top of his head lightly, Rai doing the same for Yami.

"It's alright. You did well and you almost had it but I guess they're smarter than we expected in a situation like this. But we'll get it back. Don't worry." Yugi cooed and Aqua purred as he continued to nuzzle him. He lifted his head and picked him up, placing him onto his back and flew off.

Yami and Keara followed behind with Jack and Rai on their backs.

0

When they got back to the temple, they all sighed in relief that they were able to escape from that bind. "Man that was close. With the way they were, I think we would've been a meager snack to them." Raimundo said. "Well, let's count our blessing that we made it out of that but next time, we will need to be most careful." Omi said.

They nodded and then Omi asked for the Moby Morpher. "So, now that we have this, maybe we can try out the first plan we had in mind a while back." he said and they nodded. "But the hard part is doing this while Yugi is gone. We don't know how often he leaves that desert palace." Kimiko said.

"Well then it looks like we'll be camping out and we best start now so we won't be wasting any time that we could use to get into the palace, convince Yami and Aqua to not make the world for Yugi and them all we need to worry about is Chase and Wuya, wherever she is." Clay said and they nodded as they went to pack a few things and climbed back onto Dojo's back, heading towards Egypt once again.

0

When they got back, Rai went to the game room along with Jack, Keara headed back to her studies, thinking up more spells and magic and Yugi headed back to their room with Yami and Aqua. He sat down on the bed and both Yami and Aqua crawled up to lay by his sides. He smiled as Yami laid his head upon his stomach and he pat his head quietly, hearing him purr. "I love you both." Yugi said softly. "We love you as well, little one. We hope to never leave you." Aqua said as he laid his head on top of Yugi's.

He closed his eyes as he continued to pet Yami's head. "Here, I have a song for you two. It came to mind after I helped Yami rid of his past and hopefully those words will help you not think about the past either, Aqua." Yugi said as they made themselves comfortable and nodded. "Then sing away, precious angel." Yami whispered and he nodded.

_In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now_

_I watch you fast asleep,  
All I fear means nothing_

_In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
What's left of me  
What's left of me_

_My heart's a battleground_

_You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,_

_In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now  
My fears, my lies  
Melt away..._

When he was done, they were both fast asleep, lulled by his soft voice. He brought Yami up further, wrapping his arms around him, sitting up for a moment to let Aqua lie across the pillows and he lied back down on his side. _'Sleep well, you two, for I will be here when you wake.'_ he thought before he too fell asleep.

0

Zypher: And that's the end of this chapter. Man I could not stop listening to Sanctuary from Kingdom Hearts 2 and then after the 20th time of listening to it, I knew that this would be the perfect song that would help Yami and Aqua put their past behind them and who better to sing it than Yugi. Me no own for it belongs to SquareEnix and Utada Hikaru but I still love either way.

Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully I didn't make you guys cry too much because of the horrible past that Yami and Aqua went through but remember, Yugi will always be there for them, to love and comfort them. For now, see you soon and I'm off to write another chapter.


	13. Tantric Bonding

Zypher: Hi all and welcome to another chapter of Darkness Reign. Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter thanks to inspiration from Keysha from I loved her story Millennium Gold and after reading Phile 28: Beyond the Invisible more than once, she got me hooked on Tantra which I'm planning to use in this chapter. go read that and maybe more of the story when you get the chance. But for now, hope you enjoy.

Warning: Like I said earlier, there will be a heavy lemon scene with the use of tantra. Read at your own risk.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 13

0

The next day, Yugi woke up and saw that Yami and Aqua were still sleeping and didn't want to wake them from the peaceful dreams they may be having. He got up silently from the bed, leaving them to sleep. He headed downstairs and saw breakfast already set out for him, Rai and Jack along with a large quantity left for Yami and Aqua.

Keara looked over to him from the stove where she was brewing some tea for herself and smiled. "Good morning, Yugi." she said. "Morning, Keara." he said, smiling as well before taking a seat. "So, where's Yami and Aqua?" she asked.

"They're still upstairs sleeping. I want to give them some more time to rest. They still feel bad about their past and I want them to get enough rest so at least their minds will be calm and not be burden by the past." Yugi replied as he started to eat. "That's nice of you, Yugi. To tell you the truth, other than me, you are the only other person that they told of their past. This really proves that they truly love you more than life itself. I never saw them any happier with anyone else but you." Keara said and he smiled.

"I'm glad to make them happy. I never want to see them that depressed again and I will do everything to make sure their past is nothing but a distant memory." he said as he continued to eat his breakfast. Keara sat down as the table, her teacup in her hands and warming her palms. "I'm sure you will succeed with that, Yugi." she said as she took a sip of her drink. Soon, the others came down to eat and then they all decided to take a break from training and instead headed into the game room to play a few rounds of games.

Rai and Jack played on the game console, Rai easily beating Jack at the fighting game they chose. Yugi was quietly playing an RPG game on the laptop, Yami watching quietly and both Keara and Aqua relaxed on one of the overstuffed beanbags that were in the room as well. "So, what are we planning to do about the rest of the Wu the monks have?" Aqua questioned, looking to Keara.

"Don't know yet but I'm sure we will get all of it from them soon. But right now, we should worry more about the fact they have the Moby Morpher. I know they can't really trick you with the idea of shifting into Yugi but I'm still planning to put extra protection over the palace so they can't get in."

He nodded and them smirked softly. "I actually had a plan in mind when it came to that. If they were so determined to prove they were Yugi then they would have to go through the trial of the Celestial naginata. That trial alone will show them that no trick will work unless they can actually duplicate the light energy that Yugi contains along with traces of our own and the only way they could actually succeed with that is by having the Sphere of Yun." he said. "And I'll make sure that they never get that Wu." Keara said, looking up as she heard Rai's cry of joy as he won against Jack once again.

0

Later in the day, Yugi decided to take Rai out to get some more food from the market, leaving Keara, Yami, Aqua and Jack alone along with the unnoticed monks. When he was out of sight, Omi and the others came out from where they camped out for the night. "So, who's going to try out this plan?" Dojo questioned, looking to them.

"Well, Raimundo surely can't do it since he already despises the demons so he probably can't stay in the same room with them without blurting out anything. Omi can't do it cause they may probably figure him out by the way he talks and Clay can't because he can't speak like Yugi would so they'll probably figure him out as well. So I guess I'm going again." Kimiko muttered with a sigh.

Omi handed her the Wu and wished her good luck. She thanked him before she used the Moby Morpher and morphed her form into that of Yugi. They watched as she left and hoped that this would actually work.

0

Back at the palace, Yami was quietly relaxing in the hot spring, the naginata buried in the sand beside him. The shield that covered over the hot spring was down for the moment just so the trial, that was known to be failed by the monks either way, can be tested and show the monks that even changing their form to Yugi wouldn't work. Kimiko walked in that direction, seeing him but gulped, knowing that she was getting herself in territory she shouldn't tread. She walked closer and Yami's ears twitched lightly at her approach and played along.

"Ah Yugi, glad to hear you come back." he said softly, turning to look at her. She blushed lightly and nodded slowly. "Yeah, just got back." she said, her voice imitating Yugi's perfectly. Yami nodded and got up, water dripping off his form and she blushed hotly, turning away. He placed his clothes back on before reaching over for the naginata and picked it up. He turned back to Kimiko and smirked. "Here, how about we get some more training in with our weapons." Yami suggested and she turned to look back at him before nodding.

"Sure, why not." she said. He held out the naginata to her and she held it but soon, a red glow surrounded it and she cried out as she felt shock wave after painful shock wave run through her, canceling out the Moby Morpher's effects and morphed her back to the way she was. He laughed softly before glaring at her.

"Do you really think you can trick us with such a trick?" he snapped and she shook her head quickly, dropping the naginata. He snarled and she backed away. "I suggest you leave. I had promised Yugi that I wouldn't kill you but that doesn't count towards me hurting you." he hissed and she nodded, running off back to where the others were.

He smirked once again, picking up the naginata before heading back inside, raising up the barrier once more to prevent them from coming back in.

0

Kimiko made it back to where they were waiting, panting hard and still feeling shock running through her. Omi looked to her, concerned. "How did it go, Kimiko?" he asked. "Not good. They know we can't trick them that easily using the Moby Morpher and the easiest way they can tell is by using that naginata Yugi had during that fight for the Tunnel Armadillo." Kimiko said. They sighed, defeated. "Well, we best head back now before they realize we're still here." Clay said and they nodded once more as they climbed onto Dojo's back and headed back to the temple.

0

Yugi came back later on with Rai, holding bags filled with food and under his arm was a book that he found to be interesting at the market. They took the bags into the kitchen and Keara volunteered to put the food away for them and he thanked her before he headed into the sitting room, laying on one of the soft pillows there and opened the book while Rai headed out back to play. After everything was put away, Keara walked back out from the kitchen and over to Yugi, plopping down next to him. "So, what have you got there?" she asked.

"Oh, I found this book at the market and it sounded interesting so I brought it." Yugi said, showing her the title and she laughed softly. "Karma Sutra, eh? I think you'll be very interested in the practices of that." she said, lying back on the pillows but she didn't stay there long for she hopped back up again, grinning.

"Wait, I remember I had another book that I wanted to give you that could go along with that. Wait here for a sec." she said before heading up to her room. There was shuffling and a muffled curse for a while before she came back down, holding a scarlet and gold covered book.

"I just remembered, I had this book for a while and I wanted to give it to someone who had a close bond to Yami and Aqua and since you do more than any other person that was their partner, I think you deserve it more. I believe this will also help strengthen the bond beyond reality and will make you three unstoppable." Keara said, handing him the book. He folded the page he was on in the other book before taking the other from her, thanking her before looking at the title.

_'"Tantra: The Art of Spiritual Bonding." This sounds very interesting.'_ he thought, thanking Keara once more before he started to read the book. She smiled and went to sit down on the pillows once more, laying back and relaxing.

0

Aqua came downstairs, well-rested from a good nap and saw them still there in the sitting room. He walked over to Yugi and sat down beside him. "So, what are you reading?" he asked and Yugi jumped slightly, not noticing him there. He folded the page and closed the book, covering the title as he looked up to him. "Oh nothing, just something Keara gave me." he said. Aqua smirked and tried to move his arm to see the book title. "Oh come on, let me see." he whined, trying to get the book.

"Nope, what I'm reading is something special and I want to keep it a surprise." Yugi said with a small smirk. Aqua stopped reaching for the book and rested his head upon Yugi's shoulder, nibbling at his neck. "Is it something for us?" Aqua questioned softly. "Maybe. You'll just have to find out when I get it ready." Yugi said with a soft moan.

Aqua purred and nuzzled him before standing back up. "Well hopefully whatever you have in mind will be ready soon cause you have me very curious now." he murmured, kissing his cheek before he stood up once more and left to head out back.

_'Don't worry, what I have planned will be very soon once I read what I need to know about the tantra.'_ he thought as he got back to reading the book.

0

After a while, Yugi got the information he needed and closed the book, smiling all the while. _'They will love this. I just know it but since Aqua's so curious about it and he still may remember some of the past, he'll be first.'_ Yugi thought as he got up, tucking both books into his arms and headed upstairs to set up what he had planned.

Back outside, Aqua and Rai continued to play but it was cut short as Aqua's collar glowed. Rai saw this and groaned. "Aqua, another Shen Gong Wu revealed itself." Rai said. "Well, let's get this one quickly then." Aqua said and he nodded as they headed back inside and over to the vault, grabbing the Orb of Tornami and the Blade of the Nebula. They came through the sitting room and saw Yugi was gone but Keara was still there. "Hey, Keara, where's Yugi?" he asked. "He's working on that surprise he told you about. Why did you want to know?" she asked as she sat up.

"Another Wu just revealed itself and I thought he would like to come." he said. "I'll come." she said, jumping up again and he nodded as they left out, Rai hopping onto his back before they both kicked off the ground and flew off in the direction towards the Wu.

0

Dojo quickly made his way towards the location of the Crouching Cougar. Once they got there, he landed and they ran for the Wu before the demons could come. Omi grabbed it and they cheered in victory but it was short as they heard a menacing roar and looked up to see Aqua and Keara flying overhead. "We need to really start leaving faster." Raimundo grumbled as they ran back to Dojo and jumped onto his back before he flew off. "Rai, would you like to do the honors of knocking them out of the sky?" Aqua asked and he nodded.

"Blade of the Nebula!" he said and swung it around a few times before it became a large spiked weapon on a chain and he swung it towards Dojo, the hit making its mark and he fell out of the sky. Keara dove down, flying right beside them and while they were holding on just to prevent themselves from falling Dojo's back, she grabbed the Wu from Omi's hands and flew off once more. Raimundo looked at her even with the wind whipping at him before jumping off. "Raimundo! What are you thinking?" Kimiko called.

"We're not going to lose this one!" Raimundo shouted back as he called on his powers of the wind and came after Keara. She turned and glared at him, moving out of the way of his advance and threw the Wu over to Aqua. "Head back to the palace, Aqua. I'll deal with them since I'm still not happy with Raimundo here." she said and he nodded, Rai grabbing the Wu before he turned and headed back. Raimundo went to follow but Keara blocked him. "Not this time." She said with a growl.

0

They got back soon and he landed, Rai sliding off his back. He handed the Wu to him and told him to put it away in the vault along with the Orb of Tornami. Rai nodded and went to do so before Aqua headed upstairs. He was about to head to his room but saw a trail of petals leading to another room.

_'Now where could these be leading to?'_ he thought as he followed the petals up to the room and opened the door, seeing a circle of candles on the floor and more lit up in other parts of the room. The room had more scattered petals on the floor and soft music played in the background.

He was in awe, walking in quietly before he heard the door click shut behind him and he turned, seeing Yugi standing there clad in only a pair of black silk boxers. He purred lightly in astonishment as he glanced over Yugi's near bare form. "Yugi, was this what you were planning?" Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I already comforted Yami about his past and now I want to do the same for you and I know of the perfect way. Thanks to the book Keara gave me, I think I know of a way that will suppress more of the power inside of your Wudai powers and if you can use you Wudai Pluto - Darkness without consequences then what I thought of worked."

Aqua gulped in fear, the onslaught of the past coming back to him and Yugi walked over to him, grasping his hand. "Don't worry. I'm sure this may work and if doesn't, I'll be there to help you if your powers get out of control." His voice was soft and soothing and Aqua relaxed more and Yugi led him over to the circle of candles, sitting down in the center and he sat down as well. "What do you have in mind anyway?" he questioned, eyes shining in curiosity.

"The book Keara gave me was about the Tantra and its practices. The tantra is an ancient form of lovemaking that uses chakra as a way to pleasure your partner to incredible heights. Not only that but it will also bond both in a way that's beyond reality. I know our bond has already formed as such but I want it to be strengthened and I also want my powers of the Xiaolin Dragon of Light to calm the rage and suppress the powers of your Xiaolin Dragon of Darkness." he explained, removing the boxers he wore and Aqua nodded.

"Are you sure this may work? I'm really scared about this since it had been so long since we even dared to use our Wudai power in fear that we will die in agonizing pain like we did before." Yugi soothed him again, stroking his cheek lightly with one hand while the other worked on removing his shirt. "I'm sure. Trust in me. I want to do everything in my power to suppress those memories forever." Aqua nodded once more, closing his eyes as he let Yugi do as he pleased.

**_-Start of Lemon. You know the drill from the previous ones but if you need a reminder, don't likey don't read but if you do, be my guess and read on.-_**

"Remove your shirt and pants for me, Aqua." he whispered and he did so, placing the articles of clothing beside him. Now, relax and breath in time with me." he continued, his breaths slow and steady. Ears folded back, he tried to do the same but was struggling, still unsure of it all. Yugi gently rubbed his calves lightly and that calmed him down a little more and soon, he was breathing in time with Yugi.

"Continue to breath with me, Aqua. Let your chakra flow throughout the room and release the dark dragon within you." Yugi whispered, his own light chakra flowing through the room and curling around him until it started to show the ghostly form of an oriental dragon of light. Aqua did the same, his dark chakra intertwining with Yugi's as another oriental dragon appeared, only made of shadows and darkness. Red eyes glared upon the form of the one it was contained it but the light dragon came and curled around it, soothing the dragon.

Yugi watched silently, smiling as his dragon of light did its work and then turned back to Aqua, eyes half lidded. "Raise your hands and touch mine. Let our palms meet together to utilize our chakra." he said softly, raising his hands and Aqua did the same, touching his and moaned as he felt the energy of both chakra that floated around the room utilized together in the circle of candles they sat in. He panted lightly as he opened heavy lidded eyes to look at Yugi. Scarlet met darkened amethyst.

"What's next, little one?" he asked. "I'll take over for now. You just relax and feel." Yugi said and he nodded. He gently lied Aqua down in the circle and leaned down to kiss him softly. His hands still kept hold of Aqua's, letting his chakra flow into him as Aqua's did into him. Aqua groaned and mewled softly as he felt the chakra flow through him as if he was actually in the heat of passion and desire, his hands clutching onto Yugi's tighter. Soon, they both tensed and with a loud cry of completion, they both released with enough force to nearly knock them both out from the sheer overwhelming ecstatic feel of it.

Aqua panted hard, glazed scarlet looking up to Yugi. "I never felt like this before, Yugi. This feels so wonderful." He then looked up to his Dragon of Darkness who was too relaxed and curled around the smaller Dragon of Light. "And my Wudai power, all that power that has been gathered up and yet never released is now balanced. More balanced compared to the first time it had been released." he spoke.

Yugi smiled and gripped his hands once more before releasing them. "I'm glad. I hope this will work and it has." Yugi whispered and them backed away from him for the moment, reaching outside of the circle to pick up a jar and moved back over to him.

"But my work isn't done yet." he continued and Aqua looked to him. "What else could you possibly do for me, little one? You have already done so much." Yugi smiled and coated his fingers in the scented oil and moved back over to him, easily slipping one finger inside of him. Aqua moaned, his hands reaching up to tangle in the soft strands of Yugi's hair.

Yugi continued to prepare the other, brushing up against the bundle of nerves which gained a loud approval from him. Once he was done, he removed his fingers, much to the protest of Aqua. He reached for the jar and took a generous amount to coat his own arousal before he moved back over to Aqua, hovering above him.

"Ready, my sweet dark demon?" he asked and he nodded. "Yes, please, take my painful memories away." he whispered and Yugi nodded as he easily slipped inside of him, gaining a soft moan from Aqua and once he believed he was ready, he started to thrust inside of him.

Aqua panted hard, arms rising up to wrap around Yugi's neck, their combined chakra surrounding them and raising the pleasure ten-fold. With the increase in pleasure once more, Yugi's thrusts became hard and fast but still pleasing to the demon, his cries of heated passion and desire confirming that notion.

Grunts, growls, hisses and pleasure filled moans was all you could hear in the room, Yugi thanking every god that Keara taught him how to use silence spells and placed one over the room, as their intense lovemaking continued. Soon, with the combination of the chakra that flowed over his body like silk and Yugi's sweet lovemaking, he released his load upon his and Yugi's chests with a roar. He panted hard, his passage tightening over Yugi and he moaned as he felt the pressure but continued on until he felt himself ready to release and did so with a keening mewl.

**_-End Lemon. Hoped you all enjoy this little tantra moment between Yugi and Aqua.-_**

He purred as he felt the silky smooth warmth of Yugi's release flow through him and he looked up to him, smiling. "Thank you. Thank you so much not only for balancing my Wudai power but also pushing my memories far away into the deep recesses of my mind. I couldn't thank you enough for everything you have done for us." he whispered as Yugi pulled away from him, taking two towels from outside the circle of candles and wiped themselves clean. The two spiritual dragons looked back to their masters and the quiet dragon of light nuzzled the dragon of darkness before disappearing back into the form of its little master.

The dragon of darkness looked down to them both before it went back into Aqua, his power feeling renewed and more easy to control. Once Yugi saw this, he looked to Aqua, helping him sit back up. "Are you ready to see if all I worked for paid out in the end?" he asked and Aqua nodded slowly. He concentrated, ears folded back. Yugi watched calmly, his mind in slight turmoil that this wouldn't work and he would lose Aqua. But he smiled as he saw tendrils of shadow encircling him and became deadly serpents of shadows.

"It worked. You can control your Wudai power now." Aqua opened his eyes and seeing it wasn't a cloud of destruction and chaos, he smiled as well as he let his power dissipate and moved to hug Yugi. "Thank you so much. I can't even think of a way to repay you for helping with the thing I feared most." he said, nuzzling the younger.

"You have, by giving me your love, devotion, gifts and protection. I couldn't wish for more. Soon enough I will do the same for Yami so he can control his own as well and you both will never have to worry about getting killed ever again by your own attack." Aqua's smile widened as he nuzzled him more, the soft music still playing in the background as the two sat in the circle of candles, sated and happy.

Above them, strands of light and dark chakra twined together in an eternal bond that could never be broken for years to come.

0

Zypher: Whoo! I simply love writing this chapter! Give three cheers for Yugi and his comforting ways! -Yugi blushes from the corner- Hey, you deserve it! Anyways, hoped you all loved this chapter and will be eagerly waiting for the next and remember, thank Keysha from for the idea of tantra. And before I end these completely, I need some ideas for names for Yami, Aqua and Yugi's elemental Shen Gong Wu like Omi's Kaijin Charm or Kimiko's Cat's Eye Draco.

I'll probably keep their weapons as their Wudai weapon unless you have some suggestions for those and keep them as an extra weapon to fight with. For Red Dragon of Egypt, you can probably think of one for Keara as well. Send in your suggestions with your reviews and I'll see you all later.

Shen Gong Wu mentioned/used:

Crouching Cougar - transforms into a jungle transporting vehicle


	14. Gifts of the Gods and Elemental Wu

Zypher: Well, it's been a while since I updated this story but here's the next chapter of Darkness Reign for you all. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you will enjoy this one as well.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 14

0

After their night of bonding, Yugi was still in the room, stroking Aqua's neck as he still slept upon his lap. _'I'm glad that the tantra was able to help Aqua. Now he can control his power. After I do the same for Yami, they will be feeling better and more confident of their power.'_ he thought, leaning down to kiss Aqua's forehead lightly before looking up when he heard someone entering the room. He smiled when he saw it was Keara. "Morning Keara." Yugi said. She smiled as she walked over to them. "Morning Yugi. Did what you had planned work like you wanted?" she asked.

He nodded, reaching over for his discarded clothing. "Yeah and I'm glad. I don't want Yami and Aqua to be caged because of their powers. I know they're strong without them but I know they could do more when they can use them." he said, slipping his pants on before getting up, resting Aqua's head upon his discarded shirt and kissed his cheek lightly. "Rest well, my demon." he whispered before he walked out with Keara who waited for him by the door, eyes closed.

"Yugi, you are doing so well for them. I never saw them not only this happy but so devoted to one person. With every other person they took to be their partner, they never gave them this much trust since they believed that they would soon be betrayed but you, you stayed with them no matter what and I'm happy for that." Yugi smiled and nodded. "I always hoped to save them. No matter how evil the monks depicted them to be, they are sweet and gentle until they are put in battle and cares for anyone they could trust no matter how little. I wanted them to be free again and hoped to be the one to help them and I got my wish."

"And I'm glad for that. You're a sweet person and both Yami and Aqua couldn't deserve a better person than you and I know they think so as well. Even with the fate placed onto them by evil means, the gods still hoped for them to find happiness and you gave it to them. The gods grant you their protection for the happiness you gave them and even Horus has made you the next heir to his throne. You're now truly a prince of Egypt." she said and Yugi smiled. "That's nice to know. I never would've expected the gods to give their blessings to me and put me in such a high position."

Keara smiled as they headed downstairs. "Not only does Horus give you that position, he and Ra granted you the ability to create anything out of light where it be animals, beds or some sort of transportation. A flick of your light energy and it's there." she said, showering him with the light of Ra and Horus and he felt the new power settle in with his Xiaolin power. "There. Now, as the son of Horus himself, you will be protected not only by the gods themselves by Yami and Aqua who were given the right to become the sons of Osiris and anyone that dares hurt you more than they want, they will feel the divine wrath of the gods themselves." Keara said and he nodded.

"If you ever speak with them again, tell them thank you for me." Yugi said as they ended up in the kitchen and no one was there yet. "But your gifts don't end there just yet. This may probably rile up Yami and Aqua so much, they will lock you up in a room with them for quite a while." she said with a grin as she weaved her spell, the golden mist covering him until his cuteness and devilishly good looks were thrice fold. "There, that should have them begging on their knees for the simplest thing as sniffing your scent from you." Keara said with a small laugh.

Yugi laughed as well as he sat at the table, watching as Keara got started with breakfast. "You just love messing with their heads, don't you?" He questioned, still laughing softly and she nodded. "Yes, they're too headstrong sometimes and with you around now, just one little change on you and they're a puddle of love for you and want." she said.

Speaking of which, Yami yawned as he walked in and looked over to Keara, muttering a greeting before turning to Yugi and stopped in his tracks. "Yugi, you look so wonderful now that you deserve to be the son of the god Horus." Yami whispered. Yugi blushed lightly before nodding. "Even if I wasn't, you'll probably still say the same." Yugi said. "But this time, you are so beautiful, so gorgeous that I can't dare to look upon your glorious form much less smell your delicious scent." Looks over to Keara with a smug look. "And I have you to blame." he said and she laughed once more.

Soon, she had breakfast prepared for them and once Rai and Jack came into the kitchen, they started to eat, leaving some for when Aqua wakes.

0

After breakfast, Yugi sat in the sitting room, Yami by his side. He lied by his side like an obedient pet and purred softly as Yugi stroke his head. "Oh Yugi, you should be made into the king of Egypt now. You deserve it now even if you don't have the world for yourself yet." Yami purred. "Oh but I don't think I'm ready to be worshipped like a god just yet." Yugi said. "Oh but you do. You are like a temple god which I could come to everyday just to worship you. You are my life and my light Yugi-koi. As I have heard once in Ancient Egyptian times, you are my habibi, my love and everything else. I don't know what I would do without you."

"That's so sweet." Yugi said, leaning down to kiss him. "I will always be here to protect you, to watch over you, to love and care for you. I will do everything in my power to keep you and Aqua happy and nothing will change that." Yugi said, kissing him again. Yami purred again. "I love you so much habibi. My beloved treasure of the light and sky." he whispered and Yugi smiled softly and then thought of something. "Yami, my koi, I have something special I want to show you. Just wait down here and I'll call you up, ok?" he said and he nodded.

"I'll be waiting habibi." he said and Yugi nodded before he left Yami's side and headed upstairs. It was a while but soon, Yami was called upstairs and he followed the sounds of Yugi's sweet voice to their room and when he entered, he was in awe. The room was now golden color, like an ancient temple and a dais sat near the wall, Yugi lying upon a chair dressed in revealing gold silk. "My beautiful habibi, what do you have in store for me?" Yami questioned softly. "I have something very special for you. Come to me." he said, beckoning him closer.

Yami walked closer before feeling the need to bow before him which he did. "I can't help it, you are like a god. A god in which my eyes could not gaze upon." Yami said. Yugi giggled softly and got up, walking down. "You say that but I say that you gaze can look upon me. You are mine as I am yours and anything of mine belongs to you. I am your god and I will protect you." Yugi said softly. "Thank you young god but still, you are of such a higher rank than me. Not even I could taste the sweet nectar of you that is like an ambrosia of your innocence." Yami said.

He giggled once more before he kneeled before Yami and lifted his head. "You think that now but I'm sure you'll be worshipping my temple much more than you think. Right my youkai aibou?" he whispered and those two words triggered both the ravenous and overly intoxicated side of Yami who snarled heavily with want. Yugi smirked and walked over to a pile of soft pillows, removing the silk that covered his chest just to arouse Yami more. "Now, how about I show you exactly what temple you'll be worshipping today." Yugi said sensually and Yami didn't take much time to crawl over to him and kissed him feverently.

**_-Overly lemonized scene coming up! If you don't like, back away or it's the pitchfork in the gut for you! You like, you go ahead and read.-_**

Yugi moaned softly as Yami kissed him, fangs nipping lightly at his lips. He soon lifted his head, glazed eyes of lust, want and passion looking down upon Yugi. "You are such a glorious being. Your looks, your voice, your scent." He groaned softly and lied on top of him, pressing closer and claws digging into the pillows. "Everything about you draws me to you and I want more. You satisfy and intoxicate me little god." he purred, nuzzling his neck softly before leaving little nips along the skin.

Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around him. "You say such beautiful things Yami and I always love hearing them. I am your god and you are my loving worshipper. Worship me and my body like your temple. Please me with your gifts of love and devotion and I will give you a taste of the divine nectar that is only given to the most loving of worshippers." Yugi purred and Yami took up on the offer quickly, leaving many kisses and nips along Yugi's chest and stomach, bringing Yugi farther down into the euphoric pool that is only shared between him and his demons lovers.

Yugi unwrapped his arms from around Yami, sliding them down gracefully and softly down his sides before hooking his fingers underneath the hem of the shirt he wore and started to pull it off, stopping Yami from his actions for a split second before he resumed. "Ohh, Yami, before we get to the best part of our little worshipping session, I want to help you with something." Yugi panted. Yami stopped his ministrations and looked down to him. "Whatever could that be?" he questioned. "A little method that will help you very much." Yugi said as he sat up and snapped his fingers, making a circle of candles appear around them.

"What do you have in mind, my little god?" he asked. "Just something that will not only bring you pleasure and bliss but soothe your Xiaolin Dragon so you can use your Wudai power." Yugi said as he moved up to kiss Yami when he saw him shudder at the thought. "Are you sure this will work?" Yugi nodded and kissed him again. "I'm sure. I have already soothed Aqua's Xiaolin Dragon and I'm going to do the same for you. I was to get rid of all the pain and suffering you two went through and I know most of it revolves around your powers. I don't want that."

Yami smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Now please, hurry. I want you and my hunger is growing more as I continue to inhale your sweet aroma." Yami hissed and Yugi nodded. He raised his hands up, gazing over at Yami. "Breath in time with me and close your eyes." he whispered, his breath coming out in slow, even puffs and Yami did the same. "Now, raise your hands up to meet mine, relax and release the dragon within you." he whispered, watching him as his own dragon came, ready to soothe the other. A deafening roar, which almost caused them both to lost concentration, echoed in the room as a large, black heraldic dragon appeared behind Yami.

Yugi watched it in awe before looking to his dragon of light. /Do you think you can soothe him? He looks like he's been locked away for so long that his inner rage could get out of control./ Yugi asked the dragon. /I'll see what I can do./ she said before floating over to him and curled around him. The dragon snarled and she whimpered. /This might be harder than before but continue on, little master. I'll do what I can./ she said and Yugi nodded.

"Now, can't you feel my chakra, my light energy caressing you and giving you pleasure just as I would?" he murmured and Yami hissed in pleasure. "Yesss and it feels so wonderful. Give me more little habibi." he rumbled, passion overflowing all his senses. "But of course but I need you to do me one favor before we fall of the edge of our passion and that's to remove the last of our garments." he purred and Yami nodded, removing that last bits of golden silk from Yugi and, keeping their hands together still, fumbled with removing his pants with his tail.

Once the task was done, he sat back down once more, relishing the feeling of their intertwining chakra bringing the utmost pleasure to him. He moaned and hissed, hearing Yugi mewl like a tiny kitten as their completion drew closer. Sweat dripped down skin and scales as their release approached and with a roar and scream of ecstatic proportions, they release came like an earthshattering quake that left them breathless. Yami slumped over, sated and out of breath. "Oh Yugi, my little god, my habibi, that felt so wonderful. So gloriously wonderful." he hummed before taking a glance over at his dragon. He was still being difficult and not responding to the Dragon of Light's comfort but he has relaxed visibly.

"Do you think my Wudai power will ever be wielded right?" he questioned, looking down into the glazed eyes of his small god. "I'm sure. Give my power more time and I'm sure she'll soothe your dragon and balance your Wudai power but for now, I know your hunger isn't sated yet." Yugi said, lifting up Yami's head and kissed him softly before Yami took control, pouncing on him. "It surely isn't. I want to taste your divine nectar, the sweet ambrosia that is created for us and only us." he purred, his words bringing Yugi's arousal once more.

Yami licked his lips, drool dripping down the sides of his mouth as he leaned down and licked teasingly at the hardened flesh, bringing a moan from the younger. He smirked and continued to lick and soon nip at the engorged flesh, making Yugi moan and mewl in bliss. "Yes, more, sate your demonic lust and passion." he moaned and Yami lifted his head up slightly, releasing his arousal for the moment. "No, I won't sate myself that way. I want to worship you inside your temple. Your body, mind and soul is my temple and I will worship it every day. I shall sate my hunger for you with your nectar but my passion, lust and love will be sated within you, your soft, light body and its breathtaking heat."

Yugi mewled at the words spoken and brought Yami's head over to him, pressing their lips together for a brief second before grinning. "Then so shall it be. You please your god superbly but he wants more. You won't displease your god now, will you?" Yugi questioned breathlessly. "Never." Yami purred, latching his mouth back onto Yugi's arousal and sucked hard, making Yugi scream in joy. He continued his ministrations until Yugi came and he gulped down all he offered, humming in appreciation.

"Perfect. You nectar is so sweet and juicy and succulent and so many other things that put any fruit or sweet to shame." he said, licking any remnants from his maw. "And now, for the best part of the day. To worship you in your temple." he whispered. Yugi smiled and used his new power given to him by the gods to conjure a jar of oil for Yami in his hands and passed it to him.

He thanked him before he dipped three fingers into the jar and placed it down beside him. He traced a finger around his pert entrance before pressing inside gently, causing Yugi to moan softly. "More, give more to your young god." he panted and Yami did as he commanded gently moving his finger in and out of him before letting a second and third accompany it and stretched him just enough.

Yugi moaned and mewled, shifting from side to side on the slightly soiled pillows, sweat dripping down his face and collecting over his body. Glazed violet looked up to him and he smiled. "Your god is ready for your worshipping." he purred. "And your worshipper is ready for his god." he said softly, coating his own arousal in oil before positioning himself. "I love you habibi." Yami purred. "I love you too my glorious demon." Yugi said, bringing Yami's head down for another passion-filled kiss just as he pushed inside of his warm, tight body.

Yugi groaned softly as he felt himself be filled and broke to kiss lightly, looking up into Yami's glazed, crimson eyes. "You are so wonderful. Only a fool would pass up the chance to be with you and Aqua forever." Yugi whispered. "Only a fool would dare leave us to join the Heylin or Monks but we trust you with our heart and soul. We know you won't leave us for if you did, we would be torn apart that we may kill ourselves and you don't want that." Yami said. Yugi nodded, bringing him down to kiss him again before whispering in his ear to move which Yami complied.

His pace was slow and loving, stroke after stroke bringing Yugi a magnificent feeling that he always loved. Yami continued his pace, leaning down to kiss and nip at any part of the skin as he wished but once Yugi moaned for him to go faster, he didn't hesitate. The fast pace had Yugi crying out in ecstasy, eyes closed in bliss and fingers digging into the pillows beneath them. He felt his climax coming close and he lifted his arms, fingers releasing the tight grip they had on the pillows to wrap around Yami's neck.

He screamed in unabashed delight not only with feeling Yami shifting and hitting his pleasure spot but also the feel as his strong tail wrapped around his weeping arousal and pumping it in time with his thrusts and their chakra that still flowed through the room surrounding them and bringing the moment to even more heights. He cried out Yami's name in satisfied completion, his climax hitting him like a wave. Yami groaned as he felt the passage tighten around him but he continued to pump inside of him before letting out a roar of sated lust and passion.

**_-End Lemon. Hope you all enjoyed for I do believe this is the longest one I ever written XD-_**

Yami panted harshly, still deep inside of Yugi before slowly pulled out and moved to lie down beside him. He looked up to his dragon once more and saw he was now calm, nuzzling the dragon of light lovingly. "Yugi, my little habibi, it worked. My powers are balanced now." Yami whispered. "I know. Tantric bonding brings not only us closer in a way beyond our physical love but let's our chakra twine together and that affects us both so that and the power of my dragon helped soothe yours and balance your power. Now, are you willing to try your Wudai power again after so long?" he questioned.

Yami shivered lightly at the thought but nodded, sitting up and once their dragons returned to where they belonged, he concentrated silently, holding his hands out. A dark ball of energy gathered there and soon became a deadly serpent, hissing menacingly. Yami looked down and smiled. "Finally, I can control my Wudai power." He looked to Yugi. "And it's thanks to you, habibi." After he dispersed the serpent, he leaned down and kissed him lovingly. "Thank you so much for helping us both and freeing us from the fear that has plagued us for so many millennia."

Yugi smiled as he returned the kiss before lying Yami back down on the pillows, dispersing the candles quietly. "And I'm glad to have helped you both. I don't want you two to be haunted by your past. You're starting anew and I'm going to make sure it goes the right way." he said, nuzzling Yami's neck and he purred, nodding. "Arigato habibi, my koibito." he whispered, yawning and nestled his head upon the pillows. Yugi brought a blanket over them and kissed Yami's snout lightly. "Sleep well, my lovely demon of the night." he said. Yami murmured something in his sleep and Yugi's smile only grew, stroking his hair lightly before wrapping his arms around him and soon fell asleep as well.

0

Keara was in the sitting room, drinking some tea with Aqua sitting beside her, reading a book. "Think any new Shen Gong Wu is going to show up today?" Keara asked, looking to him. "I hope not. We need a day to relax even for just one day. Those monks are really starting to grate my nerves." Aqua said, closing the book and setting it down. "Don't worry, soon, they will be dealt with and so will the Heylin." she said and he nodded.

A few more hours went by, Yugi and Yami coming from downstairs and greeted them before they all relaxed in the sitting room. "So Yami, did Yugi balance your power yet?" Keara asked and he nodded. "Yes he did and I'm glad. I hate being held back by my past." Yami said, Yugi smiling and wrapping his arms around his waist. "That's good." Keara said with a smile and then looked to Aqua whose collar started to glow. He looked down and groaned. "I was hoping we didn't have to worry about anything today." he said.

Yugi left Yami's side and looked to the collar. "It's says the next Wu being revealed is the Third Arm Sash. This Wu can be used like an extra arm and is worn around the waist." Yugi said and they nodded. "Well, we better get going before those lousy monks get there." Yami said and they all left out.

0

Dojo was on his way to the location, all hoping to make it there before the demons. "I see it!" Raimundo called and quickly jumped off Dojo's back, grabbing the Wu and used his wind power to head back up. "Now now, my youkais wouldn't like that." a voice spoke and he gasped as he was caught in Yami's jaws in a flash of movement, Yugi smiling as he rode on Aqua's back to them. "Let go of me!" he growled, trying to get out from Yami's jaws but he only clenched tighter. "You don't want to become a meal do you? I thought so. Now, since I have nothing better to do and just taking the Wu is getting boring, we'll be taking you with us." he said.

"Not on my watch!" Clay said, taking a rope and ready to snag Yami but saw shadow tendril growing from them. Hunger-glazed crimson watched him, the tendrils turning into serpents and they hissed. "What are those? I never saw them before." Kimiko questioned. "I don't know but at the level of power, I think they finally mastered their Wudai power." Dojo whimpered with a gulp. "What! I thought their Wudai power killed them the last time it was used!" Omi wailed.

"Well, with my help, they can use it now and I suggest you be careful unless you want to become fleshy hunks of your former selves." Yugi said, looking to them. "Now, we'll be going now and I suggest you don't follow." he said. "But Yugi! What are you going to do with Raimundo and why do you keep acting this way every time we meet?" Kimiko asked, worried for his friend and deep in her heart, worried for Yugi. "Don't know but if he doesn't cooperate, he'll be having residence in one of the demons' stomach. And as to why I act this way, think of it as the transfer of their emotions to me. Their hatred of the monks is my hatred as well. Especially after what they continued to do to them so many times in the past." Yugi said as they turned away but Raimundo realized he could still save himself.

"Wait just a minute! I'm still holding the Wu and your little demon pet is touching it which means I can call a Xiaolin showdown!" he said. Yami snarled but nodded and they all landed, Yami spitting out Raimundo. "Alright then pathetic swine, name your game." Yami hissed, looking at him. "My challenge is a knockoff game for the Third Arm Sash. We'll be hanging by ropes in a dark area. First to knock the other off wins. I bet my Falcon's Eye for whatever you have with you." Raimundo said.

"Fine, I'll wager the Fist of Tebigong but I assure you, you will lose." Yami murmured. "I like to see that happen." Raimundo said.

"Gong-Yi-Tan-Pai!"

The terrain shifted and son both Yami and Raimundo were hanging on chain in a dark, cell like area. Above them, Aqua, Yugi, Keara and the monks stood. "How will we know who wins?" Omi questioned. "Guess we'll have to wait for the showdown to end but I'm worried for Raimundo." Dojo murmured. "You should be. Yami's element is darkness and he'll win hands down." Keara said. "And Raimundo is always one to jump to conclusions." Kimiko said with a sigh.

Beneath them, Raimundo tried to look out for Yami, knowing this may be harder than he thought. "You were a fool to challenge me in my element." Yami hissed, his voice echoing all around. "I'll win somehow." Raimundo murmured before using the Falcon's Eye to try and spot Yami. He heard a growl from behind him and jumped to another chain just in time to miss his swipe. He heard more chains rattling with his approach and did his best to avoid him, nearly coming in contact with him.

Finally knowing this won't work, he started climbing up the chain he was on, looking down to find any sign of Yami but didn't see him anywhere. He felt another chain beside him, or at least he thought so until he felt it move and menacing laughter. "Oh no!" he exclaimed, realizing he was climbing up Yami's tail. He smirked in the darkness, red eyes glowing and teeth gleaming. "You lose." he said, flinging his tail with enough force to throw him off and towards the bottom where the showdown immediately ended.

Yami held the two Wu in his hands, still smirking. "Learn from this, Raimundo. Darkness is something you shouldn't tamper with." he said with mockery. He growled and stood back up, running towards him. "I'll show you!" he said, never hearing his friends trying to call him back. "Rai you idiot! Don't risk your life!" Kimiko shouted but he didn't listen. "I would rather eat you but I don't want to ruin my appetite. Wudai Darkness Shield." he said and a black shield appeared in front of him, forcing Raimundo back.

He landed by his friends and he glared as the demons and the dragon friend were airborne once more. "If you want to try again Raimundo, we're always up for a battle but realize that there are stakes involved, mostly dealing with your life." Aqua said, wicked laughter following behind his words. He growled and punched the ground. "That's it! I'm getting tired of being pushed around! Somehow, someway, I'll defeat them myself!" he said and Kimiko wacked him over the head. "Forget it, Rai! If you even dare to challenge them, they'll beat you down and turn you in a meal or something even worse than that!" Kimiko cried.

"She is right and we can't afford the lose more of our team." Omi said quietly. He growled once more before sighing. "Alright. Let's just get back to the temple." he said and they all climbed onto Dojo's back, heading back to the temple.

0

When they got back, Yami gave the Third Arm Sash to Keara and placed the Falcon's Eye in the vault. Yugi lied on his back in the sitting room, Aqua by his side and soon, Yami was there as well, kissing his forehead lightly. Keara walked in from upstairs, holding three items in her arms. Aqua looked to her, curious. "What do you have there?" he asked.

"Just three Wu items I've found when I was out that will help greatly raise your power." Keara said, handing them a specific one. "For you Yugi, is the Junsui na Charm which will raise your Xiaolin power a gracious amount and will let you form anything from pure light such as animals or weapons and can be used with your naginata to slash out blades of light sharp enough to cut through anything." Keara said as Yugi examined the charm that fitted over his wrist, two angel wings decorating the edge while it was colored with white and gold.

"For you Yami is the Fuin Arashi. Combine that with your scimitars and it would leave devastating results and will give you shadow serpents more power when used from the blades." she explained as Yami looked over the Wu that was decorated with two demon wings on the side, looking almost like Yugi with the exception of the wings and the coloring of black and crimson. "And last, for Aqua is the Yokoshima Fang. When used with your scimitars, it will bring out a deadly dragon that will do you bidding and has the same effects almost like those of the Sapphire Dragon." she finished, Aqua placing the Wu that resembled the top half of a dragon's skull charred black, glowing opal eyes with black slit pupil resting in the eye sockets, over his wrist.

"Thanks Keara. Don't know the time you spend looking for these but we're grateful you found them." Yugi said. "How about you try them out?" she questioned and they nodded. "Junsui na Charm!" Yugi said and the charm grew into an armor like plate extending over his arm, two metallic angel wings resting on his back. "Wow." he said in awe.

"Fuin Arashi!" Yami said next, the Wu also becoming an armor like plate over his arm, a design of twisting marks showing over the underside of his wings and his claws where the Wu rested elongating more. "My turn. Yokoshima Fang!" Aqua said, a scaly armor plate appearing over his arm and the dragon skull half resting on his shoulder, eyes glowing a deep yellow. His claws where the plate resting over his arms lengthened more. "Wow, this is incredible! We should try this out with our weapons!" Yugi said with glee before looking to Keara.

"Don't you have one too, Keara?" he asked. "Not yet, haven't found mine while I was out but I'll find that soon. My magic and spells are enough to have those monks' minds reeling." Keara answered. "And speaking of which, are you still planning to leave Kimiko and Clay once the world is yours?" she asked. "Yes, they were my only friends when I was with the monks. Raimundo didn't believe in me and Omi is just too annoying and too proud of himself." Yugi murmured. She nodded. "Alright, that's all I needed to know. Yami, Aqua, come with me for a second." she said and they were curious but followed her anyway.

"What do you need Keara?" Yami asked. "I think it's time we give Yugi what he wants. He wants his friends to stay so I think it would be time for them to come to the palace. I say tonight, you two head to the monks temple and get either Clay or Kimiko. I'll be giving full kingship to Yugi and he'll become the prince of Egypt. He will deserve at least one of his friends here during that time. Don't know what he'll make out of them but he'll be happy to have one of them here." Keara explained and they grinned. "But of course and I know exactly who to go after. Maybe we'll snag a snack there with those extra monks that always sit in the Shen Gong Wu vault while we're there." Yami said and she nodded.

"We'll start with that later. For now, why don't you two go ahead with Yugi and train with your new elemental Shen Gong Wu." she said and they nodded as they left and left with Yugi to the back garden to train with their new Wu and its powers.

0

Zypher: And that's all for this extremely long chapter. -wipes forehead- Man, I've worked long and hard on this and it came out pretty well. Hoped you all enjoyed it and will be eagerly waiting for the next.


	15. New Role for Kimiko

Zypher: Well, I'm here once again and with a new chapter of Darkness Reign. Thanks you all for your reviews for the last chapter and hope you will enjoy this chapter.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 15

0

Later that night, after practicing with their new elemental Shen Gong Wu, they ate dinner and went to rest in their rooms. Yugi smiled as Yami stroked his hair, claws gently massaging his head lightly. "I love you so much, Yami. I love you both more than words can express." Yugi said, snuggling closer to the demon and wrapped his arms around him.

"Well, as the saying goes, actions speak louder than words and you expressed your love with actions many times." Yami whispered, nuzzling him before leaning down to his ear. "And those certain actions we prefer more than words any day." he said, licking the shell of his ear afterwards.

Yugi shivered and smiled more. "Well, I'm glad you enjoy my expressions of love." Yugi said. Aqua chuckled softly and moved over to lie down on his other side. "And hopefully you enjoy the expressions of love we show to you as well, little love." Aqua said and he nodded.

"Of course. How could I not?" Yugi questioned, moving over to kiss him softly. A knock was heard and they looked up. "You may come in." Yami called and Keara walked in. "Hey, Yugi, mind coming with me for a second?" she asked and he nodded, leaving Yami's embrace to follow her.

"So, where are you taking me, Keara?" Yugi asked, looking up to her. She smiled as they came up to the balcony. "Just wanted to give you something I think you're ready for." she said. "And what's that?" She smiled again and waved her hand out to the outside and Yugi walked over to the railing, looking down and seeing people bow down before him.

"But Keara, I don't know if I'm ready to rule over Egypt yet." Yugi whispered, looking up to her. "I'm sure you can. You have the power of Horus and Ra with you and you are Horus' son. I think you are ready and I'll help you along the way. You are worthy of the position eternal prince of Egypt." Keara said.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Well, if you're sure then I'm sure I can do this." Keara nodded and they left to head back inside, the people leaving after they did. Yugi headed back to his room after thanking Keara and bidding her goodnight and Aqua looked over to him. "So, what did Keara needed you for?" he asked.

"She wanted to tell me that I'm now the new prince of Egypt for eternity. And I think I'm ready for that." Yugi said as he walked over to the bed and sat down, Yami pulling him to lie in between them once more. "And we're sure you're ready as well. Now why don't we get some sleep? We have much more training to do tomorrow." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and laid down on the pillow and Yami covered him up in a blanket. "Goodnight, sweet habibi. See you in the morning." Yami said softly. They stayed by his side until he was in a deep sleep before leaving his side. "Now, time to fetch a friend." Yami whispered and Aqua nodded as they both left, making their way to the Xiaolin Temple.

0

Everyone was now asleep, still restless that their chances of defeating Yami and Aqua are slimming down more but still had some hope that they could do something. The monks still sat in the vault, unaware of the danger coming to them. The vault started to darken until only the moonlight shined through the skylight. The monks started to murmur to themselves until they heard glass shattering and looked up to see Yami and Aqua flying in. The shouted as they got up, trying to escape but shadows blocked their way out as they landed.

"Hmm, which ones, which ones shall we feast on tonight?" Yami questioned, looking to them. "Who cares? Let just eat two and leave. We still have other things to attend to." Aqua said as he grabbed one. Yami only shrugged with a laugh and grabbed another. Without any remorse for the other monks still in the room watching, they started to gorge on the monk they grabbed, blood pooling on the ground heavily. Yami slurped up the last entrails of the one he feasted on and licked his lips in satisfaction.

"Ah, nothing like a good midnight snack. But now, time for us to get back to our job." he said, looking back to the fearful monks.

"And we'll come back for the rest of you when the world belongs to our habibi." he continued, glancing to them before they left through the roof once more, the shadows unblocking the door and one of them ran out, hurrying to Master Fung's room to warn him of the demons' arrival while another headed to the young Xiaolin monks' rooms.

0

They were all still sleeping peacefully when they heard the frantic monk come in and woke up. "What's going on? Can't a guy get a good night's sleep around here?" Raimundo complained. "This is terrible. The demons are here and coming for something but we don't know what." the monk said and they jumped up.

"What! But why could they be here? Unless they want more of our Shen Gong Wu." Omi said. "No, if they did, they would've taken it when they came into the vault but they only came in and devoured two of the monks that were there. We don't know what they are truly after."

"Then we need to stop them now! If they're planning to have a smorgasbord on us, I'm not going down without a fight!" Raimundo said. "Such vigor for a scrawny fool but too bad we don't want to run our little snack with you." Yami hissed as they stood behind the monk. Omi and the others quickly came up as the monk left quickly in another direction.

"What do you want here?" Kimiko demanded. "Why, that's our little secret but I'm sure you want to know it badly so let's get it over with." Aqua murmured and before they knew it, Yami shot out and grabbed Kimiko.

She cried out, struggling in his grip and they shouted for her. "What are you planning to do with her?" Clay growled. "Yugi wants his friends from the temple to stay and we're planning to let them stay a little earlier than expected, starting with her." Yami said, glancing over to him. "And you're next after she gets settled in her new home." Raimundo growled and went to charge for him. "Not on my watch!" he said and tried to hit him but another shield blocked him and he flew back, crashing into Omi and Clay as Yami and Aqua left.

Dojo slithered in, looking to them. "What's going on?" he questioned. "The demons! They got Kimiko! We need to go after them!" Omi said and he nodded as they all ran outside and climbed onto Dojo's back once he shifted. He flew off, quickly following behind the demons.

0

Kimiko still struggled in Yami's grip, trying to break free. "You know my friends will come to help me real soon." Kimiko murmured. "If they can catch up. We'll be at the palace before them and they'll never get through the barrier." Yami said. "If they can't then how are you expected to get me inside?" she questioned. "Easy, you're with us so the barrier won't block you." Aqua answered.

She huffed and nodded. "Fine, then tell me this. What is the reason you took me from the temple?" she asked. "Because, we may start leaving Yugi to his own devices now that he's the eternal prince of Egypt. He will need a friend and since he wishes to still keep you and Clay here once the world belongs to him, we decided to grab someone for him early so when we're not around, he would have someone to spend time with." Yami said.

Knowing this may be the best opportunity she had, she didn't say no more and saw the palace coming up over the horizon. They flew inside, heading over to where the servant quarters were located and Yami pushed her into the room. "You will be staying in here from now on unless Yugi is grateful and gives you a room. At the most, you will be having chores to do around the palace that Yugi will assign to you." Yami explained and she pouted. "Hey, why do I get chores? Yugi's my friend and I know he won't give me any chores." Kimiko murmured.

"You never know. He may or he may not. As long as he rules over this country, even we obey and follow his rules. He didn't make us his _personal_ servants for nothing." Aqua said, stretching the meaning on personal. Questions marks hovered over her head for that but she didn't ponder on it too much.

"Now get some rest. We'll tell Yugi you're here tomorrow and he'll give you whatever job he desires. Don't obey and we'll deal with you ourselves like we did with those monks from the vault unless Yugi tells us to lighten up your sentence." Aqua said with a hiss and she nodded.

"Now we need to get some rest. Don't try anything tonight or Sapphire will deal with you." Yami spoke before they left, closing the door behind them. She sighed and went over to the bed which she was glad in seeing it wasn't anything but rags on the floor. _'Hopefully I can convince Yugi, somehow, that this is a horrible thing to be getting himself into.'_ she thought as she lied down and soon went to bed.

0

Back outside, the others arrived at the palace and were now trying everything they could to try and get through the barrier. "This is hopeless. Obviously they conjured up this barrier to keep us out." Clay said. "Well, if that's true then how could they get Kimiko inside?" Raimundo questioned. "It's easily done." Dojo said and somehow pulled a whiteboard from somewhere.

"Since Kimiko was with them, they either lowered the barrier so they could pass with her with them or since she was in their presence, they could pass through without her being held back. Simple solutions." he said, drawing crude pictures of the two solutions.

They sweat-dropped and Raimundo slapped the board away. "Well that's all fine and dandy but how are _we_ supposed to get inside?" he demanded. "I say we shouldn't worry about. At least with her in there, she could probably convince to Yugi that his choice of freeing the demons could be a bad thing to the whole world and possibly have him fix this and we'll never have to worry about them anymore. Only worry about Wuya and Chase Young." Dojo muttered. "He does strike a good point." Clay said. "I agree." spoke Omi.

He sighed and nodded, having to agree with them. "But I still say we try to figure out a way to get inside and I know of the perfect way but we might have to worry about that another day." Raimundo said. "Why? What did you have in mind?" Omi asked. "One of us uses the Moby Morpher to get through the barrier and if we can accomplish that then we can save Kimiko and probably snag some Wu while we're at it." Raimundo explained. "That just may be crazy enough to work but why can't we do it now?" Dojo asked.

"We didn't bring the Moby Morpher." They all said and he sighed.

"Well then we best be getting back. Goodness knows how upset Master Fung is with the loss of two of the monks from what I was hearing one of them shouting at the top of his lungs." Dojo said, shifting once more and they climbed onto his back before leaving.

0

The next morning, Yugi woke up and yawned lightly before smiling. _'Well, time to start the day as the new prince of Egypt.'_ he thought and gently shook Yami and Aqua awake. "Come on, you two. Let's get a bath before I leave for my duties today." Yugi said and they nodded. "Before you get to your duties, habibi, we got something for you." Yami said. "Really? Oh I can't wait to see what you got me." he said happily as they got out of bed and headed for the bath chambers.

Once they were done, Yami and Aqua dressed Yugi before leaving out and taking him over to the servants' quarters. They opened the door and Yugi walked inside. Seeing Kimiko there, he looked to them questioningly. "Why is she here?" he asked. "To provide company for you if we're not there. We may start doing a lot more training with Rai now since you are now skilled with wielding your Wudai power and you have your duties as prince so we wanted to give you some company. Since she is one of your friends from the temple, we decided to bring her here just for you. We will get the cowboy soon enough for you as well." Yami said and Yugi smiled.

"That's so sweet of you. Thank you." Yugi said and they smiled before Aqua went over to wake her up. "Wake up. It's time for you to be given your chores." he said and she woke up, looking over to Yugi before standing. "Hmm, even though you are my friend, chances are I can't trust you alone without anyone to watch you. So I'll make you my cup bearer. At least we'll still be able to talk to one another but remember, one step out of line and it's a punishment for you." Yugi said and she nodded.

"And you'll be referring to him as Yugi-sama, friend or not." Yami said and she nodded once more. He snapped his fingers and her Xiaolin robes changed into that of a servant's of lower rank before they left, pecking Yugi's cheek as goodbye before they were gone. "Well, come on, Kimiko. I best get to the throne room. Since I don't have a council, I don't have any meetings so I'll be relaxing unless my people need me." Yugi said as he left, Kimiko following behind him. "Yugi...I mean...Yugi-sama, Are you sure this is great and all?" she asked and he stopped, looking back to her.

"What are you implying?" he questioned. "Well, I feel that the choice you made was a bad one. We all care for you, we really do but after you did this, you really hurt us. We didn't want you to be working with the demons because they were unpredictable. They have been nice to you this long, what makes you think they won't change their minds and kill you once they have the world in their claws?" Kimiko said. Yugi growled lightly and turned to her fully.

"Why do you all think they will turn on me? They love me and I love them back! It was my dream to free them because of all the pain they went through in the past! If it wasn't for me, they would be still locked away, their minds in turmoil and their hearts still broken." he shouted before turning away from her. "I couldn't focus at all with the thoughts of them sealed away. They deserved to be free, no matter how evil the monks or my grandfather thought of them." he whispered before he continued to walk towards the throne room.

"Come on, Kimiko. From now on, I want you to be silent unless _I_ speak to you." he said and she sighed lightly before nodding. _'Well, that didn't work.'_ she thought.

0

Outside, Yami and Aqua were training with Rai, strengthening his Wudai powers and his skill with his Wudai weapon. "Yami, will I ever get a cool elemental Shen Gong Wu like you two one day?" he asked. "But of course. Once it activates, we'll go straight for it and get it for you." Yami said with a smile and the young boy smiled brightly. "I can't wait!" he said happily.

"Now, now. Don't get too happy. We still need to train." Aqua said and he pouted but nodded as he continued with his lesson. Keara soon came out with some snacks and drinks, greeting them. "Hi Keara!" Rai said as he ran over to her. "Hello, Rai. How's your training going?" she asked as she sat down beside the two demons with him sitting beside her. "It's going great. I can't wait until my elemental Shen Gong Wu is revealed." he said, taking a cookie and a cup of juice from the platter.

"Hopefully it will show up soon." she said. "Will you ever find yours, Keara?" Rai asked, looking up to her. "Yes, I'll find mine soon. I already know what it is so all I need to do is get its location before it activates so those monks won't try to get a hold of it." Keara said. "Why should you worry? It's not like they can use it." Yami said as he took a drink from the bottle of blood he had. "Yeah but they might try and pull some low down trick just so I can get it and I'm not going to tolerate that for long." she said.

"What is your elemental Shen Gong Wu anyway?" Aqua questioned. "Mine is the Majugenso Staff. When I use it, it will invoke the seventh element and my own Xiaolin dragon, the Maju or magic dragon. Not only that but I will also be able to use one of the most formidable forms of all known magic known to mankind.

"While using my Shen Gong Wu, I can summon one of the six elemental dragons but smaller version but they will still hold a gradual amount of power within them. When they are combined, they will become a minion of the Dragon of Magic which would put every world destroying weapon to shame." she said.

"Wow, now that sounds like a pretty powerful Shen Gong Wu. Especially if it can create a minion of the Dragon of Magic with only the six elemental dragons." Aqua said and she nodded before standing. "Well, I best be getting back to finding the location of it before it activates. Maybe later I'll come back down to train Rai for a little bit while you two spend some time beside Yugi." Keara said and they nodded.

She waved to them as she left and once they were done with their snack and drinks, they went back to training.

0

A little later, Raimundo, Clay and Omi arrived back at the palace. "Are you sure this will work?" Clay asked as they climbed off Dojo's back, Raimundo with the Moby Morpher in hand. "Let's hope. Moby Morpher!" Raimundo called and shifted into Yami. He walked over to the barrier and started to walk through it. But before he could get all the way through, the barrier sensed the powers of the Moby Morpher and he was flung out before he could get through the barrier. The Moby Morpher's power was canceled out and he shifted back to being himself.

"Well, it almost worked." he said. "We need to find another Wu that could help us in a situation like this. But which one?" Omi questioned. "I think I know of one. The Sphere of Yun. With that, you could take the powers of the person you seal away in it." Dojo said. "If we could get that, we can trap one of the demons and take their power and we could get through the barrier easily." Clay said. "Yeah but with our luck, who knows when it will be activated and not only that but how will we get it before them." Raimundo said.

"We'll figure out a way. I know we will. Let get back to the temple before they find out that we're here and decided to take one of us." Omi said and they nodded as they left.

But as soon as they were getting close to the temple, Dojo started to twitch. "Hey, I sense a new Shen Gong Wu activating. The Crystal Glasses." Dojo said. "What does it do?" Omi asked. "It lets the user see into the future and show them exactly what happens." Dojo said as he turned and started for the location of the Wu. "Then we need to get those. If it will tell us the exact future. We might be able to see if we can save the world from the demons." Omi said.

0

Back at the palace, Yami and Aqua now sat beside Yugi's throne, relaxing as he talked with a villager who was poor in wealth. "I will help as much as I can. But first I will give you what you desire most." Yugi said, holding out his hands and a bright light appeared before a bag of coins showed up in his hands. "Kimiko, take this to him." he commanded and she walked over to take the bag and went to give it to the villager. "Oh thank you, great son of Horus. Your gift will be treasured in my family." The villager said before leaving.

He smiled, glad to help him before looking down to Aqua, seeing his collar glow. "Aqua, there's another Shen Gong Wu revealing itself." Yugi said as he left the throne. He looked down to see which one it was. "It's the Crystal Glasses." he said, getting up. "Come, we must get them before the monks do." Yami nodded and they were about to leave when Yugi tugged onto Yami's shirt. "I'm coming too." he said. "But Yugi, you have to stay here. The people may come back to ask you for help with anything." Yami said.

"But I want to go with you two. You may need me to help." Yugi said. Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Yugi, my habibi. We love your help, we really do but this is your first day as the eternal prince. You don't want to ruin the people's trust by leaving, do you?" Yugi looked down and sighed.

"No, I don't want to do that." Yugi said and then looked back to them. "Alright. I'll stay but I want you to get that Wu if possible, ok?" They nodded. "Alright now go, my youkai, and don't harm anyone, I have some plans for the future." he said and they changed into feral beasts in a second before flying off towards the location.

Kimiko watched silently, seeing that Yugi was the reason for their sudden feralness. _'So that's it. When he says Youkai, they turn into ravenous beasts that can only be controlled by him. And he's not with them so my friends will be in major trouble.'_ she thought as Yugi went to sit back down. "Kimiko, go fetch me something to drink." he said and she nodded as she left for the kitchen.

0

Dojo made it to the Wu's location and Clay roped it with ease. "Now let's get a move on." Clay said as Dojo flew off once more. Soon, Yami and Aqua arrived and sniffed around, snarling when they traced the scent of Dojo and quickly made way to follow.

They came up to them soon and Clay turned back to see them coming. "Already? Dojo, hurry it up! They're almost on your tail!" he called. Dojo nodded, moving out the way when Yami charged at him. He flew pass them and hovered in front of them, snarling and Dojo switched direction and almost crashed into Aqua. "Dojo, you're a dragon! Can't you do anything!" Raimundo shouted. "I can try." he said and tried to breathe out a flame but all that came was a puff of smoke.

Aqua gave a deadly smirk, teeth gleaming and he gulped. "Uh, beware my fury?" he spoke meekly and he roared, causing Dojo to cry out and fly in another direction. They followed behind him, the chase commencing for a few minutes before Yami and Aqua stopped. /Forget it. They won't give it up. Return home to me./ Yugi's voice spoke mentally. They snarled at them once more before flying back to Egypt.

They watched them go before heaving a sigh of relief. "Well, that was close. Wonder what called them off?" Clay asked as Dojo continued on his way back to the temple. "Probably Yugi. For what reason, I don't know but I'm feeling a little grateful for it. They probably would've exhausted me if that chase continued." Dojo said. They nodded as they soon reached the temple, glad to be back.

0

Yami and Aqua walked towards the throne room but stopped when they heard some shuffling. Aqua looked to Yami and he nodded silently, heading towards the direction of the sound while Aqua headed back to the throne room.

Kimiko found the safe where the Wu was locked up and was now trying to find some way of opening it. "There has to be a way." she said to herself, unaware Yami was behind her until she heard snarling and turned to see him there. She gulped and smiled meekly. "Hi." she whimpered and he snorted, eyes narrowing, before grabbing her and taking her to the throne room, taking the tray that held the drink Yugi asked for while he was at it. _'I'm going to be in a lot of trouble for this.'_ she thought.

0

Zypher: And that's all for this chapter. Oh, Kimiko's in trouble now. She should know better to snoop around where she's not wanted. My, what evil punishment will Yugi do to her? Don't know myself but you'll find out in the next chapter. Hoped you enjoyed and will be waiting for the next one. See you soon.

Shen Gong Wu used/mentioned:

Crystal Glasses - Allows user to see exactly what will happen in the future


	16. Yami or Raimundo?

Zypher: Welcome all to the next chapter of Darkness Reign. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this one as well.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 16

0

Kimiko struggled in Yami's grip but it didn't give as he continued to walk to the throne room. _'This is bad. This is very bad. I'm going to get into so much trouble.'_ she thought as they reached the throne room and Yugi looked up before smiling. "Oh, glad to see you, Yami. I was starting to worry when you didn't come in with Aqua." Yugi said.

He smiled softly as he walked over, handing him his drink before throwing Kimiko to the floor. "My dear habibi. We found her snooping around the vault where our Shen Gong Wu was stored. What punishment should we deal to her?" he asked.

Yugi's eyes narrowed as he looked down to her. "Kimiko, what were you doing sneaking around the vault? I remember I gave you a direct order to get me something to drink and yet you disobeyed and went somewhere else." he said. "I did get you your drink!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Yes, but you didn't bring it straight to me." he said before looking to Yami. "As my lovers, and I know Keara had planned to give you two this soon, I give you the role of demonic gods and since I watch over your country of birth, would you do the same for me?" he asked and they nodded.

"But of course. We would be honored to watch over Japan like you do for Egypt." Aqua said. He smiled before turning his gaze back to Kimiko. "And with this role, I give you permission to take away some of her Xiaolin dragon powers." he said with finality and Kimiko gasped. "Yugi! You can't let them do this!" she cried. "I can and I will." Yami and Aqua smirked before they walked over to her, taking each of her arms before dragging her out of the throne room.

0

"Well, are you guys ready to see what happens in the future?" Clay asked. They nodded. "Alright then, who's going first?" Raimundo took the glasses from him. "I will. Crystal Glasses!" He said before placing them over his eyes. Soon, an image came through the glasses and he saw the temple in ruins, dried blood caking the walls and pathways.

Soon, the image shifted to the palace in Egypt where Yugi sat upon his throne, Yami and Aqua beside him as well. Off to the side he saw him and his friends dressed in servant outfits, eyes dulled. Bandages were wrapped haphazardly on their arms but he could see the scars that marred their arms.

"Yugi, you now have the world to yourself and servants to do your every whim. We finally gave you everything we could ever think of giving you." Yami said. Yugi smiled happily. "I'm glad you did. I would never think that freeing you two would give me such gifts but I'm glad I did and not only saved you two from the eternal torment you went through but also gave you two the love you solely deserve." Yugi said. They smiled before the image went blank. Raimundo removed the glasses and looked to them.

"It's not looking good. We need to stop them soon or else we'll become nothing but lowly servants to them." Raimundo said. "Well, that's a mighty fine problem but how are we going to do that? We only have two plans so far and chances are they both won't work." Clay said. "Well we will have to try. We can't have a future that was created by the ones the monks have stopped for many years. They have done so before and we're going to figure out a way this time." Omi said and they nodded.

0

After helping another villager, Yami walked back inside with Kimiko and pushed her forward. "Has she been stripped of some of her power?" Yugi asked and he nodded. "Yes and I also took a bit of her will. She will learn now that each time she disobeys, she will lose more of her will and power until she is nothing but a servant that can do anything that you wish without a single thought." Yami said and he smiled. "Thank you, Yami. Now, mind telling me where Aqua went to?" Yami shrugged his shoulders.

"After we dealt her punishment, he left, saying he had something to do and might not be back for a while." Yami said as he moved to lie down beside the throne and Yugi reached down to stroke the soft strands of his hair. "Oh, I hope it's not something too taxing for him." Yugi said. "Don't worry. He would never exhaust himself with anything unless it's sharing a night with you, habibi." Yugi nodded and looked up as another villager was led inside by a guard.

0

Aqua shivered as he walked through a small cave that looked like it was created from ice. _'I don't know what compelled me to come here but I know that a gift from the heart overcomes all risks that I'm taking being here.'_ he thought, sneezing before he came upon where he wanted to be.

At the end of the tunnel was a large cavern filled with rare ice crystals that weren't like normal ice. He took a few chunks before he used his tail to raise him off the ground. He crossed his legs while in the air and quickly but meticulously cut the crystals into delicate rhinestones with his claws. Once he was done with the task, sneezing a few times while doing so, he mended the rhinestones to a belt choker he brought with him and smiled at his work.

"Finally, I'm done." he said to himself before placing himself back onto his feet and left out the cavern before flying off back home.

0

Yugi was now on the balcony, looking up in the sky for any signs of Aqua. Kimiko stood off to the side, watching him silently and Yami was in the kitchen, preparing him a light snack since he was hungry and Yugi didn't trust Kimiko to not try anything again even with the threat of losing her will and Xiaolin power again, even if she was his friend. "Kimiko, tell me, are you happy here with us? You know, if you're not, I may send you back." Yugi murmured. She perked up a bit with the offer but knew there may be an underlying meaning to his words.

"Well, if I said yes, what would you do?" she questioned. "I would let you go, simple as that." he said. "I know there's more. Please, as a friend. Tell me, Yugi-sama." He sighed before turning to her. "Since I never deny a desire my demon lovers had, I actually given thought about letting them have what they wished for which was a nice Xiaolin monk meal. They already had one when they came for you and I know they are ready to have another." He replied truthfully. She gasped and backed away. "Yugi, you wouldn't really do that? Especially to me?" she questioned.

"No, I wouldn't. At least not to you or Clay but Omi, Raimundo or the other monks that are at the temple, they're a different story." he said before looking back down to the village of Cairo which was now more prosperous thanks to his help. "I know this is speaking out of turn but please, don't let them eat Omi or Raimundo.

"They're my friends too. I know Raimundo didn't put much faith into your abilities and Omi was being too overconfident of himself but I don't want to see them dead." Kimiko said. "I'll think about it. It's a servant/friend's choice over a desire of my koibitos. We'll see which one wins in the end." Yugi said before seeing a black form coming their way and smiled.

Aqua soon landed on the balcony, smiling down to him. "Hello, little one. I made something for you." he said and Yugi's eyes shined with glee. "Really? What did you make for me?" Yugi asked, bubbling with joy. Kimiko was surprised to see the sudden mood change but knew it was mainly because of the physical bond he and the demons shared.

_'Wonder what will happen if we actually succeed with bringing them down again? Yugi will probably hate us forever or possibly bring them back and have them deal with us the painful way.'_ she thought and shuddered at the thought of being ripped apart while she was still alive.

Aqua pulled out the ice crystal studded belt choker and Yugi awed in surprised and happiness as he watched the crystal rhinestones gleam in the afternoon sun. "Oh Aqua, it's so beautiful. And you made this by yourself?" he asked. He nodded and leaned down to clasp the choker around his neck.

"Yes, I went to the coldest region of the earth to find the hidden caves that held the ice crystals and made it while I was there." Aqua said before sneezing. "Aqua, you got yourself a cold." Yugi murmured, frowning softly before taking his hand. "Come, you need to rest before you start to get a fever." He then turned back to Kimiko.

"And you, if Yami shows up, tell him I'm in our room and you best not do anything while no one is here or it's your hide." Yugi said darkly before leaving with the still sneezing demon.

0

When they got to their room, Yugi let Aqua lay in bed before summoning up his powers and calling a duel monster to aid him. A plume of mist showed up before revealing the Black Magician. He looked down before bowing. "What is it you wish, young master?" he asked. "Can you do me a favor and look up any herbal medicines for me? Aqua has caught the flu while he was out today." Yugi said and the magician nodded. "I shall do as you ask, young master. I will also ask of the other magicians to help if you wish." he said and Yugi nodded.

"Any help will be appreciated." Yugi said. He nodded and soon contacted more magicians to help take care of the sick demon. Yugi walked back over to his bedside and gently stroke his forehead. "You'll be better soon. Black Magician and his friends will help you. I'm going to see Keara real quick and then I'll be back just in case Yami comes in." Aqua nodded and Yugi leaned down to kiss his cheek softly. "You rest now." Yugi said before leaving.

0

Kimiko still waited and soon heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Yami standing there with a tray in hand. "Where's Yugi?" he questioned. "Aqua-sama came back from wherever he went to but he was sick so they went to your room so he can be taken care of." Kimiko said and he nodded. "Since Yugi may be watching over him now until he's feeling better, you can head back to your room for the day." Yami said before leaving her outside on the balcony.

She sighed lightly before heading back inside and to her room.

0

After thanking Keara for some medicine herbs to lower his fever, he headed back to the room and saw Black Magician along with Black Magician Girl, Magician Valkyrie, Silent Magician and Sorcerer of Dark Magic looking through some medicine books, Silent Magician and Magician Valkyrie watching over Aqua and giving him what he wanted as they did so. He walked over to Aqua's bedside and gave him the medicine given to him and he thanked him. "You all don't really have to go through this trouble for me." Aqua said.

The Black Magician Girl, or Mana, looked over to him and smiled. "But we want to. It's the first time the young master has called us out for anything since he never obtained the power to summon us but now that he has, we wish to help him when he needs it since he cared for us greatly and still does." she told him and he smiled. "Thank you, all of you." he said and Agaru, the Silent Magician, smiled warmly. "We're glad that Yugi-sama asked for our help."

Yami walked into the room and Yugi looked up. "Hi Yami. Sorry that I left while you were gone." Yugi said. "It's alright. Kimiko told me that Aqua was sick and since I know you want to watch over him, I didn't mind at all." Yami said as he walked over and presented the tray to him. "I did prepare you a snack though. Some nice Egyptian dishes that I know you'll like." he said with a smile and Yugi thanked him as he took the tray, sitting down at the edge of the bed. Yami then saw the choker and smirked.

"So Aqua, went to the coldest region of earth to collect ice crystals, eh?" Yami said and he blushed lightly, ducking underneath the covers. "Yeah but I wanted to. The idea came to mind and I wanted to give a gift to Yugi." he said. "You didn't have to go through all that just to make something for me, Aqua. Your love and the gift that you two planned to give me from the start is all I need." Yugi said, taking another bite of the koshary dish Yami made for him. He smiled, sneezing again. "Thank you, Yugi. We are glad that we can make you happy."

He smiled as he finished the dish before giving the tray back to Yami, holding the glass bowl that had fresh fruit mixed with rose water syrup. He moved over to Aqua and started to feed him some pieces of the slices fruit, taking some for himself. Yami smiled softly at the act before walking over to Aqua's bedside and unclasped his collar.

"I'll take this just in case any other Shen Gong Wu reveals themselves." Yami said and Aqua nodded. "Thanks, Yami." Yami nodded to him before leaving, going over to Keara's room and asked if she would like to take Yugi's place at the throne for today. She agreed and they both left to head to the throne room.

0

It was getting later in the day and no sign of any Shen Gong Wu yet. Yami was asleep while Keara dealt with anything the villagers needed. Soon, the collar started to glow and Yami snorted in his sleep before opening his eyes and looking down. "Great, just the one I wish didn't show." Yami said as he got up. "Which one is it?" she asked. "The Sphere of Yun." he said before he left, knowing he best hurry before the monks get it.

0

Dojo and the others reached the location, leaving as soon as he learned about the newest Shen Gong Wu and Raimundo got hold of it before they landed, knowing that at least one of the demons may come so they enact their plan. Yami arrived a few minutes after them and landed. He snarled in anger. "So, they actually got here before me. And knowing them, they probably never left." he said as he walked along, staying alert for any of them. When he came across their hiding spot, not looking in their direction, Raimundo jumped out.

"Sphere of Yun!" he said and Yami gasped and he was encased in the large, force field dome. He growled, looking down to him. "You will pay once I get out of here." he hissed and Raimundo laughed. "Oh, we'll see about that." he said smugly. He brought out the Moby Morpher and morphed himself into Yami.

He growled even more. "You won't be able to pull it off. They'll realize you're not me soon enough." Yami said as Raimundo flew up into the air and both Omi and Clay climbed onto Dojo's back who picked up the dome containing Yami.

"Be careful, Raimundo. Who knows what they will do once they realize you're not really Yami." Omi said. He nodded. "Don't worry. It can't be that hard to play as him with his attitude." Raimundo said. Yami only smirked. _'We'll see definitely.'_ he thought as Raimundo flew off and Dojo headed back to the temple with him in tow.

0

Raimundo finally made it to Egypt, panting slightly since he wasn't used to flying with wings yet and landed once he got inside. He looked around before walking through the hall, soon coming up to the master bedroom. He heard voices and opened the door, walking in. Yugi looked up and smiled. "Oh, hi Yami. Need something?" he asked. "Yes, mind coming with me and telling me something real quick." he said. Yugi nodded and got up, walking out with him walking behind him. "So, what do you need to know?" he asked.

"I need to know, where's the vault with our Wu again? I just got the latest one today and needed to put it away." Raimundo said. "Oh. You should know where it is, Yami. Did something happen to make you forget?" Yugi asked, knowing it was odd for him to forget the location of the vault and even odder that he didn't sense any of his light energy mixed with his aura.

"Must've been something those lousy monks did. That's all." Yugi nodded and left, Raimundo following behind him. They soon came up to the vault and Yugi looked to him. "There you are. Go ahead and put it inside. I need to go check on Aqua." Yugi said before leaving.

Raimundo nodded and smirked. "This was too easy. Keep playing him on like this and we'll have all the Wu back in no time." Raimundo murmured, unaware Yugi stayed back and growled. "I knew it. He's not really Yami. If he was, he would've had traces of my light energy on him. I knew there was something wrong about him." he said quietly to himself before calling upon his light dragon.

"Kalina, I need you to do something for me. Take care of that phony Yami. I don't know who it is and how he got his powers so he could enter the palace but I don't want him to get hold of any of the Wu even though it's possible he doesn't even know how to get the vault open. I'm going to go see Keara and see if she knows of which Wu revealed itself and see if she can locate where Yami is." Yugi said and she nodded before slipping inside to deal with Raimundo and Yugi quickly made his way to the throne room.

0

Keara was relaxing now, hoping that Yami got the Sphere of Yun before the monks did. Yugi came in and she looked to him. "Oh, hi Yugi. What do you need?" she questioned. "Keara, tell me. Which Shen Gong Wu revealed itself today?" Yugi asked. "It was the Sphere of Yun which takes the powers and possessions of the one it captures. Why?" she asked, getting off the throne.

"There's a phony Yami in here and that might be because the monks got that Wu. They might have Yami back at the temple while whoever is playing as Yami tries to get the Wu from us." Yugi explained and she snarled.

"I'll take care of this. You go and make sure Aqua is alright and resting from his flu." Keara said and he nodded. "I'll give you permission to use Kalina if you need her. Please, get the real Yami back." Yugi said and she nodded. "Don't worry, I will." she said before Yugi left. She watched him go before making her way to the vault, magic crackling with the thought of someone daring to play as Yami just to grab their Wu.

_'Whoever you are, you will pay for this painfully.'_

0

Zypher: And that's all for this chapter. Now Raimundo is getting himself into trouble. And you all know he's going to pay for this one big time. Wonder if he'll escape alive. -laughs- Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you'll be eagerly waiting for the next chapter.

Quick Translation: Kalina - Light


	17. Dealing Punishment

Zypher: Well, here we are with a new chapter to Darkness Reign. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and hope you'll enjoy this for there will be a lot of Raimundo bashing.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 17

0

Aqua looked up when he heard Yugi walk back inside but saw his downcast look. He sat up and watched as he came to sit down beside him and gently encased him in a gentle hug. "What's wrong, little habibi? What dampens your mood?" he questioned. "The monks got the latest Wu and used it to capture Yami and one of them posed as him to get here to steal our Wu. I led whoever it was to the vault but I didn't open it." Yugi sniffed lightly and wiped his eyes with a sleeve. "What happens if he figures out how to open it? We'll lose our Wu and they could possibly have a chance of beating you and Yami. I don't want to lose you."

Aqua cooed softly to him and placed him to sit on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry. Our vault isn't easily accessible as they think. I know you would've told Keara about this so she will get rid of the fake Yami and bring him back. Don't worry." he whispered, brushing a fallen bang from his face.

"Here, I'll know what will make you happy." he spoke, cupping his hands over one another gently and looked to Yugi with a smile. Yugi, being curious, moved closer and with gentle hands, pried open his. His eyes glittered when he saw the small kitten sitting upon his hands, in awe when he saw the ethereal white wings perched on the kitten's back.

The kitten looked to him, beautiful golden eyes looking to him before mewling softly. "Oh, it's so cute. Thank you, Aqua." he said happily as he took the kitten into his arms and cuddled it gently. The kitten licked his cheek, purring softly. Yugi laughed before turning his gaze back to Aqua.

"Once you're better, I think a nice gift is in order." he whispered softly, a glint in his eyes and Aqua grinned. "But of course." he spoke before sneezing off to the side. "Get some more rest, Aqua. We are fixing you some more herbal medicines as of now." Mahaado spoke, looking over to him.

He nodded and went to lay back down, Yugi still sitting by his side while the kitten sat upon his shoulder, mewling softly.

0

Raimundo tried fruitlessly to get the vault open but it was to no luck. "Man, for something like the Sphere of Yun, it could've at least given me enough information to learn how to open this stupid thing." he growled. He heard snarling behind him and turned, looking up into the eyes of Kalina "Uh, nice dragon." he squeaked and she only glared at him. "So _Yami_? Where the Sphere of Yun?" Keara questioned as she appeared from behind Kalina. "Oh! Uh, well, you see..." he started but she only snorted.

"Nice try. You don't have it because you aren't the real Yami or else you would've known how to open this vault." she spoke, walking closer to him and Raimundo backed away.

"But I am!"

"Only lies from the punk who hates Yami and Aqua more than they hate you. Am I right, _Raimundo_?" He tried not to show his shock at how she figured him out so easily. She gathered her magic and with a blast, Raimundo hit the wall and the effects of the Moby Morpher canceled out on him. He rubbed his head and then looked up to the two angry dragons. "Shall we teach him a lesson he won't forget, Kalina?" she questioned and she nodded.

0

Soon, Aqua was asleep after drinking some herbal tea and Yugi was glad that not only was he was resting but his fever broke. _'Even though his fever didn't show much, I'm glad it broke.'_ he thought before hearing the door open and Keara peeking her head inside. "Hey, Yugi. Just thought I would come to tell you that me and Kalina dealt with Raimundo who posed as Yami and we're going to go get him back." she said and he nodded. "Thank you so much, Keara." Yugi said and she smiled. "No problem, little prince." she said before leaving, closing the door silently.

With that told, she and Kalina left out the temple and started making their way towards the Xiaolin Temple to rescue Yami.

0

At the moment, Yami was still in the force field but didn't care, knowing that they will easily figure out Raimundo wasn't him soon enough. _'It'll only be a matter of time.'_ he thought and then saw Omi and Clay walking toward him. "And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you two again?" he taunted. "We want some answers." Omi demanded and he laughed. "And what makes you think I'll give them up so easily? I hate you as far as I can throw you and I would never help you in obtaining anything that could be used again me, Aqua or our little habibi." he said.

Omi was about to speak but Yami cut him off. "And nothing will make me speak whatsoever."

"How about we give you something to eat."

"Two things wrong with that. One, you'll have to let me free and two, it will be cheesehead I eat." Yami said with a grin. "He does have a point." Clay shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I could help." A voice said and they turned to see Chase Young standing behind them. "And what could you possibly do to make me listen to you?" Yami sneered, eyes narrowing. "Oh, nothing too hard. I know of the power you two demons and your lover possess but I have become stronger and I can easily head to your palace and kill off your lover if I so desire." he said and Yami snarled as he stood. "You will die before you even get near him." he hissed. "But how would you succeed with that I presume? You're locked here, your friend is sick and I can get past your dragon friend easily." he spoke.

"I can't count on that but you will die if you go anywhere near Yugi." he growled. "And I won't if you give me some information." Chase spoke as he walked around the dome where he was contained, Yami snarling all the while.

"Never."

Chase stopped back in front of him and nodded. "So be it then. Your lover will-" He couldn't finish the sentence as an energy ball hit his side but he landed back on the ground on his feet. He turned to look up and sneered when he saw Keara land with Kalina. "Go Kalina, look for the Sphere of Yun." she said and the dragon of light nodded as she flew off.

"No! If that dragon finds the Wu, once Yami gets out, he won't be any happier in there!" Clay exclaimed and they were about to run off but were trapped. "Don't think you two are getting away. I have some unfinished business here." she said, twirling a staff in her fingers. "What's that?" Omi questioned. "Only the Wudai weapon that will end the Xiaolin Temple forever. I swore an oath to the future prince of the world and you have disobeyed by not only trying to stop that from happening but having one of your own pose as his lover." Keara growled.

She waved the staff again and the six elemental dragons appeared, making Clay and Omi gasp but Chase only clapped. "I'm impressed but don't think those dragons will stop me." he said before disappearing. "I will get the information I want from those demons and nothing will stop me." Was the last thing he said? Keara snarled in anger when he disappeared. "That coward. I hate him with every fiber of my being but no matter," she spoke, turning back to Clay and Omi. "I can take my anger out on you two but don't expect me to kill you for you will become useful later."

Kalina soon came out, holding the Sphere of Yun and handed it to Keara who took it in her free hand and smirked. "Time to bring on the pain." she said as she freed Yami from the dome and he smirked, teeth gleaming as he glared down at them. With six element dragons and a very angry demon staring them down, they only did one thing...

Run around, screaming like scared little girls.

0

After they beat the monks and Keara destroyed a part of the temple in warning and a promise, they started making their way back to the palace. "So, what did you do with Raimundo?" Yami asked. "Just made him into a mindless drone to do your every whim. He will soon learn that posing as royalty will result in dire punishment." she explained and he nodded as they soon landed and started making their way to the master bedroom.

"That's good to hear, he will make a fine servant. Let's put him to good use now. Send for him and tell him to bring me a bottle of blood and some sweets for Yugi. Also, if it isn't too much trouble, go and fetch Kimiko and send her to the room." Yami said and she nodded,

"No trouble at all." Keara spoke before leaving to fetch Kimiko and Raimundo. Yami entered the room with Kalina and Yugi looked up. "Oh Yami! You're ok!" he said happily as he got up and ran into his arms. "But of course. Those monks couldn't hurt me if they tried." Yami whispered. Kalina returned back to Yugi and Yami went to sit on the bed, Yugi climbing into his lap.

"So, how's Aqua doing?" Yami questioned. "He's fine. While you were gone, I should say, his fever broke. I sent the magicians back home but Mahaado and the Sorcerer of Dark Magic said they would come back often to check on him." Yugi explained and he nodded.

"Glad he's starting to feel better." Yami said and soon, Raimundo walked in. He was wearing dreary rags and his eyes were dulled. "What did Keara do to Raimundo?" Yugi questioned as said person walked over to them. "She made him into our servant. He will do whatever we say. This is his punishment for daring to pose as me and trick you." Yami said and Raimundo stopped in front of them and held the tray up. "Here you are, master." he spoke monotonously. "Thanks now get going. I'll call you when I'm in need of your services again." Yami spoke, waving him off and Raimundo left without a word.

Kimiko walked in just as he was leaving and saw the state he was in. _'I wonder what they did to him?'_ she pondered before coming to stand in front of Yami and Yugi. "As for you, I've been bored ever since I gotten back and since I can't indulge myself in what I wanted to do just yet, I'm in need of some entertainment. Put those Xiaolin powers to use." Yami commanded and she nodded. She started to do some martial arts she learned when she was back at the temple, combining her dragon power as she did so.

Yugi ate the candies he was given happily as he watched, Yami taking calm sips of the blood as he watched as well. Once they were done with their treats, Yami sent Kimiko away. Once she was gone, Yami smiled down to Yugi. "I'm just so happy you are here with us, Yugi. I couldn't wish for a better person to have come and free us." Yami whispered as he nuzzled him softly.

"Of course. Every time I think about that, I feel like I'm the luckiest person to have you and Aqua by my side."

"And you are. Compared to everyone else that has freed us, you came to us with your arms wide open and no desire for our power no matter how limited it was. The others before you just learned of our legend and were determined to try and take the world as their own with no remorse for our own emotions."

Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly. "And I despise those that did that to you two. Having your love is like a sacred oath and if there's one way how someone can ruin that is by betraying you both. I would never do that cause I treasure the love and gifts you give me just like you two treasure the love and devotion I give right back." Yugi said with a soft smile, looking up to him. Yami smiled as well and leaned down, placing a soft kiss upon his lips which Yugi returned just as soft.

They parted just moments after and Yugi slipped off his lap, taking hold of his hands before pulling him up. "How about we head to the royal gardens for a little quiet time?" Yugi suggested and Yami didn't make any objections as they both made their way to the gardens. They entered the gardens which was quiet and peaceful. Birds sung their dusk songs as the sun was setting, leaving room for the cool night to come and engulf the land. Yami and Yugi went to sit on the plush grass and cuddled close together as they looked up to the setting sun.

"So, are we planning to get the rest of the Wu from the monks soon?" Yugi asked. "Yes, with Keara having her Wudai weapon, she will destroy the temple completely and get the Wu for us. After that is taken care of, you will have Omi and Clay as your obedient servants and Master Fung with the remaining monks will be nothing but meager morsels for us." Yami answered and Yugi nodded. "Hopefully they will be just right. You and Aqua have very exquisite tastes and it doesn't need to be ruined because of the monks' unsavory tastes." Yugi said as he raised a hand to caress Yami's cheek. "What about Dojo? What are you going to do with him?"

"We already have something planned for him. He will become our personal servant and will do every degrading task from cleaning our scales to cleaning up our _messes_." Yami whispered as he moved away from Yugi slightly and pinned him down. "He will have loads of fun cleaning up our secretions from every room we have a little fun in. The kitchen, the living room, every _single_ room." he said with a grin. Yugi laughed softly as he gazed back into the cerise eyes of his demon lover. "He may not like it but I'm sure he will learn to like it with a little persuasion from you and your shadow serpents." Yugi stated and Yami chuckled softly before leaning down to kiss him again.

He broke the kiss and looked down with him, cerise starting to laden with lust. "Since I couldn't indulge in my pleasures for you back in our room since Aqua was resting, why not spend it out here in the warm setting sun of my sacred lands?" Yugi smiled. "It would be more of an honor just like it is to be able to rule over your homeland." Yugi said sweetly and Yami smiled before leaning down to kiss him.

0

Zypher: Maybe, just maybe, I might add in a lemon scene in the next chapter but for now, I hope you all liked this chapter. I'll probably have fun with the next chapter but you'll find out what I have planned when I get the next chapter up and running. I'll see you all later.


	18. Dinner and a Gift

Zypher: Ok, extremely long wait for this chapter! -bows- So sorry but with the excessive time I spend writing Yami no Game, and the fact that I'm still out of new ideas at the moment, this story was starting to collect dust and I can't let that happen! So without further ado, here's another chaptetr to Dakrness Reign! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter!

Warning: Lime (my lemon factory burned out on me again and it will be a while before I can get the stupid thing back up again so we'll have to resort to limes -sighs- Yami or Aqua is going to get me for this) Don't like then how you got this far into the story will be the mystery of the day.

* * *

Darkness Reign

Chapter 18

* * *

Yami and Yugi laughed softly and they walked back in from the gardens, their clothing rumpled slightly but they didn't care. Yugi turned to Yami and reached up to tug at his shirt, bringing him down to kiss him lightly. "Why don't I cook us something special to eat and you go relax." Yugi whispered and Yami nodded, nuzzling him before walking off into the living room.

Yugi watched him go before smirking as he waved his hand lightly, donning himself in an apron with nothing else underneath. _'The saying did always go 'If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen. But for dear ol' me, I'm turning up the heat and I know that once Yami comes for dinner, I'm sure of it that he would have me on his menu.'_ Yugi thought with a giggle before he started to make dinner.

* * *

Later on, Yugi called to Yami that dinner was ready and he got up from the chair he sat in and walked into the kitchen but he was in for a surprise. Many different Egyptian delicacies were placed meticulously on the table with a chalice by each plate but that wasn't what had Yami's mouth watering. It was the state of dress Yugi was in.

Yugi was still clad in his apron with nothing underneath and a few beads of sweat upon his forehead from the heat of the kitchen. Yugi giggled as he saw the clear lust and hunger gleaming in the demon's eyes before walking over to him. "Come Yami, dinner awaits us." Yugi said, tugging the speechless demon with him over to the table and sat him down before heading to his own seat with a sway of his hips.

Yami watched him before the sounds Yugi's bell soft laughter reached his ears. "Now now, Yami. I didn't work my hands to the bone so we didn't eat what I prepared." Yugi said and Yami shook himself from his daze and smirked. "But of course. We surely can't waste dinner. But what about Keara, Jack and Rai? I'm sure the magicians will give something to Aqua since he's still a bit feverish." Yami said.

"Don't worry. Keara took them out for dinner for me. I think she already knew I had this planned for you." Yugi said, giggling again. "Well, you surely did well. Do I have to ask the occasion?" Yami questioned as he started scooping food onto his plate.

"Well, since you were caught by the monks and all, a nice dinner with just us would rid of that little memory. I still despise them for trapping you and then dare try to come in here in attempts to take our Shen Gong Wu posed as you but everything's fine now. You're back where you belong and once those monks are nothing but my obedient servants, I will make sure they do every demeaning task I can think of." Yugi hissed. "Now Yugi, they were your friends..." Yami said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, _were_ friends. But not anymore. I don't want anything else dealing with the temple or them except fort he fact they will soon become my servants. They are my sworn enemies now since they are trying to get rid of you and Aqua." Yugi said as he placed some food onto his plate and started to eat.

Yami knew hands down how much himself and Aqua mean to the little prince and the thought of any hope of the monks finding a way to rid of them settles like stones deep in Yugi's heart. He stood and quietly walked over to Yugi's side, placing a hand over his shaking one and Yugi looked up to him.

"Yugi. I promise you now and forever, there will be no way how anyone will split us apart. You are our truly destined one since you do so well in protecting us. Even more than how much we are protecting you. You done so much for us and we could never think of being granted a more perfect person than you." Yami whispered and Yugi looked up to him with a smile. "That was so sweet of you. Arigatou." he whispered back.

"I'm always here to please." he purred, licking Yugi's cheek and he laughed. "I think I know a little demon that wants something." he said with a grin. "Well, I'm not the little prince who happens to cook wearing only an apron and teasing his habibi." Yami growled playfully as he lifted the other and using tendrils of shadows to move the food out the way, he lied Yugi on top of the table. "And I think I'm ready for some dessert and I have you on my menu." Yami said, leaning down for a kiss but Yugi held him back. "Nu uh, you didn't even clean your plate." Yugi reprimanded.

"Oh yeah? Then I guess I'll have my dinner on you so I can have both at the same time." He said, licking his lips. "Egyptian cusuine on my little angel will be heaven to me." he whispered as he grabbed a plate and looked down to Yugi with a grin.

* * *

A few days later, Aqua was finally well from his cold and Yugi couldn't be anymore happier. Not only for Aqua's quick recovery but also for his little gift that he promised to his koi. He thanked Keara as he met her along the way in the hallway as he was making his way towards the master bedroom, she granting him some new and very useful gifts that he was planning to use to assure the gift he was giving to Aqua would be the best he could ever get. He practically skipped to the master bedroom and opened the door, seeing the other reading a book in silence.

He crept into the room and slipped onto the bed, catching Aqua's attention. "Ah, hello habibi. How have you been today?" he questioned. "Bored out of my mind and since Yami is out for the day to see about what he plans to do about Clay and Omi, I have nothing to do." Yugi replied before looking up to Aqua.

He tsks softly and placed the book down on the table. "I can spend the day with you since I was sick and we could never do anything fun." he said, wrapping his arms around the younger.

"Oh, I couldn't do that. When I came in, you look so interested in that book." Yugi looked down to the cover but it was in hieroglyphics and he hasn't learned much more about them just yet but Yami and Aqua promised to teach him more.

"Oh, the book is nothing. Can't have my lovely little koibito bored now." Yugi grinned mentally as he gave Aqua the sweet puppy dog eyes, the other unaware that Keara granted him another gift. "Are you sure?" he asked sweetly, adding fresh tears to the act.

Aqua started to fall into the spell and purred. "Of course. I can never deny a request from my love. Even if you ask just the tiniest thing and I'll give it to you." Yugi smiled, still giving him the puppy eyes as he raised up and kissed him softly. Aqua returned the kiss eagerly and Yugi wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

He parted from the kiss and looked up to him with those still shining pools of amethyst. "I want to give you the nice gift that I promised to you for the wonderful kitten you gave to me when I was feeling down because of that baka Raimundo." Yugi whispered and Aqua wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him flushed against him.

"But of course. Anything you want I shall give." Yugi smirked.

"Good." He tackled the older dragon down onto the bed and kisses him, causing a light moan to escape from him.

_**-Lime Warning starting now. If you hate it and had the gall to come to this chapter, I will hit you with a frying pan and throw you into a pirahna infested pool if you don't hit the back button now. If you like then be my guest and read on.-**_

Yugi continued to kiss the other passionately, small hands gripping at Aqua's shoulders. Aqua purred as he moved his head to the side, breaking the kiss and then nuzzled him. "My beautiful, sweet habibi...I love you so much. So so much." he whispered as he licked and nipped at Yugi's ear softly like a gentle caress of wind.

Yugi moaned softly, slumping against the other and Aqua used this time to bring himself back up, switching their position so that Yugi was now the uke. Yugi looked up to him with eyes filled with love, want and need and Aqua was sure to grant each of them.

He slowly removed Yugi's princely garments, discarding them to the floor before turning his darken crimson gaze back to Yugi. "I always admired your supple little body, my loving prince. From near and afar. It must be a great blessing for such an angel to appear in our lives." Aqua spoke softly as he licked teasingly slow upon Yugi's neck, making him shiver as the sleek tongue left a trail of saliva behind it and the cool wind breezed through the room, sending a delightful tingle up his spine.

"It's a blessing and fate. Like I always said, ever since reading the legend about you two, I would do anything to find your tomb and free you both. Joining the monks were probably the only way how I could." Yugi stated softly, raising a hand to stroke Aqua's snout.

Aqua murred in content, closing his eyes as the feather-soft touch caressed his snout. He wrapped his tail around Yugi's waist and pulled him away, taking his position and letting the other sit on his waist. "Since this is your gift to me, I'm ready for whatever you have, my sweet habibi." Aqua purred. Yugi smiled before he leaned down to kiss Aqua gently before raining kisses down his neck and collarbone. He removed the broad collar and placed it down on the floor next to his own pile of clothing and then removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor as well.

Yugi's eyes gazed over the shimmering scales of his koi and smiled as he leaned down, raining kisses upon the expanse of the dragon demon's chest, gaining purrs as the petal soft kisses touched his skin. Yugi reached the waistband of his pants and grinned mischeviously as he rubbed the visible bulge, making Aqua snort, a shiver running down his spine.

He then removed the pants agonizingly slow, the material rubbing over Aqua's apparent arousal and causing him to hiss with want and need. Yugi finally removed them and tossed them to the floor as well before looking back into the burning crimson pools that were Aqua's eyes.

"I'm sure you will love your gift Aqua and so will I." Yugi purred sinfully as he took Aqua's wrists and placed them doan on the bed. His hands glowed for a brief moment and then he removed them, Aqua's wrists now bound to the bed by glowing cuffs. Aqua looked to his wrists curiously before looking up to Yugi's devious face. Yugi laid down on top of him, both moaning silently as their cocks touched and Yugi gently ran a finger over the tip of Aqua's snout. "Do you want to know what I have planned for you, dear Aqua?" he questioned softly and Aqua nodded once.

"Well, as you surely know, Keara granted us so many gifts to use when we spend time together like this. I met up with her on the way here and she made some..._adjustments_." Yugi explained and Aqua looked even more curious. "And exactly what adjustments did she give you?" he questioned.

"Well, for one, my 'adorably cute puppy-dog eyes' as many people would say are a lot more effective on you two so just one look will bring you both down to your knees." Yugi said with a giggle and Aqua chuckled. "As if they don't bring us to our knees already. You know we can never resist your eyes koi." Yugi laughed softly and he smirked. "Anything else I should know?"

"Oh yes. If I say two little words," he whispered, walking his fingers down Aqua's snout playfully. "It will have you or Yami craving for nice, sweet lovemaking. Perhaps even more than just simply that." he purred, tapping him between the eyes. He murred, eyes becoming half lidded.

"Oh really?" He licked his lips in anticipation. "And what, pray tell, are these two simple words?" Yugi shook his head, tapping him again between the eyes. "Not today, my sweet night prince. Today I will shower you with my gift." he whispered as he stroked his brow softly before sitting up.

He moved down to come face to face with Aqua's straining arousal and smirked leaning down and licking the tip lightly. Aqua groaned, ears folded back in pleasure and wrists struggling again the binds around them. Yugi continued the action a few times more before catching Aqua's tail moving slightly and with a thought, that too was bound down by a glowing cuff.

Aqua snorted and jumped up with a yelp as cool air was blown onto the sensitive tip. Yugi laughed lightly before taking the head into the sweet cavern that was his mouth. Aqua moaned deeply, eyes closed in bliss as Yugi continued his work. He let out another yelp as Yugi took him fully and suckled upon his cock.

Aqua's head shifted back and forth as Yugi continued the exhilarating ministration to him. Both his hands and tail strained again the binds, aching to touch him. It was a few minutes later when Yugi was able to bring a keening roar from Aqua as he released his load into Yugi's waiting mouth.

He eagerly swallowed what was given before lifting his head, giving the tip one last lick. Aqua panted hard, breath coming out in soft, quick pants. Yugi willed away the binds and Aqua quickly wrapped his tail around Yugi's waist, bringing him down into a heartstopping kiss.

They both moaned in content as they continued to kiss and Yugi let out a mewl as he felt the tip of Aqua's tail wrap around his own arousal. Strands of shadows held Yugi's body up just enough so he could still immerse himself in Aqua soul searing kiss while his tail continued to work bringing Yugi to the satisfaction he craved. It wasn't long between the kisses, lips and nips they gave before he too came. Yugi broke the kiss and sighed in bliss as Aqua dispersed the shadows and wrapped his arms around him once more.

**_-End of Lime or semi-lemon scene. Don't know what you guys thought as you read it. -shrugs shoulders- Hope you enjoyed it and now back to the rest of the chapter-_**

Aqua purred in content, closing his eyes as he nuzzled the soft silken strands upon Yugi's head. "This was the perfect gift I could ever be given but I know that every gift from you in a wondrous thing." Aqua whispered, the tips of his claws gently grazing the pale skin of Yugi's back. "You gave me a wonderful gift and I give one in return. I will always give gifts thricefold when it comes to you and Yami." Yugi purred, placing his head under Aqua's chin, arms wrapped lazily around his neck.

Aqua kept his hold on him as he called upon a shadow serpent that slithered over with a blanket in two and draped it over to the two exhausted lovers. "Get some rest now, my prince. I'm sure Keara will take your princely duties for the day as you spend the day with me."

Yugi nodded and curled up more into his warm pillow and Aqua smiled as he looked down to the peaceful face of his lover. _'Sweet dreams, habibi.'_ he thought before he too fell asleep after darkening the room.

* * *

With only him and Clay remaining and greater chances of the demons, or Keara for that matter, to show, Omi knew that the fate that was placed upon them will soon come. "There has to be a way, there just has to be." Omi stated as he paced through the garden. "We're pretty much overpowered in both strength and Dragon abilities, little guy. If I didn't know better, it would be best for us to just surrender." Clay spoke. "We can't think that way, Clay! We will be able to do something! I know it! The monks in the past were able to defeat them countless times and even with Yugi's help, I'm sure of it that there's still a way." Omi declared.

"I hope you're right. Without Kimiko or Raimundo, the possibilities seemed to be thinning out." he said as he started to head back into the temple. Omi sighed as he looked up to the partly cloudy afternoon. _'There's still hope and I will do everything in my power to assure those demons are sealed away for good.'_ Omi sighed as he too headed back inside. _'I just hope I can figure out a way.'_

From above, a shadow grinned before flying off. "It's not possible. They'll never find a way to defeat us unless they could find a beast hunter or something like that." Yami said with a laugh as he returned back to Egypt.

* * *

Zypher: And that is all for this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait but I made it up to you with a lime. Yes, I should be giving you a lemon but as I said, the lemon factory crashed and burned so Yugi and a nearly deprived Yami is helping me out. -whispers- Yami's only deprived because he wants a lemon. Tempted to lock him in a room with Yugi just to shut him up. -grins-

But anyways, back to the chapter in general, hoped you all enjoy and for those that have seen Xiaolin Showdown before, I'll give you a hint. What Yami said is actually what most of the next chapter will contain. I laughed at the thought of this episode and that's when it hit me. It will give me a reason to taunt the monks and also give me an idea what to write for a chapter in shorter time compared to the long wait for this one. Hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next installment.


	19. Sunken Deceiver: Aqua vs Dyris vs Omi

Zypher: Well, as always, it's been a good while since I've completed another chapter to Darkness Reign so now's a good time as any. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter so here's another for you.

Note: The many quotes used in the chapter don't belong to me but to whoever made Xiaolin Showdown.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 19

0

After a few days of peace and no sign of Shen Gong Wu, Yugi and his lovers relaxed within the peace they had. They sat in the throne room, helping out passing villagers as they came into the palace asking for Yugi's help. After the last person, it was near noon and Yami decided to prepare a quick lunch for them.

"I feel so much better that we don't have to worry about any Shen Gong Wu today." Yugi sighed softly, stroking Aqua's head. "If I could, I wish I could go and see my friends again since we have nothing to worry about but I don't want Keara to worry about taking over for me again." he whispered.

Aqua murred softly as he nuzzled his hand. "It's ok. We will have another day exactly like this and during that day, we will go and visit your friends again since I know they must miss you after the last time we visited." Yugi smiled down to him and then looked up as Yami walked in holding a golden platter filled with their small lunch.

0

The last remaining monks trained long and hard, still trying to contemplate ways not only to save their friends but to also defeat Yami and Aqua once and for all. Omi may believe there's a way but Clay was still having doubts. Master Fung walked out sometime during their training and they walked over to him.

"Good day, Master Fung. Is there anything, anything at all, that may help us in our battle against the demons?" Omi questioned. "Only one. They are very clever and can also be very deceiving but use that against them and you may have a chance." he said. "Are you sure that may actually work?" Clay questioned.

"It may depending on how deceiving you can be." he spoke before leaving them to their thoughts but they didn't last long as Dojo slithered out, holding the scroll. "Hey guys! New Shen Gong Wu just appeared. The Silver Manta Ray." he said, opening the scroll to show them what they got. "A Wu that works as a deep-sea and flight vehicle. Sounds like a good one to get." Clay said. "Then we must not waste time! We must get there before the demons do!" Omi said as Dojo shifted and they climbed onto his back before he flew off.

0

After their small lunch, Aqua's collar glowed and he looked down to see what Wu revealed. "The Silver Manta Ray. A very handy Wu that will be able to transport you by air and by sea." Aqua spoke and stood. "We shouldn't let this get away. Despise icy regions though." he said with a shiver. "Of course you do. After you got yourself a cold the last time you were in a too cold of a place." Yami said, snickering to himself and Aqua glared at him. "Icy region? That's my kind of place!" Jack said and they glanced over to him.

"When did you get here?" Aqua questioned. "Uhh, just a few seconds ago to hear about what new Shen Gong Wu revealed itself." he responded. Yugi arched an eyebrow before getting an idea. "Group huddle!" he called and Yami, Yugi and Aqua huddled together. "Yes, habibi?" Yami asked.

"Well, since I would hate for my dear Aqua to get another cold after you claim that Shen Gong Wu," Yugi started, patting Aqua's head who purred like a kitten. "I suggest that you take Jack with you. I have a feeling there has to be a good reason why he would want to go." Yugi said and they mulled over it for a good few seconds before nodding.

"Alright then, I'll take Jack with me to get the Wu and Aqua can stay here." Yami said and they agreed before looking to Jack. "Alright Jack. Come on. We need to get moving if we want to get the Silver Manta Ray before those monks and to make things quicker, I'm carrying you." Yami spoke and Jack nodded.

"And only, count this, only will I give you the power to make Yami feral by speaking these two words." Yugi said, tossing Jack a piece of paper that held the phrase. "I'll be watching. Abuse it and I won't hesitate to have you punished by letting you sit in Yami's stomach for a few days." Yugi said with a creepy smile and Jack gulped before nodding and yelped as he was caught by the back of his coat and Yami flew off towards the location of the Wu.

0

Omi and Clay sat on Dojo who was formed into a Viking ship, heading in the direction of the Silver Manta Ray that sat on a glacier not far from them. "We should hurry cause if we waste any more time, those demons will be here and whip us good before taking the Wu." Clay said and Omi agreed with him.

Once Dojo was close, Omi made a grab for the Wu but jumped back onto Dojo as a bolt of black lightning crashed into the glacier, making it shatter and the Silver Manta Ray go flying. They looked up to see Yami coming in, holding Jack. "Well look who we have, the two man welcoming party and a gecko." Jack said and Dojo growled. "I'm not a gecko!" he hissed.

"Compared to us, you are." Yami said as he flew low to the icy ground and Jack started running upon said ground until he let him go and flew towards Dojo and the monks. "Omi, you go grab the Wu, I'll see about taking care of him." Clay said and he nodded as he jumped off of Dojo and started making his way towards the Wu. Both Jack and Omi took a hold of it and glared at each other. "I call a Xiaolin Showdown, the game is who can catch the Wu first. I bet the Jet Bootsu."

"And I'll bet...I don't have anything to bet." Omi said. He then saw the Orb of Tornami being tossed to him and he grabbed it, looking over to Yami who was smirking. "I'm sure of it that you'll lose it either way so I'm letting you borrow it." he said before slamming his tail at Clay, flinging him back onto Dojo.

"Fine, I'll bet the Orb of Tornami." Omi said. "Good, at least I'll make him impressed." Jack said with a grin. Soon, the terrain shifted into an area with floating ice platforms. Yami stood off to one side while Dojo, back into his regular self, and Clay, wearing his Wudai outfit, standing off to the other side.

"Gong-Yi-Tan-Pai!" They both called and as soon as the showdown was initiated, Jack skated off. Omi tried to follow behind him but slipped. Jack laughed as he circled around him. "For someone who is supposed to be of the water element isn't that graceful." he said, still skating around.

"Oh my, this does remind me of the past. I wanted knife-throwing lessons, mom sent me to figure skating. "You never know when it might come in handy." she says. Now, I feel bad about turning her juicer into a robot!" he said before he skated off towards another platform, doing a little trick while he was at it.

"Who knew for an idiot, he actually has some form." Yami said, slightly impressed. "No wonder why he wanted to come."

"Ooh, lookie there! Triple salchow!" Clay exclaimed and Yami, Omi and Dojo looked to him strangely. "What? Can't a cowboy be interested in figure skating?" he questioned. "Uhh, in the right sense of a cowboy, no." Yami retorted.

Jack continued to skate along the ice, continuing on his way while Omi followed, still on the verges of slipping. "You won't win the Silver Manta Ray, Jack Spicer!" Omi called as he continued to follow. "We'll see about that. Jet Bootsu!" he said, moving to stand upon the wall of the pillar that led up to the Silver Manta Ray and started walking his way up while Omi...

...Slid across the ice and slams face first into the pillar of ice. Yami burst out laughing as he watched. "Ah, this makes my day! I may not be in this showdown but I'm happy to see someone fall for that trick other than me. And this time the pillar was stationary!" he spoke, still laughing.

Omi groaned as he sat up. Jack continued his ascent, grinning all the while as he advances closer to the Silver Manta Ray. "Well, well. Looks like we got this in the bag." Yami said, watching Jack. Omi sighed and slammed a fist into the ice, a few cracks appearing where his fist hit the ice.

An idea popped into mind and he stood up, placing the Orb of Tornami against the crack. "Orb of Tornami! Water!" he called and a flood of water came gushing out, causing the ice to crack as the water ascended up to where Jack was walking. "Run you idiot! Run!" Yami hissed and Jack looked to him before looking down and squeaked as he started to run towards the Wu.

But it was too late as he soon lost his footing as the ice crumbled underneath him, two pieces sticking to his feet because of the gravity of the Jet Bootsu which prevented him from regaining his footing. As Jack fell, Omi used the ice pieces to jump up and grab the Silver Manta Ray.

As soon as his hands touched the Wu, everything changed back and Jack plunged into the freezing water. "Ahhh! Cold! Cold! Very cold!" he said as he tried to get out the water but slipped under again and came back out as a frozen block. Yami sighed, rubbing his temples as he flew over and grab the ice sculpture known as Jack.

"You have talent but a stupid way of using it." He spoke. "H-h-h-hey-y-y, I-I-I'm an artisté. I c-c-c-c-communicate with m-m-m-y feet." Jack said, teeth chattering. "If you weren't sealed in this ice block, I'd communicate all over you with mine." he grumbled as he flew off. "And you two, don't think that Silver Manta Ray will be yours for long." he spoke, looking back to Clay and Omi.

Omi smiled at getting the Jet Bootsu, Orb of Tornami and the Silver Manta Ray but then looked over to the water as a piece of ice with a girl stuck inside. "Hey, there's a girl stuck in that ice. Somebody should save her." Dojo said. They looked to each other before Clay knocked Omi into the water and, shivering, he swam over to the block of ice.

"I-I'l-l-l-ll save you-u-u-u-u." he chattered as he hit the block with enough force to smash it apart. She moaned softly, her tail, which they didn't notice, swaying out of the water. "Hey, a mermaid. Been a while since I've seen them." Dojo spoke. She opened her eyes and looked to them before gasping and ducking underwater.

"Hey? C-c-c-come b-b-back!" Omi called but they looked up when he noticed another figure not far away. "And w-w-w-who might y-y-you be?" he questioned as he swam back to the ice platform Clay and Dojo stood on. "I be Klofang. A monster hunter that is hunting that mermaid." he spoke as he walked over to them.

"Now hold on there. Why hurt such a kind lady?" Clay questioned. "She be not a lady but a monster. She may be beautiful when in water but once she leaves, she becomes a monster that no man should see twice. I have chased her years ago but after a cave collapse, we were both sealed in ice until it was shattered by you." he explained.

"So, she's actually an evil mermaid monster? Who knew." Dojo said, crossing his arms. "And we must find her. If we don't, who knows what she's capable of." Klofang said, not far away a set of claw prints were in the ice, following behind Yami and Jack.

0

Yami reached the palace soon enough and with the heat, the ice started to melt away from Jack and once he was inside, he dropped Jack onto the floor of the throne room, causing him to yelp as the ice shattered beneath him when he landed. "Harsh much?" he mumbled as Yami landed beside Yugi.

"So, were you able to get the Silver Manta Ray?" he asked. "No, my koi. Jack challenge Omi and he was close but failed." Yami explained. Yugi took a glance at Jack who faltered under his gaze and then he turned to look at Yami, petting his head and making him purr.

"It's alright. You'll get those Shen Gong Wu back soon." he whispered. He then looked to Jack who flinched. "And as for you, go and head back downstairs and leave us in peace. If a new Wu shows, I'll think about calling for you." he said and Jack nodded as he left out. Once he was gone, Yugi stood and looked back to them with a smirk. "Now, I think it time we do a little restraint training." Yugi whispered, a sly smile upon his face.

0

Outside, Jack mumbled to himself, looking up to the clear sky before he heard something splash nearby and walked over towards the hot spring. "Yami, Aqua and Yugi's personal hot spring. They would kill me if they found out I was here but they'll kill whoever was actually in it once I find out who it is." Jack whispered as he crept closer to the spring and looked into the water. He saw a shadow swim closer before it popped out of the water.

"Why hello there. I didn't think someone like you would own such a magnificent palace." The mermaid whispered. "Whoa, whoa. Wait a second. First off, who are you? Second, how did you get in here? This place is locked solid and no one unless they know Yami and Aqua could possibly get in here. And three, I don't own this place."

"I'm Dyris and how I got here, I just followed the demon that flew away from the icecaps." The mermaid, now known as Dyris spoke. Jack arched an eyebrow before shrugging. "Not going to ask how you made it all the way there to here, and especially to the palace through all this heat and sand without drying up into a mermaid husk." Jack said before he left, pondering whether he should tell Yami, Yugi and Aqua about their new visitor.

0

Back at the temple, Klofang set out his weaponry, Omi and Clay watching him. "So, do any of ye know where this mermaid might be? If I know one thing, with this here Shen Gong Wu, with the right ones, she will try and melt the icecaps and bring this entire world underwater and rule it from under the ocean." Klofang said, looking to them.

"I don't know since she can't possibly know about what each Shen Gong Wu does unless she asks someone that knows of them but the person that we both know has the huge stock of them is the demons, Yami and Aqua, and Yugi." Omi said. Klofang looked to him in surprise.

"There be demons alive as well?"

"Yeah. And pretty powerful ones, too. We are already having a problem with defeating them." Clay said. "Hmm, this be a fine problem. Dyris will do anything for power and if she knows about them, she will be bound to follow so she can ask for their help. But demons fancy lesser immortals for a meal so her chances are pretty thin. But either way, we must stop her and the demons." he spoke and they nodded eagerly. "We would be grateful if you can help us in our cause. But we warn you, you must be very careful." Omi stated.

"Yeah, those demons are no pushover and with the help of Yugi, they are more powerful than ever compared to past millennia when they were free." Clay said. "We'll just see about that."

0

"Jack! Jack, get your arse in her and bring some strawberries from the kitchen!" Yugi called and Jack jumped from what he was doing and quickly ran off to the kitchen, greeting Rai and Keara as he ran past and took out the bowl of strawberries from the refrigerator before heading into the throne room.

He walked up to the throne and handed the strawberries to Yugi before looking to Yami and Aqua who looked awfully tense. "Do I need to ask?" Yugi glared at him and he flinched. "Sorry, curiosity got the better of me." he whispered before another thought hit him.

"Oh yeah, I been meaning to tell you. A few minutes ago, I heard something around your hot spring and went to check it out and I found a mermaid there." Yami's eyes narrowed as he looked down to Jack who started to cower under his heated gaze. "How dare you go to our personal spring in the first place?" he said, standing up. "I should tear you asunder where you stand."

"Please don't hurt me!" Jack squealed, falling to his knees. "Yami, stop!" Yugi called and he did. "Sit!" Yami sat back down where he was. Yugi pulled at his ear, whispering something and Yami purred, a pleasing shudder running down his spine as he became very content. Yugi pat his head before looking back to Jack.

"Now, what's this about a mermaid in our hot spring?" he questioned. "I don't know how she got there but she said she followed Yami and I when we got back from the icecaps and I have no idea how that could be possible." Jack explained. "That is odd but I'm not going to worry about it right now. I'm giving you a duty to watch over her and see what she wants." Jack nodded before he left.

Once he was gone, Yugi looked to Aqua. "Now Aqua," Yugi started with a grin as he took a strawberry from the bowl and ate it provocatively, causing him to swallow hard. "Are you a good demon?" Aqua nodded quickly. "Yes, I'm a very good demon." he said, eyes pleading for mercy.

"And if you're a good demon, what do you get?" Yugi whispered, trailing a finger over his snout, leaving a slight trail of the strawberry juices that was on his fingertips before placing his hand under his chin. "The release I so deserve." he quietly said. Yugi smirked and nodded. "Yes, be very good and you get to _come_." As if the words triggered something, he shivered, slumping bonelessly down to the floor while his head was still held up by Yugi's hand.

"You are very evil, habibi." Aqua whispered, looking up to him. "I know. I get it from you two." Yugi said with a wicked smile.

0

Later in the day, Jack was outside, sitting beside the hot spring and watching over Dyris. She was relaxing in the hot spring, a smile on her face before she looked to Jack. "Hey Jack, I was wondering, I heard a little about these Shen Gong Wu. What are they?" she asked, swimming over to the side and looked up to him.

"That's classified."

She pouted before smiling again. "What about ones that, I don't know, can drill to the earth to the core and cause an earthquake that would bring up lava to melt the polar icecaps?" she asked again.

"That's classified."

She growled before raising a hand and caressing his cheek, causing him to blush. "Now Jack, why can't you be nice? I just want to know a little." she cooed. "Uh...well I...ummm..." He stuttered some more before sighing and nodded, telling her about the Shen Gong Wu and satisfying her curiosity about which ones could dig through the earth and reach the core. "I don't know why you would want to do that though. You're a mermaid. The center of the earth doesn't sound like a place you should be heading unless you want to become overly done fish sticks." Jack said.

"Oh, I was just curious. That's all." she said before seeing a shadow in the distance and pointed. "Jack, I think there's someone coming this way." she said. "Really?" Jack questioned, standing up before pulling out a pair of binoculars and looked in the direction she mentioned.

"Oh, it's nothing but those monks. They can't get through the barrier that over this place." he said, waving a hand towards them but they got closer and soon through the barrier that was over the palace and Jack shrieked like a little girl. "They got through! They got through! How is that possible?" he screamed, running back and forth before stopping.

"Ok, can't panic. Need to think of this logically." He was silent for a moment before running off towards the palace. "Yami! Aqua! Yugi-sama! The monks got through the barrier!" He shrieked again.

He ran inside and towards the throne room and was about to open the door when a voice called out. "Open it and you will die! What do you want?" Yami hissed from the inside. "The monks! They got through the barrier somehow! I don't know how but they got in here!" Jack cried.

"**_What?_** How is that possible! No magic can break through the barrier Keara created and surely no one could just waltz through either!" Yami growled. "I think there's something _fishy_ going on." Yugi said and he agreed with him. "Alright! Jack! Send out your robots and keep them at bay! We'll be out in a second!" Jack nodded before running off towards his evil lair.

Inside the throne room, Yami and Aqua were both bound by leather straps, Yugi holding on to a whip. "Well, that ruined our fun." Aqua said with a pout. "Oh hush, we can play some more once we deal with the monks." Yugi said, dispersing the whip and binds. Yami and Aqua stood and looked down to him.

"Any requests?" Yami asked. "If you can, bring Clay here and make him another servant." Yugi spoke and they nodded. "And now for the icing on the cake. Youko Kami." As before, they both became feral but this time, the monks will see that they shouldn't even try to compete with them.

0

"Jack-bots, attack!" Jack called and his robots flew into battle but were easily destroyed. Klofang whacked away another one before looking to the spring where Dyris hid. "Dyris! Your head is mine!" he said as he started for the spring but fell back as Yami and Aqua landed before him. Blood red eyes stared them down with hatred. "You won't be getting past us, monster hunter." Yami hissed. Klofang stood back up, gripping his weapon. "Let us see." he growled before leaping up towards them and engaged in a battle he surely can't win.

While they were all distracted, Dyris slipped out of the pool, shifting into her true monstrous form and crawled into the palace unnoticed, taking some water from the spring while she was at it. When she was in the palace, she continued to slip through unnoticed until she found the vault. She grinned and tried to open the vault but it was locked tight.

She growled and started to try everything but the solid gold didn't even get a dent in it. She finally resorted to pulling at the door and she continued to do so, not getting anywhere but staying there caused her to be seen by Rai. He gasped when he saw here and ran off to tell Keara and Yugi.

0

Klofang slid across the sand after a hit from Yami's tail and wiped away the sweat beading down his forehead from the heat and the ferocity of the battle. Aqua chuckled as he looked to him, grinning and revealing sharp fangs. "You think you can defeat us? You could never defeat us." Klofang stood once more and charged in again to attack. Yami and Aqua prepared for his attack but was prepared for the ice and earth attack being directed at them. Yami snarled as he started to be encased in ice and Aqua groaned as he was hit hard by a pillar of stone that came up out of the ground.

With them out of the way, Klofang made his way to the spring and looked inside but didn't see no sign of Dyris. "The mermaid be gone!" he said and both Omi and Clay looked to him. "She is? This can't be good." Clay spoke. "She must be going after the Wu that will help her get to the center of the earth." Omi said and Yami's eyes widened as he unfurled his wings, shattering the ice from around him and snarled.

"I had a feeling there was something about her that couldn't be trusted, especially if by what Jack told us, she could walk on land when she's clearly a mermaid." he hissed before nodding to Aqua and they both headed back inside, both not noticing Aqua's collar glowing with the revealing of another Shen Gong Wu.

Dojo started to scratch himself before looking up to them. "Guys! We have another Shen Gong Wu!" he said and they looked to him. "We should be getting there, then! Who knows if this would help the mermaid in some way!" Klofang said and they nodded as they climbed onto Dojo's back and he flew off towards the location of the Wu. Seeing them leave, Jack ran back inside behind Yami and Aqua.

0

Inside, Rai, Keara and Yugi ran towards the vault to find it pried open. "How did this happen? No one couldn't possibly gotten through." Yugi said. "It was the monster, Yugi-kun. I saw a monster here and it was trying to open the vault with its strength." Rai said, holding onto his hand.

"And it looks like whatever this monster was, it was strong enough to get into the vault." Keara hissed as they walked inside and saw the huge hole in the floor. "And it looks like whatever got in here took some of our Wu. The Tunnel Armadillo, the Fist of Tebigong and the Golden Tiger Claws." she said. "We need to follow that monster!" Yugi said and looked back to see Yami and Aqua walking in.

"We have a situation which I think you already found out." Yami said, looking to the hole in the floor. "Yeah. Do you know what's going on?" Yugi asked. "The monks have a monster hunter that hunting for the mermaid Jack talked about. She is a monster and she trying to flood that earth by drilling to the center and melting the polar icecaps." Aqua explained as he grabbed the Gills of Hamachi and two other Shen Gong Wu just in case of a battle. "And we got another Wu revealing itself that will help her so we must hurry." he continued, looking down to the revealed Black Beetle and its location.

Rai climbed onto Aqua's back while Yugi's climbed onto Yami's and they both flew through the hole made. Keara followed behind them as they followed the path. Jack, who appeared in the vault, shouted as he ran behind them. They didn't noticed Kimiko watching as they left and smiled at her luck. "They're gone and the vault is smashed open. Yugi may be my friend but me and Raimundo need to get out of here." she said to herself as she snuck inside and took the Longi Kite before leaving to find Raimundo

0

Dojo finally made it to the location and shifted into the form of a Viking boat and landed in the water. "Now, the hard part of getting to the Wu. Its way down below and without the Gills of Hamachi, we won't be able to do much." Dojo stated. "And that's where this comes in handy. Silver Manta Ray!" Clay called and the Wu shifted into a large vehicle in the shape of a manta ray and they all jumped in before diving down into the water.

After getting close to an area where there was water, Yami placed on the Gills of Hamachi, everyone holding onto him as the Wu took effect, giving them fins and gills so they could breathe before diving under. "Do any of you see the mermaid yet?" Yami asked. Rai looked around before spotting something shining in the remains of a sunken ship.

"No but I think I see the Black Beetle." Rai said, pointing in the direction of the shimmer of light. "Then Rai, you go ahead and get the Black Beetle and we'll look out for the mermaid." He nodded and swam off to go get it while they looked around for Dyris.

Rai continued to make his way towards the sunken ship but stopped as he though he heard someone calling his name. "Rai." The voice called and he looked around before seeing the light once again and swam into the ship to see the Black Beetle sitting upon a pile of rubble.

"Rai." Dyris called as she swam out from the shadows. "Rai, you don't really think I'm a monster, do you?" she questioned as she swam towards him. He looked to her and swayed by her beauty, even for a little kid, he shook his head. "No, I don't think you are a monster." he said and she smirked.

"Too bad." she hissed and used her tail to slap him away, causing him to smash through the rotted wood of the ship. Rai had tears gathering in his eyes and he rubbed at them before looking up. "Yami! Aqua! The mermaid hit me! She's in the ship!" he cried and they looked down before snarling and started making their way towards the ship while Yugi and Keara swam down to comfort him. Dyris swam out of the ship, holding the Black Beetle in her arms and smirked as she started to swim towards where the Tunnel Armadillo sat on the ocean ground.

"Why hello there, Dyris." A sultry voice spoke and she turned to look at Yami. "Now where do you think you're going with that? You're not planning to head to the center of the earth now?" Aqua whispered as he swam up beside her. She stuttered as she looked between them, smitten by their own charm and they smirked.

"Cause if you are, we're going to have to stop you here." Yami hissed as Aqua took the Black Beetle from her arms and she gasped but winced as she was slapped away by Yami's tail. "That's for hurting Rai." he said before swimming off. She growled and followed behind them.

Omi, Clay, Dojo and Klofang were continuing to make their way towards them and seeing Aqua holding the Wu, they knew it would be tough. "There she be!" Klofang called, pointing to Dyris who was swimming at high speed towards Aqua. "Remember, our foe is very slippery, and very evil, and very, very pretty..." Omi said, a goofy grin on his face and Dojo slapped him over the head. "You remember the mission, don't go gaga over her. She's a monster." Dojo said and Omi pouted before he went through the small opening and started swimming towards them while holding his breath.

Dyris finally caught up to Aqua and growled as she tried to grab the Black Beetle from his hands. "Give it here!" she hissed. "Not on your life, witch." Aqua snarled, trying to fling her away. He saw Omi coming towards them and growled. She snarled and raised her tail, slapping Aqua's in the face. He held a hand up to his cheek, looking down at her. "Now Dyris, how could you do such a thing?" he whispered and again, she was caught under his spell. "I'm...I'm so sorry." she said, reaching over to him and he slapped her away.

"Did I ever mention I was a master at deception?" he said, chuckling but then felt Omi's arms circling around his neck and he roared, trying to fling him off. Dyris swam towards them, reaching out for the Black Beetle. Omi did the same and they both touched it at the same time. Aqua snarled. "Fine, I call a Showdown Trio. My Gills of Hamachi for your Orb of Tornami and the Fist of Tebigong from you, Dyris. The challenge is Steal the Wu. Got it?" he said and they nodded. "And we'll play on dry land." he said, smirking.

"Are you crazy? Do you know what happens to her when on dry land!" Omi shouted but Aqua didn't give him a response as they were transported to a nearby ice cavern and they watched as Dyris shifted into the monster that was hidden under her false beauty. "Sheesh, and I thought she was unappealing as a mermaid." Aqua muttered before shrugging. "Oh well," He licks his lips. "We'll be having fish tonight."

"Gong-Yi-Tan-Pai!" They called and Aqua flew off as Dyris smashed the floor with the Fist of Tebigong, flinging Omi away and causing him to drop the Orb of Tornami. Aqua smirked and dived down, grabbing hold of it and flew out of the way as Dyris tried to hit him. "Come on, Omi! You can do something!" Clay called and Omi stood up. Something was heard underneath the surface and the Tunnel Armadillo burst through the floor, opening to reveal Yugi, Yami, Keara, Rai and Jack. "Did we miss anything?" Yami questioned.

"Nope, you just got here in time for the meal." Aqua said as he dodged Dyris once more and then dived down again, this time aiming for Omi and slammed him hard into the wall, taking away some of his power while he was in contact with him. Omi was dazed and then Aqua turned to Dyris.

She growled, looking to him with those beady black eyes. _'Time for you to catch the bait of the predator.'_ he thought as he placed on the Gills of Hamachi. It was a few seconds before he flopped on the ground like a fish, causing Dyris to smirk as she started making her way towards him.

"Aqua! What are you doing? You're going to let her win!" Yugi called but Keara placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just watch. She already fell for the bait." she said and Yugi was curious to what she meant and continued to watch. Dyris finally got to where he was and started to reach down to pick him up but he removed the Gills of Hamachi and held up the Orb of Tornami. "You lose, fish." he said. "Orb of Tornami, Ice!" A wave of ice shot out, hitting Dyris and slamming her into the wall, causing her to change back as the ice started to encase her.

He jumped out onto the strip of ice, gliding along it and taking the Fist of Tebigong from her, ending the showdown. Aqua smirked as he held the four Wu in his arms and Yugi and the others ran over to him. "That was so cool, Aqua-sama! Who knew she would fall for it!" Rai said happily, wrapping his arms around the other.

Omi stood and looked over to them and then to the frozen form of Dyris. "I guess girls are easy to fool." he said, catching Keara's attention and she glared at him. "Uh, I mean pretty girls." he corrected. She started stomping over to him, a stress mark pulsing over her head. He shrunk back.

"I mean, pretty...mermaid...girls..." he said, trying to save himself from the oncoming wrath of Keara but she stopped when she saw something being aimed at Yami and Aqua and used her magic, causing the tiny sphere bombs to blow up. She glared at Klofang. "So, you're the monster hunter, eh? Well, let me tell you something." she started, snapping her fingers and the Orb of Tornami disappeared from Aqua's arms and into her hands. "No one is going to hurt Yami and Aqua in this lifetime!" she said before using the ice power of the Wu to encase him in ice as well.

"Ooh. Good one, Keara. Would've been better if you destroyed him but that works too. Especially when you can do this." Yami said before stomping hard onto the ground, causing a crack to form that aimed for where Klofang was frozen and soon, the floor broke underneath him and he sunk into the depths of the ocean, never to be found again. Aqua handed the Wu to Yugi before walking over to Dyris, pulling out one of his Shadow Serpent Scimitars from thin air. "And as for her..." He raised the blade, aiming for her neck.

"No!" Omi cried but he, Dojo and Clay covered their eyes as they heard the slice of the blade. "She'll make a fine meal for today." he said, chuckling. "We better get out of here before they come after us." Clay suggested and they nodded as they climbed into the Silver Manta Ray.

But before Clay could get in, he yelped as something caught his leg and looked down to see the tail of a shadow serpent. Said serpent, which was farther away from where they stood, started to drag him towards where the others stood. Both Omi and Dojo knew they couldn't save him cause if that shadow serpent attack, they would be lifeless in a heartbeat so they just left, hoping to get a chance to save him.

After Yami and Aqua were done with their quick meal, they all left, Aqua now started to complain about the cold. But there were in for a surprise when they found Kimiko and Raimundo gone and the Longi Kite missing from the vault. "Damn, maybe we should've fixed the vault before we left. A miracle they didn't try to get anything else while the vault was open like this." Aqua said, after he placed Clay into the servants' quarters after knocking him unconscious so he wouldn't escape when no one's watching him.

Yugi sighed softly and Yami looked down to him. "Well, they're gone now but they'll be back here soon enough as your servants again. You have Clay now so we can make good use of him for our newest servant." Yami whispered and he looked up to him before nodding, smiling softly.

"Now," Aqua started as he placed their acquired Wu into their places before turning to him. "Why don't we head back into our room and _play_ some more." he whispered. Yugi perked up at the idea and grinned as he was led away by the two demons. "Rai, you can go ahead and head back to your room. I got some changes to do here so nothing and no one will be getting in here ever again.

"I'm still not sure how it happened for that mermaid monster to get through the barrier since it may keep out the monks but it should also keep out unwanted people as well but I'm going to find out how." Keara said and he nodded before he left and Keara got to work with fixing the vault and making sure it was uber impenetrable.

0

Zypher: And done! The end of a very long but semi-funny chapter. Hoped you all liked it and I'll see you soon.

Shen Gong Wu used/mentioned:

Silver Manta Ray - transforms into a large jet that can transport people (allows many people to travel in it)


	20. Peace by Music and Quadruple Activation

Zypher: Welcome to another chapter to one of our favorite stories, Darkness Reign! Glad you all enjoy the last chapter ad I hope you enjoy this just as much as all the others before it. Read on.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 20

0

Another week went by and things were pretty slow. Shen Gong Wu continued to show but now, it seemed to be so rare now. As of now, night has descended upon the Egyptian lands and Yugi was nestled under the warm blankets of his bed but the only thing missing from this serene scene was Yami and Aqua. Yugi was already deeply asleep so he didn't know that his two demon lovers weren't there next to him. Soon, a soothing melody started to echo throughout the halls of the palace, rousing Yugi from his sleep.

He rubbed his eyes cutely, patting the side of the bed for Yami or Aqua but found that neither of them was there. He looked around once more before tuning his ears to the soft melody and got up, placing some slippers on his feet and a silk robe around his petite form before leaving out the room, following the sound. He came upon the garden, the melody being heard the loudest in there and started treading through the any exotic plants and flowers, a nightingale's song being heard along with the soft music being played. Yugi peered around a bush and was in awe.

There sat Yami and Aqua, sitting beneath a fully bloomed sakura tree whose petals gleamed softly under the full moon light. The tree was not that big, making it easy to not be seen even with its bright pink petals through the green foliage of the many exotic trees that weren't native to the arid desert land but were easily managed under the magics around the palace.

With the two demons, they were playing two instruments that brought out the wondrous melody that put Yugi at ease the longer he listened. Aqua's fingers danced along the strings of the koto instrument that sat upon the ground while Yami played an equally soft and melodious tune on the sitar that joined with his to create the pleasant song drifting through the night air.

He moved away from his place behind the bush and walked over to where they were, causing Yami to look up but he didn't stop. "My love, did we wake you?" he asked softly. "No...well, yes but it wasn't because the music you're playing was unpleasant. When I started to hear it play, I just happened to have got up and came to see what it was." Yugi explained.

Yami nodded, still playing before he and Aqua hit the final note in their song before stopping completely, much to Yugi's disappointment. "Come, let us go and rest our weary souls." Aqua said as he and Yami started to stand but Yugi held a hand up.

"Wait...can you two play just one more song?" They smiled and nodded. "Just for you, habibi." Aqua said as he started to pluck a few notes from the koto before starting up another song, Yami following right behind him. "So, what brought up this little request, now?" Aqua questioned as he looked to him.

"Well, after hearing you two play the last song, how could I not? I didn't even know you two knew how to play any instruments." Yugi said quietly. "We may be demons but even we are soothed by music. Playing melodious instruments such as these, the piano and just about any of the string instruments we so desire brings us at peace even when dealing with these annoying monks and their goal to seal us away again."

"And they won't. I'll make sure they won't." Yugi said determinedly before smiling towards them. "But seriously, hearing you two play is like entering a dream. I could just sit here and drift off into that dream as I listen to you play." Yami got an idea and as they finished their second piece of music, he dispersed the sitar and brought a small grand piano into place beneath the tree and stood, walking over and sitting down.

Seeing what Yami had in mind, Aqua dispersed his own instrument, bringing out a flute and smiled over to Yugi. "I think you will like this one, Yugi. It's a wonderful lullaby sung by many Egyptian mothers to their children." Aqua said as Yami started off with the first few keys to the song, his gentle, baritone voice carrying the lyrics through the calm night air.

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream_

Aqua soon joined in, the sound of the piano and flute bringing a hypnotizing feel to the song that started to bring Yugi slowly back into the embrace of sleep. The younger did his best to stay awake so he could hear the rest of the song but sleep was starting to win him over.

_Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream_

Yugi started to slowly nod off the longer his listened, still making efforts to stay up and listen to the rest of the lullaby. Yami looked to him, smiling softly as he saw the younger's eyes droop heavily with the urge to close and let his body succumb to the sleep it wanted. "If you wish, we can stop here and play the lullaby again for you another day." Yami whispered and Yugi shook his head. "No, I want to hear the rest. Don't stop now, Yami." Yugi murmured softly. Yami nodded and continued on with the soft lyrics of the lullaby.

_Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream_

As they went on with the final notes of the lullaby, Yugi was now asleep, his breath coming out in even little puffs of air and his robe splayed about him like a sheet. Once they were done, they disperse their instruments and stood, walking over to their sleeping love and smiled down to him.

"Such a wonderful gift we've been bestowed with. The gods are truly merciful on us not only for staying alive this long but also giving us such an angel to stand by our side and protect us." Aqua whispered as Yami lifted Yugi into his arms and they both headed into the palace, the wind rustling the branches of the sakura tree and blowing a few soft petals from the branches, causing them to fall down to the plush green grass like snow.

0

The next day, Yugi woke up once more to music playing but only Yami was by his side, still asleep. _'And to think, it wasn't that long since I last heard the play music and its always so beautiful to listen to.'_ he thought as he quietly got up so he wouldn't rouse Yami from his slumber and follow the soft sounds of the piano to where Aqua was.

He soon found him sitting in a small yet spacious room, Sapphire sitting in the room with him, lulled by the music. Aqua smiled as he finished the piece and looked back to him. "Good morn to you, precious lover. Brought here by the sounds of the music once more, I presume." he said softly with a chuckle.

Yugi pouted but smiled and he walked over giving a fond pat of Sapphire's head before sitting next to Aqua on the seat of the piano. "Why not? Your music is always so wonderful to listen to. I can only bet those that were with you two before never knew of this talent because they were foolish enough to lose the opportunity to cherish the love you give them." Yugi said, snuggling closer. Aqua smiled as he looked down to him. "Then on behalf of your love, shall I play another song for you?" he asked and Yugi nodded. "I would love that."

He nodded before he tested a few keys then to soft melody of Sadame started to echo out through the room, putting the inhabitants of the room at peace. As Yugi listened, he nuzzled the juncture where the neck met the shoulder, causing Aqua to purr softly. He continued to play the soft melody until its end and once he was done, he wrapped an arm around Yugi, leaning down to rest his head upon his shoulder. "Yami and I both are so grateful to have a person like you by our side." he whispered, nuzzling his neck in the same manner Yugi did not so long again, nipping slightly at the pale skin.

"Come, let's get ready for the day ahead. Let's go, Sapphire." Aqua spoke and they both nodded as they stood, leaving out the room and Sapphire went to prowl around the palace halls, alert for danger while Yugi and Aqua headed back to their room.

0

Again, the day went pretty slow with no Shen Gong Wu revealing themselves but Yugi enjoyed himself with the peace of not worrying about any of them showing up. He again helped the people with their various problems while Yami and Aqua rested beside the throne peacefully.

Later in the day, Keara came in and decided to take over for Yugi, who was grateful for the freedom, and he left out with Yami and Aqua. "So, what shall we do today? I want to take it easy but I don't know if that'll be happening." Yugi said with a small smirk, looking over to them before noticing Aqua nipping at his wrist slightly.

"Aqua, is something wrong?" he asked, stopping and turning fully to him. "It's nothing, Yugi. Don't worry about me." he said, still nipping at his wrist. Yugi walked over to him and took his arm, pulling it away from his mouth and look him in the eyes. "There's something going on and I'm curious about it. What are you up to?" he questioned. Aqua pouted before speaking. "I just have a little taste for some blood right now but I don't feel like heading to the kitchen or going out to hunt for someone."

Yugi thought about what he said then got a wicked grin upon his face. "Then come with me. I have the perfect thing for you." He then looked to Yami. "Yami, why don't you teach Clay the ropes around here? I'm sure he'll be awake by now." He nodded and left to head over to the servants' quarters while Yugi dragged Aqua to their room. He closed the door before leading Aqua over to the bed and pushed him down, climbing on top of him. "Love, I don't see where this is going." A smirk started to creep along his mouth. "But I'm starting to like."

Yugi smirked as well. "Good, cause if you have a little taste for blood and yet want to be lazy," he started, getting a protest from the other. "Then I'm here for you." he finished, moving the collar of his shirt from his neck. "Oh, but I couldn't do that." Aqua murmured as he pulled Yugi down to lay on top of him and kissed him soundly.

"But I can be swayed to obey." he said, chuckling as he broke the kiss. "Then let the swaying begin. Can't have my darling demon go hungry just from craving a little blood." Yugi purred as he kissed Aqua again, wrapping his arm around him. Aqua returned the kiss, eyes closing in bliss.

Yugi let his tongue slip into Aqua's mouth, the wet muscle exploring the demon's mouth and Aqua moaned softly. Soon, he broke the kiss and gave him a lecherous look. "Come now, Aqua. I know you want to. You know I won't mind." he purred, caressing his cheek. Aqua knew he couldn't resist any longer, knowing if he did, things may become more than they were planning, and lifting his head, he bit down gently onto Yugi's neck, sharp incisors piercing the pale skin. Blood started well up quickly and he started to lap up the sweet, life giving fluid. Yugi moaned in pleasure, resting his head on Aqua's shoulder once more.

"This feels so good, Aqua." he whispered, another moan escaping past his lips and then eyed Aqua's own neck. _'Darn, if only I had fangs too. I could return the favor and make him feel the same as I do. Maybe I'll take to Keara about that.'_ he thought. A hard suck brought a loud mewl from him and his hands gripped his shirt and Aqua continued to feed from him before he finally lifted his head and placed his fingertips over the wounds and healed. "Oh, Yugi. Such delicious blood you have. If I could, I would live on that alone." he said.

"Well, next time you're feeling lazy and crave for some blood, I'm always around." Yugi said as he nuzzled Aqua under his chin. They stayed like that for a while longer before Aqua twitched then hissed. Yugi opened his eyes and looked down to him in worry. "Is something wrong, Aqua?" he asked worriedly.

"Shen Gong Wu revealing...more than one, though." he hissed and Yugi looked down to the gem in the collar. "Let's see, we have the Juju Flytrap, the Wushu Helmet, the Wushan Geyser and the Sun Chi Lantern." After he listed them off, the gem cracked as if someone hit it with a hammer and Yugi gasped. "Aqua! Your gem broke!" he said frantically.

"What! That never happened before!" he said as he sat up and took the gem in hand and looked to it. "So, it does have flaws but I never thought it would be like this." Yugi whispered before looking up to him. "Come on! We need to hurry then! Without the gem, we don't know the location but we need to hurry if we want to get the Wu before the monks!" Yugi said and he nodded as they got out of bed and left the room, running to the throne room, catching Yami in the halls and called for him to come with them.

"Keara! We have a situation!" Yugi called and she looked up before dismissing the villager she was speaking with and left the throne, walking down to them. "What's wrong, Yugi?" she asked. "Four Shen Gong Wu revealed themselves but Aqua's gem cracked so we don't know the location of them." Yugi said.

"This is a problem, especially since I know that dragon, Dojo, will get there before us if we don't pinpoint the locations of the Wu." she said thoughtfully. "Come on, I should have something that can help us out before those monks get the Wu." she said and they nodded as they ran out of the room.

0

Dojo twitched and squirmed, catching the monks' attention. "What's up, Dojo?" Raimundo questioned, now being out of the palace breaking the demons hold over his mind. "I'm getting a huge intake of power...a Shen Gong Wu just reveal itself...over there!" he said, pointing in one direction. "No wait! Another just activated over there! And there! And over there!" he said, getting himself tied up but was still able to point out in four direction.

"Man. We're going to be one Wu short but we need to get there before the demons and Yugi!" Kimiko said and once Dojo untangled himself, he grew into his larger dragon form and the three monks climbed onto his back before he flew off, heading in the direction of the first Wu.

0

Zypher: End of that chapter. Most was pretty much a fluff chapter with a little fun thrown in. I couldn't help but add that little vampire bit in there because I'm still in the loving mode of a Halloween story I read last month. I love it so much, especially with the way Yugi was after he became a real vampire after his costume made him into an actual vampire. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you later. And I don't own the songs River Lullaby or Sadame by Naoki Satou I believe it is.


	21. Collecting the Spoils

Zypher: Well, here we are with another chapter. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 21

0

The group entered into Keara's room and she searched around before finding four orbs and enchants them to locate the newest Wu. "Ok, these should work. Now we just need to get to the locations." Keara said as she handed them each an orb. "Yami, you get the Wushan Geyser. Aqua, the Juju Flytrap. I'll get the Wushu Helmet and Yugi, you get the Sun Chi Lantern." They nodded and she casted a transportation spell to each of the locations.

0

With Dojo and the others, he dropped them off at each area before continuing on his own to collect the Juju Flytrap. Raimundo started searching through the trees and bushes to find the Wushan Geyser but to no luck. But his luck did change, either for better or worse, when he spotted Yami holding the orb and getting closer to where the Wu sat. "Oh no you don't!" he shouted, running and making a flying kick towards Yami's back but he gasped when Yami turned around, quickly grabbing his leg and swinging him so he'll hit a tree.

"You really think you can sneak up on me? Hah! Don't make me laugh. Now, I have something to get." Yami said, looking up into the tree where the Wu sat and leapt up, jumping from branch to branch to reach the Wu. "Not on my watch!" Raimundo shouted as he followed behind him, both getting a hand on the Wu.

0

In a bayou swamp, Kimiko landed on an airboat and buckled herself in before heading towards the location of the Wu. When she found it, she was about to grab it when the airboat was hit by a fireball. She looked up to see Keara hovering there. "Well, well. If it isn't little Kimiko. You know, Yugi was glad to have you at the palace but then you had to run away and he wasn't happy for that. I'll be glad to bring you back but I assure you, you will learn your place." Keara spoke, eyes narrowed. "I like to see you try." she said before they both spotted the Wu perched on a rock and started making their way towards it.

0

Dojo finally made it to the beach area where the next Wu was located and shivered. "I'm no match for those demons or Yugi so I need to find it and get out of here." he said quietly to himself as he slithered across the expanse of the beach in search of it. As he was going, he heard a roar and looked behind him to see Aqua diving down towards him and he screamed, running as fast as he could, tripping along the way but bringing up the Juju Flytrap in sight. "Ah. Thanks for bringing it up, lizard." Aqua said as he landed before him.

Dojo gulped in fear as he looked up to the other dragon. "Now, hand it over and things won't get rough." he said. Dojo looked around fearfully before trying to escape but he was grabbed by the other before he could try to get any further. Aqua tried to tug the Wu from his hands but he wouldn't let go. "Fine then, if that's how you want to play, then I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Aqua hissed and Dojo gulped again.

0

In another desert far from Egypt, Omi trekked, trying to find the Sun Chi Lantern. Yugi too was there and with the orb, getting closer to where it was. He looked up and smiled, seeing it hanging from the branches of a dead tree. He growled though when he saw Omi climbing up a sand dune. _'Omi.'_ he hissed in anger before he started running towards the Wu.

Omi saw him and saddened that he would have to fight him, possibly, he too started making his way for the Wu and they both caught it at the same time. "Alright, Omi. I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown. The game is to see who can cross the desert while holding a glass of water. And you can't drink it either so you best hope you can make it across before fainting from hydration. I bet the Star Hanabi for your Ring of the Nine Dragons." Yugi explained, smirking and Omi nodded.

"Fine by me. Let's go!"

The field around them changed until it was nothing but a barren wasteland. Yugi looked over to Omi with a smirk. "Prepare to lose, Omi." he whispered. "You wish, Yugi." he retorted before they started, each dashing across the desert while keeping the water in the glass.

0

Yami and Raimundo glared at one another as they stood on the branches to the overly grown trees as the showdown commenced before they leapt off to gather acorns. _'Mediocre at best but I'll win this showdown and then you'll be nothing but a servant once more, Raimundo.' _Yami thought as he added more acorns to the pile he had below. _'And this time, you won't escape for if you do, the next time I catch you will be your death.'_

0

The terrain shifted around Kimiko and Keara, revealing a path to the Wu with very huge gators being their stepping stones. "Looks like we're gator hopping. Let's go!" Keara said before she started, leaving Kimiko way behind. Kimiko gaped and followed, trying to keep her balance on the aggravated gators that tried to snap at them.

0

Aqua chuckled as he looked to the struggling dragon, seeing as he had no swimming lessons whatsoever. And it makes it worse for the fact he had no feet. "Looks like this will be the easiest showdown I'll win. And when I do, I'm sure that Yugi won't mind having another servant." he said with a chortle as he started to swim towards the depths of the ocean field they were given to search for the Juju Flytrap.

0

With Yugi and Omi, it was still an even race and they were getting ever closer to the Wu. "You won't win. I won't let you win." Yugi huffed as they travel over the last sand dune obstacle that was in their way. But it didn't end there as a sand storm started, blinding their trail with copious amounts of sand. Knowing that he couldn't run blindly without failing the showdown by dropping a single molecule of water, Omi filled his mouth with the water and dashed into the storm, soon coming up to the tree where the Wu hung and grabbed hold of it.

The showdown ended and Yugi looked about in confusion them saw how far he was from where the Wu was. "How did you...?" he started them saw him spitting the water back into the glass and huffed. "So you got away with something I didn't even think about. You may have gotten lucky but I assure you, that Wu and your life won't be yours for long." Yugi said darkly as he tossed the glass away. Omi looked to him in confusion and a little fear.

"W-What do you mean, Yugi?" he asked. "You should know by now, I have Yami and Aqua wrapped around my pinky finger and just with a few words and some emotion, I can get them to do _anything_. Even total the Xiaolin temple and everyone in it." he said before giving the puppy dog look.

"Yami, Aqua. I lost the Wu to Omi. I was so close but he got to it before me and soon got away. Please, get the Wu back and for extra, devour him as well." he acted, crying small tears as well before smirking towards him as he wiped them away. "And they won't only be feral from that little comment. Speaking two little words will make them more ferocious than you will ever see them.

"Unlike those fools from the past that freed them before me, they don't mind what I ask them to do cause they'll know that I would do the same for anything they ask of me as well. Better start planning your will, cheeseball, or you can just hand it over and save yourself a trip through the digestive tract."

Omi looked down to the Wu then back to him to him. "No. I won't let you have it." he said, standing up determinedly and Yugi snorted before shrugging his shoulders. "Fine. See if I care Just remember, you cause yourself your life." He said before calling Kalina and hopped onto her back. Once he was on, she flew off after giving a hiss towards Omi.

_'He thinks he may be safe now but he should know his friends aren't.'_ Yugi thought, a grin creeping onto his face as he continued back to the palace.

0

The showdown between Yami and Raimundo continued Raimundo's pile only a hair higher than Yami's. He growled, seeing that their 10 minutes were nearly up and smirked, getting an idea. Yami crawled behind the tree that Raimundo was coming for, acorns piled within his pockets, and waited for the right moment. "Just a few more and the Wushan Geyser is mine." he said as he collected the last few he needed but like a bolt of lightning, he was shot down, losing all his acorns in the process. Yami chuckled as he landed on the ground in front of Raimundo.

"So sorry. Guess I wasn't _watching_ where I was going." Yami mocked before an acorn hit his head. "Oh wait. Hit him out of thin air, acorns that were in his pockets hovering over my head and hasn't fallen yet except for this one. Doesn't the law of gravity apply here?" he questioned in confusion before he was buried under the acorns, giving a grunt as the pile weighed him down.

He poked his head out and one last acorn landed on his head just as the last second ticked off, giving him the victory. He jumped out of the pile, knocking out some acorns that were in his ear. "Glad no one thinks I'm nuts for dealing with a game that included acorns." Yami said, spitting out one.

"At least we made the squirrels happy." he continued before picking up the Wu and Raimundo.

"And now, it's time for you to get back where you belong. At the palace under Yugi's every whim." he hissed as he flew off towards Egypt once more with Raimundo and the acquired Wu in hand.

0

Keara snarled as she leapt into a tree, looking down to see Kimiko's progress. _'She may be getting close but not for long. Time for her to see what my Xiaolin powers are capable of.' _she thought as she clasped her hands together and started the enchantment. Soon, a glowing form started to appear behind her until it became solid and in the form of a heraldic dragon with glowing aurora scales and huge, white feathered wings.

A blue sheen of magic constantly surrounded the dragon and Keara opened her eyes to look up at her. "Maju, I need you to give Kimiko a reason to not aggravate these gators even more." she said and Maju nodded as she flew off towards Kimiko. Keara smirked as she watched her go before she continued on her way.

Kimiko smiled as she got closer to the Wu but then heard a hiss and saw the dragon coming her way. "Oh boy. People can't make things easy, can they?" she groaned as she dodged both the dragon and the snapping jaws of the gator that tried to get to her by clambering onto the back of the one she stood on. She jumped towards another and once again dodged the gnashing jaws of Maju. This little dance with death continued while Keara made her way to the Wushu Helmet. She landed on top of the rock and grabbed the Wu, ended the showdown but not getting rid of the gators.

"Alright, Maju. Grab her and let's go." she called as she unfurled her wings and took off. Maju nodded as she grabbed hold of Kimiko and flew off with her, her struggles meaning nothing to her.

0

Dojo breathed heavily as he laid upon the sand, Aqua tossing the Juju Flytrap in the air a few times before keeping a hold of it as he walked over to him. "Looks like the gecko can't do a thing without legs, can he?" Aqua taunted before grabbing him again and flew off.

0

They all gathered back at the palace with their loads. Yugi smiled to each of them. "Glad to see you guys were able to succeed but we'll be short one Omi." he said as they walked to the vault after dropping Kimiko, Raimundo and Dojo into the servant quarters. "Why's that, my love?" Aqua asked.

"Because he was able to win the showdown that I was in with him. And I nicely asked for him to hand over the Wu but that big ego and his 'I rather save the world than to align myself with evil' bit got in the way so instead of worrying about him, I say I just send one of you two off to devour him." Yugi explained and Yami smirked, licking his fangs at the idea.

"I'll go with that. Shall I do the honor of getting rid of one egoistical monk?" he questioned as they stopped at the vault, Keara moving to open it. Yugi smirked wickedly and nodded. "Be my guest, my loving youko kami." he whispered and as Yami's eyes turned dark with hunger, Yugi walked over and gently stroke his chin. "Now, go and devour him whole, my love and once you return, I'll give you a _special treat_." Yami nodded and left, making his way towards the temple. Aqua watched him lovingly before getting an idea and whispered something to Keara who nodded as well.

0

Omi sighed as he sat in the meditation chamber. _'My friends are captured and there's no hope without them. Maybe I should give in now.'_ he thought then shook his head. "No, I can't think like that. I will save them somehow and I will take down Yami and Aqua for good." Omi said with determination.

"Well, you better take another number on that cause right now, under the commands of my prince and master, you're my next meal and I will level this entire temple to catch you if you happen to run." Yami spoke from above, grin on his face. Omi gasped as he looked to him before standing quickly and knowing that he didn't want to risk hurting anyone in the temple, quickly tapped the floor to open the door to the vault below.

Yami roared as he dove down but Omi dashed into the vault, just barely missing his claw which came after him. Yami hissed as he followed behind him. Omi tried to think of something before he became a meal then a thought came to mind. _'If I'm quick enough, I can possibly escape his stomach after he eats me. The best chance I got is while he's sleeping and then help my friends get out of that palace.'_ he thought as he reached into a compartment and grabbed the Sun Chi Lantern. "Got you now." Yami whispered as he stood on the stairs, looking down to him.

"You should know you don't have far to run. You're cornered now." he continued as he stalked towards him, fangs dripping with saliva. Omi continued to stand there, glad that he tucked away the Wu before Yami caught up with him. Yami leapt at him just as Master Fung and some of the other monks came to see what the commotion was about.

Yami turned his head, a grin on his face as a bit of Omi's head could still be seen from between the deadly incisors. "Omi!" Master Fung called. "It's ok! I have a plan! I just hope it works!" he said from within Yami's mouth before he gulped him down like a snake would, taking a glance to them. "And now there's none." he chuckled.

"Normally, with an opportunity like this, I would take some Wu but for now, I'll leave the vault alone since I came for what I wanted from this old temple." he spoke before crouching on all fours and leapt over the monks gathered in the small walkway and out the vault, flying off afterwards. Master Fung sighed, looking down to the stairs of the vault. "This is truly a day of sadness." he whispered and the other monks murmured their agreement.

0

It was a few minutes before he got back to the palace, Yugi greeting him at the door. "Did you complete what I asked?" Yami nodded and Yugi smiled. "Good." he said then brought him down for a small kiss which he eagerly accepted. But the moment was short lived as Yami felt a shiver along his spine and backed away from Yugi. He looked to him in confusion, eyes showing his question. Yami coughed a little, hissing slightly before spitting out a chunk of ice. "That's odd. Yami, what's going on?" Yugi asked, walking over to him.

"I don't know." he said, shivering more.

-Few minutes ago-

Omi sighed in relief, glad to have grabbed onto something that prevented him from falling in the deadly stomach acid only centimeters below him and looked around. "Well, at the moment, I can't go nowhere and I don't know how long I'll be hanging here." he whispered to himself. He them saw something peculiar floating in the acid and tentatively reached out to grab it without burning the skin right off his hand. "The Orb of Tornami. How in the world did this get here?" he wondered but knew it may be his ticket out of here, sleeping or no.

-Now-

Yami hacked up more ice before freezing in place. "Something's coming up." he hissed and Yugi, worried to the bone, wrapped an arm around his and watched his throat warily. He then spotted it, a lump just the exact size of Omi was creeping up his throat, causing Yami to hack once more before he spat out said monk.

Omi blinked before looking up to them, Yami rubbing his throat and Yugi watching him with an evil gleam. "So, you can't stay dead, hm? Guess we'll have to deal with you the painful way." he said before spotting the Wu in his hands. "Wait, didn't we have the Orb of Tornami?"

Yami nodded. "Then how did he..." Yugi arched an eyebrow and looked to Yami. "Yami, in some bout of stupidity, did you eat the Orb of Tornami?" Yami gulped and looked down to him, grinning sheepishly. "...Maybe." He yelped when an unexpected rolled up newspaper whacked him in the nose.

"Bad Yami. You may have a big mouth to devour full grown people whole when you're only a head taller than me but sometimes I think your common sense seems to leave you." he said, waving the newspaper in front of him and Yami whimpered, crouching on the ground just like a puppy who went through the same treatment would.

"You're not supposed to eat the Wu if you're planning to devour someone that happens to be the exact same element as the Wu you ate. I don't mind it since it would be impossible for them to retrieve it, especially if it's an important one that will somehow make our situation worse and would mean best for me to hide it within that gut of yours instead of the vault, although it's equally impossible to get into now, but watch what you eat." he reprimanded, tapping his head lightly with the newspaper again as he spoke the last four words before tossing it to who knows where.

"Ok?" Yugi spoke sweetly, kneeling down to him and he nodded. "Good. That's why I love you. I can never stay mad at you." he said, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck in a hug before standing up again.

Omi watched with a little amusement before he forgotten the reason why he risked his life. He stood quickly and started to sneak off but didn't get off so easily. "And don't think you're escaping anywhere, Omi. I was giving it easy to you and shaved off some pain by not making him devour you bit by bit and instead let the acid to do that for him but since you seem to want to elude your fate, we'll just have to do it the demon's way." he spoke before looking down to Yami again. "Now, be my precious and voracious demon and show him how you really feed." Yami nodded and stood on all fours, growling as he looked towards him, blood lust showing greatly within those bloodied depths.

"This is not good." Omi squeaked before running off as fast as his tiny legs could carry him, Yami not far behind, glad for the chase since it will rile up his appetite even more. From where Yugi stood, he grinned darkly, knowing what Omi was trying to aim for. _'Do you really think you can save your friends, Omi? Heh, not while you're in my domain.'_ he thought before calling Kalina once more to his side and climbed onto her back, telling her what she wanted him to do. She nodded before following behind Yami, following his trail of dark Xiaolin power.

0

Zypher: Now that was fun and good for a laugh. Honestly, I never thought I wouldn't get too much humor in this story but I did and with our favorable demon next to Aqua. -laughs- Anyways, hoped you enjoyed and I shall see you all later with, hopefully, another update to Nocturne of Ice. See you soon.

Shen Gong Wu used/mentioned:

Sun Chi Lantern - gathers the chi of allies for the user (the user can also use any special attacks the allies have)

Juju Flytrap - shoots numerous bugs at an enemy

Wushu Helmet - protects the user's head from any attack

Wushan Geyser - erases the memories of enemies


	22. Visiting Home Again

Zypher: Yep, I am having too much fun with Omi now. -thinks- And you know, I bet none of you noticed but I really think that the shift between Yugi being evil and devious and nice doesn't relate only to what I write but also the fact his zodiac sign's a Gemini. Split personality, anyone? -snickers- But either way, couldn't help but start up another chapter to Darkness Reign so thank you all for reviewing and enjoy.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 22

0

Omi continued to run, being followed closely by Yami. "Orb of Tornami!" he called, holding the orb behind him and a gush of water came from the small mouth, catching Yami off guard. While he was occupied, he quickly dived into a room and closed the door a bit hearing Yami growl as he started to search for him. "You can't hide for long, Omi." he hissed, sniffing around and getting closer. Omi shivered as he felt the shadow of death creeping up on him then jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"Omi? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice spoke and he turned to see Kimiko there along with Raimundo, Clay and Dojo. "My friends, I am happy to have found you but right now I need to hide!" Omi said frantically. "Why?" Raimundo questioned and the heavy snarling of Yami getting closer to the door answered his question. "Hide here." he said, shoving him into a pile of dirty clothing that filled up in the room just as Yami slammed the door opened.

He looked around before looking down to the other three Xiaolin dragons and Dojo. "Where is he?" he hissed. "He's not in here if that's what you're thinking." Raimundo said haughtily and Yami growled. "Watch your tongue. He has been in here cause I can smell him so he's either still in here or you helped him escape somewhere and I'm going for the first. Now, to avoid punishment, tell me where he is." he snarled.

They were still silent and he growled even more. "Fine, if you want it that way..." he started before sniffing around, eyes searching around for any sign of Omi. From the pile, Omi held his breath, hands covering his nose from the smell and muffle his erratic breathing. He heard Yami getting closer and his breath hitched.

"We need to do something and quick." Kimiko hissed to them and they nodded. "Yeah, he looked pretty hungry so it's either me or he's planning to turn Omi into a one course meal." Raimundo said before they looked for something to distract Yami before he could find where Omi was hiding.

Raimundo saw a loose piece of the floor and quickly broke off a chunk and tossed it out the door. It clattered in the hall and soon hit something very breakable, making them flinch and Yami growled, backing away from pile and snarling angrily. "That better not be what I thought it was." he hissed as he ran out. "If that big cheeseball head of his crashed into that vase, I will tear and rip him asunder and he'll nev..." His voice started decreasing in volume until they couldn't hear him no more.

They sighed in relief and Kimiko turned to Raimundo angrily. "Well, I can thank you for distracting him but sheesh! He's angry enough and we'll take the brunt of his punishment if he still thinks we helped Omi out in some way!" Kimiko nearly screamed before telling Omi that he could come out.

He tumbled out of the dirty clothes, coughing as he dusted his robe. "I thank you, my friends, for distracting him but what could make their clothes smell so terrible?" he said, coughing again. "Frankly, I really don't want to know. Probably sweat and if it is, must be worse than your sweat, Dojo." Kimiko said and Dojo pouted.

"But right now, we need to think of a way to get out of here. There are no guards around but they can surely sense our powers, especially Raimundo's and Omi's." Clay said, adjusting his hat slightly. Omi looked to him in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, from what I can guess, with little Rai on their side, they can have control over Raimundo's power through him and during that showdown between you, the demon that's hunting for you and that there monster mermaid, it was faint but I saw a strand of blue that was coming from you when he attacked you so I'm making a guess he took some of your power as well." Clay explained.

"It not only Omi's and Raimundo's power they have. I remember when I got caught and taken here the first time. When I disobeyed and they caught me near the vault, Yugi gave them the punishment to take away some of my power and whatever they took they probably gained." Kimiko explained. They sighed and tried to think of another way to escape. "Now that I think about, do you think we can even escape? Remember, they placed that barrier to prevent us from getting inside so who knows if it will let us through to get out." Raimundo said.

"He does have a point. In order to get in, we have to be taken either by Yugi or the demons." Omi said. "But when I left, I was able to get free while they were gone. Maybe the same can work if they leave again." Kimiko said. "But when will they leave is the problem? That demon, Yami I think his name was, is still hunting Omi and probably won't stop unless Yugi tells him so we just need to keep doing what we were doing and Omi, you need to continue to hide so no one will be able to find you." Dojo said.

They nodded and the other got back to work while Omi sat away in the corner, waiting and hoping for a chance to escape.

0

Yami grumbled angrily as he walked towards the throne room, hoping that Yugi would be in there but heard a dragon's croon and turned to see Kalina flying over to him, Yugi perched on her back. "Oh, there you are. Thought you would've been in the throne room while I was searching for that runt of a monk." Yami said as Kalina landed and Yugi climbed off her back.

"Nope, I was following you as you were chasing Omi but then me and Kalina got caught by that unexpected attack as well so we didn't know what happened until we heard something shatter and followed the sound and spotted you leaving. Guess you didn't find Omi, did you?" he asked.

"No, the little brat got away from me but I'm having that feeling those little servants are hiding him. I would've gone back but I lost my appetite for now." Yami spoke and Yugi cooed softly, stroking Yami's cheek and he purred. "Come on, then. Let's just head in here and relax. My people must be worried that I've been gone for so long and can't help them out with their problems like I should be." Yugi said and he nodded. Kalina returned to her place within him and they walked inside, Yugi taking his place on the throne and Yami lying down beside him.

"You know, my love. You were very evil today. If the Heylin could see you now, they'll probably be very proud of you right now." Yami said. "You really think so?" he asked, then looked down shyly. "Maybe the hatred you still feel towards the monks made me that way." Yugi stated. "Maybe so but it does not matter. You may have been evil and demonstrated that to that fool of a monk but it just shows that no one should take you lightly.

"They think we're the biggest threat because of our power but the person that holds total control over us is you, habibi. If any force was to capture you and possibly threatened your life, we would crumble but of course, we will never let that happen for someone will lose their pretty little head if they dare to threaten or capture you." Yami explained and Yugi smiled. "Your devotion to me continues to surprise me. In all my life, I think I would never find anyone more devoted to me than you or Aqua." Yugi spoke, reaching down to rub Yami's head lightly.

"And we're glad for that. No one can treat you as well as we do or give you the many things we can promise." Yami whispered, nuzzling his hand lightly. Yugi smiled and continue to pat his head then looked up as they heard the double doors open and both Aqua and Keara walked in.

"Yugi, we got a little surprise for you." Keara said and Yugi tilted his head in curiosity. "Really? What is it?" he asked. "Aqua suggested that you should spend some time back at home. I'm sure your friends miss you and you need some vacation time away from the palace." Keara explained. "And don't worry, I'll be fine watching over the palace for you." she continued.

"That sounds nice. I say we take up on his suggestion." Yami said. "I would love to but...remember. My grandfather may still not want anything to do with you two." Yugi said solemnly. "Then I'm sure your friends won't mind us staying with them until we get the location for our palace ready. Do you know if any of them have any spare rooms?" Yami asked.

Yugi thought about it before nodding. "Ryou and Diamond should have a spare room at their house so we can stay with them." Yugi said and left the throne. "Come on! Let's go get ready!" he said happily before looking to Keara. "We should be gone no later than a week at the most. If you happen to see Omi, leave him here for Yami." Yugi said and she nodded.

Aqua removed his collar and handed it to her and they left out of the throne room. After packing what they needed and switched out of their clothes, they left out the palace and started on their way to Domino.

0

In Domino, Jou and the other were hanging out in the pack, bored and thinking about the fun they had during Yugi's last visit. "Man, I wish he can come back to visit. We really had a great time when he was here last with Yami and Aqua." Kaiser said. "Yeah. Remember how badly he beat Anzu at her own game?" Jou said and they all laughed as they remembered that day.

They never noticed the girl walking over to them and they looked up as they heard a soft cough. They were surprise to see a girl standing there, not only that but the fact she had cat ears and a tail. "Um, excuse me. Do any of you happen to know where Domino High school is?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. It's right down this road. Can't miss it." Ryou said before smiling up to her. "So, what's your name anyway? And are you new to Domino?" he asked. "Yes. I just moved here last week and my name's Zella. What's yours?" she introduced, smiling to them. They introduced themselves and once they were done, they saw a shadow upon the ground and looked up to see two large forms hovering above before it started to descend. "What are they?" Zella asked, a little fear in her voice. "No need to worry, Zella. They're our friends from outta town." Diamond said as Yami and Aqua landed and Yugi climbed off Aqua's back.

"Hi everyone. We're back." Yugi said happily and they all got up to give a friendly group hug. "Nice to see you again, Yugi. We were wondering when you'll come to visit." Diamond said, rubbing his head lightly then gave a short hug to Yami and Aqua. "Glad to see you two as well." They nodded, Aqua nuzzling her and making her laugh softly. "Mind introducing me." Zella said softly, a little nervous at seeing Yami and Aqua. "Oh yeah. Zella, these are our friends, Yugi, Yami and Aqua. Guys, this is Zella. She just moved here not long ago." Jou said then looked to her.

Yugi nodded and smiled to her. "Nice to meet you, Zella and I wish you a happy welcome to Domino." Yugi said and she smiled. "Thanks." she said before looking to Yami and Aqua. Seeing the fear in her eyes, Yami chuckled lightly. "No need to worry, we won't hurt you." he said before they shifted form.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to be afraid of you but it's not every day you see demons, if that's what you two are." Zella said softly. "Yeah, they're demons but they're very nice. No need to be afraid of them at all but I won't blame you. They can be a little intimidating at first but they're nothing but big softies." Yugi said playfully, patting Aqua's cheek and he laughed before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

Zella watched them with a smile. "I'm guessing they're lovers, hm?" she asked and Jou nodded. "Yep. Match in heaven I say." he said to her before turning to Yugi. "So, Yugi, now that you're here and looks like for a short stay, what shall we do?" he asked. Yugi place a hand to his chin in thought.

"How about we head over to the arcade again but first," he suggested then looked over to Ryou and Diamond. "Hey, Ryou. Do you happen to still have that spare room?" He nodded. "Yeah. If you wish, you can stay since I can guess that what you were about to ask." Ryou said and Yugi thanked him. "Then we need to stop there and put our stuff away them we can head down to the arcade." he said with another smile.

"Well, I guess I should leave you guys to your fun. I need to go to the high school and register there and then head back home to unpack the rest of my stuff." Zella said and was about to leave when she felt someone grab her arm and she looked up to Yami who smiled down to her. "All that stuff can wait. Come join us. I consider you a friend already." Yami said.

"Really?" she asked. "Yeah. We all do. You're new here and you need some good friends to start with and we are the best group of friends you can find around here." Jou said, placing a fist over his heart. They laughed at his antics and then Zella nodded. "Sure. Can't deny such a generous invite, can I?" she said.

"Nope. Come on. Let's not dally now." Aqua said and they laughed at him before they started on their way towards Ryou and Diamond's house to drop off their luggage before heading over to the arcade.

0

Zypher: Well, I was thinking about writing more but I think this would be a nice place to stop for now. Hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you next time with a new chapter.


	23. Preparation for the Dragon Phase

Zypher: Sorry for the extremely long wait for chapters. I've been stuck with writer's block for so long I can't even form good chapters now and then. Just barely making it with good enough chapters to please you all. Anywho, thank Red Dragon of Egypt for her gracious ideas for chapters so at least I can get working on long awaited chapters. For now, here's another chapter for Darkness Reign. Enjoy.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 23

0

After they dropped their things off at Ryou and Diamond's, they made their way to the arcade to have a day a fun like before. "Hopefully this time, Anzu won't come and try something again." Diamond said.

"Yeah but I think the humiliation from last time will make her steer clear. But then again, you never know." Kaiser spoke as they reached the doors of the arcade and went inside. Before Yugi could enter, however, a bird's call was heard and he looked up to see an oddly colored hawk flying toward him, an item gripped in its claws.

_'Must be something from Keara.'_ he thought as the hawk, a pristine silver color, flapped before him. It cried softly and Yugi held out his hand, letting the hawk drop the item into his hand before leaving once more with a cry. A note was attached to the item, addressed to Yugi and he looked at it as he walked into the arcade as well.

_Yugi,_

_Give this to Yami. I have a little request that I want him to fulfill for me._

_Keara_

He nodded and looked around the semi-crowded arcade and soon spotted the other watching Diamond as she went up against a few challengers in Soul Calibur 2. "Yami!" he called as he got closer and the other turned to him. "Yes, habibi. Is there something wrong?" he asked. "No, I just got something from Keara that she wants me to give to you." he explained, handing the item to Yami who took it. "Thank you, Yugi-koi." he said and he smiled, nodding before he watched as Diamond went up against another kid, dusting everyone with her amazing skill at using Lizardman.

Once she had enough with the various matches she had along with everyone else playing a game or two, they left out to head to a diner for lunch. "Wow, this was a fun day. I thank you all for inviting me." Zella spoke. "No problem. Like Jou said, we're the best group of friends you can find and you should feel happy you have met us. If you didn't, I don't even want to know what would happen if you enter into the school doors and have to deal with Anzu. She's annoying and wouldn't think second thoughts about messing with you because of your cat ears and tail." Kaiser said.

"Yeah, she used to be nice but that took a turn for the worse sometime last year." Yugi quipped as their food orders came and they started to eat. After they ate, they all decided it was time to head home. Jou and Kaiser accompanied Zella home while Malik and Topaz headed their own way back home. With no one out on the streets, that left Yami and Aqua to shift into their demon forms and they carried Yugi, Ryou and Diamond back to the house. They were unaware that their most hated enemy spotted their departure and was now solely determined to rid of Yugi and claim Yami and Aqua for herself.

0

After placing their clothes up for the weekly stay, Yugi climbed into bed beside Yami, said demon examining the item that he received. "So, what do you think Keara wants?" Yugi questioned. "Who knows? Better find out now instead of later." Yami said and Yugi nodded. Yami opened the device, which resembled a compact mirror greatly, and in it was a tiny screen where the mirror should be and a gem that rest on the center of the bottom half. Yami ran a thumb over the gem and it started to glow softly, the mirror shining along with it and soon, Keara's image appeared in the screen.

"Oh, glad you could contact me." she said.

"But of course. You wanted a request from me and I'm glad to be able to help you with whatever it is." Yami replied. "So what's your request?"

"Well, like you Shen Gong Wu phase, I go through my own phase, dubbed 'Dragon Phase', and us dragons consume a huge amount of flesh and blood. Usually, I go straight for the hunt but this time, I'm sure that you, Yugi and Aqua came up with some pleasing targets for me to hunt down." Keara explained and he nodded. "But of course." Yami answered before looking down to Yugi. "Have anyone in mind to get rid of, habibi? I'm sure before you learned about being a Xiaolin monk there were a good few people that messed with you."

"Hmm, I know for sure that I want to take Anzu out once and for all. She's the first person I want to get rid of. The downtown district of Domino is also a hive for criminals so I'm sure taking them out will make things better there. Same for the various marketplaces in Egypt. I get complaints about thievery but never had the time to check into it more." Yugi spoke and Keara nodded. "Gotcha. And this Anzu person, seems you hate her more than words can comprehend."

"You got that right." Yami murmured, still remembering her devious trick she tried during the short contest she initiated with Yugi from before.

"So let's make things interesting. Prepare her for me and I'll let our darling prince of Egypt enjoy the show of seeing her scream mercy for everything she has done. Prince or not, I won't let her torments towards Yugi go unpunished." Yugi smiled at this and nodded. "Thank you, Keara."

"Anything for the precious gem of Egypt."

"Is that all you wish for us to do?" Yugi asked and she nodded. "Yes. Maybe as thanks, I'll prepare something nice for you three." she said, smirking slightly. Yugi chuckled and nodded. "I'm sure whatever you have planned will be wonderful for us." he said and she chuckled before bidding them goodnight which they returned before Yami closed the compact communicator and placed it on the bedside table.

"So, any thoughts on what we should do to prepare your soon-to-be dead adversary?" Yami questioned. Yugi placed a finger to his chin in thought. "Well, Keara will soon be consuming tons of flesh and blood form the criminals alone but let's prepare Anzu in such a way that she'll enjoy greatly whether she was going through her dragon phase or not." Yugi suggested.

Yami smirked as he leaned down to kiss Yugi's temple softly. "I love the way you think."

0

The next day, Yugi told Aqua, who slept in the living room due to lack of room in the bed in the spare room and denying the offer to take Ryou's father's room, about what Keara requested and eagerly agreed. "And after learning this, I have the perfect way to prepare her." Aqua said.

"How's that?" Yugi asked.

"By pumping her full of blood that she would be bursting at the seams but well make her flesh extra thick so we won't have any accidental spills." he explained.

"But wouldn't thick skin be all tough and a problem to chew thoroughly?"

"Nah. Don't worry your pretty little head about it. We have everything planned." Yugi nodded and decided it would be nice to fix breakfast for everyone so he made his way into the kitchen to complete said deed.

0

After they ate, Yami and Aqua left Yugi with Ryou and Diamond to do something fun for the day while they went to search for Anzu to prepare her for her oncoming death. They stood in the park, thinking of all the places they know of so far during their visit in Domino where she would be. "Well, other than the arcade and Domino High, where else do you think she'll be?" Aqua questioned. "As far as I know, she's probably searching for us now. If I know a girl like her, when she sees something she wants, she is determined to claim it for herself, no matter the obstacles."

"Good point." Aqua whispered. "Then I guess we'll be staying here for a while."

"Exactly. Shouldn't be long before she finds us if she saw us sometime yesterday without us seeing her."

0

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm sure. This needs to be settled once and for all and I'm probably the only one to do so."

"Alright. If you're sure, Yugi. We'll be right outside of you need our help."

"Thanks, Malik."

Yugi looked to the door that sat in front of him. He was there for a purpose. To settle something that needs to be settled here and now. He gave a small intake and release of breath before entering, the ring of a small bell alerting the old man at the counter.

"Ah, welcome to Kame Game Shop. How may I...help...you?" Sugoroku whispered as he saw Yugi standing there. "Yugi. What brings you back here?" he questioned softly, soul writhing in turmoil to see his grandson there. His heart still think of the boy as part of the family but his mind still couldn't take the betrayal of the future of his own ancestral line releasing the demons upon the world. "I came here to talk to you. About Yami and Aqua."

"There is nothing to speak about them. They are a danger to the world and you released them when they should've stay where they belonged." he spoke.

"You're wrong, jii-chan! They are not as how you seen them before! They're nice, nicer than you could ever think! You just don't know that because no one could give them the love they deserve!"

"They don't deserve love! They deserve to die!" Sugoroku shouted angrily.

"Then I might as well die with them!" Yugi retorted and Sugoroku's eyes widened in shock. "You wouldn't..."

"I would." Yugi whispered as he walked over to the counter and place a hand over the clear glass. "Jii-chan, I want you to see that I love them. Love them more than anyone could ever love them. You don't how they felt. That one time, when they lost control over their Xiaolin powers and caused them to die for the first time, it was a burden on their soul. They feared their own power cause they didn't want to kill themselves again." Yugi gave a sigh, closing his eyes as he continued. "I know they could cause the destruction of the world but with me there, they wouldn't do so. And do you know why? Because they love me. They love me more compared to those before me that have released them from their dormant state."

"But Yugi, they caused more problems that you never see them capable of. Once they get all the Shen Gong Wu, what makes you think they won't turn on you and take over the world now that they have the power to?" Sugoroku questioned.

"Because, I have the power to take them down if they did." Yugi whispered, looking over to his grandfather sadly. "I don't want to but if they really did take a turn for the worse, I'll be there to stop it. I was the one to release them and if something like that happens, it will be my responsibility to rectify it. I don't want to but I must if it means saving the world. But I trust them and they trust me. I know they won't break my trust in them for control of the world."

Sugoroku listened quietly and once he heard those words, he smiled. Even though Yugi has done a deed that would've been frowned upon by every Xiaolin monk, he still held responsibility for the fate of the world. And for that, he was proud of the ex-monk of the Xiaolin temple. "I still can't trust neither Yami nor Aqua but I'm grateful you will take the responsibility to rid of them of they showed any sign of distrust."

Yugi gave another sigh. "Give me another reason why you can't trust them. They're good. I made them good. Yes they're still hunting for the Shen Gong Wu but at least they aren't showing any sign of killing me just to rein control like you said. Keara will make sure it doesn't happen and I know Kalina will stop them." Sugoroku looked up in surprise at Keara's name. "Keara? As in the mystical dragon sorceress Keara?" he asked. "Well, yeah. I guess so."

"What would she be doing helping the demons? With her powers, she could easily defeat them and seal them away for good."

"Jii-chan, she probably knows she could but she felt bad that they had to deal with such pain in their past. If only you knew the whole story then maybe it'll change the way you think of them. She was the one that kept anyone from entering their tomb each time they died." Yugi sighed once more before backing up. "Well, I best go ahead and leave. I originally came here to try and convince you that Yami and Aqua aren't evil. It's just the people who came to free them before that made them that way." He started walking to the door but stopped, turning back to his grandfather.

"But I'm grateful that you put your trust in me that I can deal with them if they get out of hand." he said before leaving out, greeting his friends before they all left.

0

Said two demons were starting to get impatient and were ready to search themselves when the one in question decided to finally arrive. She was primped up like a princess and enough perfume that they could smell from where they were and nearly gagged at how strong it was but didn't show their displeasure just to have her near. "Ohayou, Yami-san! Aqua-san!" she greeted as she stopped before them. "Ah, yes. Ohayou." Aqua whispered, nostrils twitching with each time he inhaled the gagging perfume. "So, what brings you here?"

"Heard you two were back in town and decided to come find you. Seeing as you weren't with the brat and his friends, I decided it would be nice of me to show you two around Domino and invite you to some lunch or something." Anzu said and Aqua nodded. "Sure, why not. Yugi's with the others so I'm sure he wouldn't mind that you're only showing us around." _'Even if he hates your guts more than we do.'_ Yami thought as they walked behind her.

Anzu was jumping with glee on the inside. _'After today, they will be mine and then I'll be the most popular person in Domino City and no one will dare challenge me if they don't want to die.'_

0

Soon, it was night time and Anzu forced Yami and Aqua to walk her home. "I'm getting tired of being dragged around by her. When are we going to start infusing the blood into her so Keara can get her first meal of her phase dealt with?" Aqua questioned quietly to Yami. "Soon. Just need my serpents to gather the sweetest blood they can find and then we'll deal with her." Yami replied and Aqua nodded. They soon stopped in front of a simple white house and Anzu turned to them. "Well, I surely had a great day. What about you?" she asked.

"Yeah, great." Aqua murmured. Anzu smirked deviously as she walked over to Yami, draping her arms around him which send a shudder up his spine. "So, do I get a goodbye kiss from one of you?" she questioned. "You know we're taken, right?" Anzu huffed. "Yeah but I don't care. Two guys like you shouldn't be hanging out with that puny runt. You surely need someone better." Yami growled lightly before he turned his head, seeing two of his serpents peeking from the corner of them house, red eyes gleaming with succession. Yami nodded, smirking as he turned back to Anzu.

"You know, you may just be right. Come with me and I'll give you a kiss that'll blow you mind away." he whispered, a gleam in his eyes as he removed her arms from around his next and sauntered to the back of the house, Aqua following behind him. Once they were out of sight, Anzu gave a whoop of joy. "Yes! I knew I could steal them away from that pathetic runt! Yugi never stood a chance against me and my charms." she gloated as she ran towards her backyard but didn't see Yami or Aqua there. "Yami-san? Aqua-san? Where did you go?" she called. She started looking around the seemingly empty yard, never seeing the two slithering shadows behind her until the last moment.

She yelped when she was coiled up to her chest by two shadow serpents and she looked about in fear. "Tsk, tsk, Anzu. You should know we'll never betray our darling prince for a stupid, selfish brat like you." Aqua purred as he appeared from the shadows. "You should also know, we demons are master of deception but of course, you were blind to that easily." Yami spoke as he too appeared. "W-what are you planning to do...?" she whimpered as she felt the serpents coil around her tighter.

"We're preparing you for a friend. For what reason, you'll learn of it soon enough." Yami whispered, snapping his fingers and the two serpents that gathered the blood appeared, slithering toward her with malicious intent. Anzu started to beg and plead for mercy but she should know they weren't going to give it to her. A scream erupted from the backyard of the Masaki residence but when someone came to check, they didn't see anything except the possibility of seeing one of the shadow serpents making its retreat into the shadows.

0

"Too bad we couldn't carry her. That would've made things much easier." Aqua grunted. "Zip it. You can try carrying her but don't blame me when you start whining your arms hurt." Yami mumbled. The two demons were currently straining muscles to roll the overly blood-filled form of Anzu. Said person was still alive, just plump like the little girl who turned herself into a blueberry from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory movie...

...Which they never watched but hey, only resemblance the authoress can think of.

"So where are we placing her until Keara comes?"

"In a hidden section in Ryou's backyard. The serpents dealt with that before we came looking for her sorry ass." replied Yami as they reached the house and quickly rolled Anzu's bloated body to a hole...

...A hole that led to a cavern a few feet below.

After the deed was done, they left the girl alone and covered the area so they wouldn't be yelled at later by Yugi for leaving a gaping hole in his friend's yard and headed into the house for some needed rest. Now all they needed to do was wait for the guest of honor.

0

Zypher: There, done with what again feels like another filler but for the sake of my mind, I'll just call it the sub-plot. Why sub-plot you ask? Because this is like a side story thrown into the main story not only to explain the fun Yugi, Yami and Aqua have amongst friend but to also try and have Yugi clear things up with his grandfather about Yami and Aqua by any means necessary. Anywho, hoped you like and I'll try to get another chapter for another story done. And remember, give all thanks to Red Dragon for helping me out with ideas.

Jou: Zypher! Writer's block gone crazy!

Zypher: Darn you, panther-based writer's block. Yugi, get the net!


	24. The Dragon Phase

Zypher: Welcome to another chapter to Darkness Reign. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter so please, enjoy this one as well.

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 24

0

The next day, after getting the call from Aqua that the preparations were ready, she was on her way towards Japan for the first meal to initiate the start of her Dragon Phase. She smiled wickedly at the thought of her first victim. _'I'm sure to make a show out of her pain. I will take pleasure of ripping every scream I can from her before silencing her for good. And maybe afterwards, I can do something about Sugoroku.'_ she thought as she finally arrived over the island and started her descent down into Domino city.

0

Yugi was once again out with his friends so Yami and Aqua stayed behind, hanging out in the backyard and waiting for Keara to arrive. Soon, the saw the shadow of her dragon form and waved from where they were, signaling where to land. She flapped her wings twice before completing her descent and gave a small draconian smile to them before shifting to her human form. "Welcome, Keara. We both hope you'll enjoy your time here. I'm sure you'll find yourself some suitable meals while you're here."

"But of course. Just lead the way and I'll pick them off one by one."

They nodded and Aqua removed the cover that was over the hole made to keep Anzu's bloated form until she arrived and led her down into the pit. The continued through the short underground tunnel before coming into the room where she was held. Keara smirked as she looked over their first victim. "You've done well. I admire that. So she's the one that was tormenting Yugi before he found out that he was a Xiaolin monk?"

They nodded and she grinned. "Good. I'll make sure that her death pleases our darling little prince of Egypt greatly." she spoke and Yami smirked. "Good. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that. Unfortunately, you'll have to save her last. Yugi is out with his friends right now so he won't be back til later." Yami said.

"No problem. I can wait. Besides, I rather have you two lead me around town so I can pick off some unsuspecting fools before Yugi comes back." Keara said and they nodded, becoming their demon forms while Keara reverted to her dragon form and both were off with a cloak of invisibility over them.

0

Yugi was having a great time as always with his friends. They were spending another day at the arcade after coming in from lunch at the local burger shop. Yugi was watching Jou and Kaiser go against one another the communicator in his pocket just in case Keara called. He cheered on his two friends, seeing that Jou was in the lead with Kaiser close behind. Soon, Kaiser made it past him and the finish line, ending the game with him the winner. "Great job, Kaiser! I had a feeling you would win." Yugi spoke and he grinned as he stood.

0

Another scream was muted from the thug as Keara swooped down and chomped down upon him, gulping him whole before turning to Yami and Aqua who landed next to her. /Anyone else in mind?/ she asked mentally. "Hmm, other than Anzu, not really. I think there may be some more thugs around but looks like we need to search more than in alleyways and abandoned buildings." Aqua spoke. /Why don't you call Yugi? Maybe there's someone else out there that he wants to get rid of./ Aqua nodded and was handed the communicator and opened it, rubbing a thumb over the gem.

0

Yugi felt warmth over his thigh and took out the communicator, seeing it glow and warming his hand lightly. He opened it and the screen turned on, revealing Aqua's facade upon the screen. "Hello, love. Having fun?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm having lots of fun. Something you need?"

"Yes, other than Anzu, is there anyone that you loathe during your life before you came to join the Xiaolin monks?" Aqua asked again.

Yugi thought about it before remembering the only person that tormented him more than Anzu. His seemingly personal bully and the one that physically hurt him compared to Anzu's mental bullying. "Yes, there was one. Ushio. He always hurt me whenever he could get the spare chance while I was alone. I hated the days that he caught me and I had to hide the bruises from my grandfather so his old heart wouldn't have to panic over me. Please, that would make me feel better if you find and have Keara devour him for me for everything he put me through." Yugi spoke. Aqua gave a snarl before nodding. "We'll make sure he's dealt with. How does he look and we'll immediately start searching for him."

"He's a teen. A big, burly guy. I bet even now he still wear the Domino High school uniform so he shouldn't be hard to find. I can only think he would be found somewhere in the bad streets of town. You'll probably have to search for a while but I'm sure he may turn up soon." Aqua nodded and bid farewell to the young teen before closing the communicator.

"Did he mention someone else to find?" Yami asked. Aqua gave a snarl. "Yes. And I advise you, Keara, to make sure he goes through a lot of pain before his final demise. Before Yugi came to the monks, and in turn to us, he was hurt by this fool named Ushio and I loathe the thought of him hurting such a gem when he was defenseless."

Yami growled as well and looked to Keara. "Well, up for the hunt?"

Keara gave a draconian smirk and nodded. "You know I am."

0

After spending a little more time at the arcade, they left out, deciding to spend a little time at the mall to look at various stores and see what was new. "You know, if we had the money, we should buy some new clothes and have a night out on the town." Diamond suggested and everyone agreed. "Well, I would love to come but I won't be able to make it tonight." Yugi spoke. "Why? Have something else planned tonight?"

"Yeah, you can say that. Friend's coming over for the night for something and she wants me to be there."

"Oh. Ok then. Maybe tomorrow. Besides, we don't have the money anyway." Ryou say with a small laugh and the others laughed as well before exploring the mall some more before it hit night time.

0

Ushio was standing by an abandoned building, holding a smaller kid by his shirt collar. "So, where's the money you owe me?"

"I told you. I don't have it."

"Wrong answer."

He was about to send a fist into the poor kid's face when his hand was clenched tightly in another grip and he grunted, turning to see Aqua standing there. "Don't you know it's wrong to attack people for things you could get yourself?" Aqua spoke, pulling Ushio away from the kid with a jerk, causing him to lose his grip of the other and the kid bolted off while he was free. Ushio growled, struggling in his grip but Aqua only tightened his grip, lifting Ushio clear off the ground. Ushio winced as his hand felt like it was being crushed before looking into the deadly eyes of the demon in disguise.

"Now, we're going to play a little game. One of my favorites actually." Aqua gave a sinister grin as he dropped the teen. "A friend of ours will be doing the searching. You'll just be the one hiding." Ushio groaned as he moved to stand before glaring at Aqua. "And what makes you think I want to play such a childish game?" he spoke as he stared to walk off, probably in hopes of finding the teen he was harassing for money when Aqua appeared in front of him. "Oh, but if you don't play this game, you won't be alive long to make it home."

Ushio huffed and shoved past the other. "Like I should believe you. What are you trying to act like, the angel of death?" He gave a chuckle at that but was halted as Aqua came before him once more, now in full demon form. "I guess you could say that." The alley started to darken as his power started to spread and the once fearless bully started to become frighten.

"Now, we're going to play the game and now you'll have to deal with running blind. Our dear friend will be searching but if you can elude her long enough, you'll live but don't get your hopes up too high since she doesn't give up easily."

Aqua gave a short chuckle before he started to fade away as if blending in with the surroundings. "The game starts now." he whispered and without a thought in mind, Ushio started to run blindly through the thick fog of shadows that separated him from the outside world.

0

After looking around the mall long enough, they decided it was time to head back home and after giving a quick farewell to the rest of the gang, Yugi, Ryou and Diamond started heading home. "So, do you guys have anything planned for tomorrow?" Yugi asked as he looked to the two.

"Not really. We actually going to have to leave you three alone for the day cause we have to head to the library to take over for the lady working there. She has to run an errand that's sure to take her all day as she told us." Ryou explained and Yugi nodded. "Oh, alright then. We probably just go out and maybe see the others while we're out tomorrow." Yugi spoke and they nodded. "There a spare key in the vase on the display case so you can take that when you guys leave so you won't be locked out. I'll make something nice for dinner if we get back before you three." Diamond said with a smile and Yugi nodded, also smiling.

When they reached the house, Ryou and Diamond headed up to their rooms while Yugi sat in one of the armchairs, looking out the window to the front lawn, waiting for any sign of Yami, Aqua or Keara.

0

Ushio want panting by now as he continued to run. He somehow encountered a few dead ends in the endless fog and was now hearing the faint flapping of wings. But they weren't something simple like a bird or a bat but something much larger and he wasn't planning to stay around to find out what it could be. "Where's the damn exit to this place?" he nearly screamed as his hands touched another solid wall in the heavily shadowed area. "There isn't one." A voice spoke and he turned quickly only to see a male that looked exactly like Yugi next to the different features compared to the smaller teen.

"Wait...aren't you that brat? Yugi I think your name was." Ushio spoke and Yami only chuckled. "I'm flattered you would mistake me for such a kind teen but no, I'm not him but something much worse." he spoke. Ushio glared. "Oh really? And what would that be?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the bringer of your death." he said and Ushio's eyes widened. "You...you're kidding. You have to be joking!" Ushio yelled at him. Yami chuckled as he walked forward, giving Ushio a full view of what he was. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't joke." He whispered, flapping his wings once before folding them on his back. "Now, as I said, I'm the bringer of your death so why don't we let you meet her." He faded away and something huge landed before him but not in range of his sight so Ushio had no clue who or what was coming to kill him.

He heard footsteps coming closer and the tapping of claws upon the ground so he knew it was a beast of some sort and still feared what it could be. He saw red and backed further into the wall as he watched what he now saw to be a dragon stepped up before him. Gold eyes looked down to him with disdain before Keara snorted.

/A fool you are, boy. To harm such an innocent child with brute strength. And for what? Nothing but selfish gain./ She gave a hiss as she looked to the cowering figure. /But now, you will pay for everything you did. Not just to Yugi but to every person you hurt just for your personal gain at the expense of another's well-being./ With that, she gave a roar and Ushio tried to slip past her to run but her tail halted his escape and with a gurgle, he spat out a mouthful of the gathering blood as he felt sharp teeth pierce into his flesh and was hauled up into the air.

She clamped down harder upon him before blood went spraying everywhere as the halves of his body fell upon the darkened ground, his final expression being one of fear with eyes glassed over in his last moments.

She gulped down the two halves as Yami and Aqua appeared form the shadows once more. As the last remnant of Keara's meal was swiped from the ground and into her hungry jaws, the shadows started disappearing, revealing the alley once more with no change in where they were standing. "Well, ready to head back and have dessert?" Yami questioned and Keara nodded. Without disturbing even a small speck of trash on the ground, the three were gone from the alley and on the way back to the home where Yami and Aqua stayed and Keara's final meal was waiting.

0

Yugi was ready to fall asleep in the armchair when he heard something land outside and looked out to see three shadowed figures which he easily recognized. Looking to the stairs to make sure Ryou or Diamond didn't wake up, he quietly walked towards the front door and unlocked it, slipping outside and closing the door without making too much noise to wake up the other occupants. He ran over to Yami and gave him a small hug, kissing his cheek while he was at it. "So, how did the hunt go so far?" he asked softly.

"It went well. And we found that fool that you wanted us to get rid of." Keara replied, tongue still swiping at the crusting blood on the side of her jaws. Yugi smiled and thanked her before looking to Yami. "So, shall we finish up the night with the last item on the menu?" He and Aqua nodded with matching smirks before Yami swept Yugi into his arms and they all started heading to the back of the house.

Aqua removed the covering over the hole and the all descended down into the pit. Once they were down there, Anzu struggled to look at them but couldn't move much due to her bloated neck. Aqua created a throne of shadows and Yugi thanked him before sitting down. They stood next to him and nodded to Keara.

She nodded and grinned down to Anzu. "Well, time to die." she hissed as she raised a claw to stab into her bloated form. Anzu gurgled, blood pouring from her mouth and where Keara's claws stabbed her. Baring her teeth, she gave a snarl before ripping into her meal, taking a huge chunk of her meal, spilling more blood onto the ground. Anzu continued to gurgle as more blood poured from her mouth, leaving her unable to protest which Yugi was pleased by. He sure didn't want to hear her saying anything while she was on the verge of dying.

The killing continued on til early in the morning before Keara decided to end her suffering by crushing her skull under her claws. "And that the end of that." she murmured before turning to the other. "Well, I thank you two for leading me around to get a meal and having this little feast prepared for me."

"It was nothing, Keara. Think of it as part of a gift that we could give to you for watching over me and Aqua when you could." Yami spoke and she nodded, smiling before they all left the pit and Aqua returned it to normal ground. After that was done, they turned to Keara and said their goodbyes before she returned back to the palace. Yugi gave a small yawn and Aqua smiled softly as he went to pick him up.

"Come on, it's really late now and I'm sure you would like to go to sleep now." Yugi nodded slowly and curled up more in his lover's arm as he and Yami headed back for the house, ready for a good night's sleep no matter what time it was now.

0

Zypher: And that shall be it for this. A nice, long awaited chapter for those that have waited long enough for me to make some sort of update. -chuckles nervously- Anywho, hoped you enjoyed and I shall be back soon with another chapter to another story so watch out for it.


	25. Enjoying the Week

Zypher: And again, sorry for the extremely long wait for chapters. Some of the old stories I want to get back to but it's been quite hectic with getting some form of idea set up for them but here we are with another chapter in the making for Darkness Reign. Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter so let's hope you'll enjoy this one. Read on, minna!

0

Darkness Reign

Chapter 25

0

Yugi snoozed the day away, curled up in Aqua's arms. Yami had woken up earlier to join Ryou and Diamond for breakfast before they left out for school, leaving the house for the three of them. When Yugi woke up later on, he was greeted with breakfast from the other and brought up another plate for Aqua who woke to the smell of toast, eggs and bacon. As they ate, they thought about what to do for the day while his friends were in school.

"You can always show us the town. That would be nice." Yami suggested after taking Aqua's plate from Yugi who brought it back downstairs for him to wash. "Ok then. Let's all get a quick shower and then we can head out." Yami nodded as he washed the plate given to him. "Well, why don't you go ahead and get your shower now. I'll be up there to get one myself in a bit." Yugi agreed to the suggestion and left Yami to his work as he headed back to the room he shared with his two lovers and got a new outfit to wear for the day before heading into the adjoined bathroom to wash up.

Once he was done, Yami was waiting there with his own set of clothes and giving a quick kiss to the smaller, he went in to get his shower as well. Yugi headed into the room once more to tell Aqua what they had planned for the day and he nodded as he got up to get dressed. Yami came out as soon as Aqua was done and making sure to have a little money that Diamond left behind for them, they were gone out the house and heading into the city.

0

"So tell me of your life before you came to the Xiaolin temple?" Yami asked as they walked through the city, about to take some time to see a few of Yugi's favorite places that he liked to head to. "Well, I lived with my grandfather in the family game store and worked there to help him out. I went to school and made all the friends you met up with. Of course, before I met them, I had the trouble with Ushio and then Anzu not long after. I trusted her as a friend but then she back-stabbed me when I needed help." Yami huffed, crossing his arms. "Well, at least they're both gone so you'll never have to worry about them again." Yugi nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I have you two and Keara to thank for that." he said as they reached the park to start their day.

0

Jack sighed as he worked to configure another of his Jack-bots that malfunctioned during the day. "Man, why can't I have fun?" he whined. From the shadows, a smirk appeared before Chase appeared. "That's because you tied yourself down to demons that wouldn't want you to do anything reckless." he whispered, making the other jump. "Will you stop doing that! And why are you here! I don't work for you and I'm keeping my lips sealed to any of Yami and Aqua's secrets!" he said defiantly. Chase chuckled once more as Wuya appeared from behind him. "But Jack, I thought one of your favorite pastimes was making the Xiaolin warriors' life horrible. You can't truly do that unless you leave the demons." she said.

Jack crossed his arms. "Yeah, and if I leave them and come with you, would you make things any better for me. I'll be nothing but the scapegoat while you two take the glory." Chase smirked. "But if you come with us, you'll be better off. I'll give you everything you need without problems." Chase spoke. "Not gonna happen now get out of here before you get yourself and me along with you!" Jack demanded and Chase chuckled before leaving as quietly as he came.

"Just think over it, Jack and think who you would be better off with."

Jack only huffed as he watched him go before turning back to his work. "What do I look like? A free info well! Man!" he whined as he got back to working on his Jack-bot.

0

When they returned home, Yami offered to make lunch for them. While he was working on that, Aqua and Yugi sat in the living room to wait for lunch to be done. Yugi smiled as he rested his head upon Aqua's shoulder. "I'm so happy to have you two in my life." he whispered. "We are happy to have you too. It was lonely without the trust of another that could treat us right." Aqua murmured, turning his head enough to nuzzle the other a little. Yugi chuckled softly. "Well that's because the idiots before me just didn't know what they had when they freed you both. I'm sure none of them never learned your story and therefore, don't know anything about you like I do now." Aqua gave a nod to that.

"Yes, we never told anyone our story except you. None of the other fools that were with us deserved even a fraction of what we have given you." he said as he licked Yugi's cheek softly before pulling the other to face him. "We have given you our full trust and we know you won't break that. I think the day you betray us for anything will break us completely." he whispered and Yugi tutted softly as he rested his hands on his face. "I'll never do that and if there ever was a day when I have betrayed you and Yami, I would kill myself to right it." he replied before leaning in to kiss him softly, making the other purr contently. Yami chuckled as he stood in the doorway from the kitchen.

"Now now, little light. Don't bathe him too much in love or you'll make me jealous." he said as he stepped into the room. Yugi laughed lightly as he broke the kiss to look over to Yami. "No need to worry. I love you both equally." he said as he moved from the other's lap and moved over to Yami and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Is lunch done?" Yami nodded and they all headed into the kitchen to eat.

0

Back at the temple, with Kalina, Keara and the Sapphire Dragon roaming about, it left the monks little to nothing for an escape route, especially since the barrier was a finicky concept. Before, there was the possibly of escaping but not getting back in but with then as slaves to Yugi within his palace, they highly believed that they could even escape even if they tried. "There has to be something we can do." Raimundo murmured.

"But what? We can't get into their Wu vault since it's locked tight, the dragons will kill us if we even tried to step outside and we're weak with half our dragon power." Kimiko said as she looked over to Raimundo. "Do not worry, my friends, I have a way but it's going to be tricky and requires only one person."

"Who?"

"Jack Spicer."

0

Later that night, Jack was dressed in his pjs and ready to head on back to his room when he heard shuffling somewhere in the dark halls. He jumped and looked around. "Who's there? That better not be you, Chase!" he growled as he looked around. Hearing nothing else, he continued walking but soon heard other footsteps other than his own. Freaking out, he started running but he was grabbed and screamed like a little girl as he tried to wiggle out from whoever had him. "Ahh! Let me go! Let me go!" he squealed before a hand clapped over his mouth. "Shut up, already." Raimundo hissed before moving his hand away. "What are you guys doing out here? Get back to your rooms!" Jack tried to demand but it only rewarded him with a chuckle from Raimundo. "Dude, you can't be commanding even if you tried your hardest. But we need you to do something for us."

"Like I would do something for the likes of you!" he said as he crossed his arms.

"We'll cut you a deal. You do something for us and we'll do whatever you want." That caught Jack's attention. "Really? You'll do whatever I want, no questions asked?" Raimundo nodded. "No questions asked." Jack pondered over the thought hard. He knew he might get himself in major trouble if he let the monks go but having them owe him a favor was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. Besides, he had the perfect idea in mind. "Alright then, what do you guys want?"

"We need you to get us out of here."

"Pfft, you'll know you'll be captured again before you know it but seeing as you'll be the ones owing me a favor, I guess I'll allow it but back out and I'll squeal to Yami and Aqua." Raimundo huffed before nodding. "Alright, alright. What do you want in exchange?" Jack grinned evilly. "You keep Chase Young off my back. Do whatever you need to but I want him to leave me be." he said. Clay blinked. "You're living with two destructive demons. How can he still be bugging you?"

"That's none of your business! Just do as I tell you!" he said and Clay huffed before he nodded and dropped him. "Now keep your end of the bargain, Jack Spicer." Omi said and he waved them away as he started walking off towards the main entrance. They followed behind him although Kimiko was a little suspicious of Jack's motive. The other could easily rat them out with no problem but he seemed pretty determined to have them do his bidding with keeping Chase away. _'But why is he so interested in Jack now? Could it be because he's with the demons?'_ she wondered before they reached the barrier that led outside the castle grounds.

"Alright, walk on through. You shouldn't be held back." Jack said as he looked to them. Raimundo was the first to try, charging at the barrier only to have his face meet with a solid, invisible wall. Such an action had Jack bawling in laughter and Raimundo growled. "I had a feeling that would happen. Jack, you'll have to lead us out." he said as he looked to the other.

Once he regained himself, he nodded. "I guess you'll have to hold onto me." he said, holding out a hand. Omi took it and the others grab one another's hand before following behind Jack out through the barrier. Once they were out, they let go. "Alright, you're out. Now don't bother me again and remember your part of the deal. It would be great to be rid of that overgrown lizard from hounding me now since I'm on the winning team but remember the threat to you all should you back out." he said before returning back to the palace. Dojo grew into his full dragon form and the monks climbed on before he flew off.

"Are we really going to keep that promise?" Kimiko questioned. "Of course not!" Raimundo answered and she shrugged. "Should've known that's what you were planning." she murmured and Raimundo grinned. Too bad they couldn't trust Jack so much either for he went straight to Keara and told her that the monks tricked him into letting them get through the barrier. "Such a shame to see such noble monks use such underhanded tactics. But we'll deal with them soon. You get on to bed. We'll have work to do while the boys are gone for the week." Jack nodded before making his way to his room, almost eager to see what plans Keara had in mind for the cheeseball and his little friends.

0

Zypher: And there we have it. After sitting there looking at a half-done chapter, I finally got the juices flowing to get this chapter done and out of the way. Hope you all liked it and I shall [hopefully] be back soon with another chapter for you. -waves- See ya!


End file.
